Like A Man Possessed
by TracyCook
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a broken man. He has been having terrible nightmares and has been seeing things that aren't there. His girlfriend Elena broke up with him and told him he was crazy. One night he blacks out and kills a man and can't remember anything. Bonnie has been having visions of him and she wants to help him through it. Slowly they start to develop feelings for each other.
1. Am I Crazy?

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : This fic will not have vampires in it! It will be completely AU and based off of the plot of the video game Indigo Prophecy! I will definitely change around a lot of things, dialogue, some setting stuff, romantic stuff, etc. I have always liked the concept of the game and I really just want to turn it into a fic! This will feature other characters, but the only pairing will be Bamon. Some Delena, but they are broken up in the fic!

**Chapter One**

**Am I Crazy?**

**_'Am I Crazy, Or Am I Insane?_**

**_Or Have I Already Lost My Mind?'_**

Damon stuffed his frost-bitten hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as he walked the icy streets of New York City. People were rushing around, calling out to taxis, and trying to get home to their warm beds. He didn't want to go home though. He didn't want to ever sleep again. Not after the horrific nightmares he had been having.

Every night he would close his eyes and enter the darkness of his mind. Inside of his head were terrible images. Images of people dying. He would watch through his eyes as they bled to death. Every time he woke they felt real. It felt like he had killed someone.

No matter how many pills he took to take away the nightmares.

They still came every night. He was losing sleep. His body felt heavy and exhausted and he was starting to hear and see things that weren't there. He was starting to feel like he was going insane.

Damon stared up at the neon sign on one of his favorite diners. His lips twisted up into a smile. Avoiding sleep had become a regular thing for him and he hated being at home all alone. It reminded him of everything he had lost over the years. Everywhere he looked he saw her things. Her clothes hanging in his closet, her boxes littering the floors. She had left him when his delusions had started to become too much for her to handle. She had left him because he was too difficult to love.

He couldn't blame her.

A quick burst of freezing air hit his skin and he pulled his leather jacket closer to his body, hurrying toward the diner. He reached out and gripped onto the door and walked inside. Immediately, the warm air in the diner rushed against his skin. He loved the feeling of it as it warmed his body.

Damon walked toward his favorite table and he took a seat at the booth. He lent his elbows against the table and he ran his hands through his dark hair. His head was pounding painfully and he felt completely drained. He hadn't slept in three days straight. He stared down at the table and he tried to focus his eyes, they were so blurry and bloodshot that he could barely see anything.

His eyes fluttered closed for a minute and his mind was filled with images from his nightmares.

He saw her face and her fear as he held her down and stabbed her directly in the chest. Four times. He saw the way that her eyes glazed over as she died. She had tried to fight back, but she wasn't as strong as him.

"Hi there!" An enthusiastic voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

Damon instantly knew who it was. She was his regular waitress. Her name was Caroline Forbes and usually her enthusiasm and her bright bubbly personality was refreshing. Tonight it was simply irritating. He glanced up at her and blue eyes connected with blue. He tried to offer her a smile in return, but he was so tired that he could barely move any of the muscles in his face.

"Ooh, someone looks really tired tonight! Long day?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah. You could say that." He laughed a little. "Can I get a coffee?"

"Coming right up!" The blonde said with a bounce in her step as she walked across the cafe. Her curly hair was tied up and it swayed back and forth as she skipped. Damon watched her closely with a furrowed brow as she started to pour him a cup of coffee.

He returned his attention to the table. His hands holding onto his head as he waited for the coffee. He was hoping that the caffeine would help return some energy to his body and get rid of his unbearable headache.

Caroline walked back to the table and she smiled down at him as she placed the coffee on the table beside him. Along with that she gave him three creamers, she knew that he liked three in his coffee. He was a regular and he had been in the cafe every night that week. He flashed her a handsome smile and thanked her for the coffee. She nodded her head and quickly moved toward the other table where another customer was.

He added the creamers into the coffee and stirred it, before lifting it to his lips and blowing on it. His eyes were focused intently on the man sitting in the booth in front of him. He could only see the back of his head, but for some reason he irritated him. He caused his heart to race in his chest as he sipped on his coffee.

Damon could see a darkness surrounding the man and he couldn't comprehend it. He knew that it was all in his head. It had to be.

His hand started to shake and he spilled the coffee on himself. It burnt. "Shit." He said as he quickly stood to his feet and headed through the diner toward the bathroom. The coffee was soaking through his shirt and he needed to clean it off. His body stiffened as he realized that the other man was following him into the bathroom. He could see the darkness in his eyes.

_'What the hell is going on?' _He thought as he pushed open the door to the restroom.

He moved toward the sink and he twisted the knob, turning the water on. He washed the coffee from his hands and then he wet a paper towel and started to attempt to remove the coffee from his shirt and pants. The other man entered the bathroom and headed over to use the urinal. Neither of them said anything but as Damon looked up into the mirror his chest tightened painfully and his stomach twisted in knots. He could see the darkness consuming the man behind him.

His muscles tensed and he tightened his grip on the sink as he stared into his own eyes.

Trying to calm himself down.

Damon knew it was the lack of sleep. He was just seeing things. The man hadn't done anything wrong.

His body was shaking and there was sweat on his brow as he stared deep into his eyes reflected in the mirror. His pupils were wide and he felt like he was about to vomit. His skin was a sickly color.

"You don't look so good, dude." The man said as he approached the sinks and started to wash his hands.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so hot." Damon responded with a playful grin as he moved toward one of the stalls and closed it behind him. He needed to get away from the other man before he did something he would regret. He didn't trust himself at the moment. He didn't trust anyone or anything. He felt like he was going out of his mind.

He sat on the toilet and he stared up at the ceiling. Trying to rid his mind of the disgusting thoughts. He just needed to relax.

"Okay, just calm down Damon. Just calm down. These things aren't real." He muttered to himself as he dug his nails into his skin and itched his arms. His anxiety was becoming far too overwhelming. He felt like there were bugs beneath his skin. He couldn't relax.

"Hey, you okay in there?" The man called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He just wanted him to go away and leave him in peace.

"You sure?"

Damon could feel anger pumping through his veins and his head suddenly snapped back. His eyes rolling back in his head and his body shaking. He pulled his pocketknife from his pants and he started to carve symbols into his wrists. He was no longer conscious. He no longer had control over his body. He was lost in the darkness of his own mind.

Blood was rolling down his arms, dripping from his fingertips. He stood to his feet. His legs were wobbly beneath the weight of his body and he moved like a puppet on strings. He was still holding his knife in his hand as he opened the door to the bathroom. Damon could see the man before him, but he couldn't control his own body. He was trapped.

"Whoa, dude, you're bleeding!" The man said. "Let me get some paper towels." He hurried across the bathroom to the sinks. "What were you doin' in there? Tryin' to kill yourself?"

The man furrowed his brow as he stared up into the mirror. Damon was moving toward him. He was leaving behind a trail of blood and he was dragging his feet. Terror filled his eyes as he started to turn and face him, but hands were suddenly holding him in place. There was a hand over his mouth stopping him from screaming out for help. His cries were muffled by the hand over his mouth and he was staring into the mirror at the demented man behind him. His blue eyes were cold and empty.

They were the eyes of a killer.

He thrashed around and tried to reach for anything that could aid in getting the man off of him. He could taste his blood against his lips from the cuts. It was bitter and disgusting. "Mmm.." He tried to push him off of him. But, it was too late. Within seconds Damon had stabbed him through the back, cutting the arteries connecting his heart to their source of blood.

Damon stabbed him again, three more times, cutting off all of his arteries.

The man died watching his killer stare him directly in the eyes. His body was now limp in Damon's arms.

Damon's body started to shake abruptly and his focus slowly returned. He had control back over his body and he was staring himself in the face. His arms ached from where he had cut into them, and he was holding a dead man in his arms. A man that he had killed. He jumped away from the man and dropped his lifeless body to the ground. He stared down at him. He was paralyzed by what he had just done. He was scared to death that someone was going to walk in on him standing over his victim.

Panic set in and he frantically started to look around the room. He didn't know what to do. He stuffed the pocketknife back into his pocket and he looked for his leather jacket. He didn't even remember taking it off.

_'What the fuck, what the fuck! What did I just do?' _

He spotted his jacket out of the corner of his eyes. It was in the stall and it was covered in his own blood. He didn't care. He needed to cover up his arms.

Damon rushed into the stall and he pulled the jacket over his arms then he stared over at the body. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He couldn't think. He couldn't believe that he had just killed a man. He couldn't even remember doing it.

_'Should I hide the body? Should I clean up the mess? What do I do?' _He just wanted to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. No matter where he hid the body they would eventually find him. His blood was all over the bathroom floor. There was no escape. He was going to jail and if he didn't then at the very least he was going straight to Hell.

He hurried out of the bathroom and back through the restaurant toward his table.

"Here you go, Caroline." Damon said as he left a twenty on the table. "Keep the change." He didn't want to bring any more attention to himself. He just wanted to get home and pray that no one would find out it was him.

He opened the door to the cafe and he started to run along the street, looking for a taxi. "Taxi!" He called, but they didn't stop. And he frantically twisted around and looked for another. He slammed into someone in his frantic movements and his blue eyes landed on her. She was a beautiful young woman with caramel skin that caused her green eyes to pop brightly. Her hair was long and dark and she had a smile on her heart-shaped lips. She looked concerned about him. That wasn't the normal reaction when you ran into someone in New York City.

Damon didn't have time to stop and talk to her. He needed to get home and get rid of the evidence. "Sorry." He said.

Then he spotted a Taxi and he raised his hand yelling for it. This time it stopped. He ran and jumped inside. Once he had told the driver his address he relaxed back into the comfort and safety of the seat and he stared out the window at the young woman he had ran into. He knew he would never see her again. Under different circumstances he would have stopped and flirted with her. She was gorgeous.

_**'Everywhere I Go, I See Them.**_

_**Everywhere I Am, They Are At.'**_

Green eyes watched him closely as he jumped into the taxi. She had seen this scene in her dreams a hundred times. This was the moment that he had killed someone. She had watched him kill the man. She had watched the way that his eyes rolled back into his head, she had felt how he lost control over his body. The man that was running was a victim. Of what, she wasn't quite sure yet.

But, she had a really bad feeling that whatever it was was just the start of something horrible.

Bonnie had been having visions of the man since the moment she learned about her powers. Her Grams had always told her she was a witch and that she was psychic, but she had always assumed that she was just going senile. She never once thought that she was telling the truth.

Not until the visions started.

At first, she had thought that she was going crazy. She would touch a glass of orange juice and she would see the man lifting orange juice to his lips. It was such a silly thing to see. At first the visions made little to no sense. Why would her mind show her the man drinking orange juice? Why was that prevalent? What did that mean?

As the visions continued to grow more real and more intense, she started to grow attached to the man in a strange way.

She had watched his girlfriend give up on him. She had watched him beg her to stay with him. She had watched her call him insane and tell him she wanted nothing to do with him before slamming the door in his face. She had watched him contemplate suicide. He had consumed an entire bottle of pills and lay in bed as the music drifted through his apartment complex. He was all alone now and he was lost in his dangerous and confusing thoughts.

Bonnie had practically watched the last few months of his life like a film.

And the last few nights her visions had been about the cafe and the murder he was about to commit. She had hoped to arrive at the cafe in time to stop him before he did something he regretted, but she had been late. She could hear the sound of sirens as the cops drove up to the cafe. Someone had found the body and called them.

She knew that she couldn't stick around. If she did then they would think she had something to do with it.

She needed to find the older man and help him.

Bonnie started to walk along the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the cafe. Her hands stuffed in her pockets for warmth as she hurried back to her apartment complex.

_**'I Got Home Kind Of Late Last Night,**_

_**My Mind Wasn't Clear, But I Could Tell That Something Wasn't Right.'**_

"Can't we go a single night without a bloody homicide?" Rebekah asked as Elijah pulled up to the cafe. The sirens were loud and buzzing in her ears and she spotted a young woman walking away from the cafe out of the corner of her eye. She doubted she had anything to do with the murder, but it peaked her curiosity.

"There is a reason that they call this the city that never sleeps." He reminded with a small smile.

"Very true." The blonde police officer said, laughing a little as she opened her door and stepped out into the snow. She was wearing stylish boots with her police uniform. She saw no need to not still look beautiful despite the uniform.

Elijah and her both started to walk toward the cafe, pulling the door open and walking inside. There was a sinister feeling in the room. The customers were all sitting quietly in their booths watching as the police walked in. They looked terrified by what they had seen. Particularly one man. He was rocking back and forth and biting at his nails. Rebekah immediately assumed that he was the man that had walked in on the crime scene.

There was a blonde waitress that also looked nervous as she sat at the bar. Her eyes landed on her and she could tell that she was the one to talk to. She knew something about the murderer.

Rebekah just had a way of reading people.

"I have a feeling that the waitress knows something." She told Elijah.

He nodded his head and smiled at her. "You interrogate her. I will go and investigate the crime scene." His tone was even and calm and he walked toward the bathroom with perfect posture.

The blonde police officer walked toward the waitress. Her heels clacking against the tile floor as she approached her. She noticed that the waitress was in a state of shock. Her hands were shaking, her blue eyes were wide, and her curls were falling out of her hair tie. She looked terrified. _'She has probably never witnessed a murder occur... This will change her entire perspective on everything. She will probably quit her job.' _

"Hello there." She said with a smile on her full lips. "I am officer Mikaelson. Care to tell me what occurred tonight?"

They had to treat everyone as a suspect. She had learnt a long time ago that you couldn't underestimate people. No matter their gender or emotional state.

Everyone was capable of murder.

"Uh, yeah, of course." The waitress said with a forced smile. "My name is Caroline by the way. Caroline Forbes." She was sort of surprised by how beautiful the cop was. It was a little distracting. "I was just working like usual and then that guy over there." She nodded toward the guy who was shaking. "Walked into the bathroom and he started screaming for help. I ran into the bathroom and I saw the..." Her voice trailed off and she barely choked out the next word, "Body. And so I called the cops."

The British woman watched her closely. Reading her facial features. She believed her. "Did you happen to see any suspicious looking characters lurking around the cafe?"

"Well, there was one guy." Caroline admitted. "His name is Damon. He's a regular of mine. He was sitting over there at that booth and he was in the bathroom at the same time as the other guy." She couldn't say the word victim. It sounded so wrong. She couldn't believe that the man who had smiled at her and thanked her for the coffee could be capable of killing someone. All this time she had been innocently flirting with him for tips and he could have killed her.

It was a terrifying reality.

"What did he do after he left the bathroom?" Rebekah wondered. "Did he seem to be in a hurry?"

"Yeah! He rushed out of the bathroom, but he still paid for his coffee." Caroline scrunched up her face in confusion. She didn't understand why he would stop to pay for his coffee. Why wouldn't he just sneak out the window in the bathroom or out the back door into the alleyway?

"Do you know this man's last name?"

"Not off the top of my head no."

"Did he ever pay with credit cards?" Rebekah asked curiously. That would be an easy way to find out his name.

"Nope. He always paid with cash." Caroline said with an apologetic look on her face. She felt terrible that she couldn't be of more assistance. She honestly didn't know much about Damon. She knew his name and that he liked three creamers in his coffee. She knew that he was charming and flirtatious and that lately he had started to act a little different. A little anxious and scared. But, she would have never thought he could kill someone.

"Thank you, Caroline." She said before she turned on her heels and heading toward the man that had found the body.

_**'I Hear Voices, When I Am All Alone.**_

_**Hearing Voices, But There Is Nobody Home.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This is an AU Bamon fic that I have had on my mind for a long time. I didn't want to start a new fic, but I decided that I would focus all of my energy into this fic and If These Wings Could Fly! Until I finish them both! :)) That is if y'all like the concept of this fic! There will be murder, gore, and smut in this fic. Right now I am thinking only one pairing and that is Bamon. The chapters will be longer than this one, but I wanted to get the idea out there and see if y'all liked it! So please, tell me what y'all think! How do you feel about Damon in this fic? Do you feel bad for him? Are you mad at him? Are you excited to see Bonnie find him and try and help him? What about Elena? Do y'all want to see her in the fic? (Probably not lol but just for some added drama)? Do y'all like the Rebekah and Elijah police duo!? **

**I really do hope that you guys like this idea because I am really excited about it! **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	2. Father Please Forgive Me

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

**Father Please Forgive Me**

**_'Father Please Forgive Me, For I Know Not What I Do.'_**

As she reached out and gripped the doorknob to her apartment complex, her entire body went stiff and her eyes closed. She was no longer looking through her own eyes. She was looking through his eyes. Bonnie watched his hands as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Before walking inside, she noticed the number beside the door.

Four.

She could feel the weight of overwhelming emotions on his shoulders. She could hear his thoughts waging a war inside of his head. Each time that she had the visions of him they got more intense. She saw more of him. More of his thought process.

Staring through his eyes she watched as he stumbled into the apartment and pulled his leather jacket off. Bonnie could see cuts along his forearms, they were deep and bleeding. He didn't walk to the bathroom to clean the cuts and wrap them up. He didn't even seem to notice that he was cut. He was lost in his mind. He thought that he was dreaming. He couldn't believe that he had killed someone. He couldn't remember doing it.

He moved across the apartment and opened the door to his bedroom.

The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he took a few steps toward his bed. He lifted up the bottle of sleeping pills on the table beside his bed, and he took two of them, before falling face first onto the mattress.

His eyes were open.

He was staring across the room at boxes, and a girl's clothes that were thrown around the room. He had obviously thrown around her clothes in a fit of rage. They belonged to his ex-girlfriend. The one that had left him because she thought he was going crazy and she couldn't handle him any longer. That had been what she said. _"I can't handle you any longer."_

Bonnie's heart broke for him when she said that.

Slowly his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off into a drug induced sleep.

She took in a sharp breath and her green eyes snapped open as the vision came to an end. He was sleeping his troubles away and she knew that she needed to find him, now more than ever. The police were going to easily piece together the evidence and he needed someone who understood what he was going through. He needed someone who sympathized with him and knew that it wasn't his fault. Whatever this was inside of him, wasn't him.

_'Four. Four. Four. Four.' _Bonnie repeated the number over and over in her head as she hastily opened the door to her apartment and headed inside. She knew what the apartment complex looked like from past visions and now she knew what number his room was.

All she needed to do was find out which building he was staying in.

Once inside, she dropped her purse on the counter and she headed toward her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her laptop. She would have to look through every apartment complex in New York City until she found the one that looked like his. She knew that it would take hours, possibly days, but she had to do it. She needed to get to him before the police did.

_'I just wish that I knew his name...' _Bonnie thought as she typed away eagerly.

_**'Death Might Not Be The Answer, It Can't Be All That Great,**_

_**But Me, I'm Not Into Living, With Life I Can't Relate.'**_

"Take a look at this." Elijah stated calmly when he heard Rebekah's heals clacking loudly against the tiles of the bathroom floor. He didn't need to look up to know it was her. His dark eyes were filled with perplexity as he looked over a trail of blood that led from the stall to the victim's body. The body hadn't been moved from where he had originally dropped, so he knew that the blood didn't belong to the victim.

"What is that?" The blonde asked curiously as she stepped over the dead body. She didn't even flinch at the sight of death any longer. When she had first joined the force she had sympathized with people, now they were just another dead body.

It was terrible. She knew it was. But to survive, that was what she had to do.

"It appears to be a trail of blood leading from this stall to the victim." He said. "It is my belief that it belongs to our suspect."

Rebekah scrunched up her face in confusion. "Do you think that it happened in the struggle?"

"No." Elijah stood to his feet and wiped his hands along his uniform. She didn't know how he did it, but he made the police uniform look elegant. Blue eyes watched him closely as he walked toward the victim. "I think that the blood was drawn prior to the murder."

"Why would he do that?" She didn't understand. He was practically leaving a trail of evidence behind for them to follow. He hadn't attempted to hide the body, he had left behind blood, and he had possibly paid for his check. This was definitely an odd case.

"I have no clue." He admitted.

It was strange.

Elijah knelt down beside the body and he pointed to his face. There was blood smeared along his lips and staining his teeth. He had a feeling that despite the stab wounds and undoubted internal bleeding, that blood wasn't his either. At least not all of it was. "I think that he was bleeding from the hands or wrists, there is a mark of blood on the victim's face that looks an awful lot like a hand print."

"Now he's leaving behind fingerprints?" Rebekah asked. "Does he want to get caught?"

"I don't know."

"This doesn't seem to be premeditated."

"In ways it doesn't." Elijah noted, staring up at his partner. "And in ways it does."

Rebekah knelt down beside him and she looked over the body. She wondered what he meant. "In what ways?"

"Look closely at the stab wounds."

She scanned the victim's chest and she noticed that there were four stab wounds. She didn't understand how that showed that it was premeditated though, in her opinion it showed the exact opposite. He wasn't prepared to kill the man and so he had to stab him multiple times to kill him. "He stabbed him four times."

"Yes." Elijah nodded. "But, the peculiar part is where he stabbed him. Before I quit medical school, I learnt quite a bit about anatomy and this man knew what he was doing. He stabbed our victim with purpose. He cut off all of the arteries that connected to the heart, limiting the blood source and bringing him to a quick and painful death."

"Is it possible it was merely a coincidence?" The blonde Brit asked.

"It is exceedingly unlikely." He informed. "Even knowing where the arteries are, I do not think I would be fully capable of this. This murder was planned. And he is possibly medically trained."

"Did you find the murder weapon?"

"No."

_**'Sick Of Trying - What's The Point?**_

_**Sick Of Talking - No One Listens.'**_

**_'Darkness surrounded him._**

**_He couldn't see anything. He couldn't see his own hands as he lifted them in front of his face. _**

**_In the distance he could make out the silhouette of a man walking toward him. He couldn't see his face though. He couldn't tell who he was._**

**_"Who are you?" Damon called out into the darkness. "What is this place?"_**

**_The man didn't respond. He just kept walking slowly toward him. _**

**_As he got closer, Damon started to make out small details in his body and face and his heart started to race in his chest. He recognized him now. He tried to back away, but he couldn't move. The man kept getting closer and closer. Until he was only inches away from him._**

**_He swallowed hard as he stared over his face. He had once been young and filled with life and now his face was sickly white and clammy. His eyes were clear blue. There was blood smeared across his face and he was bleeding through his shirt._**

**_"Why?" The man whispered sadly. "Why?"_**

**_The man moved even closer to him. His nose touching Damon's and his eyes staring directly into his. He could feel his breath against his face. It all felt so real. "Why?" He whispered one last time.'_**

His eyes snapped open and he took in a sharp breath as he quickly sat up. His heart was racing, and he was breathing heavily as he stared across the room at his dresser. _'I'm at home. It was all just a dream...' _He thought, letting out a breath of relief. This time his dream had felt so real. He had felt the cold wind against his skin as he walked the streets of New York City. He had tasted the coffee as it filled his mouth. He had felt the knife cut into his skin. He had watched the man struggle as he stabbed him.

Damon ran his hands through his hair and dug his fingers into his scalp. His head was pounding painfully. The headaches were constant lately. He was starting to hate being alive.

His eyes landed on his wrists and his heart jumped into his throat. He pulled his hands away from his head and he looked down at his arms. There were deep cuts covering his skin. Some of them had scabbed over and others were so deep that they were still open and bleeding. They weren't straight lines. They looked like they made symbols, but he didn't recognize the symbols. They didn't look like any language he had ever seen.

"What the hell?" He asked as he twisted around to look at his sheets.

They were covered in his blood.

He didn't understand. Did he cut himself in his sleep or had it all really happened? Had he killed someone last night?

His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He felt like it would break through his rib cage and kill him any minute, it was beating so fast. His mind was scrambled with a mix of thoughts. _'What the hell happened last night!? I don't remember!' _

Damon stood to his feet and nearly fell to the ground. His anxiety was making him lightheaded. He felt like he was intoxicated. "A glass of Bourbon sounds great right about now, actually." He concluded. Alcohol wasn't the best solution, but most of the time it was his. It helped get his mind off of the nightmares. _  
_

His arms were burning where he had cut into them and he knew that he needed to clean them, but he didn't care. He just wanted to drink his pain away and forget it ever happened. Walking across his apartment he headed into the kitchen area and he opened his liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of his favorite Bourbon. Reaching up, he opened another cabinet and he pulled out a glass.

His lips twisted up into a smirk as he filled the glass to the top.

"This should help." Damon concluded. Lifting the glass to his lips he downed it in one gulp. Then he started to pour another glass.

Before he could down the second glass of alcohol he heard a knock at the door. He could feel the alcohol in his system already and it allowed him to be calm despite the fear that was rushing through him. He was terrified that he had actually killed someone last night. He was terrified that the cops were coming to arrest him._  
_

Damon waltzed across the room toward the door, a playful smile on his lips as he called out, "Who is it!?"

There was no response.

He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, staring through the peephole. On the other side of the door was the beautiful young woman from the previous night. The woman that he had thought was a part of his dream. _'Wait. She's real? The cuts are real? Seriously what the hell is going on!?'_

"Sorry, nobodies home." He spoke loudly through the door.

"If nobodies home then how are you talking to me?" She called back sarcastically.

Damon smirked deviously when he heard her response. It was evident that she had no intention of leaving until he opened the door. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious look on her face. _'Where is the girl that was smiling last night?' _He wondered. _  
_

He pulled the door open, just a crack, and looked through it at her. Blue connected with green and she smiled at him.

"I've kinda got a lot on my plate right now. What do ya want?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about what happened last night." She spoke quickly. Any minute now the cops could show up and arrest him and she needed to tell him what was going on and convince him to hide.

"You came all the way over here to talk to me about how I ran into you while I was looking for a taxi?" Damon teased, his smirk widening. Inside he was a mess. He was wondering if she somehow knew about what he had done at the cafe. If she knew that he was a killer. He didn't even know if he was a killer. "I already said sorry. What more do you want?" He waggled his brow at her.

The girl laughed a little and rolled her eyes. She couldn't comprehend how he was being so childish and calm when he had literally just killed someone. She wanted to help him, but he needed to take things seriously. "This isn't about that. This is about what happened at the diner."

"In that case." He paused and thought about it. "I plead the fifth." He closed the door in her face and turned quickly on his heels.

"I can help you!"

Damon halted his movements when he heard that. He stood still and listened closely. "How?"

"Let me in and I can explain!"

Damon groaned out in annoyance and he quickly looked around the apartment for his leather jacket, pulling it on to hide the cuts. He pulled the covers over his bloody sheets to hide them as well. He didn't know if he could trust her. She could be an undercover police officer for all he knew. Or she could be a reporter and tell the police. He wanted to trust her. Because, he needed someone he could trust with what happened.

He couldn't tell his brother. Stefan had always been the "good" brother, so to speak. He went to college, he got perfect grades, he never drank. He was always trying to prove himself to their parents. He had been young when they were murdered and he wanted to do the best he could to be a good person and make them proud.

Stefan wouldn't understand.

He would tell him he was crazy. He would tell him that he was a terrible person. He would try and get him to confess to what he had done.

Once all of the evidence was covered up, he opened the door to his apartment and smiled at the woman standing on the other side. "Come on in." He held the door open for her. Once she was inside, he closed the door and locked it behind her. His paranoia was getting the best of him lately and he didn't want anyone else coming in. He could see the worry in her eyes and it upset him knowing that she was scared of him.

Bonnie regretted her fear the minute that she saw his smile fall. She knew that he was a good man and he wasn't going to kill her, she just didn't trust whatever was inside of him. He had no control over it.

Damon headed back into the kitchen, picking up his glass of bourbon. "So, how can you help me with my little predicament." He emphasized every syllable of the word 'predicament'.

"Are you drinking?" She asked, taking a few steps toward him.

"Yep." He popped the p playfully and his eyes widened.

"Do you really think that's the way to deal with this?"

"It might not be your way to deal with it, judgy." Damon smirked. "But it's mine."

Bonnie nodded her understanding. She knew that alcohol was his way of dealing with his problems. Many times she had visions of him after his girlfriend broke up with him, drinking his troubles away. She just thought that it would be best if he was sober right now. He needed to take what happened seriously and they needed to find a way to cover things up.

This was murder. It wasn't to be taken lightly. He would go away for life.

He walked past her. His arm brushing against hers as he walked toward the couch. He plopped down onto it, his drink still in hand. "Why don't you come sit down and tell me who you are and how you know about what happened last night?" Damon stared over at her. She looked like she was hesitating as she walked toward the couch and he reached out and patted the cushion inviting her to sit beside him.

Bonnie couldn't deny that there was something charming about him. Maybe it was his smile and his beautiful eyes? Maybe it was because she had been inside of his head and she knew who he was, probably better than he knew himself at this point.

She took a seat beside him and looked him in the eye. "My name is Bonnie."

"Hi Bonnie." He grinned. "I'm Damon. Pleasure to meet you. Though I wish that we could have met under different circumstances."

"Yeah. Me too." Bonnie admitted with a small smile. She really did wish that she could have found him before he had killed anyone. She had wanted to save him. Now, he would live his life in constant fear of being caught for what he had done, and fear that he might do it again and not even know it.

"So." Damon stretched with a raise of his brow. "Mind telling me how you know about what happened at the diner. Because, I REALLY don't remember seeing you in the men's restroom last night."

"You're gonna think this is crazy." Everyone that Bonnie told about her powers thought that she was nuts. When she told her best friend about it, he had pretty much turned the entire thing into a joke. Damon would undoubtedly do the same. He didn't seem like he was one to take anything seriously.

"I think we're both a little crazy." He sang.

She laughed. It was sort of true. "True." She smiled and he smiled back at her. "Okay. I don't know if you believe in witchcraft..."

"That would be a negative." Damon said.

"Well, then this is going to be a lot more difficult to explain." Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. She was hoping that he would be a bit more open-minded. She didn't really know how to say the next few words and finally she decided to just spit them out. If he didn't believe it, she could easily prove it by telling him some of the things she had seen. _'Or he will think I'm a crazy stalker that has been watching his every move... There's always that chance.' _

He furrowed his brow when he heard that. _'Is she going to tell me she knew what I did because she is a witch? Yeah, she's definitely as crazy as I am.'_

"All my life my Grams told me that I was born into a line of witches. She told me she was a witch, and I thought that she was going senile." Bonnie admitted. Maybe if he knew how much she didn't believe it at first it would help him to believe her. "That was until the visions started."

"Visions?"

"Yeah. Visions of you." Damon looked surprised when she said that and she knew that he was going to think she was lying so she quickly continued talking before he could interrupt. "I would touch something and I would see you. Like last night, I touched the doorknob to my apartment and I saw you opening your door. That's how I found your room. I saw the number four on the outside through your eyes." She paused and scrunched up her face. "It's sort of creepy actually."

"So, that means when you took a shower you saw me taking a shower?" He asked in a suggestive and flirtatious tone.

Bonnie felt her skin ignite as a blush painted along her cheeks. Her heart was suddenly pounding loudly in her chest and she had to look away from him. She was embarrassed because it actually had happened once. And that had been one of the more pleasant visions she had. She had enjoyed what she saw. "Damon." She reprimanded harshly. "Can't you be serious?"

"You are talking about magic and witchcraft and I'm the one not being serious?"

She sighed. "You don't believe me."

"Nope." He popped the p again and shrugged his shoulders leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "I don't believe that you had a "vision" of me, and I don't believe that I killed anyone. I just want to drink my bourbon and relax." Damon reached over and picked up the remote to his television, clicking the power button to turn the television on. Sometimes he just liked to get lost in the drama of fictional characters' lives. It was easier than focusing on the drama in his.

_'He still thinks it was a dream?' _Bonnie thought to herself as she watched him closely.

Suddenly, she glanced over at the television when she heard. "Last night there was a man found murdered in the bathroom of a local cafe. Police won't release much information to us, but the man appears to have been stabbed four times in the bathroom of the establishment-"

The reporter's voice was cut off when Damon clicked the power button. His hands were shaking anxiously. He couldn't deny it any longer. Last night he hadn't been dreaming. He had killed a man. "This can't be happening! How could I have killed him!? I don't even remember it!" He could feel himself growing angry. He wasn't angry at Bonnie, he was angry at himself. At his body. How could he just blackout and kill someone? Was he going crazy like Elena had said? _'It's a good thing she got out when she had the chance. She was right about me.'_

Bonnie reached over and she held onto his shaking hand tightly. Interlacing their fingers and giving it a small reassuring squeeze. She knew that he had no recollection of what he had done and she truly did want to help him.

"I believe that you don't remember, Damon. I saw you when it happened." She paused and looked down at their hands. "It wasn't you."

"You mean someone else did it?" He had hope in his voice.

"Not exactly." She shook her head. "It was strange. Your head snapped back and your eyes rolled up into your head and then you were someone else. You weren't you any longer. You started to carve these weird symbols into your wrists and then you killed him..." Bonnie whispered the last words because she knew that Damon didn't want to be reminded of what he had done. "That's why I was at the cafe last night. I wanted to stop you before it happened, but I was too late."

He could hear the sorrow and regret in her voice and he knew that she really did want to help him. He knew that he could trust her. She wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. But, he couldn't believe that she was a witch. Witches didn't exist. "How can you expect me to believe all of this?"

"I don't." Bonnie admitted. "Do you have cuts on your wrists, Damon? Is that why you are wearing that jacket?"

Damon didn't say anything. His jaw was clenched tightly and he was staring straight at the television. His grip on her hand was tightening, but she didn't mind. It wasn't hurting her.

"How else would I know about them? I wasn't in that stall with you. I couldn't have possibly seen you do it." She could see the wheels turning in his head and she knew that he was starting to believe her. Even if he wasn't ready to admit it. "You don't have to believe me. I don't expect you to believe me. But, you need to understand that I am here to help you. I don't want you to go to prison."

**_'Sick Of Myself - I Don't Want To Live.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you all sooo much for your wonderful reviews! I am happy to see that a few people are interested in me continuing this fic! I would love to know what y'all thought of this chapter and what y'all want to see in the future! If you have any ideas I will most likely add them to the fic! Romantic ideas, smutty ideas, ideas about the police, ideas about anything! :)) I will make the ideas work! Anywho, thank you sooo much for the support and I hope that y'all love this chapter too! **

**What did y'all think about Rebekah and Elijah in this chapter? Do you like that they are the police? Do you think they will catch Damon? Who do you think Bonnie's best friend is? Who do you want it to be? What about Stefan? Excited to see him in the upcoming chapters? Did y'all like the Bamon interaction this chapter? Was it in character despite the AU? I hope so!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fic!**

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. Scars

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Three**

**Scars**

**_'Took A Journey Through My Brain,_**

**_And They Saw The Scars, And They Felt My Pain.'_**

"So, what do we do now, Bon-Bon?" Damon asked. The way that he said the nickname was saturated with sarcasm and his blue eyes widened playfully. He still didn't believe that she was a witch, that was obvious. And she didn't like the nickname one bit. Once again she felt like he wasn't taking her seriously. But, at least he was cooperating with her and he hadn't kicked her out.

"We need to hide the evidence." She said. "And you need to take a shower and wash those clothes. You are covered in blood." Her face contorted in disgust as she noticed that he still had a mix of his blood and the victims blood all over him.

"You don't seem like the type of girl to hide evidence." He noted. She seemed like a good person, not someone who would help someone get away with murder.

"I'm not. Usually." Bonnie said, standing to her feet and pulling him up by his hand. They had never stopped holding hands and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the contact. Probably more than she should have given the circumstances. She felt strangely safe when his fingers were interlocked with hers.

They were standing up in front of the couch. Their hands interlocked and green eyes staring into blue. He had a small, genuine smile playing on his lips and curiosity swimming behind his eyes. "Then why are you?" Damon asked. "Why are you helping me?"

For just a second she forgot how to speak as he started to delicately run his thumb along the back of her hand. She felt the hairs along her arm rise at the touch and a blush ran down along her shoulders. _'Pull yourself together, Bonnie! You should not be reacting this way! You aren't here because you want anything intimate with him, you just want to help him...' _Still, oddly enough, she already felt an intimate connection with him through her visions.

"I am helping you because I know that none of this is your fault."

"How do you know that?" His lips curled mischievously. "I could just be lying to you. I could be a creepy serial killer with 'emo' tendencies."

Bonnie laughed a little and shook her head. "But, you aren't." She delivered a gentle squeeze to his hand. "My faith in you should be the ultimate proof of my powers. I'm not scared of you. I've seen the things that go on in your head."

Damon swallowed hard. He had a dark mind and he didn't share any of his feelings with anyone. His brother didn't even know that Elena and him had broken up. No one did. _'Does she? How much does this girl know exactly? This is just so weird...'_

"In that case I feel sorry for you."

"It wasn't so bad." She smiled. "Now, go and take a shower. We'll bandage up those cuts after you are done."

"You wouldn't care to make that vision of yours a reality would ya?" Damon wondered. He was obviously referring to the vision she had of him while she was in the shower. The way that she let go of his hand and shot him a glare told him that she did want to shower with him. _'She's so stubborn. That would be the perfect way to get my mind off of everything.' _He thought with a smirk.

"Just hurry up and get in the shower. We don't know when the cops will show up and we need to get rid of all the evidence and get you out of here before then." Bonnie wasn't really angry with him. She wasn't even angry at all. She was just trying to push him away.

That was what she always did when she started developing feelings for people.

She knew that it was too soon to say that she was developing feelings for Damon. But, the truth was, she felt like she had known him for months. She felt comfortable with him already. She knew what he was thinking and she knew that he was putting on an act. He was terrified. He didn't want to go to prison. He didn't want to have blood on his hands.

"Your loss." Damon teased as he turned around and headed toward the bathroom.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and fell back down onto the couch to wait for him to be done. She didn't feel comfortable going through his house and getting rid of evidence without him. _'Even though I know exactly where everything is... God this is so weird, to actually be here, in his apartment...' _

She found herself scanning her surroundings. She recognized so much of it from her visions. She had it memorized better than she had her best friend's apartment memorized. She was actually starting to feel a bit like a stalker, but she couldn't control the visions. They just came to her. Bonnie heard the water from the shower in the bathroom and a light blush covered her cheeks as she was reminded of her vision.

It had been a simple vision, through his eyes.

She had watched him cleaning himself as she was in the middle of cleaning herself. She had seen all of him. And she had thought that he had a very nice body. _'He was so hot. His-no! NO! NO! NO! Stop thinking about this right now! Seriously! You don't have a crush on him, you don't even know him. Not really! Just focus on something else!' _

Bonnie was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a ringing sound. She jumped and let out a yelp of surprise as she looked around for the source of the sound. Her eyes landed on Damon's cellphone sitting on the table in front of the couch.

She tugged her lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she waited for the ringing to stop. She didn't know if she should answer it. It could be considered an invasion of his privacy. _'Not that I haven't already invaded that plenty already... Plus it could be an emergency.' _Bonnie reached out and grabbed the phone, looking at the front of it to see who was calling.

"Elena?" She muttered aloud.

Thankfully the ringing stopped.

Bonnie moved to set the cellphone back on the table where she found it, hoping that Damon wouldn't notice she had touched it. Then she felt it start to vibrate in her hand and the ringing started again. She looked down at the phone and she saw the name again, Elena. Chewing on her cheeks she debated answering it or not. Finally, she pressed the send button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello."

The other woman evidently hadn't been expecting to hear another woman's voice. Bonnie could hear the jealousy in her tone. "Oh. I was looking for Damon, is he there?"

"Yeah. He's taking a shower right now. Can I take a message?"

"Who is this?" Elena asked. Her voice shaking a little. She didn't like the thought of Damon sleeping with someone else so soon after they broke up. She knew that she had been the one to break things off with him, but she still loved him. She still cared about him. And she hadn't slept with anyone else yet.

"I'm just a friend of his." Bonnie told her. She felt a strange satisfaction in the other woman's jealousy. If she was the girl she thought she was, then she had no right to be upset if Damon was moving on. "What did you need to tell him? I will tell him for you."

Elena still sounded upset. "Tell him that I will be coming over later to get the rest of my stuff."

_'Yep. It is definitely her. Why did she get jealous if she is just coming over here to get the rest of her things? She should let him be happy! Not that he's happy with me or anything... gah!' _"Okay. I'll tell him."

"Thanks." With that the other woman hung up the phone.

Bonnie was now conflicted as she set the phone back down on the table. She didn't know when she should tell Damon that his ex was coming over, or if she should tell him at all. He needed to be out of the house and if he knew she was coming over he might want to stay and see her. Plus, she didn't really like the thought of them together. She knew that it was wrong of her. She didn't know the entire story. But, she felt like he deserved better and she knew how girls were.

If Elena thought that he had a new girlfriend, he would become desirable to her again. She would try and get with him. The thought caused her stomach to twist in knots.

_'Okay this is just silly. Of course I have to tell him. I have no right to be jealous at all! It's his life he can do what he wants with the information.'_

Her muscles tensed when she heard the shower turn off and she started to nervously tap her foot as she waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

When the door to the bathroom opened, Bonnie stood to her feet and turned around to face him. They needed to wrap his wounds and hide the evidence before the police found them. Green eyes widened and darkened with desire as she spotted him standing before her, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Her heart jumped and her breath caught in her throat.

She watched as drops of water rolled down his toned abdomen. As her eyes traveled down she noticed his prominent happy trail and her mind filled with images from her vision of what that trail led too. She couldn't deny that he was well endowed.

"See something you like?" Damon asked with a knowing smirk on his lips and a raise of his brow. He could tell when a girl looked at him with lustful eyes, and Bonnie was definitely looking at him that way right now.

Bonnie forced her eyes away from his body and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. She knew that she was blushing and that his words hadn't been far from the truth. But, she didn't like how confident and cocky he was being about it. _'Okay, maybe I like it a little... It's kind of hot.' _"Where are your clothes, Damon?"

"I forgot them." He said.

She didn't believe for a second that he had forgot his clothes by accident. There was something in his voice that told her he had done it on purpose. "Yeah, well how about you go and find some now?"

"Are you gonna help me get dressed too?" Damon flirted. This only received a glare in his direction from the petite brunette. He sighed and walked past her into his room in order to get dressed. He had really been hoping that she would decide to help him put his clothes on. _'Maybe she could help me with something else too...' _

Once in the room, he closed the door behind himself and he started to pull on a pair of clean jeans. It felt refreshing to no longer have blood covering his clothes. It felt like he could finally forget what had happened. But, as he pulled on a black button up shirt his eyes landed on the bed and he knew that he couldn't forget it happened.

His left his shirt unbuttoned and he approached his bed, pulling the covers and sheets from the mattress. He needed to wash the blood from them.

Bonnie watched Damon as he walked out of the bedroom and headed into the bathroom to put the sheets in the laundry with his other clothes. She could hear the washer going. Once he finished throwing them in the washer with his clothes he headed back out into the living room and started to button up his shirt. He could feel her eyes staring at his exposed skin again and he liked it.

He finished buttoning his shirt and then he rolled up his sleeves to expose the deep cuts along his forearms.

Some of the scabs had peeled off from the water in the shower and they were bright red and bleeding again. They probably needed stitches, but he obviously couldn't go to the hospital. They would just have to wrap them up to the best of their ability with whatever he had in his bathroom.

Bonnie walked toward him and reached out to grab his hand. As soon as she felt his skin against hers she felt her heart jump and a fire ignite along her skin. She couldn't deny the way that her body reacted to him. She forced the feelings away though. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She dragged Damon into the bathroom and told him to take a seat on the toilet as she started to go through his medical cabinet.

_'I can't believe that she's helping me... She hardly even knows me.' _Despite all of his flirtations, he really was grateful to have her there with him. If she hadn't shown up, he would have been lost right about now. He would have been drowning in a bottle of bourbon and fighting off urges to kill himself.

She had already saved him.

All she had to do was tell him that she trusted in him and believed that he hadn't meant to kill the man. She had faith in him and it gave him faith in himself.

Bonnie turned on her heels and smiled at him as she held up something she could use to wrap around his wrist, and some gauze. She also had a small tube of antibiotic cream so that his cuts wouldn't get infected. Damon returned the smile and it warmed her heart. She loved when he smiled at her genuinely and not in a devious manner.

"Let me see your arm."

He held out one of his arms to her and she knelt down in front of the toilet. She was sitting between his legs on the ground now and she was examining his wounds. "Some of these really do need stitches... But I'll make it work."

Bonnie twisted the cap off of the antibiotic cream and she squeezed some out onto her index finger. Glancing up into his eyes she warned, "This will probably sting a little."

"I think I can handle it." Damon replied.

She nodded her head and bit down on her bottom lip as she focused her eyes on the cuts and started to apply the cream to them. She heard him let out little hisses of pain and she laughed a little. He had been so cocky a few minutes ago that she couldn't help but laugh when she heard him react to how badly it stung. Bonnie looked up at him and saw that his face was scrunched up in pain. "I thought you could handle it."

"I am handling it." He spat back sarcastically, his eyes widening.

"Right." Bonnie stretched, returning her attention to the cuts.

Once she finished wrapping the first arm, she turned and focused on his other arm. She applied the cream to the cuts and she smiled again when she heard his pained hisses. Her conversation with Elena was running through her mind and she knew that she needed to tell Damon about it. She just didn't know when to tell him. _'Now seems as good a time as ever.'_

"Elena called while you were in the shower."

"Elena?" The hope in Damon's voice broke her heart. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy to hear why Elena had called.

"Yeah." Bonnie kept her eyes on the cuts as she said the next words, "She called twice in a row and I thought it might have been an emergency, so I answered."

"What did she say?"

She didn't want to tell him and he could see that written all over her face. _  
_

_'It must have been really bad.' _"What did she say, Bonnie?" Damon repeated the question, already expecting the worst. He had hoped that she had realized that she was wrong about him and she still loved him. That she was going to be there for him and help him through his problems. But, it didn't look to be the case.

"She said that she was going to come by and get the rest of her things tonight." She said as she finished wrapping up his other arm. She felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers and she knew that he was upset. She didn't blame him for being upset. Elena had given up on him when he was at his worst. She had ran out on him when things got too difficult for her.

Bonnie looked up at him and she saw his jaw was tense. He was angry. He was hurt. "I'm sorry, Damon." She breathed out sadly.

"It's probably for the best."

_**'You Saw The Things I Didn't Want To Find,**_

_**You Knew The Dreams I Had Over A Bottle Of Wine.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and giving this fic a chance! I am really kind of worried that it's not that great because I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter... Hopefully this chapter will be better for y'all! It's shorter, but there is lots of Bamon goodness in it! I have pretty much the entire story planned out and I am really excited to write it and will probably be focusing a lot on this fic, so I really do hope that you guys like it! Please do tell me what y'all think and want to see out of it! I'm gonna keep updating no matter what, but I really wanna hear from y'all!**

**Did y'all enjoy all of the Bamon-ness in this chapter?! What about Elena? :/ Y'all will be meeting Stefan for the first time in the next chapter! Should have some brotherly conflict and more of Rebekah and Elijah! :)) And of course Bamon! Elena might also be making an appearance.**

**Thank you sooo much to all of the dedicated readers! **

**Y'all keep me writing and I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	4. Brink Of Insanity

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Four**

**Brink Of Insanity **

**_'I Close My Eyes, Yet I Still See._**

**_I Cannot Hide From What's Inside Of Me.'_**

He pressed his lips together tightly as he started to erase a mistake he had made in his notes. His professor was speaking too quick for even him to keep up, and he had a great memory. _'Damn it. What did he just say?' _He decided to skip whatever he had just said and he started to write down the next thing that the professor started to explain. Hopefully what he missed wouldn't be on the final.

They had finals next week and he really needed to pass them. As long as he passed, then he would be moving on and starting his year long internship.

_'I just hope I don't intern at anywhere with impatient care.' _The other psychology majors always told horror stories about impatient care. They talked about how intense the people were, how violent they were. He assumed that most of the stories were exaggerated, but it still sounded like a lot of work for little pay. He would rather be a one on one councilor.

A knock at the door caused all of the students to look up from their notebooks and stare at it.

Their professor walked across the room and he opened the door and closed it behind him. They could hear the soft muffled sounds of people talking on the other side of the door and they all exchanged curious and confused looks. Some people looked excited at the chance to get asked out of class. Others looked worried because it could be an emergency.

He just wanted to focus on his school work and was praying that Damon hadn't broken the law again. He had a problem with authority. He always had. And he had always been the one to clean up his messes.

Their professor walked back into the classroom. "Stefan Salvatore." He called out. "There are a few police officers that need to talk to you."

Stefan clenched his jaw tightly and his grip tightened on his pencil when he heard the other students let out "oohs" like he was in trouble. He knew that this wasn't about him. He dropped his pencil to the table and he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He had already had a headache. He didn't need to deal with Damon and whatever he had done now. Not with finals coming up.

He pushed himself away from the table and he grabbed his shoulder bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and a pair of nice jeans. His hair was done perfectly. Lifting his chin confidently he walked out of the classroom without looking at any of the other students. They were all watching him and whispering about him.

Closing the door behind himself, he turned his attention to the police officers. There were two of them. He noticed that they both looked a little strange to be police officers. The man was standing up straight with his hands behind his back and his uniform was pressed perfectly. And the woman had her long blonde hair curled and flowing down over her uniform, her shirt was unbuttoned attractively, and she had on leather high heel boots.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elijah asked. He had a charming British accent. It made everything feel more formal.

"Yeah." Stefan said. "Is this about Damon?"

"Yes. How close are you with your brother?" He wondered. He had a feeling that the two of them didn't get along well by the tone of voice Stefan had used to answer the last question. He seemed annoyed with his brother. _'Damon must be quite the troublemaker.' __  
_

"Let's just say we don't really talk much." He laughed under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

The two of them had problems from a very young age. They had always clashed. Stefan was always talking about how he wanted to save people and change the world, and Damon was always talking about how he wanted to party, drink, and sleep with girls. Then there was Elena. For a few years Stefan had a crush on Elena and Damon swooped in and stole her from him.

Rebekah wasn't the type to be patient like Elijah. He liked to slowly talk people out of their secrets and she just liked the direct approach. The blonde took a step toward Stefan and stared him directly in the eyes. "Your brother is a suspect in a murder case that we are currently working on. We've got a lot of evidence pointing to him, and we have had a terrible time finding his location. Do you happen to know where he currently resides or anyone that would know?"

"A murder?" His shock was evident. He knew that Damon was always up to no good, but he could never kill someone. _'Could he?' _

Either way, he wasn't about to rat his own blood out. No matter how much they fought or hated each other, he would always have his back and his best interest in mind. He needed to talk to Damon and find out what was going on.

"Yes. We found his blood at the crime scene and there was an eyewitness that claims he was acting suspicious. We just need to speak with him." Rebekah could tell that Stefan wasn't going to be of any help by the look on his face. They were going to have to find him on there own. "We don't have enough evidence to arrest him. We simply want to ask him a few questions." She tried.

"Like I said, my brother and I don't really talk." Stefan said with a shrug. He was shaking and he hoped that they didn't notice. "Last time I talked to him was over a year ago. I don't have a clue where he is living or who he spends his time with."

Neither of the police officers believed him. But, they couldn't take him in for questioning just because they could tell he was lying.

They needed more reason than that.

"Do you have his number?" Elijah asked. His voice never wavering. "Or any other way to contact him? An e-mail perhaps?"

"Damon didn't have a cellphone the last time we talked, so I don't know his number. And I don't think he has an e-mail." Stefan was lying straight through his teeth. He had Damon's number programmed in his phone and he knew exactly where he lived and how to contact him. He just didn't want them to find him first. He didn't think that his brother was capable of murder, no matter how shitty a person he was.

"I see." He looked to his partner. "Then I suppose we should let you get back to your class. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Stefan nodded and turned back to head into his classroom. His heart was racing in his chest. He stood there for a minute with all of the students and his professor staring at him and he waited for the police to disappear down the hallway. After he knew that they were gone he apologized to his professor and told him it was an emergency before he rushed back out into the hallway and headed toward the bathroom.

He ducked down and checked under each of the stalls to make sure that no one was listening in on him.

Then he pulled out his cellphone and started to dial Damon's number. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his hands were shaking. He needed to hear it from his brother's mouth that he hadn't killed someone. That he was not capable of such evil. He listened anxiously as it ringed.

"What's up baby brother?" Damon's voice echoed through the speaker of the phone.

Stefan instantly grew frustrated when he heard how playful his brother was being. He was wanted for murder and he was still being childish. He hated that he was the younger brother and he acted more mature. "You're never going to guess who just came to visit me in my Psych class."

"Who?"

"The police." He could hear his brother take in a breath when he said the words. _'Is he actually scared?' _

"What did they say?" Damon asked with a furrowed brow, his muscles tense. He had expected the police to show up at some point, but he hadn't expected them to go to Stefan. He was concerned that they might have told his brother what he had done. He would never be okay with it. He would judge him and he would tell him to turn himself in.

"They said that you were a suspect in a murder case of theirs." Stefan's voice shook with anxiety. "Tell me it isn't true, Damon. Tell me you didn't kill someone?"

"Stefan." He stretched.

"Tell me you didn't kill someone!"

"I don't think we should be talking about this like this." Damon said. "Meet me at the usual spot."

With that he hung up the phone leaving Stefan staring at the mirror in the bathroom. His lips were parted in shock and his body was shaking as he gripped onto the ledge of the sink. Damon hadn't told him that he didn't kill someone. He had tried to change the subject and he didn't want to talk about it over the phone. He could only think of one reason that he would want to talk one on one in private.

_'He killed someone...'_

**_'Now I'm On The Brink, Brink Of Insanity.'_**

Emerald eyes were watching him closely as he put his cellphone into his back pocket. Bonnie had heard the entire conversation and she could tell that Damon's entire demeanor had changed the minute he heard that the police were looking for him. She had been expecting it to happen. They both had been. But, she had hoped that they would have more time.

She didn't even know what to say.

"That was my brother."

"I heard."

Damon chewed on his cheeks and walked across the room to pick up his glass of bourbon. If he was going to have to face his brother about what had happened then he was going to need more alcohol in his system. Bonnie watched him sadly as he downed the rest of the glass. She wished that he didn't have so many problems in his life. She wished that life could be simple for him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I guess I'm gonna tell him that his big brother is even more of a disappointment than he thought." His lips curled up into a deceptive smirk. She knew that he was just trying to cover up the pain that he felt. He grabbed his leather jacket and he pulled it over his arms. He didn't want Stefan to ask him why his arms were bandaged.

"Damon, you aren't a disappointment. None of this is your fault." Bonnie insisted.

"I was a disappointment to him long before I killed someone, Bon-Bon." Damon approached her as he spoke. When he used the nickname he lent down so that his lips were only inches away from hers and his eyes were locked with hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He pulled away from her and grinned.

"Do you think he would set you up?" She asked in a serious tone. If the police showed up to talk to Stefan and he really thought Damon was capable of murder then he might have agreed to meet up with him. If they took him to jail then there would be very little that she could do.

"Nah." He shook his head. "He's a self-riotous prick." His eyes widened and he raised his brow as he said the word 'prick.' "But he wouldn't do that to me."

"Good." Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have a pen?"

Damon thought about it for a minute and then he walked across the room to a desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sharpie, holding it up for her with a satisfied smile on his face. "Yep."

She took the sharpie from him and she grabbed his hand, ignoring the way that his skin caused her body to react. She needed to focus on what was going on and not her strange romantic feelings for the man she had visions of. Damon was in a lot of trouble. The police were after him. "Here is my phone number and my address. If you run into any trouble call me and if the cops find you." Bonnie glanced up into his eyes and her heart sped up. "I want you to run."

"Got it, Witchy."

Bonnie smiled at the nickname. For some reason it warmed her heart knowing that he was starting to believe in her powers.

_'I guess he needs something to believe in right now...'_

_**'Open My Eyes, But I Can't See,**_

_**Maybe The Hatred Has Blinded Me?'**_

The crisp snow crunched beneath the weight of his shoes as he walked slowly through the cemetery. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket and he could feel the snow melt as it landed on the hot skin of his face. He was burning up. His head was pounding. Although he had been acting like he wasn't scared, he was terrified. He was about to face his brother and tell him that he had murdered someone.

He just knew he wouldn't understand. Stefan wouldn't believe that he had no memory of his crimes. He wouldn't believe that Bonnie was a witch. He would think he was crazy just like Elena had.

_'Hell, even I think I'm going crazy.' _

Damon stopped in his tracks when he witnessed Stefan standing in front of a pair of gravestones. His heart sunk and he suddenly felt the urge to vomit as his stomach twisted into knots. The last time he had seen his brother had been when they met up to talk to their parents. They did it every year. It was their way of keeping them a part of their lives and it was the only time where the two of them were civil toward each other.

He lent his head back and pursed his lips. He didn't know if he was capable of facing him.

_'I have to face my brother and Elena all in one day...? I'm gonna need to stop by the liquor store on the way home.' _

Damon let out a loud groan of defeat as he finally convinced himself to approach the other man. He headed toward him and he watched as Stefan's body tensed when he heard him. He could tell that he was on edge. He didn't trust him.

"Damon." Stefan stated simply. His eyes on their parents' gravestones.

"Brother." He responded. He was now standing directly beside his brother, their shoulders touching as they looked down at the graves. He could feel his chest tighten as images of their murder returned to his mind. He had lived in constant fear and constant pain since that night. He could still remember hiding in the closet with Stefan and telling him it was all going to be okay.

"Tell me you didn't kill someone." He spoke through grit teeth. He was angry and his eyes were shimmering with tears. He held them back.

"It's a little more _complicated _than that." Damon emphasized on the word complicated. His smirk had returned to his lips.

"What do you mean complicated?" Stefan asked. He still didn't turn to look at his older brother. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and they were curled up into fists. Their parents had been killed. Murdered. How could his brother do the same to someone else? "Was it self-defense?" He asked hopefully. That he could understand.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" He asked, his voice rising angrily. "What exactly do you mean when you say not exactly, Damon?" He turned and looked at his brother with accusing eyes.

"I mean." Damon looked over at him and smirked. "Not. Exactly." He spoke each word deliberately and his eyes widened as he said them. He knew that he was upsetting his brother, but he saw no point trying to explain what had really happened. He would just think he was insane. He would probably try and have him committed.

"How could you kill someone after what happened to mom and dad?" Stefan's voice shook violently. It took a lot to set him off, but once he was upset he couldn't hold it in.

"It wasn't me!" He spat back.

Their faces were now only inches apart and their eyes were connected in an intense and angry stare. Stefan was trying to read Damon. He was trying to find the answers to his questions behind his eyes. "What do you mean it wasn't you? Did somebody else kill them? Did you see it happen?" His hope had returned. If he was only a witness of a murder then he could still come clean and tell the police.

"No!" Damon shouted, throwing up his hands. He was frustrated with his own mind. "That's the problem! I didn't see what happened, Stefan! One second I was in the bathroom washing the coffee out of my shirt and the next second I was holding a dead body in my arms!" He ran his hands through his hair anxiously. "I don't know how it happened! But, I know it wasn't me! It couldn't have been!"

"Your mind blocked out the events-"

"-Don't you dare psychoanalyze me." He interrupted. It was one of the things he hated most about his brother's degree. He felt that it gave him some right to analyze him and tell him why he was the person he was.

"This could be good, Damon." Stefan said. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"This could be all in your subconscious. I have heard about these things happening to people. Where they black out and kill someone and then they don't remember it." He explained. "This could all be a chemical imbalance in your brain."

Damon laughed when he said that. "Which is a nice way of saying that I'm crazy."

"Damon." Stefan spoke in a serious tone of voice. "This could be the difference between being institutionalized or imprisoned."

"This is different, Stefan. I met a girl named Bonnie, she's a witch and she said that there is something else inside of me making me do these things! She said this isn't my fault!"

"A witch?" He shook his head. He was truly starting to believe that Damon was losing his mind.

Damon threw his head back in frustration and let out a loud groan. "I knew you wouldn't understand." He started to back away from Stefan, his hands back in the pockets of his jacket. "For the record, I'm not crazy and I'm not going to be institutionalized or imprisoned."

"You can't keep running."

"Watch me." He smirked and waggled his brow at his brother before turning around and starting out of the cemetery.

_**'I See Your Future, It's A Nightmare And A Lie,**_

_**But You Refused My Help, Now I Have No More Strength To Try.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This chapter was going to have some Elena in it, but I got really discouraged because I only got two reviews. :( I LOVE BOTH OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! And thank you so much for all of your support it really does mean the world to me! I would really love to hear your guys' thoughts no matter what they are! **

**Anyhow, a lot of important stuff happened this chapter! Stefan found out about what Damon did and the police are onto Damon! The next chapter will have some Delena drama and then some Bamon comfort and possible snuggle time? Do y'all want some Bamon snuggle time? ;) Bonnie's best friend should be coming in on later chapters and I wanna know who y'all want to be her best friend? I have an idea, but I want to know yours!**

**Thank you all so much for the support of this story! I really hope that y'all liked this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	5. Cemetery Of Wasted Days

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Five**

**Cemetery Of Wasted Days**

**_'I Took A Wrong Turn And I Ended Up At My Heart,_**

**_It Could Barely Even Pump Blood, It Was So Thrashed And Torn Apart.'_**

His breath was visible in the air as he hurried down the street toward his apartment complex. It was getting late and the later it got the colder it got. He needed to get home before Elena got there. Just the thought of his ex-girlfriend caused his chest to tighten painfully and his stomach to tangle. They had only broken up a few weeks ago and he still loved her, but he had carried her words with him every day.

He repeated them over and over, **_'You're crazy Damon! These nightmares and hallucinations are getting out of hand! You black out and mutter weird things and it's seriously starting to freak me out! The other night while you were sleeping you said something about killing me!'_** Damon had never said anything about killing her. In his dreams he had been killing a young woman and he had said something in his sleep. He would never hurt Elena. He loved her. _'At least I never thought I could hurt her... Now I dunno.'_

The words that stuck with him the most though, were the words _**'I can't handle you anymore.'** _

Elena hadn't been the first person to tell him that and he was sure she wouldn't be the last.

Everyone that Damon had ever gotten close to had pretty much said those words in one way or another. His girlfriends, his family, his teachers in high school, everyone. He knew that it wasn't easy to love him. And he knew that the majority of the time it was his fault. He always sabotaged himself. He had no excuses for mistakes he had made in the past, but this time, these nightmares and this murder, he had no control over.

_'Bonnie said it wasn't my fault.' _His lips curled up at the thought. But, a negative thought followed, _'Yeah, but she hasn't known me long enough to know all the shit I've done...'_

His phone started vibrating in his back pocket and he could hear the familiar ringtone. He had set it for Elena. His heart stopped as he anxiously reached for the phone and pulled it out of his pocket. He honestly didn't know if he was excited or angry to see his ex tonight. A little bit of both, he supposed. Damon clicked the send button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello." Damon sang as he unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside.

"Did that girl give you my message?" Elena asked bitterly. He could hear the jealousy in her voice and it gave him a strange satisfaction. He liked that she was upset. Maybe that made him a terrible person. _'Who am I kidding? I am a terrible person.' _

"That girl has a name." He teased.

"Yeah, well I didn't care to remember it."

Damon had a feeling that she did remember it, she was only pretending not to. She was playing a game that he had seen many times before. "Ahh." He stretched. "I see. In that case, let me refresh your memory." He smirked and she could hear the delight in his tone. "Her name is Bonnie. And she is quite the looker."

"Damon I don't care how she looks." Elena growled. "I just care that she gave you my message."

"The one about you coming over to pick up your things?" His voice wavered a bit. He hated the way that she ended things. She pretty much called him crazy and then walked out on him. Now she was only coming over to pick up her stuff and she acted like she had a claim over him. "Yep, she told me."

"Okay, well are you home? Because I'm heading over."

"Yep. Just got home."

"She's not there with you is she?" Elena asked spitefully. She didn't want to meet his new girlfriend, or friend, or whatever she was.

"Nope." Damon said with a playful pop of the p. He heard her smile and let out a breath of relief when he said that and it made him suspicious of her motives. _'Why does she care if Bonnie is here? She's the one that broke up with me.'_

"Good. I'll be there in a few."

Without saying goodbye, Elena hung up. He assumed that she would be there any minute. Damon grabbed his bottle of bourbon and walked toward the couch, falling down onto it and sinking into the cushions. He was still holding onto his phone and as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp of the alcohol, he noticed the number on his hand.

He set the bottle down on the table in front of the couch and he started to program her number into his phone. Then his lips twisted up into a devious smirk and he lay down on the couch with his legs crossed. He could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins and his inhibitions were lower than usual.

_'They are usually pretty low without alcohol involved.' _He internally noted.

Damon started to eagerly type a text message to the beautiful younger woman. _**'Hello, Bon-Bon. ;) Miss me?'**_

As he waited for a response he reached over and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, taking another gulp. The more intoxicated he was the better.

**_'Hey. How'd things go with your brother?'_**

He scrunched his face up in disgust as he read her text. Bonnie hadn't flirted back. She was once again serious and straight to the point. Damon didn't want to talk about what happened with Stefan. He didn't want to think about Elena. He just wanted to have a fun conversation. _'I'm gonna have to help loosen her up a bit.'_

_**'Like they always go. Horrible. I don't wanna talk about it.'**_

**_'I'm sorry...'_**

**_'It's okay.'_**

Damon watched the screen of his phone impatiently as he waited for her to type back. He wondered if he should have said something more. He took another drink of bourbon and he could really feel the alcohol affecting his body and his thinking process at this point.

_**'Are you coming over here tonight? I really don't think you should be in your apartment right now.'**_

_**'You really wanna see me again, huh witchy? ;)'**_

After a few minutes passed he realized that he had probably scared her off and he let out a loud sigh. He had only been joking. _'Though she is super hot and I would totally be up for a little action tonight...' _Damon furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate on the text he was typing. It was getting more difficult to spell the more alcohol he consumed.

_**'Elna is coming over for her stufd'**_

_**'Are you drinking again?'**_

_**'Yep.'**_

_'Knock, knock, knock.' _A knocking sound dragged him out of his conversation with Bonnie and he quickly sat up on the couch. His heart was racing in his chest, but the alcohol in his system was allowing him to be calm. He set his phone down on the table in front of the couch and he stood up and headed toward the door.

Damon pulled the door open and smiled at the woman standing on the other side. She was dressed up in a very attractive dress that showed off a large expanse of her skin. His eyes wandered for only a moment before he remembered why she was there. "Nice to see you again, Elena." He spoke her name slowly and sarcastically. "You will find your things sporadically thrown around my apartment."

"Why did you throw my things around?" She sighed. Elena could tell that Damon had been drinking. She didn't call him out on it because she was used to it. Every time he had a problem in his life alcohol was his go-to fix.

"Let's just say I got a little angry after you left." He said with a smirk and a raise of his brows.

She shook her head disapprovingly as she started to look around the apartment for her things. Her brown eyes landed on a photograph that had been shattered on the ground. It was a picture of the two of them at her family's beach house the previous summer. _'Back when Damon was just a troublemaker that my parents didn't approve of.' _Tears shimmered in her eyes as she picked it up.

"Sorry." Damon said playfully. "I just sort of dropped it."

"Sure you did." Elena laughed sadly.

She could remember back when she first met Damon. She met him through his brother Stefan. Elena and him were in school for the same degree at the time and they had a group project. She had known that Stefan had a crush on her. He had made it blatantly obvious with all of the cute things he said. He had even cooked her supper that night. She had innocently flirted with him, and she knew that her parents would love and approve of him, but she just didn't want to be with him. Things with him were too easy. There was no danger or adventure.

Elena had been raised in a sheltered environment and she craved adventure. That was why she had grown attached to Damon and eventually started dating him. That and the fact that she was convinced she could save him.

He had some problems when they met. He was traumatized by his parents' deaths and he hated to talk about it with her. He always said that she was psychoanalyzing him, and in a way she was. Sometimes it felt more like she was treating him like a patient then a boyfriend. She just wanted to help him get past the nightmares and the anger he held onto.

That night it had just gotten too real. She had been scared. She didn't know what he was capable of.

His dreams of murdering people pushed her away.

"I think I'm going to keep this picture." Elena said with a small smile as she pulled it out of it's broken frame and tucked it into the pocket of her jacket. She wanted to remember Damon for who he was before. Not the drunken, suicidal, angry mess he had become.

"Good." He smiled. "I don't want it."

"Why are you being such an ass?" She asked, standing to her feet and facing him.

Damon took a step toward her and stared directly into her eyes. "Why are you here?" His eyes widened.

"I told you, to get my stuff."

"Wearing that?" He nodded toward her revealing outfit.

"I was wearing this before I came over." Elena insisted. "And I thought maybe we could sit down and have a drink and talk about things. But, I see that you are already drunk so maybe that wouldn't be a great idea."

"Talk about what?" Damon wondered. He hated the hope he felt when she said the words. Deep down he knew that she only wanted to talk now because Bonnie was in the picture. Before she came into his life Elena had been ignoring all of his calls and texts since the breakup. Now she was coming over to "pick up her stuff" wearing a seductive outfit. "You broke my heart, told me I was crazy and you couldn't handle me, then you left and didn't say a word to me until now. I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Damon, can we just sit down and talk about things. Give me a chance to explain myself." She pleaded, reaching out and grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the couch.

He didn't want to talk.

He loved her, but he couldn't forgive her for just giving up on him. Elena had always talked about marriage and then the minute he started breaking down she left him. How could he trust her not to leave him again? _'Especially after she finds out I just killed a man... This relationship will never work. She would never understand... Not like Bonnie does.'_

Damon lent back against the couch and he grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the table, taking a swig.

"Damon." Elena scolded.

"Sorry, did you want some?" He asked with a smirk, holding the bottle out to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Can you please put the alcohol down and talk to me about this seriously."

He set the bottle down on the table hard, causing Elena to jump, and then he looked over at her with serious eyes and a furrowed brow. "Start talking."

Elena chewed on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow as she thought about how to say what she wanted to say. She didn't know how to explain what she had done. "I'm sorry about how I reacted a few weeks ago. I didn't want to break up with you, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But, what?"

"I told my mom about the dreams that you were having and she convinced me that you couldn't be trusted. She always tells me how dangerous you are, but this time she told me that you might be capable of murder and she was worried for my safety." She explained. Damon's body tensed when she said the word 'murder' and she reached out and placed a hand gently over his. "I just blew it off like usual until you had that nightmare. You said some really scary things that night in your sleep."

"I wasn't saying them to you." He slurred drunkenly. It hurt knowing that her mother had convinced her that he was a murderer. It hurt most because he knew that he was. Elena had no faith in him. If he told her what happened she would verbally attack and belittle him, she would never believe him.

"I know. But, it felt like it and I kinda freaked out."

"Kinda?" Damon laughed.

"Okay, I really freaked out." She flipped over his hand and started to delicately run her finger along his palm. Her eyes landed on his hand and they hardened when she realized that there was a number and address written on his hand. Her jealousy was returning full force. She didn't need to ask who's number it was, she knew. It was Bonnie's.

Damon noticed her jealousy as well and it only served to further prove his suspicions. Elena didn't want him back because she wanted to be with him, she still thought he was crazy. She wanted him back because she didn't want someone else to have him.

"Why are you really here, Elena?" He asked, pulling his hand away from her touch.

"I'm here because I made a stupid mistake." She told him, moving closer to him on the couch. Her eyes were focused on his and she ran her tongue along her lips as she stared down at his. "I shouldn't have listened to my parents. They don't even know you. They never took the time to know a single thing about you and they don't know how amazing you are. I love you, Damon."

He wanted to believe her.

He wanted to believe that she loved him and she thought that he was a good person. But, he didn't. He knew that if Bonnie hadn't answered the phone she would have come and got her stuff and left without so much as a hug. He knew that deep down she still thought he was crazy.

"Elena. You know I love you I just-"

Elena interrupted him with a kiss before he could say anything to dismiss her. She knew that even if he was having his doubts emotionally, he wouldn't say no to her body. She climbed on top of him and she straddled his waist, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and forcing him to kiss her more passionately.

It all felt wrong.

Knowing why she was kissing him made Damon feel sick. He wished that he could just enjoy the pleasure, because he really did want to have sex. But, he just couldn't have sex with her. Not now, and probably not ever again after the things she had said to him. Bonnie was a complete stranger and she had trusted him more than his ex of two years.

There was also a strange guilt that he felt for kissing Elena. He felt guilty for flirting with Bonnie right before Elena got to his apartment complex and then kissing Elena. He wasn't one to feel wrong about those things. All through high school he had slept with multiple women at a time and never committed to any of them. But, there was something special about Bonnie. She had faith in him and she cared for him in ways that no one ever really had.

He didn't understand it, but he didn't want to destroy it.

Not because Elena was insecure and wanted to prove a point that he would always be hers. She had given him up. Thrown him out.

Damon pulled out of the kiss and he rolled out from underneath her, nearly slamming his head against the table because of his intoxicated state. He could see the surprise and pain all over her face. She felt rejected. She had never expected him to reject her. He pushed himself up into a standing position and stared down at her. "You don't get to do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" He threw up his hands in frustration. "Walk out of my life only to come back when you think I've got a new girl!"

Elena stood to her feet and placed her hands against his chest, tugging on his shirt and trying to kiss him again. He didn't let her though. "Damon, that's not what I'm doing. This has nothing to do with whats-her-name."

"Bonnie." Damon reminded.

"Whatever. This has nothing to do with her. This has to do with us." She was crying now and it shattered him. He hated seeing her in pain. She curled her fingers against his chest and she stared up into his eyes. "Don't you still find me attractive?"

"Elena, this has nothing to do with how attracted to you I am." His eyes widened and he pulled her hands away from his chest. He didn't want to give into her. Not this way. Not now. If she would have come back a week ago he would have rejoiced, but now that he knew what it felt like to have someone in his life that actually cared about him and understood what he was going through, he didn't want her back in his life. All she ever did was try and fix him. He was her project. "This has to do with the fact that you destroyed me and left me at my worst and I haven't forgiven you."

"Damon, I'm so sorry! You have to know that! You have to know that I love you!"

"I don't." Before she could say anything to defend her love for him he added, "I think you were madly in love with the idea of what you could make me. And when you realized how truly screwed up I am, you gave up."

_**'Why Can't I Ask Any Questions, If What You Say Is True?**_

_**Am I Supposed To Believe Everything? Or Just Everything Said By You?'**_

It was nine o' clock.

Damon hadn't texted her back for a little over an hour and she was starting to get worried about him. _'Are you worried about him, or are you worried about what Elena and him might be doing?' _Her mind teased. Honestly, it was a little of both. She was worried that he would get his heart crushed again by Elena. She was worried that the police might show up and arrest him. And she felt jealous when she thought about them possibly being intimate together.

She knew she had no right to be jealous. She felt a strong connection with him because of the visions, but he hadn't even known her for longer than 24 hours. Of course he would pick his ex over her.

Bonnie furrowed her brow and reached for her cellphone again. She had already sent him four texts in the last hour asking if he was okay and she was about to send another. Why wouldn't he answer her? With the cops after him, he could at least tell her that he was okay.

Her anxiety was becoming overwhelming.

As her fingers wrapped around the phone her eyes shut and she was hit with another vision. Her mind was filled with images of Damon.

She was staring through his eyes again. Elena was opening the door to his apartment, she turned to say "Screw you, Damon!" Bonnie noticed that she wasn't carrying any of her things. She wondered what had happened. Before she could think about it though, she was staring down at a half empty bottle of bourbon and watching as he walked into his bedroom.

He reached out for the bottle of sleeping pills beside his bed and he sat down on the edge. Staring up at the ceiling. She could hear the music playing in the background. It was the same song that had been playing the last time he tried to kill himself.

This worried her.

Damon lifted the pill bottle to his lips and he downed them all in one swallow. Then he started to drink the rest of the bourbon. She knew that mixing alcohol and pills was a sure way to kill yourself. He knew it too. She was inside of his head. He was tired of living. He was tired of carrying the guilt on his shoulders. He just wanted to die.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she took in a sharp breath as she was pulled out of her vision.

Immediately she stared down at her phone and started to dial Damon's number. She didn't know how much time she had before what she saw actually happened. She hoped that she wasn't too late.

Lifting the phone to her ear she listened to it ring. She was already rushing to pull her coat on and heading out the door as she waited impatiently for him to answer the phone. She needed to get to him. Hopefully before he took the pills.

Bonnie hung up the phone and rushed down the stairs running into the street and calling out for a taxi. She saw one start to drive by her and she ran out in front of it, slamming her hands down on the hood and causing him to stop. When she hopped into the car she said, "I'm so sorry, it's an emergency!" Then she told him Damon's address and she started to type out a text to him.

_**'Damon I just had a vision. I'm on my way. I need you to wait for me to get there.'**_

She stared at the phone with such intensity. She didn't even blink or breathe as she prayed for a reply.

A reply never came.

Luckily, they were getting close to his apartment. Traffic had blocked them in though. "Here." She handed him the money. "I'll walk the rest of the way."

Bonnie started to run down the street toward his apartment. Her heart was racing painfully in her chest. Her body felt numb. She had to get to him before it was too late. She slowed down when she saw Elena walking out of the apartment building and she heard her screaming "Screw you, Damon!" She let out a breath of relief knowing that she had made it on time.

As Elena passed by her she gave her a strange look and Bonnie glared at her before rushing toward Damon's apartment.

Elena watched as she opened the door and let herself in.

_'Must be the other woman.' _She clenched her jaw tightly. _'Just a friend my ass! Damon has never turned me down before and he wouldn't do that for just a friend.' _She pulled her hood on and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she walked in the opposite direction.

_**'If I'm Gonna Cry,**_

_**Will You Wipe Away My Tears?'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I feel like y'all completely gave me my confidence back and I love you all so much for that! And to prove it, I added a longer chapter! ;) I know I promised Bamon snugging and it is coming, but I wanted to leave this on a sort of cliffhanger! The next chapter will be ALL Bamon goodness and will really help build their relationship! I hope that y'all liked this chapter! Do you think Bonnie will get to him on time? Did you like that Damon turned down Elena and he feels a connection with Bonnie? Did you enjoy the Bamon texting? I really would love to know your thoughts!**

**Thank you so much again for all of your support! It means the world and more to me!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	6. If I Don't Wake Up

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Six**

**If I Don't Wake Up**

**_'The More It Takes A Hold Of Me,_**

**_The Less Chance That I'll Ever Be Free.'_**

Bonnie barely closed the door behind her as she rushed into the apartment building. Fear and worry flickered across her green eyes as she looked around for Damon. He was no longer in the living room and she could hear the song playing in the bedroom. Her heart stopped. She almost forgot how to walk. All that she could think about was him laying in bed with a deadly concoction of pills and alcohol swimming in his stomach. She would have to take him to the hospital, and then he would go to jail.

She ran toward the bedroom. Her legs wobbly beneath her body. Her heart hammering loudly in her ears. She couldn't even breathe. Not until she saw that he was okay.

Standing in the doorway she stared across the room at him. Damon was sitting on the bed with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and the bottle of pills in the other. He hadn't consumed them yet. He was still holding them in his shaky hands. There were tears shimmering in his eyes. He looked like he had been crying.

He lifted his head and looked at her.

In that moment he truly believed that she was an angel sent to save his life. She was always showing up when he felt like his world was crashing down and he couldn't take it any longer. His blue eyes held such intense emotions behind them that it broke Bonnie's heart. She hated seeing him so defeated. So tired of living that he was willing to give up on himself.

She couldn't even blame him. If she was in the same situation she didn't know what she would do.

"How'd you know I needed someone, Bon-Bon?" Damon slurred drunkenly a smirk on his lips.

Bonnie smiled softly and approached the older man, kneeling down in front of him and staring up into his eyes. He could see the concern behind her eyes and it confused him. It infuriated him. He was convinced that she only cared about him because she didn't know the kind of person he was. _'If she knew HALF the things I've done she'd hit the road running.'_

"I'm a witch, remember?" She breathed out sadly. But, she still had a smile on her lips.

"Ahh, right." Damon stretched. "A witch." He laughed a little and tightened his grip on the bottle of pills. "My baby brother thought I was crazy when I told him that." He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, maybe I am. Maybe we're both just crazy." His eyes widened and his smirk stretched when he said the word 'crazy.'

"You're not crazy, Damon." Bonnie reached out and placed her fingers on the pill bottle. "People like to label things that they can't explain. Elena and Stefan think you are crazy because they can't imagine the fact that there could be something more to this. Just like me. So many people thought I was crazy when I told them I could see the future."

He appreciated her words, but they didn't do much to change his current mindset. It wasn't what people said anymore, it was how he felt about himself.

"Like I said." Damon raised his brows. "We're both crazy."

"Neither of us are crazy." Bonnie whispered, her eyes never leaving his as she pulled the pill bottle from his hand and set it on the table beside the bed. He was so intoxicated that he didn't even realize what she had done.

"That's EXACTLY what a crazy person would say, Bonnie." His voice heightened childishly and he laughed.

"Then we're both crazy." She decided that agreeing with him would be easier for the night. He was too drunk to have an intelligent conversation at the moment, and she just wanted to make sure that he was safe. In the morning they could talk about what they would do. Tonight, he just needed a good night's sleep. _'It's probably been weeks since he has had one of those.' _

Bonnie stood back to her feet and looked down at him. He was such a handsome man, but the tears in his eyes and the bags beneath them took away from his beauty. She wanted him to be happy. "At least we can be crazy together."

"True." Damon grinned. "It would SUCK to be crazy alone."

"You should really lay down and get some sleep." Her heart shaped lips curled up into a smile as she pushed him down against the bed by his shoulders. "You're gonna have a massive hangover when you wake up."

He tumbled over drunkenly onto the bed, but as he fell down he placed his hands on Bonnie's small hips and he pulled her down on top of him. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that his blue eyes had darkened with desire and their bodies were now pressed flush against each other. She could feel his fingers brushing against the skin of her back where her shirt had risen up. She could feel his toned abdomen beneath her hands. She could feel his breath rushing against her lips.

_'Oh god. This is so not a good idea. He is drunk and this is totally just a rebound! I mean he just had a fight with Elena!'_

Despite her internal war, Bonnie could feel her body reacting to him. His fingers were running clumsily along her spine beneath her shirt at this point and his lips were only inches away from her own. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she knew that she was blushing.

Still, she could smell the thick scent of alcohol on his breath and she knew that they couldn't do anything. Not while he was in such emotional distress. Not while he was so intoxicated. "Damon." She whispered. "You should probably let go of me."

"What if I don't wanna?" He asked suggestively with a waggle of his brow.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." Damon insisted.

She actually laughed when she heard that. He had downed more than half a bottle of bourbon. "Yes you are."

Damon continued to tease the skin of her back as his other hand moved to her hair. He gently tucked a few stray strands of dark hair behind her ear and he smiled up at her. He watched her closely and noticed that she shivered when his fingers lightly touched the skin of her cheek. His smile widened and he dragged his fingers along her jawline.

"Mm..." She let out a soft hum of approval. Her eyes fluttering closed for just a split second as she enjoyed the trail of fire that he left behind everywhere he touched her. It was intense.

Bonnie had never felt a connection like this with anyone before.

She had dated boys in high school and college. She had a three year relationship in high school with a boy that was younger than her named Jeremy. She had been thoroughly convinced that she was in love and that the way he was intimate with her was the most amazing feeling in the world. But, in the end, he turned out to just be another boy.

She hadn't known what real passion felt like until she felt Damon's fingers trace along her jawbone and climb up her spine. Such simple touches caused her entire body to quake and an aching need to form between her thighs.

The only thing holding her back was her knowledge of the situation he was going through.

His heart had been broken not long ago. He was drunk. And He had just been attempting suicide. Damon wasn't in his right mind to be making these decisions and she needed to stop him before they both did something they would regret.

Before Bonnie could speak up and say something Damon tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down on top of him. He wanted her. He had wanted her since the moment he saw her on the street on his way out of the cafe. Her showing up at his doorstep and showing up tonight was a sign to him in some way that she was supposed to be a part of his life and she wasn't giving up on him. She had seen him at his worst before seeing him at his best and she was still in his life.

He lifted his chin and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The alcohol in his system caused him to kiss her a bit sloppier than usual, but she still moaned out into his lips and kissed him back with equal fever. She loved the way that his lips felt against her own.

Bonnie knew that she should stop it.

And she was just about to when he swiped his tongue along her full bottom lip begging for entrance. She moaned out loudly and her body shook, her lips parting just enough for him to invade her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues started a dance for dominance and his hand tangled deeper into her hair. She was curling her fingers against his chest and her hips were subconsciously rocking against him. Bonnie needed more contact. She needed relief. She was aching for Damon.

His fingers danced along the skin of her stomach beneath her shirt and she shivered and moaned out into his mouth when she felt the tips of his fingers brush against her bra. She could also feel something hard against her ass through his jeans. He was aroused. Just knowing that she had been the one to cause him to become so aroused caused her own arousal to intensify.

But, it also made her realize something.

She may not have been the cause of his arousal. It could have been Elena. It could have been just a natural reaction and a need for human contact. They hadn't talked about anything and she couldn't just have sex with him no matter how badly she wanted to give in to him.

Bonnie pulled out of the kiss and she stared down into Damon's lust-filled eyes. He was breathing heavily and so was she and they both wanted to indulge further. She just couldn't. Not with everything going on. She liked Damon. She had felt an instant connection with him in ways that were indescribable. A connection she could never really feel with anyone else. She had been inside of his head, literally. It was intense and she wanted to enjoy it, but they couldn't, not now.

"We have to stop, Damon."

"Says who?" He wondered with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Says me." She rolled off of him and landed with her back against the mattress. "I don't want to do this while you are drunk."

Damon rolled over on his side so that he was looking at the beautiful woman laying beside him. She truly was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. He loved her dark hair, her full lips, and the way that her green eyes popped against her caramel skin. He also thought it was adorable how small she was. She had such a strong and intimidating personality, but she was so petite.

"But, you do want to?" He wondered.

Bonnie rolled over as well so that she was facing him. She reached out and interlaced their fingers and smiled when he gave her hand a squeeze. "Maybe. Depends on how you feel about all of this in the morning when you are sober."

"I'm pretty sure I'll feel the same." Damon grinned.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"You're no fun." He whined with an over-exaggerated pout on his lips.

"I can be plenty fun. Just not while you are drunk." Bonnie told him.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because, you don't know me yet."

Those words struck a chord in Damon. He realized she was right. For some reason it had felt like they had known each other forever, but it had only been one day. _'One terrible fucking day.' _He didn't know anything about her. She didn't really know anything about him aside from what she had seen in her visions. They were essentially strangers.

_'So why the heck do I feel so comfortable with her?' _He didn't understand it. And maybe he wasn't supposed to. Maybe this was their fate. _'To be crazy together.'_

"You're right." His eyes widened as he said the words. "Tell me about yourself, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie was genuinely starting to love when he called her that. Which was crazy, because just that morning it had seemed like an insult and now he was saying it differently. With compassion and adoration. She didn't know how so much had changed within such a short time period. She figured it had to do with all of the life-altering events that had occurred.

"There's not really much to tell." She admitted. She knew that he was hoping for a juicy story, but she didn't really have any. Not until now. "I'm an art major and I love to paint. I lived with my Grams all my life because my mother abandoned me when I was young and my father worked to much to care to be a part of my life." Bonnie said the words with little emotion because that was how she dealt with her problems. She covered them up and pretended like they didn't bother her.

"I'm sorry." He knit his brows together and his eyes held concern for her. He knew what it was like to grow up without any parents. Damon gently ran his thumb along the back of her hand eliciting a shiver from her.

"It's okay." Bonnie laughed a little. "That happened a long time ago. I'm used to it by now."

"That doesn't make it okay." Damon said.

"How about you tell me about yourself." She didn't want to further delve into her life. She knew that if she started talking about what had happened to her Grams then she would start crying. She just wanted to focus on him and making sure he was okay. She could handle her problems on her own.

"I would." He stretched. "But, then you would probably run away like everyone else."

"Try me."

Damon gave her a look that said _'never in a million years.' _

"Oh come on." Bonnie said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I promise not to run away."

"You say that now, but that's only because you don't know how terrible I truly am."

"No." She dismissed his reasoning immediately. "I say it because I don't care how terrible of a person you were. I'm not here to change you. I'm here to help you, Damon. No matter what you have done in the past you don't deserve to go through life like this."

"Oh, Bonnie." Damon sang playfully, shaking his head at her naivety. "I am a REALLY terrible person." He stressed the word really so that she would know that he wasn't just a petty thief that shoplifted lighters from the quick shop. He had gotten into fights. He had drunk himself into a coma. He had tried a variety of drugs in his teenage days. He had broken and entered a store in the middle of the night and stolen from them.

"I don't care." Bonnie insisted.

"I once, literally stole candy from a baby and ate it in front of him." Damon slurred drunkenly. It was evident that he was trying his hardest to make her hate him, because if she just hated him it would make him feel better. It would save him from the pain of her leaving him later when she found out about the things he had done.

But, his comment only made her laugh. Bonnie was surprised by how loudly she laughed when he said he stole candy from a baby. She wondered if it was true. If she saw him do that she probably would have reprimanded him but she wouldn't have been capable of keeping a straight face.

"That's horrible!" Bonnie exclaimed, still laughing.

Damon was laughing now and she was happy to see a smile on his lips again that wasn't forced or playful. It was just him, genuinely happy in the moment. "I know! I told you I'm terrible!"

_**'I'm Alone, I Just Need,**_

_**Someone To Take My Hand And Pick Me Up When I'm Feeling Down.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :  
**

**I feel really anxious to post this chapter because I am so tired today and I feel really sick and I couldn't reread it very easily so there might be some errors. :( Plus, it definitely wasn't as long as I wanted it to be! I just feel really crummy today and I wanted to get out a chapter for y'all because y'all left me such amazing reviews and I love y'all so much for them! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! Did you enjoy the make out scene, even if it was short? Do you think it is good that they stopped? Are you curious what will happen between Bamon in the morning? What about the police and Stefan!? **

**Please do tell me what y'all thought of this chapter and thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me that y'all like this fic! I really hope you guys liked this Bamon centric chapter! The next chapter will have LOTS of Bamon too!**

**Thank you so much!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	7. Trying To Be Something Better

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Seven**

**Trying To Be Something Better**

**_'If You Look In My Heart, You'd See It,_**

**_I'm Trying To Be Something Better.'_**

_**"Why?" **_

_**His cold blue eyes stared into Damon's. Piercing his soul. Begging with him, pleading with him to explain why he had killed him. His skin was cold as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Damon's wrist. Holding it up to show him the blood stained pocketknife he had used to end his life. He saw the fresh blood dripping down the blade and he furrowed his brow at it. His heart was beating fast. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed by his fear.**_

_**He didn't know why he had done it. He couldn't figure it out. He didn't know if he was possessed or if he was subconsciously killing people like Stefan had suggested. He didn't even know if this was the only person he had killed.**_

_**He didn't know anything. **_

_**"Why did you kill me?"**_

_**"I don't know! I don't remember!" Damon shouted at him.**_

_**"Why did you kill me?" The man asked again. **_

_**He could feel his frustration growing. He was angry with himself for not being able to remember why he had killed him. He was angry at the situation he was in. He was angry at Elena for leaving him when he needed her the most. He hated everything, and in that moment he lost it all over again.**_

_**Damon thrust the knife deep into the man's chest. Cutting through his arteries and killing him all over again. He had no control over his body. He couldn't stop. It was just like that night was happening all over again. He kept stabbing him, over and over again. Blood was pouring from his lips and splashing all over his face and chest. He could taste the metallic bitterness of it on his tongue. **_

_**Suddenly, the grip tightened on his forearm and he looked down to see that there was a dark hand holding onto his arm. Forcing him to thrust the knife deeper and deeper into the man. **_

_**He looked up and he was met with the face of death behind him.**_

_**What he saw was indescribable.**_

_**"Damon." A voice echoed through the darkness. It was Bonnie. He twisted around and looked for her, but he couldn't see anything through the darkness. **_

_**"Bonnie!?" He shouted. **_

_**"Damon. I'm right here with you." She spoke calmly and he followed her voice through the darkness. "I'm not going anywhere." He continued to follow the sound of her voice and then he found a light in the darkness. There was a small clearing with flowers and trees and butterflies and she was standing in the light. Her hair was flying around in the breeze and she had a smile on her face. She was still there with him. Protecting him from whatever was inside of him. Keeping him safe.'**_

"I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie breathed out tenderly. She could tell that he was having another nightmare. She had woken to him thrashing around in bed. When she rolled over his hand was held up in the air and he was making stabbing movements. For just a second she was scared. Not because she didn't trust him, but because she didn't trust whatever was inside of him.

Then after the moment of hesitation she moved toward him and reached out for his hand, interlacing their fingers and lowering it to his chest.

Bonnie rested her head against his chest and she lifted his hand to her lips, delivering a delicate kiss to his knuckles. She wanted him to know that she wasn't scared of him. That she wasn't going anywhere. That she was going to stand by him through everything no matter how bad it got. His soul was being tormented by something he had no control over and he needed to know he wasn't alone. Now more than ever.

"Shh..." She soothed. "I'm right here, Damon."

"Bonnie..." Damon said in his sleep and it caused her to smile. She could hear that he had calmed down and she knew it was because she was there with him.

"Yeah." Bonnie said nuzzling against his chest. She could feel the sweat on his shirt from the intensity of the nightmare, but she didn't mind. She was just happy that he was finally calming down and that he might be able to get a good night's sleep for the first time in a long time. "It's me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

_**'Seems Like Things Just Keep Getting Further Out Of Hand,**_

_**Why Can't For Once, Things Just Go As I Planned?'**_

Fingers tangled in the sheets around him.

His face was pressed flat against the pillow. He was reaching out for Bonnie. She had come to him in his dreams and saved him from the corruptness of his own mind. As he ran his hand against the mattress he noticed that she wasn't beside him any longer. His eyes fluttered open and he stared through his lashes at the bed beside him.

She was gone.

He was alone.

Damon's heart jumped into his throat and he hastily pushed himself up in bed, looking around the room frantically. He couldn't see any sign of her anywhere and he was terrified that he had pushed her away. _'I don't remember what I did last night...' _His head was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he dug his fingers into his aching forehead and he tried to remember what had happened the night prior. _'Elena came over and threw herself at me... Then I was gonna kill myself and Bonnie showed up... Did I kiss her? Is that why she left? Did I have a nightmare and scare her away like Elena?'_

He ran his hands through his hair and stood to his feet, stretching out his achy limbs. Surprisingly, he felt like he actually got some decent sleep the night before. He felt completely re-energized despite his hangover.

His head felt groggy as he stumbled out of the bedroom into the living room. The floorboards creaking beneath his feet. He felt like he was still intoxicated.

Blue eyes widened as they landed on Bonnie. She was standing in the small kitchen area with her back to him. Her eyes focused on the stove and something she was stirring in one of his pans. She was humming a song to herself as she cooked.

This was the last thing that Damon had expected to see when he woke up to an empty bed. He had expected that she ran out on him and that he would never see her again. That she had given up on him. Or, the worst, that he had done something to her in his sleep. After killing someone he didn't know what he was capable of and he didn't trust himself.

His lips twisted up into a smile and he took a few steps toward her.

Bonnie heard the floorboards creaking and she knew that he had finally woken up. When she had awoken, he had looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping well and she couldn't bring herself to disturb him. His hand had been on her back, holding her in place on top of him, but she had managed to slowly sneak out of his embrace and into the kitchen without waking him up.

She knew that he would have a horrible hangover when he woke up. And she knew the perfect remedy.

A few times when she was in high school, her Grams had caught her sneaking into the house drunk after a party and she had taught her how to make a soup that took away the hangover. Her Grams was always teaching her strange family recipes. She loved them though and she was happy to have those moments with her before she passed. She held them close to her heart and the recipes would always be special to her.

Glancing over her shoulder she realized that Damon was leaning against the island with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face as he watched her cook. "Good, you're finally up." She turned back to the soup. "I was just making you something for the hangover I'm sure you have."

His smile stretched and he simply stood there and watched her for a moment longer. _'This is something I could definitely get used to waking up to.' _He noted. The thought worried him though. He didn't want to get used to having Bonnie in his life, because he knew in the end he would push her away. She would hate him like everyone else that got to know him.

Damon waltzed across the kitchen toward the petite brunette and he placed his hands firmly on her hips, pulling her body flush against his.

Bonnie took in a sharp breath when she felt his body against hers and his fingers digging deep into the skin of her hips. He applied just enough pressure to cause her body to react. He ducked his head so that his lips were inches away from her ear. She could feel his heated breath rushing against her neck and a blush painted along her skin.

Honestly, after what happened last night, she wasn't sure how he would act in the morning. She didn't know if he would still want to be intimate with her or not. There was a large part of her that still believed that he was only being intimate with her because he was hurt by what Elena had said.

"I thought you ran away." Damon spoke slowly and playfully against her ear.

She shivered when his breath rushed against her skin. "I told you I wouldn't."

"A lot of people have told me they wouldn't, Bonnie."

"Yeah, well." Bonnie paused and turned to look up into his blue eyes. Their lips were only inches apart now and she could feel herself getting lost in the moment. She wanted so badly to just lean forward and capture his lips with her own, but she wasn't willing to make the first move. "I'm not a lot of people."

Damon examined her green eyes closely, his smile never leaving his lips. What she said was true. She wasn't like the other people in his life. She was nothing like Stefan or Elena, she understood what it was like to be alone and need someone, and he was starting to realize that she needed him just as badly as he needed her. She had no one in her life that truly understood and believed her. He did. He needed to believe in her.

"You got that right, Bon-Bon." He twisted her around by the hips so that she was facing him. Her back pressed against the stove.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she stared up into his eyes. They were beautiful and captivating and she found herself lost in their depths. She noticed that the bags beneath them had diminished and he looked to be feeling a lot better. She was relieved by that.

"You are nothing like them." Damon cocked his head to the side and raised his brows as he said the words, lifting his hand and delicately tucking one of her dark curls behind her ear. He could never express his gratitude to her. She had saved his life on multiple occasions and she was still standing by his side. _'Hell, she's cooking me breakfast.' _

"Damon, the soup is going to burn." She spoke seriously.

Bonnie didn't want him to know how much his words effected her. She didn't like feeling vulnerable and she felt vulnerable when she looked into his eyes. She felt herself falling for him and that was the last thing that either of them needed at that moment. Damon was still struggling with his feelings for Elena, and they had other priorities. Like keeping him out of prison.

"Let it burn." He bit down on his bottom lip suggestively.

"Sit down." She countered with a smirk of her own. She wanted to give in to him, but they seriously needed to deal with the murder and what they were going to do. They couldn't just stay at his apartment forever. The police would find out where he lived eventually.

Damon pouted and threw his head back in annoyance. "You're no fun."

He knew that she only had his best-interest in mind. But, right now, he had other things in mind. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless, lift her up onto the edge of the counter and have his way with her. His mind filled with images of running his hands along her thighs and moving between her legs. _'You gotta stop thinking about this or Bon-Bon's gonna be in for a surprise...' _

She turned back around and started to stir the pot again. Her skin was on fire and there were butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Taking a seat, he crossed his legs and rested them on top of the table leaning back in the chair and watching her work her magic. _'Work her magic...' _The pun caused him to grin deviously. Any doubts he had about Bonnie's powers had been forgotten after last night. He had been at his worst and somehow she had known. She had known that he was going to kill himself and he now knew that she could see the future. _'I wonder what other witchy tricks she has up her sleeve?'_

Bonnie reached up and started to open the cabinets above the stove, looking for the bowls. She found them and she pulled out two and started to scoop some of the soup into them.

His eyes were watching her every movement.

Turning on her heels, she walked toward the table and she set down the bowl in front of him. Dipping a spoon into the soup so that he could eat it. Then she took a seat across from him.

Damon scrunched his face up in disgust as he stared down at the soup. It was a dark brown color and it looked like it tasted disgusting. "What is this?" He looked up at her.

"It's my Grams' special recipe. It's guarantied to get rid of even your worst hangover." Bonnie said with a nod of her head as she dipped her spoon into the soup and lifted it to her lips, blowing on it to cool it down. She could tell that he really didn't want to try it by the look on his face. It was sort of cute.

"It looks like crap." He said.

Bonnie laughed and nearly spilled her spoon full of soup all over her shirt when she heard his blunt statement. She could remember the first time her Grams had told her to eat it, she had a similar reaction. It really didn't look appetizing. "It tastes a lot better than it looks." She assured.

He still looked wary as he moved the spoon around in the bowl.

"Trust me."

Damon did trust her. She was one of the only people that he trusted at the moment. Scrunching up his nose, he lifted up the spoon filled with the dark brown liquid and he took a bite of it. He was actually surprised by how good it tasted. It was a perfect mix of spices.

"See." Bonnie teased. "It's not so bad."

_**'How Dare You Tell Me That You Understand?**_

_**There Ain't Nobody Here That Can.'**_

"Yeah, just like that." Caroline said with an energetic nod of her head as she stared at the computer screen. Rebekah was attempting to construct a photograph of Damon that she could hang up and put on the news. That way people could keep a look out for him and they would have an easier time finding him. "Only he had bushier eyebrows than that and his eyes were blue."

The British woman corrected the mistakes until the other blonde told her that his eyes were right and then she moved down to his nose and started to click through all of the possibilities.

"What size of a nose did he have?" Rebekah asked.

"A little bigger than average. But not in a bad way. He was really handsome." Realizing that she had just called a possible serial killer handsome, she scrunched up her face in disgust and quickly added, "I mean for a murderer."

Her full lips twisted up into a smirk when she heard the energetic waitress correct herself. She couldn't help but find her to be absolutely adorable. She was the exact opposite of her and for that she envied her. Until now, Caroline had probably led a fairly sheltered life. She was a waitress. She more than likely still lived with her parents and got to spend most of her money on new clothes. It was a life that she had never had. She had known how evil people could be from a very young age.

_'It's a shame that she couldn't continue living in ignorant bliss... This will change her forever.' _

"Like this?" Rebekah questioned as she picked a large nose that was still attractive.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Caroline exclaimed. "And he always had this flirtatious half-smirk on his lips too!"

She didn't know how relevant his smirk would be, but she started to search through the compiled pictures of mouths in search for his smirk. _'Hopefully we get the lab results back soon and we can get a real picture of our suspect. I'm positive he has a criminal background with the way that his brother was talking about him.' __  
_

"Oh, and his hair isn't brown it's black!"

Rebekah laughed a little at the bubbly blonde's excitement. She didn't know if she was excited to catch the murderer or if she was just excited to use the program. It was a fun program. On occasion she had messed around with random combinations in an attempt to make the most hideous combination possible. She was impressed with how far technology had come along in just her short time on the force.

In a few years no one would be getting away with murder.

"Did he have any other distinguishing marks? A scar or tattoo perhaps?" She asked hopefully. Usually that was the best way to find a criminal, tattoos and scars.

"Not that I could see, no." Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine, love." Rebekah said with a smile in her direction.

Their eyes connected for a moment and Caroline felt her heart jump in her chest. She really couldn't believe that the woman sitting before her was a police officer. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. _'I'd expect her to be a model or something... And wait, oh my god, did she just call me love?' _A blush tainted her pale cheeks as she realized that the British bombshell had called her love. _'Don't get carried away or anything Caroline, all British people talk like that!'_

"I just wish I could give you more information. I don't know what I'll do if he kills again and I couldn't help more."

Her compassion was beautiful.

Rebekah smiled and reached out, placing a hand gently over Caroline's and offering it a small squeeze of reassurance. She knew that it wasn't professional of her to get emotionally attached to people on her cases. But, she never was one for following the rules. Many times she had almost got kicked off the force for using techniques that were against the code.

She wasn't like Elijah. He was always the perfect police officer. Always so moral and he always played by the rules.

He was never even late to work.

Caroline glanced nervously down at their hands and then back up into beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't remember how to breathe all of a sudden. _'Okay calm down, this is ridiculous. She's a cop and you are into guys whatever this weird crush is, isn't gonna happen Caroline.'_

"You have already been a huge help, sweetheart. If he kills again that is his doing and you cannot carry that on your shoulders."

_**'Fighting A War I Can Never Win,**_

_**Where The Nightmare Never Ends.'**_

"Uh-oh." Bonnie muttered as she stared down at her phone. She had been checking the local news every hour or so since the murder to see if there was anything new about the murder case, and they had just posted a picture of the suspect. It looked just like Damon. They had even got his smirk right.

"Uh-oh?" He asked from across the table. His brow furrowed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You're going to like this even less." She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and she furrowed her brow as she looked at the picture. She didn't even want to show him. He had finally started to look like he was feeling well and happy again and this would only bring him down. _'You have to show him and you guys have to get out of here. Someone who lives in the building is probably going to report him...'_

Bonnie flipped her phone over and she slid it across the table so that he could look at it.

Damon felt his pulse rush when he reached out and took the phone from her. His stomach was lurching back and forth and he suddenly felt sick. He had a bad feeling that he knew what she was about to show him.

His jaw tightened and his brow furrowed as he stared down at the news article. It had a picture that looked almost identical to him on it and it said his name and that he was a suspect in the murder case. It told them to call the police if they had any leads. He immediately started to think about what Elena would do when she found out. He wondered if she would report him. He wondered if someone else in his building would.

"Uh-oh." He repeated what she said sarcastically and looked up at her.

Neither of them knew what to do.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock.' _

Both of them turned to look in the direction of the front door. Neither of them said a word. Damon felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest it was beating so fast. He didn't even breathe. If that was the police then he was majorly screwed. _'Please be Elena or Stefan...' _He never thought he would hope for one of them to show up. But, they were better than the police.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock.' _"Open up! It's the police!" A man shouted.

Bonnie snapped her head around and stared at Damon with wide eyes that matched his. Both of them were freaking out and they didn't know what to do. Did they answer the door? Did they try to escape? What if they had other police officers waiting outside and they caught them running? Then they could definitely bring them in for questioning.

"What do we do?" Damon mouthed, his eyes intense.

She thought about it for a moment and then she quickly stood to her feet walking over to Damon and pulling him up by the hand. She held onto his hand tightly, as she walked through the apartment complex toward the window in his bedroom. She knew that it was the furthest from the street and that it was the least likely window for any other officers to see them escaping out of.

They had no choice but to run.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock.' _

Bonnie and Damon exchanged a look with each other as they stood in front of the window. It was a look that said, no matter what, they were in this together.

_**'I've Seen Pain That Will Drive A Man Further,**_

_**Than Any Road Could Ever Take You.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I feel like this chapter was kind of filler, but I HOPE IT WAS A GOOD FILLER CHAPTER! :)) I really do! Because, I loved writing it and a lot of big things will be coming next! I got so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter that I had to add another chapter ASAP! So I hope y'all like it! I added some Rebekoline because I just couldn't help it, if y'all know me you know how hard I ship it! It probably won't become anything but flirtation, but I had to do it because Idk I wanted to! I hope y'all don't mind! And I think I'm going to have some Haylijah, they will be married in the fic so I hope that doesn't bother anyone! Anywho, it will be obviously mostly Bamon centric! **

**Did y'all like this chapter!? Did you enjoy the way that Bonnie comforted Damon through his nightmares? Ahh I bet y'all wanted them to kiss! :)) That should be coming shortly! Did you like their little breakfast? And what do you think will happen now? Will they escape the police? Will they go to jail? **

**Thank you all so much for reading and all of your support!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	8. Power

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Eight**

**Power**

**_'Don't Be Afraid, Don't Run Away,_**

**_Tap Into The Power.'_**

Damon reached up to catch the petite woman as she jumped from his bedroom window. It wasn't a high jump, but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt or making a loud noise when she landed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her hips firmly as he lowered her down to the ground. Bonnie blushed and stared up into his eyes for just a moment before reality set in.

They had no time to stop. They had to keep moving.

"Come on, we have to get to my place." Bonnie whispered frantically. She lowered her hands from his neck and ran her fingers down along his forearm before interlacing them with his and tugging him in the direction of the alleyway.

He abruptly tugged her back and twisted her around so that her back was pressed hard against the brick wall of his apartment complex. Fear shimmered in her green eyes as she stared up at him, confused. She didn't understand why he had pulled her back. "Damon, we have to-"

Damon lifted his index finger to her full lips, signalling for her to be quiet. Her voice died in her throat and her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she stared deep into his eyes. She had to trust him in that moment. She had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Bonnie could hear sirens in the distance and she was shocked when she felt him lean down and capture her lips in a heated kiss, just as the police car drove by.

It all made sense now.

He had heard the police car coming and he knew that they would have followed them down the alley if they saw them running. This way they would think that they were just another horny teenage couple making out in the alleyway and they would focus on the main streets.

Even if the kiss was only a cover, Damon didn't hold back.

He lifted his hand to her hair and tangled it in her dark curls, pulling her body closer to his. She curled her fingers in his shirt and she suddenly wasn't affected by the cold air of the winter. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she just wanted more. She loved the way that his lips felt against hers. She loved the way that they tasted. She loved the way that his body pressed against her own and the way that his fingers tightened their grip in her hair.

"Mm..." Bonnie moaned out into his mouth when she felt him suck her bottom lip between his teeth playfully as he pulled out of the kiss.

His lips twisted up into a crooked smirk as he stared down at her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and they were dark with desire, and he noticed that her lips were swollen and coated in a mix of saliva. Damon could tell that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

But, now was not the time.

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie asked with a glare up at him. Her glare was deceived by the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips.

"Completely necessary." Damon stretched both words mischievously, waggling his brow at her. He thought that using the kiss as a distraction was both productive and intelligent, as well as pleasurable. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand again, dragging him through the alleyway. They didn't have time to stop and recollect. They needed to keep moving. Bonnie knew that as soon as they were safe and sound they would have to figure out what was going on between the two of them, but right now they had to get away from the police.

They started to run through the alley in the direction of her apartment complex.

"Hey! I think I found them!" A police officer shouted from one of the connecting alleyways.

Neither of them turned to look at him, they just kept running. They knew that if they stopped then they would catch them. Damon could hear him running after them and his heart was beating painfully in his chest. With every step he took he just prayed that they would get away from him.

That he wouldn't go to jail.

"Both of you stop and put your hands in the air!" He hollered after them. His gun was drawn and he was preparing to shoot at them. "This is your final warning!" He was trained to not shoot at a suspect unless they didn't give him any other choice and he had never killed someone before. It wasn't something that he wanted to do. He just hoped that the two suspects would stop running and surrender so that he wouldn't be forced to hurt them.

They didn't.

Damon and Bonnie kept running. They attempted to turn down another alleyway and the police officer rushed after them. His gun drawn, preparing to shoot. He aimed at the man who was the suspect in the murder case and he pulled the trigger.

Bonnie didn't know how she did it, but it felt like in that moment time slowed down. She could hear the bullets flying toward them and she turned quickly and held up her hands. Her hair was flying around and her green eyes were focused on the bullets as they started to slow down before they reached the two of them. It was a natural instinct. She didn't have control over it.

The police officer looked terrified as he lowered his gun and watched the bullets stop mid-air in front of the young woman.

Damon watched her with a furrowed brow. Any doubts that he had left about her being a witch were gone. There was a remarkable power within Bonnie and by the look of shock on her face, he had a feeling that even she didn't know her true potential. His eyes widened when she thrust her hands forward and shot the bullets back at the police officer.

She made sure not to hit him. She wasn't a killer. She was a good person. But, she did manage to scare the police officer off.

He turned and started to run back down the alley.

Bonnie lowered her hands and she knit her brows together as she watched the man run away. She had never had any physical powers prior to that moment and she didn't know where they had come from. She had just been so scared that Damon was going to be shot and taken to prison, that it had just sort of happened.

"How did you...?" Damon asked. He was out of breath from running.

"I don't know." She turned and looked at him. "We have to keep running."

_**'I Cry So Hard Sometimes, **__**Too Scared To Think What Will Tomorrow Bring,**_

_**Already Much More Than I Can Handle Today.'**_

_'Positive.' _

Her hand shook as she tightened her grip on the pregnancy test.

Her mind was a jumbled mess of confusion and she could feel tears filling her eyes. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted so badly to have a child. She loved her husband so much. She just didn't want her child to have to grow up with the same constant fears that she lived with every single day. She didn't want to have to explain to their child why his or her father was not there for their games or dance recitals. She didn't want them up all night like she was wondering if they would ever see him again.

"Hayley!" Elijah called from the kitchen. His wife had been in the bathroom for some time and he wanted to have breakfast with her before he went to work. He felt like they never spent quality time together anymore. "Breakfast is prepared."

Hayley wiped the tears from her eyes and she stuffed the pregnancy test into the trash. Hiding it beneath all of the other trash so that he wouldn't see it. She didn't want him to know. Not yet.

Elijah was a good man.

He was the best man she had ever met. His morals were outstanding and the only reason he worked on homicide cases was because he wanted to rid the world of cruelty and evil. She loved and admired that about him. But, sometimes she felt like he was willing to risk his life too easily.

A few years ago when he first joined the force, he had been shot. Hayley could still remember getting that call that her boyfriend was in the hospital and that she needed to come up there. Her heart had broken and she had forgotten how to breathe. All of the worst images filled her mind and she just knew he was dead.

When he hadn't died, she had asked him to quit the force.

But, Elijah couldn't do that and Hayley wasn't selfish enough to ask him to. Not really. She wanted him to, but she understood his heart was in the right place.

Things were different now. She was pregnant.

Hayley opened the bathroom door and she made her way across the apartment. It was a very nice apartment. There were expensive art pieces that decorated the walls from all of their travels. They had a wonderful relationship. They were still so young, but they had already seen the entire world and experienced a large portion of what it had to offer. She was lucky to have him in her life. That was why she was so scared. She didn't ever want to lose him.

As she reached the kitchen she noticed that he was standing in front of the table with a handsome smile on his lips.

He had made her a beautiful french toast breakfast, with a side of bacon and eggs. Her heart warmed when she saw it. No matter how hectic his schedule was, they always ate breakfast together and he always cooked it for her. Elijah did tend to spoil her and she loved it.

"You always spoil me." Hayley said with a playful smile as she approached the table. He held out a chair politely for her and she took a seat. Once she was seated, he took a seat beside her and he stuffed his napkin into his shirt to protect his uniform from being damaged.

"That's what a husband is good for, is it not?" Elijah teased back.

She took a bite of her breakfast and she hummed out pleasantly. It tasted delicious. He was an amazing cook. "So." She spoke between bites. "Did you and Bekah find out anything else about this cafe murder?"

They talked a lot about his work. She didn't know what else to talk to him about. It consumed his time. Hayley missed the days when he was in college and they would just spend the nights talking about what they wanted out of life and watching movies. She knew it was unrealistic to go back to those days and that everyone missed them. It was part of growing up. But, she still wished they had time just for the two of them. Maybe a date night every once in a while.

Neither of them had expected this to be their life.

_'Then again. If he was a doctor he would work more hours... But, at least his life wouldn't be constantly in danger...' _

"We are waiting for the test results." Elijah told her with a small smile. He knew she didn't want to talk about the case. "How are things at the gallery?"

"They are good." Art had always been a passion of hers and she had always wanted to run her own Art Gallery. She didn't show her own pieces, but it was still a satisfying job. She enjoyed seeing all of the new and flourishing artists and their works. "We got a new client who paints some really weird stuff though." She laughed.

"Like what?"

"I can't even explain it." Hayley smiled and shook her head. "Modern art is so confusing to me. I'll have to show you."

Elijah's phone started to ring and his wife furrowed her brow and chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him pull it out of his pocket and stare down at it. She could tell that it was an emergency and she knew that their breakfast was going to be cut short. This happened sometimes and she understood. She just missed him._  
_

He apologized politely to his wife and dismissed himself from the table. It was rude to answer a phone during a meal. He walked across the room and clicked the send button on his phone, holding it up to his ear. "Hello, Rebekah. I hope this is an emergency."

"It is. They got a lead on our suspect and they sent a few police officers to arrest him. The police officer that caught him said that he was with a woman and that they managed to escape. We need to search his apartment for any evidence as to who this woman was and where we can find her." Rebekah spoke urgently into the phone.

Elijah asked for the address and Rebekah gave it to him. Then he told her he would meet her there and hung up his phone, returning it to his pocket.

He knew that Hayley was going to be displeased about his absence. He didn't blame her. He kept telling her that they would have a date night as soon as his cases were solved, but every time he solved one another seemed to pop up and he got caught up in it. His need to save people was interfering with his relationship.

"We got a lead on the case." He explained sadly. "I can stay for breakfast though."

Hayley smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She had sorrow behind her eyes, but she couldn't force him to stay. "You should go."

Elijah nodded his head and removed the napkin from his shirt, folding it elegantly and setting it on the table. He moved toward Hayley and lent down to place a gentle kiss against her lips. "I love you, Hayley."

"I love you too."

_**'Say You'll Never Leave, Please.**_

_**This War Inside My Mind Is Killing Me.'**_

"Hurry up." Damon spoke frantically as he watched her fumble with the keys in the door. He was trying to keep his head ducked so that no one would recognize him and call the cops. If the police found out where Bonnie lived then they would have no safe haven.

"I'm trying." She nearly dropped the keys. Her fingers were shaking and her heart was threatening to break through her chest as she tried to concentrate on the lock. She had done this a million times, but this time it was proving to be nearly impossible. She was too anxious.

"Try. Harder." He emphasized on each word.

"Damon. I'm trying. Just be quiet and let me concentrate." Bonnie growled angrily. His words were only making her more anxious. He pressed his lips together tightly and focused his eyes intensely on her fingers as she finally found the right key and unlocked the door. "Thank god." She let out a sigh of relief and pushed the door open.

Both of them hurried into the apartment and then Bonnie turned and locked the door behind them.

Her back was pressed against the door and she was breathing heavily, her skin covered in a sheet of sweat and her hair tangled. Her chest was heaving rapidly and she couldn't believe what had just happened. They had just ran away from the police. A week ago, Bonnie Bennett had been an average citizen that performed good deeds and had strange visions she couldn't really comprehend.

Now she had helped a man get away with murder. She had escaped the police. And her powers had grown.

Damon was regaining his composure and his breathing was calming as he stared over at Bonnie with a devious grin on his lips. He had watched her stop bullets in mid-air and he still was completely in awe of it. She could have easily handed him over to the police and gone on with her life, but she had helped him escape and she had saved his life for what seemed like the millionth time in less than 48 hours.

She was in this with him now. No matter what happened.

Bonnie was feeling safe now that they were in her apartment. She felt like she could relax. Her lips twisted up into a smile and she started laughing. She didn't know where the laughter came from. She just couldn't stop it.

"What are you laughing at, witchy?" He asked, amused by her sudden laughter.

"I don't know." She laughed some more. She was just so relieved that they had made it back to the apartment and that they were both safe. The last day had been the most crazy and hectic day of her life and she was feeling overwhelmed with her emotions. Damon had kissed her and she had wanted him. She had wanted to be with him. She had saved his life and they had escaped the police and now they were safe. "I'm just happy we made it."

Damon laughed along with her. Her laughter was infectious. He too was happy that they made it back to the apartment.

He took a few steps toward Bonnie and smiled down at her, placing his hands on her hips. Her laughter died in her throat as she stared into his eyes, but her smile didn't fall. She was happy. She was happy that she got to spend one more day with Damon trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could move things with your mind?" He wondered, his blue eyes wide and excited. It had been amazing to witness.

"Because, I didn't know!" Bonnie admitted. He could hear the bewilderment in her voice. She was just as surprised as he was. "My Grams always told me that my powers would grow as I got older, but I never expected something like that!"

Damon smirked. "That was some crazy X-men type power."

"Great, now I'm a mutant." She laughed a little.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "But, you're a HOT mutant." He waggled his brow at her and emphasized on the word hot.

Neither of them knew what their relationship was at this point and neither of them were quite ready to understand it. Basically, they were friends that helped each other and trusted in each other no matter what crazy things life threw at them. _'And we occasionally have hot passionate make out sessions... and think about each other naked... Okay, yeah, we really need to figure this out.'_

**_'All Night I Dream, That They're Really Out To Get Me._**

**_The Lines On My Face Are Getting Deeper Every Day.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all sooo much for all of your wonderful support and reviews! Y'all keep me updating fast! :) I really hope that y'all like this chapter! I'm kind of curious when y'all want me to add the Bamon smut!? I don't want it to be too soon in the story, but I kinda want it to happen soon! Are y'all down for that or do you want a slow burn!? I'm down for either! I hope that y'all liked this chapter! How do y'all feel about Bonnie's powers growing!? What else do y'all want to see her do? And did you enjoy the Bamon kiss at the beginning? Did you like the Haylijah part? What do y'all think they will find in Damon's apartment? Do you feel bad for Hayley? :( Do y'all want to see some Defan childhood memories?**

**Please tell me what y'all think and what y'all want to see and I promise to incorporate it! I love you guys so much for supporting me and for telling me your thoughts! They truly do mean the world to me!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	9. Take The Plunge

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Nine**

**Take The Plunge **

**_'Look In My Eyes, One Last Time And Hold Me,_**

**_They Told Us We Couldn't Take The Plunge, Dear, We'll Show 'Em Won't We.'_**

He lifted his hands up and tugged the rubber gloves on, like a surgeon. They had to be careful not to contaminate any of the evidence before CSI got the chance to test it for DNA and fingerprints. Their job was simple. They were to observe the evidence and search for any connecting leads that could aid them in finding their suspect. Once the lab results got back they would know if the blood found at the crime scene belonged to Damon and if he had any previous criminal records.

It was more about understanding the thought process of the suspect than dissecting the evidence for Rebekah and himself.

Elijah squinted his eyes and looked around the apartment as he walked across the wooden floors. The man had good taste in furniture, he noted. He had invested a large amount of money into furnishing his apartment. He wondered where he got his hands on such money. _'Maybe he has a well-paying job like a surgeon. That would explain how he knew how to cut the arteries. Or perhaps he stole the money.' __  
_

Rebekah was looking through the bathroom as he headed out into the kitchen.

His dark eyes landed on a pair of bowls that were sitting on the table. They were half-full and they appeared to have been abandoned mid-meal. Presumably when the police had shown up to bring him in for questioning. One bowl belonged to Damon and the other to his accomplice. Whether she had helped him kill the man or not, she was an accomplice to his crimes. She too would be imprisoned if they found out that he was responsible.

Not for as long, of course. But, it was still a crime.

For just a moment he contemplated what he would do if he had found out Hayley killed someone. He didn't know if he would turn her in or help her escape. Little things like that made him question his morals and beliefs.

_'I suppose it would depend on the situation. What is his situation? Why is she helping him? Who is she?' _

"There are two bowls on the table in the kitchen. Presumably his and the woman that helped him escape." Elijah called out to Rebekah who was still rummaging through the bathroom.

He crossed his arms elegantly over his chest and cocked his head to the side as he examined the direction that the chair was pulled out. It looked like they had ran toward the bedroom after the police arrived. Rebekah had always been good at reading people and he had always been good at deciphering a crime scene. That was why they worked so well together. They were the perfect team.

Elijah followed the trail into the bedroom. Looking for any details that could help them on their search.

He noticed that there were boxes scattered around the room. There was no order to the boxes, some of them had fallen over and whatever was inside of them had undoubtedly broken, and others were completely disregarded and forgotten in the corner. _'Doesn't seem like he would treat his own possessions in such a manner... Perhaps they belong to whomever the woman is that owns these clothes?' _

There were clothes torn up and thrown around the room. They obviously belonged to a female.

From the looks of things, they belonged to an ex-lover.

His mind automatically searched for a motive.

Elijah couldn't believe that people just killed because they enjoyed the power that came with it. He thought that every murder had a reason. If they wanted power it was because someone in their life had rendered them powerless and made them feel like they had no control. Whether it was their mother, father, brother, or lover. Some murders were committed in the moment. Pure rage, revenge, and heated passion. This had signs of both premeditated murder and a crime of passion.

The suspect had left behind evidence at the scene of the crime. Too much evidence for it to seem well-executed and planned. Yet, he had killed him in such a specific manner that it was hard to believe it had been a coincidence.

Her torn up clothes, disregarded boxes, and the empty bottle of bourbon beside the bed, screamed affair.

He imagined that it went something like this;

_'Damon got home from his long day at work. _

_He walked into the apartment and he threw his jacket on the couch. He was exhausted and excited to see his girlfriend again. He took a look around for her and realized that she was nowhere to be found. It was strange. It was still too early for her to be sleeping. With a furrowed brow he walked toward the bedroom to see if she was there or if she had gone out. _

_Pushing the door open his eyes widened in shock and his body started to shake as he witnessed his girlfriend and the man from the diner. _

_They were lost in the heat of the moment and he could feel the anger rushing through his veins. _

_He screamed at them to get out of his apartment. He tore her clothes and threw them around the room. She tried to stop him, and the boxes got knocked over when he pushed her away from him. His eyes were filled with pure hatred. He couldn't believe she would do something like that to him._

_Damon kicked them out._

_But, he couldn't put his mind to rest._

_He needed revenge. He needed to make the man pay for taking what was his. So, he followed him. He knew how to kill a man and he planned to make the man suffer for the pain he had put him through.'_

Of course, that was only an assumption. He couldn't be sure until they found him and questioned him.

Elijah noticed that one of the picture frames was shattered on the ground in front of the shelves. The top of the shelves were covered with pictures of him standing with a young woman. She had dark hair and dark eyes and a wide smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. They both looked happy.

_'That witness was spot on when she described him... This photo looks nearly identical to the one Rebekah and her created.' _

He reached out and lifted the photograph off of the shelf and started to remove the back of the frame. Some people labeled their photos and he was curious to see if Damon or the mystery girl had done so. If they had, then he might be able to find out who she was. Then he could question her. There was a possibility that she was the woman that had helped him escape. Either that, or she might know who had.

Elijah's lips curled up as he looked over the back of the photograph.

_'Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. May 19th, 2013.'_

"Who's the girl?" Rebekah asked curiously, peering over his shoulder at the pictures on the shelves. They were all of Damon and a young brunette.

He was not startled by her presence. Many times he had told her to wear less conspicuous shoes. She always gave herself away when she was at a crime scene, because you could hear the clacking of her high heel boots from clear across a room.

"Elena Gilbert." Elijah stated in a calm and even tone of voice, never taking his eyes off of the photograph. It broke his heart to see how happy they had been. He wondered what had happened to change it all. He wondered why they fell apart. "I have deduced that the two of them had a falling out of some sort. It may or may not be related to our murder case. But, we should most definitely question her about it."

"Do you think she is the one who helped him escape?"

"I think it is highly-probable."

Elijah pulled out an evidence bag from his pocket and he placed the photograph inside, zipping it up for safekeeping. His every movement was meticulous. Once the photo was securely tucked away, he turned on his heels and smiled at her. "What did you find?"

"I found some bandages in the bathroom that I think he may have used for tending to whatever wounds were caused at the crime scene. Along with that, his clothes were thrown into the wash. I saw no sign of blood on them, but we will have to wait for CSI to examine them before we know for certain." The British woman informed. She had already developed her own theories.

This girl. Elena, or whoever she was, had bandaged up his wounds and helped him escape. His clothes were thrown into the wash in a desperate attempt to hide the blood of his victim. Luckily, their forensics team could decipher blood even after it has been put through the wash.

"I think it's time that we have a little chat with Elena Gilbert." Rebekah said.

_**'I'll Be There The Rest Of Tonight, Forever And All Of Your Life,**_

_**I'll Be There The Rest Of Tonight, So Sleep Tight.'**_

"Damon, you need to turn yourself in." Stefan spoke frantically over the phone. He had been in the middle of studying for his finals when he saw his brother's wanted picture on the news. He knew that if he kept running, things were only going to get worse. "The longer you run the worse things are going to be when they catch you."

"They aren't going to catch me, brother." He countered.

"They will catch you." He told him in a serious tone. "It is almost impossible for someone to get away with murder this day in age, and you left behind tons of evidence! They already have your picture up all over the news! You can't run from this! The minute you go outside, someone will see you and they will call the police! And what's worse is that you are taking down an innocent girl with you!"

"Bonnie's the one who found me, remember?" Damon asked sarcastically. He hated how his brother assumed that he had sought Bonnie out and convinced her of his delusions.

"Because she was convinced she was a witch and had visions of you and you used that to your advantage! You used it as an excuse for your behavior!" Stefan explained. "This girl is obviously suffering from some sort of mental-illness and you are going to drag her straight to prison with you."

He clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow, his grip tightening on the phone. When he had first met Bonnie he had thought the same thing. He had thought that she was crazy. There was no such thing as a witch. But, after what he had saw that morning while they were running away from the police officer, he no longer had any doubts. "You're wrong, Stefan."

"If you have so much faith that you didn't kill that man, then why don't you turn yourself in?"

"Because, it's not that simple!" Damon emphasized each syllable with frustration. He just wanted his brother to understand and believe in him for once in his life. He knew that after all of the times he lied to him, and all of the times he screwed him over, he had no right to expect his trust. But, this time he was telling the truth.

"Damon, the longer you run the worse this is going to be on both you and Bonnie. Just keep that in mind. I have to go."

He heard Stefan hang up the phone and he squeezed his cellphone tightly in his hand. He was tempted to toss it across the room and shatter it, he was so angry. But, he didn't. Damon took a few minutes and focused on his breathing. Taking in a shaky breath and letting it out. He couldn't let his brother not believing in him get the best of him. _'At least Bonnie still believes in me...' _

Setting his phone on the table in the kitchen, he started to head back into the bedroom.

Bonnie and him had been laying in bed and watching a movie when Stefan called. For a few hours he had enjoyed laying with her and laughing at the movie as they forgot all of the darkness in their lives. It had been wonderful. Then his brother had called and destroyed that happiness by reminding him of what he had done and that the police were out to get him.

He just wanted to relax.

Damon headed into the bedroom and Bonnie instantly lifted the remote and turned down the movie. Her green eyes were filled with concern as she stared over at him. She knew that talking to his brother took a lot out of him.

"The verdict is in." He said with a devious smirk as he fell back onto the bed with his arms behind his head. His eyes connected with hers as he spoke. "Stefan thinks that we are both crazy." His eyes widened playfully as he said the word crazy. "Oh, and get this, I'm taking advantage of your delusions because I don't wanna face what I really did."

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked with a twist of her lips as she rested her hand against his chest and nuzzled into the warmth of his shoulder. Honestly, she hadn't expected much more from Stefan. He was a psychology major. His entire outlook on the human psyche was different from other people. He was trying his hardest to logically dissect the situation, and there was simply nothing logical about it.

It was the age old debate. Science versus magic. People with those type minds didn't believe in magic, or ghosts, or an afterlife. It was all about what they could physically prove.

"Yep." Damon said with a smile and a playful pop of the P. He was already feeling better now that she was snuggling close to him again. He loved the way that her body fit against his. "Maybe he'd believe us if he saw the way that you stopped those bullets with your mind." He stretched the word mind. He still couldn't believe what he had seen.

Bonnie knew that he was only joking, but he actually made a good point. Stefan might believe it if the power was physical. If he could actually see it with his own eyes. It would be really helpful for Damon to have his brother on his side right now and she knew how much it would mean to him, even if he would never admit it.

"Knowing him, he probably still wouldn't believe it." He stated sarcastically.

"Did the two of you ever get along?" She wondered curiously, absentmindedly tracing delicate circles against his toned abdomen through the fabric of his shirt. _'I wish that he would take the shirt off...' _Her thought caused a blush to run along her cheeks and her body to heat up. She had been having inappropriate thoughts about Damon constantly, and they had only gotten ten times worse after their make out session.

His face contorted in thought as he gently ghosted his fingers along Bonnie's arm. He felt her body shiver beneath his touch and he smiled at it. He loved being able to effect her in such a way. He couldn't remember the last time that he had just enjoyed laying in bed and holding someone. Elena and his relationship hadn't been that way for a very long time.

They spent most of their time fighting. And the only time that they got along was when he was acting like someone else completely. She didn't love him for who he was, she loved him for who she wanted him to be.

"Yeah. When we first got put in the system we were really close."

_**'He jumped up and caught the football as Stefan tossed it to him. His blue eyes were sparkling and his smile was stretching from one ear to the other. He loved playing with his little brother. After everything that happened with their parents he had made it his job to protect him and always keep him distracted from the darkness. He just wanted him to be happy and he hoped more than anything that he couldn't remember what happened that night. **_

_**Damon lived with the memories of that night in his nightmares. He could remember telling Stefan to stay in the closet as he walked out slowly into the living room to see if their parents were okay. **_

_**His heart had been racing and his entire body shaking as he looked around for any sign of them. He called out to them. No one answered. And then he saw them, laying on the ground with blood pouring from their lips and blood stained clothes. He ran to the phone and he dialed 911 and then he rushed back to the closet and held his brother close. **_

_**Stefan asked if they were okay.**_

_**He couldn't answer him. He didn't want his baby brother to have to know what had happened.**_

_**"Nice throw, baby bro!" Damon said, his long dark curls bouncing around as he ran in the opposite direction and tossed the football back to him. His brother was only five years old and he wasn't able to catch the ball in the air, but he chased it around as it bounced across the yard. **_

_**"I got it!" Stefan called out with a toothy grin, holding the ball tightly against his chest.**_

**_They continued to toss the ball back and forth. _****_Enjoying their moment of peace and happiness. It wouldn't last and they both knew that._**

**_"Those people said they wanna take me home with them." The younger of two said as he walked over to his older brother. He was breathing heavily from chasing the ball around and he was ready for a break. He was confused about what happened to their parents. He didn't understand why they couldn't just go back home to them. He didn't like that they kept trying to split them up._**

**_His brother was all he had left and he didn't want to lose him._**

**_"Yeah, I know." Damon said with a sad smile as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders._**

**_"They want you to stay here though." Stefan said, staring up into his blue eyes. "Why can't you come with me?"_**

**_"They aren't gonna separate us, Stefan. Don't you worry about that." He smiled. "I'm not gonna let that happen."_**

"How did you manage that?" Bonnie asked. She knew how the system worked and kids didn't really have much say in who their foster parents were. They just sort of got tossed from home to home.

"It wasn't easy." He said with a waggle of his brow as he looked down at her.

She had a feeling that he had caused a lot of mayhem in his mission to keep his brother in the same house as him. It was admirable how he always looked out for his brother's best interests and it made it even more heartbreaking to see how their relationship had developed. She wondered what had been the turning point in their relationship. She wondered when they had changed so drastically.

She didn't ask.

Damon probably didn't want to talk about his brother right now. He felt betrayed by him. He felt like Stefan didn't have any faith in him. He felt like he thought he was crazy. _'Maybe if I learn how to use this power and I show him he will start to believe us... Damon says he still won't, but he might... There's always a chance...' _

"I bet he's really grateful to you for always staying with him." Bonnie ran her fingers along the exposed skin of his neck as she stared up into his eyes. She found such intensity behind them and it caused her entire body to heat up.

"I doubt it." He smirked down at her.

He believed that Stefan thought he would have been better off if the two of them had gone their own ways. If he had grown up without him then he could live in ignorant bliss. He could make up heroic images of the man his brother became in his mind. He could finally be happy.

Damon ran his tongue along his bottom lip before tugging it between his teeth. His eyes were fixed on hers and he could feel her heated breath rushing against his face. His eyes twinkled mischievously when Bonnie glanced down at his lips and her breath caught in her throat. He could tell that she wanted to kiss him just as badly as he wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why she was so hesitant. She kept pushing him away and putting a wall up between the two of them.

_'Probably because you are a psycho murderer with ex baggage out the ass. Who would ever want to date you? You're damaged goods.' _

He lent forward slowly in an attempt to bridge the gap between their lips, but she pulled back. Emerald eyes swimming with worry and uncertainty. He hated seeing those things behind her eyes. "Sorry." Damon let out a groan and fell back against his pillow. "Silly me, I thought you wanted to kiss me or something."

Bonnie let out a sigh and she sat up a little so that she could look down at him. She knew that he was as confused as she was about whatever was going on between the two of them. She just wasn't ready to give into him until she knew for sure what he wanted from her. That was why she had pulled away. She didn't know if she was a rebound, if he only wanted her because she was the only one around who believed in him, or if he genuinely was starting to develop feelings for her.

"I do want to kiss you." She admitted, chewing on her full bottom lip.

"I could tell by the way you pulled away." Damon teased with a smirk.

"Damon, it's not because I didn't want to kiss you." Bonnie told him with a stern tone of voice. Her eyes were focused intensely on his. She knew that he was pushing her away because he felt rejected, but she wasn't rejecting him. She wanted him. "I just want to understand what this is to you... What do you see us as?"

"Partners in crime." He sang, with a waggle of his brow.

She only glared down at him when he said that. He knew she wasn't satisfied with his answer. She wanted him to tell her something heartfelt and meaningful. She wanted him to talk about his feelings for her.

That wasn't something he did on a regular basis.

"What do you want me to say, judgy?" Damon asked. He was growing frustrated with the entire situation. He wasn't ready to have the "talk." He didn't think that he ever wanted to have the talk. Bonnie didn't say anything she just continued to stare down at him and wait for him to open up. She knew that if she was silent long enough he would just start rambling.

"Do you want me to say that I think about you all the time? Do you want me to say that I feel a connection with you that I never felt with Elena and I don't understand it in the slightest!?" His eyes widened as he said the word slightest. "Do you want me to say that I really like that you trust me and you like me for who I am and not who you want me to be!? Fine! I do!"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Her silence had forced him to admit how he felt about her and his words caused her heart to jump excitedly. He felt a connection with her that he never felt with Elena. _'That means that whatever this is, isn't a rebound... He actually likes me...' _

"Are you happy now?" Damon seethed sarcastically.

"Very happy." She snuggled back against his chest and his eyes widened as he realized that she was putting an end to the conversation. She wasn't going to tell him what she felt. She wasn't going to kiss him. She was just happy to have heard how he felt about her.

"How do you feel about me, Bon-Bon?"

"Can we talk about this later? I'm kinda tired. I don't really feel like having the talk right now" Bonnie smiled against his chest when she felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers and she heard him scoff at her.

_**'I'm Constantly Afraid,**_

_**Of Giving More Than I Need To Someone That I Crave.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I am so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner! I meant to write it yesterday, but my sleeping schedule has been ridiculous and I can't seem to wake up! I'm feeling better today though, so I added it and I hope that y'all like it! This chapter is a big step for Bamon! Did y'all like the Bamon conversation!? Did you like what Damon admitted to!? Did you like the Defan memory and the bonding!? Do you think that Elijah's assumption makes sense? Do y'all wanna see Bonnie show Stefan her power so that he will help them out!? **

**The next chapter is going to throw a little wrench into Bamon! BUT, within the next three chapters y'all will be getting some heated and passionate Bamon smut because I have it all planned out! :)) **

**P.S. Do you think Elena will rat Bonnie and Damon out next chapter!?**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and suggestions! They really do help! I will be using most of them because they are great! **

**Thank you for reading! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	10. Fool In The Photograph

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

**Fool In The Photograph **

**_'No More, The Fool In The Photograph,_**

**_That Night Chained In Your Embrace, Day Dawned And I Saw Your Face.'_**

_'Knock. Knock. Knock.'_

Elena cast her eyes toward the door of her apartment. It was nearly nine o' clock and she hadn't been expecting any company, so she wondered who it could be. _'I hope it's Damon... I hope he realized that Bonnie couldn't give him the things that I can...' _She had spent the whole day laying on the couch, watching cartoons, and trying to lift her spirits. After being rejected by Damon she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Her mother had told her that it was probably for the best that he turned her down. She hadn't sympathized with her at all. If anything, she had got upset with her for even trying to get him back. Telling her "I thought you were over him, Elena. Why are you going back to that toxic relationship?"

She knew her mother was right.

Her relationship with Damon was toxic. They fought constantly and the only thing about their relationship that was good anymore was the sex. But, she just kept remembering the days when their relationship was new and exciting. When they were so helplessly in love with each other and they couldn't go a day apart. She just hadn't expected him to get over her as easily as he had. She had expected him to try and win her back.

_'Knock. Knock. Knock.'_

_'Maybe that's what he's doing now!' _Elena's heart started to race and she stood to her feet and quickly looked over her appearance in the mirror hanging over her fireplace. She looked like she had been crying all day.

She approached the front door with a smile on her face. Letting out a breath, she pulled the door open. Her smile fell when she saw that it wasn't Damon.

Standing in the doorway were two police officers.

One of them was an older man who had his hair combed back perfectly. His eyes were dark and he had a charming smile. His uniform fit him well. Standing next to him was a younger woman with blonde hair and a serious look on her face. She was gorgeous.

_'Oh god, what did Damon do this time? He probably got shit-faced and hurt someone like the last time we got in a fight.' _She knew that the police were there to talk to her about something that her ex boyfriend had done. This had happened many times over the last two years and she was used to it by now. He was always causing trouble. Sometimes she thought he did it just to prove to her that he was a shitty person and she shouldn't love him.

"Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah asked. It was protocol. She had no doubt that the woman standing in front of them was the woman from the photographs.

"Yeah."

"Care if we come in and have a look around?"

Elena was shocked. She didn't understand why they wanted to look around her apartment. Did they think she had done something wrong? Still, she had nothing to hide and she wasn't going to stop them. "Yeah, sure. Of course." She moved out of the way so that they could walk into the apartment. "Come in."

The blonde examined her closely and she could see that she didn't know what they were interrogating her about. That meant that she wasn't the woman who helped Damon escape. Regardless, she might know who had done it or where they would be most likely to find their suspect. Elijah and her headed into the apartment and started to look around for any sign of their murder suspect.

They checked in the closets, under the bed, in every nook and cranny. There was no sign of him.

Elena watched them with perplexed eyes as they looked around her apartment. She wondered what they were looking for. "Can I ask what you guys are doing here?"

Elijah checked in the cabinets beneath her sink. He had seen criminals hide in some of the strangest places and he wasn't going to leave a single spot unchecked. When they had thoroughly examined every last inch of the apartment, he walked toward Elena and smiled at her. "We are looking for a man and we have reason to believe that he was romantically involved with you."

"Damon." She said. She knew it was about him.

"Yes." Rebekah stated, staring deep into her brown eyes. She was trying to read her emotions as they crossed her face. "We have reason to believe that he was involved in a murder case we are working on and we know that a young woman is aiding him in his crimes." Elena looked genuinely baffled when she heard this and she could tell that she didn't know about the murder. "Our search for this girl led us here."

"A murder?" She could hear her mother's words ringing loudly in her ears. Her heart had stopped. She had always known that Damon was reckless and dangerous, but she couldn't believe he was capable of killing someone. _'Those nightmares though... They had to come from somewhere... Maybe he's just suppressing these urges to kill people...'_

"Yes." Elijah spoke now.

"I didn't have anything to do with this, I swear." Elena quickly defended herself. There was no way that she was going to prison for his actions.

"I believe you." The British woman said. Elijah seemed shocked by how easily she believed the woman. It seemed like she was the obvious person to have helped him escape, but he trusted his partner's instincts. They were always right. "Is there anyone else that could have helped him escape? Do you know of any other women he was close to?"

"Yeah." Realization hit her. Bonnie was the one who showed up at his apartment after she left. She was the one who helped him escape. "Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Elijah asked. "Do you happen to know her last name?"

"No. But, I'm sure she was the one who did it! She has dark skin and green eyes I think. I don't know, I only saw her for like a second. But, she showed up at his apartment last night after I left."

"Do you remember what she was wearing?"

"I don't think so." Elena thought about it for a moment and then her brown eyes snapped open and she hastily told them, "Yeah, she had on jeans and a black coat with a hood."

_**'I Long To Take You To A Secret Place,**_

_**Where We Could Lay Aside Our Past.'**_

There was a weight on her chest.

She felt like she was suffocating. Her entire body was cold and she couldn't move. She was awake, her eyes were open, but she couldn't sit up. She was paralyzed. Something was wrong. Bonnie stared ahead as her body started to move, she was now sitting up on the edge of the bed. She turned to look over her shoulder at the bed and that was when she saw herself sleeping.

_'This is Damon... Am I having a vision while I'm sleeping?' _Nothing like this had ever happened before.

His head was filled with static. A jumble of thoughts. He was trying to fight off whatever was controlling him. She couldn't follow any of his thoughts because they were all over the place.

Bonnie stared through his eyes and watched as he walked out of her apartment building and down the stairs.

The air was cold against the exposed skin of his arms, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. He was unconscious and something else had taken over his body. He walked through the alleyway behind her apartment complex. He hadn't put his shoes on and his toes were frost-bitten from the snow he was treading through. He didn't seem phased though.

This wasn't Damon anymore. This was the darkness inside of him. This was something else. She could feel the evilness inside of him.

He lent against the brick building and he moved his fingers around in the pocket of his jeans, like he was searching for something. Bonnie could feel the metal against her fingertips. _'His pocketknife? Why did he bring that with him? He should have got rid of it...'_

He looked down at his arms and she saw him open the knife.

Slowly, he started to unwrap the bandages, exposing his healing cuts to the wind. Then, he lowered the blade to the cuts and he started to dig the knife deep into his skin, reopening the wounds and drawing blood. Damon didn't even flinch as he cut through the skin. He didn't even feel it. But, she did. She felt every cut and she was trying to break out of the vision.

She couldn't though.

She was trapped.

He moved to his other wrist and he repeated the motion. Cutting open all of the scars. Fresh blood was dripping down his fingertips and she examined the marks. She wondered what they meant. She wondered if they had something to do with whoever or whatever was possessing Damon to kill people. The bright red blood contrasted against the fresh white snow on the ground. He had cut deeper this time. Like he was making a point.

Damon cocked his head to the side and he held the knife tightly in his hand as he walked through the alleyway toward a building in the distance. The lights seemed to be drawing him in.

It was a laundromat. Bonnie recognized it immediately. It was the one that she had gone to on occasion when she had a lot of clothes that she needed to wash at once. There were large glass windows that lined the outside of the building and she could see a young woman inside who was smiling and folding her clothes. She had headphones on and she looked like she was singing along to the music.

She could feel his heart racing. She could see the darkness surrounding the woman and she knew what he was going to do.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, taking in a sharp breath.

She blinked a few times and continued to breathe heavily as she looked around the room for any sign of Damon. She was hoping that her dream was just that for once, a dream. She didn't want Damon to kill again. She didn't want him to feel the weight of guilt for actions he had no control over. Plus, if he killed another person then there was a better chance the police would find him and even less a chance he would ever have a normal life again.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she turned to look at the mattress. Hoping that he was still sleeping beside her and she wasn't too late.

He wasn't.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god! I have to get to him on time! He can't kill again!' _Bonnie thought desperately. She quickly jumped out of bed and slipped her shoes on, before running out of her apartment building and hurrying down the stairs. She knew where he was heading and she had to stop him before he did something he could never take back.

_'Please don't let me be to late...'_

**_'And I Know That You Can Feel The Pain,_**

**_Your Eyes Speak, One Hundred Million Knives.'_**

Damon snapped up in bed. His head was thrown back and he felt his eyes roll back into their sockets. He was losing control again. He couldn't move his own arms, he couldn't stop himself from climbing out of bed and walking out of the apartment building. He tried to force his legs to stop moving, and he tried to call out to Bonnie, but his lips wouldn't work.

He was being held ransom in his own body. And the captor was asking for him to pay a price to have his body back.

That price was murder.

His muscles were tense and his jaw was tight as he walked down the stairs and headed back behind the apartment complex. He could feel the cold snow against his feet. It burned his skin. The pain was unbearable, but he couldn't put a stop to it. He couldn't do anything but watch in horror as he pulled the pocketknife from his pocket and removed the bandages from his arms.

_'Bonnie... Please, save me before I hurt someone again...' _He was crying internally.

Bonnie Bennett was his guardian angel. Damon didn't believe in God, but he did believe that. She had been sent to him to protect him from the corruptness of his own soul and she would save him this time. She had to save him.

Damon watched the blood rise along his wrists as he carved into them. The same symbols as before. He had no idea what they meant.

He cut so deep that blood was spurting out all over his clothes. Staining the white snow below. He was actually scared for a moment he would die. And perhaps he was a little relieved by the thought. If he died it would put him out of his misery. He would finally be free of the pain that his life brought him. He would finally be free of the demon imprisoned inside of him.

And most importantly, it would stop him from killing anyone else.

His grip tightened around the knife and his head snapped up. All he could see was a bright light in the distance. His legs moved beneath him and he tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. He was moving closer and closer to the light. The closer he got the more clear things became.

It was a building. A laundromat. There was a beautiful young girl inside. She couldn't have been older than twenty. She was blonde with her hair tied back and a smile on her face as she sang and dance along to whatever music was playing from her headphones. She looked so happy to be alive and yet all he could feel was compete and utter hatred and loathing when he looked at her. He saw a darkness surrounding her, escaping from her eyes and mouth as she sang. It made him angry.

_'This isn't you, Damon. You gotta stop this.' _His mind screamed.

Despite his mind, his legs kept moving. His pace picking up. He was getting closer and closer to the laundromat and closer to her.

She didn't turn to look at him as he opened the door to the establishment. She was too lost in the music and the laundry she was folding. She probably just figured he was another person who needed to use the machines. Damon wished that she would have looked at him. He wished that she would see the darkness inside of him and that she would run.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar." The girl sang to herself.

Damon's body started to convulse and his grip tightened on the knife as he approached the young woman. He was standing only a few inches behind her and he could smell the scent of her shampoo as he lent forward.

Finally, she noticed him.

The girl turned around and backed up against the machine. Her eyes were wide and she looked disgusted by him. "What the hell? Can't you see I'm using this machine, there are plenty of other machines you creep." Her eyes darted down to the knife in his hand and the cuts along his wrists and he watched as annoyance turned to panic. "Are you okay? You don't look okay." She tried to move away from him. "I'm gonna go and get someone to help you with those cuts."

He reached out and grabbed a hold of her before she could run. She started to scream and move around in his arms and he placed a hand over her mouth, holding the knife to her throat. Telling her to be quiet.

_'Bonnie... Bonnie... Please... Stop me...'_

Damon was losing control over his mind at this point. Everything was controlled by whatever was inside of him.

Her eyes were wide and she was whimpering as she stared up into his eyes. Pleading with him to stop. He wanted to stop so badly, but he couldn't.

He lowered the knife and he stabbed her directly in the chest. Four times. Just like the first victim. She screamed against his hand until her voice died in her throat and she could no longer scream. Her blood bubbling at her lips and covering the palm of his hand.

"Damon!" Bonnie's voice broke him out of his trance.

His eyes returned to normal and filled with panic and self-loathing as he stared down at the innocent girl, her body lifeless in his arms. He had her blood all over his hands and clothes. And he could feel the sharp pain from where he had stabbed himself and the numbness of his toes. It was him again. He was back in control over his body, but it was too late. This time Bonnie had been too late.

Damon turned to face her. His breathing ragged and his eyes filled with tears. There was blood on his lips, he could taste the familiar metallic tang on his tongue. He hated the way that she was looking at him. With understanding and broken eyes. He knew that he was no good for her. He was no good for anyone. He was a horrible person and Stefan was right. There was something terrible inside of him.

He didn't want her to understand that it wasn't his fault.

Because to him, it was his fault.

Even if he had no control over it. He had control over being alive and by choosing to live he was allowing this evil thing inside of him to live.

"Damon." Bonnie breathed out sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked toward him. He dropped the girl's body to the ground and he stared into her eyes. He hated the sympathy he heard. He hated that she still cared about him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm so so sorry." She took a few slow steps toward him and she continued to cry. "I tried to make it on time."

She reached out for his hand in an attempt to comfort him, but it only infuriated him. He hated that she still cared about him despite what he had just done. That she still thought she understood him. That she still sympathized with him. He was a horrible person. He was just like the man that had killed his own parents. This girl had a family. She probably had a boyfriend. She might have had a child. He had just taken her life away from her. He had taken away her dreams, her everything.

"Don't touch me." Damon muttered, pulling his hand away from her. "I can't be around you, Bonnie. I can't. I don't know what I'd do if I..." His voice trailed off.

They both knew what he was implying.

He didn't know what he would do if he killed Bonnie.

"You won't, Damon." She insisted. "I still trust you. I know you'd never do this to me."

"Maybe I wouldn't. But, whatever this thing inside of me is, would. And I need to put an end to it." Damon walked past her. "And you need to stay away from me."

_**'His Heart Pleads, Through The Wounds That He Bleeds,**_

**_The Wounds He Never Can Close.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I told you that this chapter was going to cause some issues for Bamon! :( But, things should get better soon, I promise! There will be some Stefonnie in the next chapter and Stefan will hopefully see things clearer and help his brother! :) Anyhow, I really hope that y'all like this chapter! Please tell me what y'all thought! Are you mad at Elena for ratting out Bonnie? Do you think that it will help the police track her down? What about the new murder? How do y'all feel about Damon?**

**Please do tell me your thoughts! I love hearing them! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all of your wonderful support! Means the world and more to me!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook- **


	11. Fly Away

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Eleven **

**Fly Away**

**_'Untie My Hands So I Can Fly Away,_**

**_To Another World.'_**

_Three Days Later..._

Her visions had become little reminders that Damon was still alive.

She was thankful for them and bitter toward them, because they gave her an inside look into Damon's head at the moment. And his head was a very dark place. He hated himself. He had contemplated suicide so many times that it was unbearable. He had contemplated turning himself in to the police so that no one else would get hurt.

Ultimately, Damon had bought a bottle of whiskey off of a homeless man living beneath a bridge and he had drunk himself into an alcohol induced coma. When he woke up, the man had wrapped up his arms with dirty clothes and he had took it as a sign that he couldn't die. Not yet. But, he couldn't be around Bonnie. He was too scared that he would hurt her.

Last night, Bonnie had a vision of him drinking with the homeless man. He was smiling and laughing and ignoring his troubles and she just wanted to be near him again. She just wanted to make his troubles permanently go away.

The last three days had been a struggle for him and Bonnie was just relieved he was still alive.

She had been putting their days apart to good use.

Bonnie had barely slept a wink. Her eyes were glazed over with exhaustion and coffee had become her best friend. She had spent hours upon hours of her days looking through books and trying to find the symbols that were carved into Damon's arms. She could remember exactly what they looked like, but so far she hadn't had much luck.

She continued to flip the pages as she rested her head against her hand. She could feel the exhaustion becoming too much and her eyes started to close. Before she could drift away, her eyes snapped open and she stifled a yawn and she flipped the page in the book again.

Honestly, she was starting to lose hope.

She didn't even know what she was looking for.

Bonnie's eyes examined the page closely and her brow furrowed as she saw a list of symbols. They were an ancient language that was religious based and they looked nearly identical to the markings carved into Damon's wrists. She reached for her pen and she started to write down the specific symbols that were carved into his flesh.

_'I Am.' _Were the first two. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest and her hands were shaking as she sifted through the symbols looking for the next. After so many hours of searching she was almost worried she was hallucinating.

It seemed too good to be true. What were the odds?

_'The.' _Bonnie wrote it down as soon as she found it. Her intrigue was building with each word and her faith in Damon as well. She knew that there was very little chance that he was fluent in the dead language. There was something else inside of him trying to get it's message across.

_'Bringer of.' _

Her stomach tangled in knots as she searched the pages for the final symbol. She had a sickening feeling in her gut that she knew what it said. Finally, her eyes stopped on the symbol. It looked like a snake in a tree. Perhaps a play on the serpent in the garden. _'Death.'_

"I am the bringer of death." She repeated the entire phrase aloud.

Saying the words out loud caused a chill to shoot down her spine and her entire body to shake. She was terrified. Terrified that whatever was inside of Damon was far more powerful and more evil than she had first anticipated. She licked over her lips and pulled her laptop closer to her. She had been using it to translate words and help in her search for the symbols.

The room filled with the loud clacking sounds of the keys as she typed the phrase into the search bar.

Bonnie knew that it was a long shot. But, it was worth a try.

_'I am the bringer of death.' _She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for the page to load. Once it did, she realized that the words were from a popular piece of literature. _'Maybe that's how he knows about them... Maybe he saw the symbols as a child and he subconsciously buried them...' _She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to doubt in Damon. She just had to keep that option in mind. There was a chance that he was subconsciously killing people and his conscious mind didn't know anything about it. Like Stefan had suggested.

She just really didn't think that was what was going on.

It was something about her visions. When she was staring through Damon's eyes, she could hear his thoughts. He was there. He was conscious in his own mind, trying to stop the things happening, but he couldn't control his body. It wasn't like he blacked out and killed someone and then he didn't remember the next day. He was present and watched it play out before him.

And then there was the darkness. The evil feeling that encompassed him in those few moments.

Bonnie had been behind his eyes on other accounts. Like in the shower, or drinking orange juice, and that ominous darkness was nowhere to be found. But, when he was about to kill, it was sickening and cold and she could feel it in her very soul.

It wasn't him.

It was the presence of someone else.

She had to trust her gut instinct on this one, just like her Grams had always told her.

Bonnie continued to scroll through the pages until her eyes landed on a strange article. It was dated 1889. The headline read _'I Am The Bringer Of Death.' _

She clicked on the link and it brought her to a website that had documented and scanned all of the big news stories throughout history. This specific article was about a man. He was in his mid-thirties and he was the suspect in a string of murder cases. His murder cases had no specific thing that tied them all together aside from the way that they were killed.

Four stab wounds to the chest.

"When asked why he killed the people, he said; "There was a darkness inside of them. I saw it seeping from their eyes. They needed to die. I was doing the Lord's work." She read the words out loud and they reminded her of her visions.

Right before Damon killed the man in the diner, there had been a darkness surrounding him. It seemed to flow from his eyes and mouth until it enveloped his entire body. Seeing the darkness had been what angered Damon. It had been what brought out this other presence inside of him.

Her heart hammered loudly in her ears as she read on.

"When questioned about the strange symbols he had carved into his forearms, he said, "It's a message to the demons. They know what it means." We later found out that the symbols mean, "I am the bringer of death." Bonnie continued to read the article, only to find out that the man responsible for the murders killed himself before he could ever be punished for his crimes. He was found laying with the symbols smeared around his body in his own blood. **  
**

She backed out of the article and she started to look up murder cases that involved the victim being stabbed four times in the chest, cutting off all of their arteries and blood supply to their hearts.

Bonnie didn't know what she was stumbling onto, but she knew it was the answer to everything.

Damon's murders were related to the man in the article.

Scrolling through the pages of murder cases she found another article. This one was dated for 1953. It was titled "Mass Murder Mayhem." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the title. The media disgusted her. They used pain and suffering and death as a ploy to get people to listen to them and give them money. They were vultures. Living off of the decay in the world.

Still, she was grateful for the article right now because as she scanned the pages she started to realize similarities between the murders.

"Twenty year old, Marcus Tucker, was found guilty of the violent murders of thirty men and women. He turned himself in and tried to plead insanity. The courts didn't listen and he was granted the death penalty." Bonnie read bits and pieces of the article that pertained to what was going on with Damon. It only solidified her belief that he couldn't turn himself in. Even if she had these articles, it wouldn't make a dent in the court room. Murder was murder. Possession and magic were myth.

"No control over himself, he claimed." She breathed out sadly. This man had gone through the same thing. He had killed thirty people and then turned himself in when he couldn't handle the guilt any longer. "The demon told me to do it." She whispered. "He carved these symbols into my skin. I tried to deny him, but he wouldn't listen."

"He was found dead in his cell last night. It is presumed that he killed himself."

_**'Don't Weep For Me, **__**It's My Fault.'**_

Another girl had lost her life.

She had lost her light. She had lost her future. She had lost her smile, all at the hands of a man. A psychopath.

This was not a crime of passion. This was not an affair gone wrong. This was an innocent young woman that had no relation to the suspect. He had walked into the laundromat while she was innocently folding her laundry and humming along to some of her favorite tunes. He had stared her down and for some reason, he had decided that she did not deserve to live any longer. He had covered her mouth and stared her in the eyes as the life drained from them.

Elijah had his arms behind his back as he looked over the young woman's lifeless corpse on the examining table.

Her skin was icy blue. Her eyes were vacant. She was no one anymore.

_'Angela Peterson, age 21.' _That was who she had been before he took her life away.

"This victim seems to have sustained the same puncture wounds as the last." The coroner explained as he pressed his gloved fingers into the cuts in her abdomen, feeling around inside for the cut off artery. As suspected, he had cut them all clean through. "Four stab wounds to the chest that managed to sever each of the most important arteries leading to the heart." He looked up at Elijah and smiled, "That's not easy to do."

"No. It's not." The British man agreed. "Do you think that it was most likely someone with a surgical background?"

"I think that's a good bet." He said. "But, you never know these days. With technology and the internet, people can pretty much find out how to do anything on their own."

"That's what I was afraid of." Elijah let out a soft sigh and took a step toward the body. He looked over her beautiful face and his heart broke for her family. Rebekah was the one who had agreed to tell them about what happened to their daughter. That was something he had always had trouble doing. He cared too much. He hated to see people in pain. If he had his way, murder would be obsolete.

"The crazy thing is, I remember a murder case like this about ten years ago." The coroner told him. It had been one of the most difficult cases for him to forget.

Curiosity filled his dark eyes as he asked, "Really? What happened?"

"Well, there were a few cases like this in a row back in 2001 I think. Victims came in with the same exact stab wounds. Four to the main arteries." He explained. "I remember because I was intrigued by the exactness of the cuts. At the time I was fresh out of school and I didn't think I could even cut the arteries with that precision." He laughed a little, "Hell, I still don't know if I could."

Elijah did not state his impatience with the man, but it was evident by the way he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

"Sorry, got a little off topic." He smiled. "Anyhow, there were five murders. Nothing linked any of them aside from this strange pattern of cuts."

"Do you think it could be the same culprit?" He asked.

"Oh no, no way, that wouldn't be possible."

"Why not?"

"Because, that man killed himself." The coroner said. "He stabbed himself in the chest, the same way he stabbed his victims. I remember his body in particular, because when it came in, he had these weird symbols carved into the skin of his wrists. People just wrote him off as crazy."

"And they are certain he was the one who killed those five individuals?"

"Yep." He nodded knowingly. "He left a whole bunch of evidence at the scene of the crime. They had his fingerprints, the murder weapon, his blood. It was definitely him."

Elijah could not ignore the similarities between the murders. His victim had left his blood at the crime scene, and fingerprints. He had stabbed his victims in the exact same way as well. _'His blood could have been at the scene of the crime because he cut himself... Is this some sort of copycat killer?'_

_**'Don't Wait For Too Long,**_

_**Dead Eyes Will Haunt You.'**_

"Come on, Stefan!" Matt pressured with a smile on his lips. He had been trying to get his roommate to go out and party with him all week, and he kept turning him down because he needed to study for finals. "This party is gonna be awesome!"

He was tempted to give in. He had always been tempted to give in. To say screw it to his education and have fun just like all of the other kids his age. But, he couldn't do that. He was too close to achieving his dreams. He was literally a week away from completing most of his education. Then all that was left was an internship and he would be a councilor.

_'It doesn't matter how many people you save. You will never save him, Stefan.' _His mind nagged.

"Maybe next time." Stefan said with a glance up from his book in his friend's direction.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you always say." He smiled at him and shook his head. He actually really admired how dedicated the other man was. He was always pushing to be a better person and to do better. That wasn't a mentality he really understood. He just wanted to survive and enjoy life. "See you later, Stef. Don't study too hard! It's not good for ya."

He laughed and returned his attention to his book as Matt closed the door to the dorm room behind him.

Concentrating on his studies the last few days had been nearly impossible. His mind was riddled with thoughts of Damon and what he had done. He felt guilty for not turning him in to the police. He felt guilty for not being able to save his brother from himself.

_'Knock, knock.' _

Stefan laughed a little and stood to his feet. He had a feeling that it was one of their friend's coming to try and convince him to go to the party. They always did this. Every night. He didn't even know how they managed to party every night without feeling like complete and utter shit in the morning. He reached out and opened the door, "I already told Matt I'm not going out tonight, so don't even bother..." His voice trailed off.

There was a girl standing in his doorway that he didn't recognize. He had never seen her around the campus before. Her green eyes were bloodshot like she had been up for nights in a row. She was carrying a stack of books and newspapers in her arms. _'Probably studying for finals... What is she doing here? Is she in my class?'_

"Stefan?" She asked with desperation in her tone.

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"No. But, I really need to talk to you." She pushed past him and headed into his dorm room.

"Come on in." Stefan stated sarcastically and rolled his eyes at her. He was starting to think that God was testing him. Damon was being questioned for murder, Matt was partying endlessly, and now a random stranger had shown up at his door and forced her way into his dorm room. _'I am going to fail all of my classes.' _

"Who are you exactly? And what are you doing here?" He asked, walking toward her.

The girl was frantically opening her books and placing newspaper articles all over the desk in the room. Disregarding his books and notes completely. She didn't seem to care at all that he was busy. "My name is Bonnie Bennett. I'm a friend of Damon's, and I am really worried about him."

"You must be the witch?" His lips curled up into a disbelieving smile.

"Yes, I am." Bonnie said with a straight face and an even voice. She truly did believe in her powers. Stefan was sort of shocked by this. He had thought for sure that Damon had convinced her she was a witch in order to use it as an excuse for the terrible things he had done. "And I think your brother is in a lot of trouble and I really need your help."

"I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Make time." She growled out angrily, her hair flying up and her eyes darkening. The pens and pencils on the desk started to float up into the air and the young man watched them float in awe. He didn't understand how she was doing it. It had to be a trick right? It had to be. Magic didn't exist.

The pens and pencils all fell back to the desk and clattered loudly against the wood.

"How did you do that?" Stefan asked with bewilderment shimmering behind his eyes.

He swiped his hand through the air above the pens and pencils to see if there were any strings attached to them. There were none. There was no way that she had manipulated them. She had moved them with her mind. His heart started to race in his chest and he was growing frustrated with this realization. It went against everything he had always believed.

It was like showing up at the gates of Heaven and finding out God was a lie.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie told him simply. "Now will you please sit down and look at these things. I know you think the worst of Damon, but this time it isn't his fault, Stefan. And he needs you right now more than ever before. He needs his brother." She stared over at him with pleading eyes and he saw honesty and compassion swimming in their depths. He didn't have faith in Damon any longer, but this woman did for some reason.

He turned his attention to the articles and he started to look over them. They were all about murders that had taken place over the last 100 years or so. Each case, a man had stabbed his victims four times in the chest.

"How does any of this relate to Damon?" He asked.

"Damon killed his victims in the same way." Stefan's stomach turned when he heard the word victims. He had been ignoring the news to the best of his ability, because he didn't want to see his brother's face all over it. He didn't know he killed again. "He stabbed them four times in the chest and cut off their main arteries."

"That doesn't prove anything, Bonnie."

"Does your brother have any medical knowledge?"

"No."

"This would require medical knowledge. Even then it would be difficult, Stefan. Plus." Bonnie sifted through the pages until she found the man who had carved the same symbols into his arms as Damon. She pushed the page toward him and he looked it over. "These symbols are the same symbols that Damon carved into his arms the night that he started killing people. I know you don't believe in magic, but I saw the murder through his eyes. I saw the darkness that seeped from their eyes. It's exactly the same."

"Then he knows about this murder and he is copying it." Stefan stated the obvious. It was easier to live in the logical than the illogical.

"Please, Stefan. Can't you remember when you and Damon were close? Remember when you were playing football in foster care? Remember how he said he would always stay with you? He needs you to stand by him this time." Bonnie reached out and placed a hand over his, staring deep into his eyes. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and he could tell that Damon meant the world to her. She loved him. She believed that he was innocent.

"Damon is charming. He's tricked you into thinking these things, Bonnie-"

"-No. I started having visions of him long before I ever met him. I didn't understand what they meant. Not until that night. I felt a presence in him, there was an evilness suffocating him and I could hear his thoughts. He was fighting it. He is still fighting it. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and I don't know what lengths he is willing to go to in order to make sure he doesn't."

Bonnie's eyes shut and her body shook as images flashed through her mind.

She was staring through his eyes again.

The wind was cold against his ears. His tears were frozen on his cheeks. The alcohol was coursing through his blood and causing his legs to wobble beneath the weight of his body as he walked across the edge of the bridge. Waves crashed against the pillars below and he nearly tripped over his own feet. She stared through his eyes down at the dark depths below and she knew that if he fell he would die. He would be gone forever.

He knew it too. That was what Damon wanted. He wanted to get so drunk that he wouldn't feel the pain as his bones shattered. He wanted to rid the world of the evil inside of him the only way he knew how.

"You were wrong to have faith in me, Bonnie." He spoke. It was almost like he knew she was there. Like he was speaking directly to her. "You were wrong. I'm a shitty person and I always will be. The best thing I could do for the world. The best thing I could do for everyone, is kill myself." He laughed a little and lifted the bottle of alcohol to his lips.

In that moment his foot slipped on the side of the bridge.

And he fell to the dark depths below.

Bonnie took in a sharp breath and her eyes fluttered open. She was shaking. Tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

"Damon's at the George Washington Bridge." Her voice cracked with emotion and she stood to her feet. "He's going to fall to his death."

"How do you know that?"

She didn't explain again. Stefan knew how she knew it, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to believe it.

"Are you coming or not?" Bonnie asked.

_**'Running No More.**_

_**Face It Here, Now, Then, And Forever.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I had a couple comments saying that this story is too depressing and I am sorry for that. I can promise you that there will be a happy ending and there should be a few chapters of comic relief and relaxation in the next few chapters! Also, I hope that this chapter helps y'all start to piece things together and I hope that y'all haven't lost faith in Damon! :)) I really hope that y'all are still enjoying this fic! There should be some Bamon goodness coming up in the next few chapters! So, what are your theories about what is going on? Did y'all think it was interesting learning about the history and what the symbols meant? Do you think Stefan will believe Bonnie and go with her to save Damon?! **

**Thank you all so much for reading this fic! It really does mean so much to me that y'all are sticking with me and that y'all are interested in this story! I always loved horror movies and psychological thrillers and I just really wanted to write something a little twisted! I hope I'm doing an okay job!**

**Thank you for all of your support! I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	12. They Won't Separate Us

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Twelve**

**They Won't Separate Us**

**_'All This Sickness, Hard To Swallow,_**

**_Eats My Insides, Until I'm Hollow.'_**

"You're never going to believe this." Rebekah said, her eyes glued to the computer screen.

Elijah glanced over at her from his desk with a glint of intrigue in his dark eyes. The two of them had just started to search the database for any information on the murder of 2001 that the coroner had told him about. It sounded like she had already found out something pertinent to their current case. "What did you find?"

"I was scanning through the case in the database. It says that the man killed five individuals, then his wife Mary, and himself."

"Yes. That is what the coroner said." He nodded politely, though he was growing uncertain about how useful any of the information his partner found would be. So far, she was only repeating what they already knew. _'Why wouldn't I believe that?'_

"Yeah, well, did he tell you the man's name per chance?" Rebekah asked with a playful smirk on her full lips.

She knew something more than she was telling him.

"No." Elijah's lips curled up as he waited for her to relay the information to him.

"His name was Giuseppe." She paused to add some suspense. Sometimes she loved to tease her partner, because she knew how impatient he could get. But, he would never get angry with her. He didn't believe in shouting. The two of them were very different in how they handled their frustration and impatience. He gave her a look that said 'and?' "Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" It all clicked into place.

Elijah pushed his chair back and stood to his feet, walking around the desk toward her. He had his hands behind his back as he lent over a little and peered over her shoulder at the computer screen. "Any relation to Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

If this man was related to their murder suspect, it would change everything. It would explain why the murders were exactly the same. He could have been copying his father's crimes or his father could have taught him to kill people and told him he was doing God's work. Or, there was always the possibility that Giuseppe wasn't the murderer at all.

Comprehending the concept of murder was difficult for him. He couldn't understand how someone could take another life. So, the thought of a nine year old boy killing people, including his own parents, was devastating.

_"That may have only been the start... It may have been him all along...'_

"Do you consider father a relation?" Rebekah asked, looking over her shoulder up at him. She felt proud of herself for piecing this together. She didn't know what it meant for their case, not just yet, but she knew that it was relevant.

"He was their father?" Elijah breathed out, bewildered.

It was rare that cases pieced together so easily.

"The only two witnesses at the scene of the crime were Giuseppe and Mary's two sons, Stefan Salvatore, five years of age, and Damon Salvatore, nine years of age. They were found hiding in the coat closet in the living room." Rebekah read the report. "Damon Salvatore admitted to finding his parents and calling the police, but claims that he didn't see how it happened."

_**'Severed Fragments Of My Being,**_

_**Pieced Together, Give Life Meaning.'**_

He wobbled on the edge of life and death.

His legs were weak from walking. His body was tired from endless nightmares. He just wanted it to all go away. He wanted the pain to go away, the guilt, the self-hatred. He wanted to find peace and he wanted to make sure that he never hurt anyone again.

In that moment he was leaving his fate in the hands of an unforgiving God. If someone was looking out for him, if he had a reason to live, then he was asking for a sign. He was asking for help in fighting the darkness corrupting him. If no one was above, as he suspected, and he was alone in his delusions, then he would take his fate into his own hands and slip from the ledge.

Destroying whatever was inside of him.

Putting an end to a long and miserable existence.

Damon took a step on the edge of the bridge and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he slipped on the ice. He laughed as he almost fell to his death. The alcohol in his system taking away any fear that he had. He was no longer afraid of death. He welcomed it.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and freezing against his skin. His dark hair was twisting in the brisk wind that rushed against his skin and caused it to turn blue. His hands were shaking and he was gripping tightly to the bottle of alcohol. In the end, it was just him and alcohol. Just like Elena had predicted in so many of their fights. He had no one left and no one was going to save him this time.

"You were wrong to have faith in me, Bonnie." Damon's voice shook as he said her name. For a few days she had been the only one to see him as he truly was and care for him despite his flaws. He had been sure she would be the one to save him. But, he was wrong.

She was not his angel.

He was a devil corrupting and destroying her life.

"I wasn't wrong to have faith in you, Damon!" Bonnie called out. Her breathing was ragged and her chest was heaving as she ran toward the ledge of the bridge. Seeing him still standing there alleviated her worries. She could finally breathe again. The entire drive to the bridge she didn't think she breathed once. Her heart had been hammering in her chest and her eyes had held such intensity and determination.

She had been determined not to be too late again.

Damon's lips twisted up into a drunken smirk when he heard her words. He had half expected her to show up. _'But, it doesn't change anything. Not this time. She thinks I'm a good person and I know better than that.' _

"Sure you were, Bon-Bon." He stretched the nickname playfully. "You were so very wrong."

"No." Bonnie insisted, her chin held up confidently. She had no doubt in her mind any longer about Damon. She knew that none of this was his fault and whether he got to live a normal life, or he died trying, she was going to be standing right beside him. "I wasn't wrong to have faith in you then, and I'm not wrong to have faith in you now."

"Yes. You. Are." He growled out angrily, tossing the bottle out into the ocean.

Her muscles tensed and she reached out for him as he stumbled a little and nearly fell from the edge. He caught himself though, and managed to balance himself. She felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. She wasn't close enough. If he had fallen, he would have died.

She would have watched him plummet to his demise.

"Damon." Bonnie spoke softly. She didn't want to startle him or cause him to become agitated again. It was evident that he didn't want to hear about her faith in him, but she needed him to understand why. She needed him to understand that other people had gone through the same things. That the murders that he committed were not his fault, and he wasn't crazy.

"Don't even try." He sang.

"Don't try what?"

"To convince me that this isn't my fault." Damon laughed and lent forward a little bit, hovering over the edge.

"But, it isn't your fault." Bonnie insisted, taking another step closer to him. Her brows were knit together and her green eyes were shimmering with tears. "You have no control over this thing inside of you! I saw it! I heard your thoughts! You were trying to fight it!" Her voice broke as she said the last words and she sobbed loudly. She no longer had control over her emotions. She felt like her world was falling apart. She needed Damon in her life. She needed to help him. She didn't understand how her feelings for him were so intense already, but she couldn't handle the thought of the world spinning without him in it.

"And I failed." He stated, his smirk widening. "I have no control over this thing inside of me, so the only answer is to take control over what I can."

"By killing yourself?!"

"Yep." He said with a pop of the P. His nonchalance about his own death was not only irritating, it was depressing. He was so prepared to die.

"Please don't do this, Damon." Bonnie begged. She slowly inched closer to the older man. Hoping that he wouldn't notice and jump. If she could get close enough, then she could pull him back.

"If I don't kill myself then I will kill someone else, witchy. And I can't do that." He emphasized on each word, his blue eyes widening and his brow furrowed.

Hearing him call her witchy caused her chest to tighten painfully. She couldn't imagine a world without his sarcastic retorts, his playful smirks, suggestive jokes, and teasing nicknames. She couldn't imagine a world without Damon Salvatore.

"That isn't true." Bonnie told him, taking another step in his direction. Her green eyes were focused intently on his back and she was preparing to bridge the gap between the two of them and grab onto him if he jumped. He looked and sounded like he was starting to hesitate. He didn't want to die. He just didn't want to live this life.

"What do ya mean?" He asked, curiously.

"I found a few articles about other men over the last hundred years that went through the same thing you are going through! They carved the symbols into their arms and everything!" She said. "Those symbols mean 'I am the bringer of death.' All of those men chose to kill themselves to get rid of the guilt that they felt, but the evil that possessed them passed on to someone else! This won't put an end to whatever is inside of you! The only way to end it is to find out what it is and get rid of it!"

These words struck a chord in Damon. His eyes softened and he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Still, this didn't really help that much. They were still at square one. They believed that something was possessing him. They didn't know what it was or how to get rid of it, the police were after them, and he could snap and turn homicidal at any moment and kill Bonnie.

"A lot of good that new information will do for me as I rot away in prison." He seethed sarcastically.

Bonnie knew that despite his sarcasm and his dismissal of her words, he was giving into her. His faith was returning and he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. He had hope again.

"You aren't going to prison." Bonnie spoke sternly. That was the last thing she was going to let happen. She had a plan. They were leaving New York and they were going to find peace elsewhere. All he had to do was step down from the bridge and they could be together. "Don't you get it yet? I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you. We're going to make it out of this, together."

"We'll never get away from this, Bonnie." Damon said her name sadly. Tears returning to his eyes. "This will follow us everywhere. Even if we get rid of this thing inside of me, no one will ever believe us."

"I believe you."

He was so surprised to hear his brother's voice, that he almost slipped and fell as he turned on his heels and stared over at him. He hadn't known that he was there. Up until that point he hadn't made a sound. The tears deceived the mischievous glint in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. Both of them knew how important this was to him. His brother having faith in him meant everything to him.

"Welcome to the dark side, baby brother." Damon teased.

"Funny you say that, because I feel like I've just seen the light." Stefan admitted with a smile. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jacket and his hair was twisting in the wind. Bonnie was standing next to him and she had a wide, hopeful smile on her full lips. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He wasn't alone.

These people. His brother. Bonnie. They had faith in him. They believed that he was a good person and that this wasn't his fault. They believed that they could save him and that gave him a reason to save himself.

"Bon-Bon must've shown you some of her witchy juju, huh?" Damon asked.

Stefan laughed a little and shook his head at his brother. He could never be serious and usually that irritated the hell out of him, but right now he was just relieved to see him still standing and breathing before him. His humor was a breath of fresh air a midst the pollution. "Let's just say, she made a believer out of me."

She looked between the two of them and smiled, "As much as I am loving this brotherly moment, can you please get down from there now, Damon, before I have a heart attack?"

Damon smiled when he heard the concern in her voice. He jumped down from the ledge onto the bridge and he took a step toward the two of them. He still couldn't believe that his brother of all people had shown up to save his life. "I'm surprised you showed, baby brother." He said, approaching the younger man. "I figured you'd be relieved to hear you wouldn't have to put up with me any longer."

"You may be a complete asshole most of the time, Damon. But, you're still my brother."

His blue eyes were glazed over with tears as he reached up and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, giving them a small squeeze as he stared into his eyes. He was so grateful that he had come to save him, that he finally believed him, that he wanted to help him. If Stefan hadn't shown up with Bonnie he honestly didn't know what he would have done.

Stefan placed his hands on Damon's shoulders and gave them a squeeze back. Right now it was so important to him to physically know his brother was still alive.

"The police are never gonna give up, Stefan. They're gonna take me away."

The words reminded him of the conversation he had with his older brother when they were in foster care. He could remember how scared he was at the thought of being separated from his brother. At the thought of being alone with a new family that wasn't his own. Damon had stuck his neck out to keep them together, constantly fighting to be a part of his life. Now it was his time to fight.

Stefan pulled Damon into a tight hug. Tears falling from his eyes as his body shook. Feeling him in his arms made him realize how real this moment was. His brother could have died. The man that took care of him, the man who helped him with his first crush, the man who taught him how to throw a football. He could have died. Been gone forever.

"There gonna take me away." He repeated. He was terrified to go to prison. He was terrified that they would catch him.

"They aren't gonna separate us, Damon." Stefan used his brother's words. "Don't you worry about that. I'm not gonna let that happen."

_**'Fragile, Quilt Of Faded Memories,**_

_**Torn Apart By Life's Disease.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful support! I am so happy to hear from y'all and you guys keep me updating really fast! :)) It means the world to me that y'all love this fic! I am sorry for this short chapter! It is my shortest chapter yet, so I decided to add it really REALLY fast for y'all! I'll still hopefully get another chapter out tomorrow! But, this felt like the perfect end and then there will be just a small time skip! Also, will be introducing Bonnie's best friend in the next chapter! Any thoughts on who it is!?**

**So, how did y'all like this chapter!? Did you like the Defan moments and that he showed up for his brother!? Did you enjoy the Bamon and that Bonnie still has faith in Damon!? What about finding out that their father was the one who killed those other people and then his wife and himself?! What does that mean!?**

**Again, thank you guys soooo much for all of the support! I love hearing from y'all and I hope you like this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	13. The Three Of Us

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Three Of Us**

**_'There We Were, The Three Of Us._**

**_The Thief, The King, And I.'_**

"So." Damon stretched childishly as they all stood around Bonnie's living room. His eyes landed on hers and his smirk stretched as he asked, "What's the plan, my little witch?" He waggled his brow.

Her heart jumped in her chest and she felt her face heat up at his words. There was something about the way that he called her 'his' little witch that caused her heart to race and her body to react. He had never said that before. He had always stuck to calling her Bon-Bon, witchy, or judgy when she didn't approve of his actions. This was new. It was different. She liked it.

Stefan had a smile playing on his lips as he watched their interactions.

Seeing Damon and Bonnie's playful banter warmed his heart. It was something he rarely saw with Elena and him. The two of them were constantly fighting and they rarely smiled. Toward the end, they never smiled. Damon became so bitter and angry that she was always trying to change him and it only made him rebel and act out more.

The two of them were never good for each other.

"We are going to run." Bonnie stated simply.

"Because that has worked out _splendidly_ so far." He said sarcastically, his eyes widening as he emphasized on the word 'splendidly.'

"It hasn't been working because we are still in New York." She told him, shooting a serious look in his direction. He was definitely back to the same old Damon. Always playing around. Never taking anything seriously. "But, we won't be for long."

"Ooh." Damon grinned. "Are we going on a road trip?"

Bonnie ignored his comment and refocused on explaining the plan. "Before I moved out here for school, I was living in Kansas with my grams." She explained. "After she..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes filled with sorrow. She still wasn't over what happened to her grams. She missed her every day of her life. She knew that if she was still around she would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

Damon watched her closely. He could see the pain and loss written all over her face. He recognized it. It was the same look he got when he thought about his parents on Christmas. He moved a little closer to her and he gently placed a comforting hand on her lower back. She turned to look up at him and she smiled gratefully, knowing why he had done it and loving that he noticed.

She shivered as his fingers danced along her spine through the fabric of her shirt. Every time he touched her he left behind fire.

The connection she had with him was intense. Far more intense than anything else she had ever felt.

Regaining her voice she said, "My grams left me the house." She paused and Damon continued to stroke his fingers soothingly along her back. "It's in the middle of nowhere, and I highly doubt the police would look for us in Kansas, so it would be the perfect place to hide out for a while. At least until we get this all figured out."

"If we are leaving the state then I need to head by the dorm and pick up some things." Stefan said. He could sense the tension between the two of them. He knew that they needed to have a little time to themselves after everything that had happened.

Both of them looked completely baffled when Stefan announced he was going with them and started to head toward the door of the apartment. Neither of them had expected him to put his studies on the back burner in order to help his brother. Damon had never even seen the younger man miss a day of school when he was sick, let alone finals right before he graduated.

"Aren't finals coming up, brother?" He asked.

"I think this is a little more important than finals." He countered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Damon wondered. Taking a few steps toward his brother, he lifted his hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother and pushed his hand away. Bonnie was smiling brightly as she watched their interaction. She was just happy to see them actually getting along for once. She knew how much it meant to both of them. "I feel fine, Damon." He told him. "You spent so many years fighting to keep me in your life, and now it's time I fight to keep you in mine, that's all."

"Don't be reckless." He smirked, staring into his little brother's eyes. "That's my job." He waggled his brow playfully.

"I'm not being reckless. I'm being a good brother."

Damon let out a loud groan of annoyance when he heard this, throwing his head back. "I don't need you to sacrifice everything for me. I'll be fine." He paused and shot a suggestive smirk in Bonnie's direction, "Bon-Bon will take care of me. Won't ya?" She blushed. There was something about the way that he said the words. They sounded so sexual. _'Is he suggesting I take care of him sexually? I wouldn't mind that-Oh god! No, let's not think about this right now! Great! Now you are blushing!' _

He returned his gaze to his brother and smiled, "You should hurry back to your frat parties and your sorority girls."

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." Stefan ignored him completely, turning and opening the door and heading out of the apartment.

Damon turned to face Bonnie with a furrowed brow and a confused look on his face. "Stefan skipping his finals for me? Maybe I did die on that bridge after all." He joked.

She didn't find any humor in his joke. In fact, it infuriated her. She didn't want to think about the fact that Damon could have died. It was all that she had thought about on her way to the bridge and all that she had thought about on her way back to her apartment. If she were literally a minute later in getting to the bridge, he would be gone. She would never get to see his smile or beautiful blue eyes again.

He noticed that Bonnie was glaring at him and he cocked his head to the side and his smirk widened, "Too soon?"

"It's always going to be too soon." Bonnie told him. "I had a vision of you falling from the bridge, Damon. Only a few seconds after I got there. You would have died if I hadn't made it on time."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you made it on time." Damon's voice was a little more serious now. He could see how fragile she was. She was like a glass figurine, if he pushed too hard she would shatter into a million pieces. He took a step toward her and now he was staring down into her eyes. She could see the sincerity swimming in blue and she knew he meant it.

_'This is probably as sincere as Damon gets.' _ She thought with a small smile.

"I know I haven't known you very long..." Bonnie whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. "But, I feel like I have known you forever." She reached out and ran her fingers delicately along his forearm. He was still injured and she didn't want to hurt him. Finally, she reached his hand and she linked their fingers together, giving his hand a small squeeze. It felt like centuries since the last time she held his hand.

He didn't say anything in response. He could tell she had more to say. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he got lost in her eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if you died on that bridge." Her voice quavered as she spoke. "I don't want to have to live without you."

Damon knit his brows together and his heart broke as he watched a tear roll down her beautiful cheek. Bonnie Bennett was a strong woman. She did not cry. He could tell that by the way that she hid her emotions and put up walls constantly. But, right now, her walls were down and she was letting him in. She was trusting him with her emotions and she was breaking down before him.

He owed her the same. No more teasing. Not for the moment. It was time to be honest and real.

Lifting his free hand, he swiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb before gently cradling her face in the palm of his hand. She felt so small and delicate, but he knew she was strong. She was the strongest woman he had ever met. She was stronger than he was. Gently he teased the skin along her jawline with his fingertips and moved a little closer.

Their lips only inches apart.

He could feel Bonnie's heated breath rushing against his face and he wanted more than anything to lean in and kiss her. Not yet, though. He needed to say something first.

"I'm sorry." Damon said. He felt terrible for scaring Bonnie like that. He knew how she felt. It was the same way he felt when his fears got the best of him and he started to worry about accidentally harming her. He couldn't stand the thought of her dying. "I shouldn't have scared you like that. Sometimes I just do stupid things."

"Sometimes?" She countered playfully. Her tears were now falling harder. She couldn't tell if she was happy or sad at this point. Her emotions were all over the place.

He laughed a little, but he didn't respond. Instead, he lent forward and tentatively brushed his lips against hers in a hesitant kiss. He didn't want to push things. After everything that happened he didn't know where the two of them stood. Before he could pull away from the kiss, Bonnie lifted her hand and placed it on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. She desperately needed to feel his lips against hers. She needed to feel all of him. She needed to know that he was real. She was done holding back.

"Mmm." Damon moaned out into the kiss as he felt Bonnie's lips move against his with need. Her fingers were tangling in his dark hair and her body was pressed flush against his. Their hands no longer interlocked. His hand was on her hip, and her hand was playing with his toned abdomen through the fabric of his shirt.

Bonnie ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging him for entrance, which he granted. He parted his lips and she invaded his mouth with her tongue. Starting an intense dance with his tongue. She wanted to memorize every single inch of his mouth, she wanted to commit his taste to memory, the feel of his body beneath her hands, the scent of his skin. She wanted to remember it all. Bonnie moaned loudly when Damon tugged her full bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it.

The pain caused her clit to throb and her arousal to intensify.

When he pulled back she was staring up at him, green eyes dark with desire, lips swollen and coated in a mix of their saliva, chest heaving. She looked like she needed him as badly as he needed her. He needed to feel every inch of her body. He needed to kiss her, to taste her, to be inside of her.

Tangling his fingers in her dark curls he pulled her closer to him and crashed their lips together in another heated kiss. His tongue delving into her mouth and starting a fight for dominance with hers. She moaned out loudly into his mouth and he could feel his arousal growing. _'Something else is growing too.' _He thought deviously. He could feel his jeans getting tight. His other hand moved down to her ass and he squeezed it, pulling her body closer to his.

"Fuck." Bonnie moaned. It felt so good when he grabbed her ass. Everything he did felt so good. He drove her crazy, in all the best ways.

Damon smirked and continued to kiss her with fever. They were both moaning loudly now and she could feel something hard against her stomach through his jeans. Knowing that he was aroused and it was all because of her caused her to moan again. She was practically dripping down her thighs with arousal at this point.

She slowly moved her hand down, tracing patterns along his abdomen. She suddenly was hit with the memory of her visions of Damon in the shower and just how large he was and her face heated up. Bonnie dipped the tip of her fingers beneath his shirt and she played with the hair she found there. She loved his happy trail. It was so sexy. Then she moved her hand over his jeans. She could feel his substantial length beneath the denim and she smirked into his lips before gripping his hard cock through his jeans.

Damon groaned out as pleasure shot through his body. He hadn't been expecting her to be so straightforward with him. It must have been the realization that she almost lost him that was pushing her to act on her impulses.

He didn't mind at all.

Suddenly, the door opened and Stefan walked back into the apartment. Both of them had lost track of time in the heat of the moment and they didn't realize just how long they had been making out. Bonnie immediately removed her hand and put some distance between the two of them. She had a sheepish look on her face. She felt like her parents had just walked in on her having sex._  
_

"There are police officers just down the street, but I see that the two of you have your priorities straight." Stefan stated sarcastically.

"Jealous, brother?" Damon teased. He had never been ashamed of his sex life.

"You caught me, Damon." Stefan responded with a sigh.

_**'If I Go Blind, Tell Me, Will You Be My Eyes?**_

_**Tell Me, Will You be My Guide?'**_

The three of them had spent the last twenty minutes or so, rushing around the apartment, packing up anything that they thought they would need for the trip. Once they left New York, they weren't coming back. At least not for a very long time.

Damon couldn't go back to his apartment building. The risk was too high. They probably had police officers outside waiting for him to show up and watching the building constantly.

He had to leave that life behind.

It was strange, but the thought of leaving behind all of his possessions and moving out to Kansas with Bonnie didn't sound so bad. His apartment had been filled with ghosts of his past and constant reminders of a failed relationship and a woman who gave up on him. He could buy new clothes and furniture. He was ready to start fresh.

"Okay. I think that's everything." Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the bags they had packed. They had packed food, bottled water, clothes, her laptop, and cellphone chargers.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she heard someone jiggling the doorknob to her front door. Her mind instantly went to it being the police. She shot Damon an urgent look, telling him to hide. He quickly moved into the other room and closed the door behind him, searching for a hiding place. Bonnie took in a calming breath and let it out as she approached the front door. Her heart was racing in her chest and her hands were shaking.

_'Please don't be the police. Please don't be the police.'_

"Bonnie, if you are in there you better bloody well let me in!"

Bonnie jumped and let out a startled yelp when she heard a familiar voice shout through the door. She instantly felt relief wash over her and she started to calm her breathing as she reached out and opened the door. It was just her best friend. Kol Mikaelson. His sister was in the police force, but they had been friends for years and she knew she could trust him not to rat her out.

Kol's dark eyes were filled with concern as he walked into the apartment. "Where have you been? I've been ringing you for days. I thought you might've croaked off." His British accent was thick. "I nearly sent Bekah over to check on you..." His voice died in his throat as he noticed a young man standing in the living room. He didn't recognize him.

"Hello, mate." He flashed him a confused smile. "Who's this?"

"His name's Stefan." Bonnie told him. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, Kol. I just didn't want to involve you in what's going on."

"What is going on, exactly?" Kol asked with a raise of his brow in her direction. He had a feeling that if his best friend didn't want to involve him, then it must have been something illegal. Because, otherwise she would have told him. He wished she knew by now that he wouldn't tell his sister everything.

It was too late to hide it now. They had to get going and she knew Kol. He would stay there all day until she explained things to him.

"Damon! You can come out!" Bonnie shouted.

A few seconds of silence passed and then the door to the bedroom opened and Damon popped his head out with a playful smile. Kol recognized his smile. He recognized him. His sister had sent him a picture of one of her murder suspects asking if he would ask around the bars if anyone had seen him. The man standing before him was definitely the same man from the picture. _'What is going on here? Why would Bonnie be hiding a murder suspect?' _

"You're the lad my sister is searching for." He said. "Why, exactly, are you hiding a murder suspect?"

Kol wasn't above the law. He had gotten into hundreds of bar fights. He had nearly beaten a man to a pulp one night because he said something bad about his mum. He had stolen from people's cars. He had taken a baseball bat to his ex-girlfriend's windshield when he found out she was cheating on him with his mate. But, Bonnie Bennett was above breaking the law. She was always moral and she always did the right thing. It was in her nature to save people and to help make the world a better place.

"Because, he's innocent." Bonnie took a step toward Kol. She was pleading with her eyes for him to believe her and not turn them in. If he did that, she didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

"So, you didn't kill those people?" He asked, looking over at Damon.

"Well, it's a bit more _complicated_ than that." His lips twisted up into a smirk and his eyes widened playfully as he said the word 'complicated.'

"There's nothing complicated about it, mate. Did you kill them, or didn't you?"

Damon clenched his jaw tightly and looked to Bonnie to explain, because he didn't know how to.

"Kol." Bonnie said, staring deep into his eyes. She hoped that he could see the honesty and sincerity swimming in hers. "It doesn't matter what happened. What matters is I think he's innocent. I need more time to find proof, but I know it." Her voice shook and tears started to fill her eyes. She couldn't express how much faith she had in Damon. She knew that none of this was his fault and she just wished her best friend could see that. "We're leaving. You can tell your sister if you want, but I really hope you can believe in me."

Bonnie Bennett was a good person. The best person he had ever met. She had tried to convince him to take the highroad on so many occasions. He knew that she wouldn't have faith in Damon if he was a murderer.

"That's good enough for me, love." Kol said with a smile. "Count me in."

_'Love?' _Damon thought with a disgusted look on his face. He could feel his stomach twisting with jealousy. He didn't know who this guy was or why he was talking to Bonnie that way, but he really didn't like it.

"What do you mean, count you in?" She asked.

"I mean." He paused. "Count. Me. In. I'm coming with you. I saw the police snooping around the block so we better head out." Kol turned and started back toward the front door. He was going with Bonnie. Partially because he believed her, and partially to keep her safe.

Damon walked up to Bonnie and gave her a look of disgust. "Who is this guy?"

"He's my best friend."

"Best friend's don't usually call each other, love." He said.

"He's British Damon. He calls everyone, love." Realization hit her and her lips twisted up into a wide smile. He was jealous of Kol. "Oh my god, you're totally jealous of him."

Damon scoffed and stared down at her with wide eyes. "You wish."

_**'This Is The Start, The Beginning,**_

_**The Prologue To The Yarn That You Are Spinning.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews everyone! It really means the world to me! I love hearing from y'all! I know that people were disappointed that Bamon didn't have their moment after the bridge, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! This is definitely the start of an intimate relationship between the two of them and they will be giving into their urges very soon! I promise! I hope this doesn't seem rushed and it is written well! Anyhow, did y'all enjoy the Bamon make out session? Are you shocked to see Stefan sacrificing his studies for his brother? What about Kol!? Excited to see him!? Do you think we can trust him or will he tell his sister? What about Jealous Damon?**

**The next three chapters will be comic-relief and some happiness for our trio plus one! :)) Also lots of Bamon romance and some smut! So, yay! And then we will get back into the main story-line! :))**

**Thank you so very much for reading my fic! Y'all keep me updating fast and I love y'all for that! I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	14. We Will Fall Together

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

Author's Note : Thank you all so much for the support! I really am loving writing this! Hope y'all like this chapter!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**We Will Fall Together**

**_'And When We Fall, We Will Fall Together,_**

**_No One Will Catch Us, So We Will Catch Ourselves.'_**

"Kol." Bonnie said as she read the question off of her cellphone. They had been playing Would You Rather in an attempt to pass the time. It was proving to be quite insightful and entertaining. "Would you rather get married in an arranged marriage, or be single for the rest of your life?"

Kol thought about it for a second as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He had insisted that if they were taking his car, then he was going to be the one to drive the majority of the time. Damon hadn't been too happy about the arrangement, but they had all decided it was the best plan of action. If they took Damon's car then the police would easily find them.

"Single. Definitely." He said with a twist of his lips.

"Really? For the rest of your life?" Stefan wondered. He was sitting in the passenger seat and Bonnie and Damon were sitting in the backseat. They were holding hands, which he found to be completely odd behavior for his brother. He had never been a hand-holder.

"You haven't had the pleasure of meeting my dad and mum." He laughed a little. His parents had always been controlling and overbearing. "I wouldn't want to see the type of girl they chose for me." Kol glanced up into the rear-view mirror, catching Bonnie's green eyes and smirking deviously. "The only girl I ever dated that my parents approved of was Bonnie."

Bonnie's muscles tensed when she heard him mention the fact that they had dated. She could feel Damon's grip tighten on her hand and she glanced up at him. His brow was furrowed and he looked upset with this news. She found his jealousy to be adorable in a way. It was just nice to know that he cared about her so much that he didn't like the thought of her with anyone else. It sort of solidified his feelings to her.

"You two dated?" He asked bitterly.

"Sure did, mate." Kol was teasing for the most part. Their relationship had been awkward and they had realized quickly that things didn't work between the two of them.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly and looked to Bonnie for answers. He hated showing this side of himself. He honestly didn't even know that this side existed. He had never really been jealous when guys flirted with Elena. And all through high school he had dated multiple women and never got attached enough to actually care if they left him or dated someone else at the same time. He cared about Bonnie though. He was so attached, that the thought of losing her to someone else at this point would destroy him.

"It wasn't like that." Bonnie tried to explain. Damon raised his brows at her and smirked and she knew he didn't believe her. "It wasn't!"

"Oh don't belittle what we had, Bonnie." Kol laughed. "Those three days were the best days of my life."

"Three days?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. His parents were pressuring us to be together and we had always been good friends so we decided to give it a chance." She told him with a reassuring smile. He had nothing to worry about when it came to her best friend. He would always be more like a brother to her. Even the boys she had a connection with, like Jeremy, didn't compare to the connection she had with the older man. "The first time we kissed neither of us felt anything and we decided to put an end to the relationship."

"Oh." He stretched the word playfully. His confidence was coming back. _'Doesn't sound like I have anything to worry about when it comes to the British-boy.'_

"You have nothing to worry about." Bonnie delivered a gentle squeeze to his hand and nudged his side.

"Who says I was worried?" Damon asked with an exaggerated look of disbelief on his face. He knew she could see through him. She somehow always saw through him. _'Probably all that time she spent in my head... Poor Bon-Bon. My head is not a fun place to be.'_

She gave him a look that said he was being obvious about his jealousy and then she returned her attention to her phone and the game they had been playing. "Stefan." She said. "Would you rather have great hair, or the ability to feed all the starving kids in the world?"

Stefan laughed and turned to look at her. He couldn't believe that was really a question. Had people actually said that they would rather have great hair then save starving children? "Is that seriously a question?"

"Yep." Bonnie smiled.

"You're hesitating, baby brother." Damon teased with a playful smirk at his brother. "This is a tough one for him."

"This is not a tough one for me." He laughed some more. "Obviously I would choose to feed the starving kids."

"Obviously." Damon exaggerated, his eyes widening. "He would choose great hair."

Stefan rolled his eyes and glanced over at Kol who was laughing as well. "What, mate? I could see that. You do have some great hair on that head of yours."

"What's my question, witchy?" He asked nudging her side and smiling down at her. When she looked up into his eyes her heart started to race and a blush painted her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at her apartment before Stefan interrupted the two of them. She had been ready to give herself to him completely.

"Oh, uh." Bonnie forced herself to look away from his captivating eyes and she clicked the next button on her phone to see what his question would be. "Would you rather have many casual friends, or one close one?"

"One. Close. One." His eyes were focused intensely on her as he said the words and she knew that he was talking about her.

She smiled and her heart jumped when she heard him say that he would rather have one close friend. She knew that their relationship was deeper than just friends, but they really did have both. They talked to each other about what they wanted out of life, about their troubles, their pasts, and they depended on each other to make it through the hard times. _'And we occasionally make out and think about having sex with each other... so yeah, really close friends...'__  
_

Bonnie pressed the next button to see what her question was. Her green eyes widened as she read it, "Oh my god. No. There is no way I am saying that. I'm skipping this one."

"No fair!" Kol called from the front seat.

"It is fair. None of your guys' questions were like this one." She defended.

This told the boys that it was something sexual. This only made Damon want her to ask it even more. When she started to click the next button, he reached out and plucked the phone from her hand and started to read over the question. Bonnie reached out for her phone, but he held it out of her reach as he asked the question out loud, "Would you rather have an orgasm every 10 seconds, or once every ten years?" His smirk widened and he waggled his brow suggestively at the beautiful young woman.

Her face was hot and she knew that she was blushing as he asked her the question. _'It just had to be him who asked it... Gah! This is so embarrassing!'_

"Answer the question, Bonnie." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine.

Everyone was waiting for her to answer. Stefan was the only one who looked like he was feeling a little guilty about putting her on the spot. _'Of course. The one guy I haven't known as long as the others is the one who feels bad...' _

"I guess if I had to choose." She paused and Damon urged her on with his eyes. She hated him in that moment. _'Only not really...' _"I'd choose to have an orgasm every 10 seconds."

"That can be arranged." Damon told her with a raise of his brow and a suggestive tone. He was implying that he would give her an orgasm every 10 seconds if she wanted him to. Now her blush was even more intense and her heart felt like it was going to break through her chest. Because, she wanted him too. Maybe not every 10 seconds, that was excessive, but she wanted him to bring her to her release over and over again.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck! The way he is looking at me right now! He knows how bad I want him!'_

Stefan and Kol both exchanged looks of disgust. Neither of them wanted to think about their best friend or brother having sex.

Kol noticed a sign that said there would be a toll road coming up in a few miles and he started to pull over to the side of the road. He knew that Damon would have to hide. If they saw him they would recognize him from the news. They probably had pictures of all the wanted murderers hanging up in their booths. They would catch them.

The other passengers were confused as to why he was pulling over.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Get in the trunk." The British man said. His words caused them all to start laughing, but he had a serious look on his face and he didn't look like he was joking.

"You've got to be kidding." Damon told him, letting out a groan and looking over at the woman sitting beside him. He was asking her with his eyes to talk some sense into her best friend. Him getting in the trunk was a ridiculous idea.

"I'm not." He assured. "There is a toll road a few miles down the way and if they see you, they will recognize you and call the police."

"I'm not getting in the trunk."

"I guarantee that they will have photographs of all the most wanted criminals in New York at their booth, not to mention your face has been all over the telly and most of New York would recognize you in an instant." Kol sounded like he only had the best intentions, despite the playful smirk on his lips and the glint in his dark eyes. He really didn't want Damon to get caught.

"Do you really expect me to get in the trunk at every toll road?" He asked with a furrowed brow. There were at least fifty toll roads between New York and Kansas and he was not going to hop out of the car and stuff himself into the trunk every time that they got close to one.

"Not once we get across a few states. But, for now, yes. That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"I hate to say it, but he's right, Damon." Bonnie said, looking over at him. She knew that he didn't want to get in the trunk, and she didn't blame him in the slightest, but it was worth the discomfort for a few minutes if it ensured his freedom. All of them would go to prison now for helping him escape. They would lose everything.

Damon gave her a look that said, _'Really? You can't be serious...' _But she was and he knew it. "Fine!" He groaned, pulling the door to the car open.

Before he got out, he lent down and captured Bonnie's lips in a surprising and delicate kiss. It took her breath away and caused her heart to leap. "Make sure they let me out right after we pass the toll road." He told her. He knew how other guys were, they liked to pull pranks and be reckless. If the roles were reversed he would leave them in the trunk for at least half an hour.

"I will." She gave his hand a small squeeze and then he pulled his hand away. She instantly missed the contact of his skin against hers.

He placed his hands on the top of the car and bent over so that he could stare at his brother through the window. "You two better not leave me in there."

"We won't, Damon." Stefan assured. "Now, hurry up before someone sees you."

Kol reached down and pulled the lever to pop the trunk, then he waggled his fingers playfully at the other man as he walked around the car and started to climb into the trunk. He pulled it down using the edge and slammed it shut. He already had a feeling of regret and nausea in the pit of his stomach as the car started to move.

They continued down the road for a few miles until they came across the toll booths. The British man drove up to the booth and flashed the worker a charming smile. "How much do I owe you?" He flirted.

"Two dollars." The woman responded with a smile.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He said, pulling two dollars out of his wallet before handing it to her.

"Have a nice trip." She said with a small wave as they started to drive away. She hadn't noticed Bonnie or Stefan really, her attention had been on Kol and that was exactly what he wanted.

Bonnie waited for him to pull the car over and let Damon out, but he didn't stop the car. She thought at first that it was because they might still be too close to the toll road, but after five more miles passed, she could hear Damon banging his fists against the trunk telling them to let him out. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and laughing a little as all three of them exchanged a look that said they knew what they were doing was terrible. It was like three kids that had a secret they didn't want to tell their parents.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny!" Damon called through the trunk. "You guys are so mature right now!"

"We really should let him out." She told the boys.

"We will." Kol insisted with a grin. "In a few more miles."

_**'And Where We Roam, We Will Roam Forever,**_

_**No One Will Understand What We Meant.'**_

"Like this?" Rebekah asked as she chose one of the mouths with fuller, heart-shaped lips, like the police officer had described. They had not been allowed to interrogate him about what had happened for a few days, because after the attack he had checked himself into a psych ward. He had been rambling on and on about how the suspect moved his bullets with her mind and that was how they got away from him. Which of course, was preposterous.

He had finally checked out of the psych ward and he was feeling up to helping them by identifying the woman helping Damon. She had a strong feeling that if they found her, they would find their murder suspect.

"Yeah. Just-just like that." He stuttered nervously.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Her eyes were green I think and her skin was a little darker than that."

As Rebekah made the revisions her brow furrowed and her eyes filled with perplexity. The woman staring back at her through the computer screen was someone she recognized. Some of the details needed work, but it was definitely her. _'Bonnie...?' _

Bonnie Bennett was her brother Kol's best friend in the entire world. She had been a huge part of most of their family gatherings, she had even come to Christmas one year because she had no one else to celebrate with. Rebekah knew her very well and she knew that she was a good person. She was a better person than either herself or Kol.

She was always doing charity work and helping out the less fortunate. She was guarded, but when she loved she loved with all of herself.

Rebekah couldn't believe that she was the one hiding Damon.

It made her question everything.

"Alright, I think that's good enough." The blonde Brit said with a smile at the police officer. She could tell that he didn't want to be there, and she too was feeling conflicted. Part of her wanted to just erase the image and forget it ever happened. She didn't want to be the one to send Bonnie to prison. And if she was trying to protect Damon then there was a chance he wasn't their guy.

Bonnie wouldn't protect a psychopath. _'Unless he is tricking her. That is always a possibility. Psychopath's are clever little bastards.' _

"Okay, I'll see you later Rebekah. I think I'm going to go home and get some rest." He offered her a genuine smile. He was such a sweet man and she felt terrible about what had happened to him.

The minute he was gone she was thrown into internal turmoil.

She knew that she needed to call up Elijah and tell him what they found so that they could go and search Bonnie's apartment. He would be thrilled to know that she already knew exactly where she lived and what she looked like. The case was falling together piece by piece. But, she didn't feel right telling Elijah. Not yet. Not until she spoke to Kol.

_**'They're Coming After All Of Us, With Everything They've Got,**_

**_With The Fury Of A Soldier, Who Will Answer To his God.'_**

They had pulled off on an exit with the sign _'World's Biggest Drumsticks.' _

The four of them had been stopping at every strange landmark along the way that they could. They wanted to see the world and enjoy the trip. Just because it was an escape, didn't mean it couldn't be an adventure. Currently, they were in the state of Ohio. They still had many more hours of road ahead of them, but they were all generally having a good time.

Damon had refused to get in the trunk again after the first time. Instead, he opted for making out with Bonnie so that the people at the toll roads wouldn't recognize him. It worked just as well.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that!" Bonnie reprimanded as Damon started to walk along the drumstick. They stretched at least twenty feet in length and they were like giant platforms. He was having the time of his life trying to balance his way to the top.

"I'm sure they expected this when they made them, Bon-Bon." He countered with a skip and a smile.

"Yeah, from children. Not grown men."

As he reached the top of the drumstick he held his hands out like he was on the Titanic.

"Hold up, Mate!" Kol called with a wide smile as he climbed up the drumstick.

Bonnie and Stefan exchanged looks of disapproval. "These are the men I choose to love." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You really should reevaluate your life choices." He smiled.

Once Kol reached the top of the drumstick he placed his hands on Damon's hips and he held him in place. Now they were directly mimicking the romantic moment in the Titanic film. The British man was whispering sweet loving nothings into Damon's ear and he was smiling and acting like he was madly in love. The two were being completely ridiculous.

Still, it warmed her heart. She loved seeing them being playful together. They really were the two most important people in her life.

Kol felt something vibrating in the pocket of his jeans and he pulled his cellphone out to look who was calling him. The word _'Sister' _was written across the front of the phone. "Hold that thought, love." He told Damon with a devious glint in his eyes before jumping down from the drumstick and walking away from them. He didn't want her to hear anyone else with him.

Damon jumped down from the drumstick and walked over to Bonnie with a playful smirk on his lips. "Looks like you're not the only one he calls love." He waggled his brow and placed his hands on her hips, holding her body close to his.

For him, this was the best day he had in a very long time. He felt like he was on vacation from his hectic life.

"I told you, he's British, he calls everyone that."

"Yeah, but when he said it to me he meant it." He sang, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. He loved kissing her. He felt compelled to do so constantly and actually found himself holding back the urges.

Once Kol was a substantial distance away from the others, he clicked the send button on his cellphone and he lifted it to his ear. "Hello, Bekah. What can I do ya for?"

"I'm calling about Bonnie." Rebekah told him. She had a sadness in her tone that shocked him. He hadn't expected her to actually sympathize with Bonnie, no matter how well they knew each other. "I was wondering if you knew her whereabouts?"

"What's this about?"

"I can't really release that information to you, Kol. It's official police business." She stated. Her brow furrowed in frustration and her full lips pursed.

Kol's brown eyes landed on Bonnie and he said, "I haven't seen her for days. She's been avoiding me I think." He forced sorrow into his voice. "I keep ringing her and getting her machine."

"I'm not surprised." Rebekah said. "Thank's anyway. If you happen to hear from her, please do tell me."

"Will do." He smiled.

_**'The Roller-Coaster Ride We Took, Is Nearly At An End,**_

_**I Bought My Ticket With My Tears, That's All I'm Gonna Spend.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you SOOO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter! As always y'all encouraged me to add another chapter really fast! I hope that y'all like this chapter! As I said there will be some comic relief for a few chapters and then it will get right back into what is going on with Damon and the police! Promise! :)) How do y'all feel about this chapter? What do you think about Rebekah? What about the Bamon moments? Enjoying the Kol/Damon Brotp going on?! **

**I really hope that y'all liked this chapter! Please do tell me what you think and if you have any ideas/characters/etc. you would like to see from the fic! I will try and incorporate all of your ideas!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!  
**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	15. Like Puzzle Pieces

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Like Puzzle Pieces**

**_'And I Have To Speculate, That God Himself,_**

**_Did Make Us Into Corresponding Shapes, Like Puzzle Pieces From Clay.'_**

Miles and miles of flat farmland was all that he could see. There were no buildings. There were no hills or mountains or skyscrapers, just flat grass, barrels of hay, and the occasional cow.

Damon had never been one of those people who wanted to escape the hectic city life and move out into the country. He loved the crowds, he loved the people, he loved the towering buildings and the anonymity. He liked walking the streets and never seeing the same face twice. He liked the fact that very few people knew his name.

He wasn't exactly an outdoorsy person. He liked his nice furniture, his expensive rugs and clothes, his alcohol, and socializing. Sitting out on a deck and sipping on coffee as he watched his kids run around in the yard with their dog wasn't a life he ever wanted.

Now, he didn't know what he wanted.

_'Bonnie and I sitting on the deck watching the sunset as the kiddos run around in the yard could be nice...' _The thought baffled him. Damon Salvatore had never planned to get married or settle down with someone. He had expected to be going to the bar into his late fifties, picking up single women, and drinking himself into oblivion. He had never wanted children. Taking care of himself was more responsibility than he could handle, let alone taking care of children. _'And I couldn't have kids or get married anyway, not with this thing inside of me.' _

It was easy to forget the darkness lurking beneath his skin when he was in control of his body.

It was easy to convince himself that it was over and it wouldn't happen again.

But, he knew that it would.

"Fifty miles of flat and boring." Damon lent his head back against the seat and stared down at Bonnie, his eyes widening as he said the word _'boring.' _

Bonnie could tell that he wasn't a fan of Kansas. She could understand. When she was younger, all she ever wanted to do was get out and go somewhere big and exciting, like New York City or California. She had wanted to make a name for herself, be a well-known artist. Her dream had always been to travel the world. Being back was nice though. It made her realize just how badly she missed the simplicity of the country. The quietness. The warmth.

It made her miss the days of sipping coffee with her grams on the deck as they talked about boys, school, and magic. She regretted not listening to her grams when she told her about her powers back then. She could have learnt so much from her.

"It's better than a prison cell." Bonnie said with a smile up at him.

"True." Damon agreed. He would take the boring countryside over a dark prison cell any day.

"Turn right up here." She said.

Her heart was racing anxiously the closer that they got to her grams' house. She was excited and nervous to let the other people in to her life. This was a huge part of her childhood and her world and she didn't like sharing personal things with people. _'But... I want to share them with him...'_

Kol turned onto a long dirt road. It twisted up a small hill toward a large white two-story house. There was a shed beside the house for farm equipment and gardening tools. Her grams had always loved gardening. She said that being a witch made someone almost one with nature. She said that she could feel the life flowing through the plants. Bonnie had always teased her about it. She wished she could go back and tell her grams that she believed her and she didn't think she was crazy.

"This is your grams' house?" Damon asked. His blue eyes wide as they got closer to the house. It was beautiful and nothing like he had been expecting.

"Yeah. She owns all of this land actually. Even the pond just behind the house." Bonnie's voice trailed off and she noticed she had just referred to the property as her grams' property. "Or I guess I own it now..."

He delivered a gentle squeeze to her hand and flashed her a genuine smile. Those smiles were rare. Damon was always playing around and smirking like he had something devious on his mind. These sincere smiles meant everything to Bonnie. They told her that he actually cared about her well-being. That he understood what she was going through and he knew how much it hurt her. That he was always there for her.

"Not what you were expecting?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, I don't see a barn." Damon teased with a lopsided grin. "Or chickens. So that's a plus."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head at him. There was something about people from New York assuming that people in Kansas lived on farms and took care of animals all day. She personally blamed the Wizard of Oz. One time she had told a girl in one of her classes that she was from Kansas and she asked, "Is it really black and white there?"

They all piled out of the car.

As Damon pulled the car door open and he stepped out into the grass he was immediately assaulted with the fresh air. The city air was polluted and filled with the scent of trash, urine, and smoke. This was different. The wind was warm against his skin in contrast to the bitter cold of New York City. It enveloped his body and tussled his hair. It made him feel safe. There was also the beautiful scent of water and flowers carrying along the breeze.

He was quickly starting to understand the appeal of the countryside.

Closing his eyes, he lent his head back and took in everything. To him, it didn't just feel like a brand new day, it felt like a brand new life.

Emerald eyes were filled with a mix of emotion as she watched him intensely. He looked like a new man. She found it difficult to believe that the man who was laughing and climbing the drumsticks a day ago, and was now standing with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, was the same man who was drowning in a bottle of bourbon and attempting to toss himself from a bridge only days prior.

Seeing him this way caused her heart to swell and break at the same time.

Because, she knew that it wouldn't last.

Escaping reality for a little while was possible, but eventually it would catch up to them. Eventually the darkness would return and he would break again. They still had the police looking for them and even if they were safe for now, they would eventually piece together that it was Bonnie who helped him escape and then they would come and check at her grams' house.

They were safe for the moment, but not forever.

_'But for now he just needs to enjoy life... These are the moments that will keep him fighting...' _Bonnie thought with a loving smile.

Damon reached behind his back and he pulled his dark t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the hood of the car. Next, he kicked off his shoes. All of the others were looking at him like he was crazy as he started to unbutton his jeans and push them off, throwing them on the hood as well. Now he was standing in only his briefs. He turned to face Bonnie who was trying her hardest not to look over his body and to focus on his eyes. She was blushing brightly and her heart was racing. The last thing she had expected was for him to strip down in the front yard.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Bonnie asked, her eyes momentarily traveling along his toned abdomen toward his happy trail. She chewed on her bottom lip as she recalled what they had been doing at her apartment complex. She tried not to allow her eyes to travel further south, but she failed.

_'Fuck. What is it about him? I'm never this way! I just want him all the time! Gah!' _

"You said there's a pond, right Bon-Bon?" Damon asked with a raise of his brows and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Behind the house."

He started to walk toward the back of the house with the others following close behind. Damon knew that they had to face reality eventually. They would have to go inside and start to discuss what they planned to do and how to find whatever was possessing him. He just wasn't ready to delve into the darkness yet. He wanted to enjoy the day. The sun was shining down on them and it was the perfect temperature. He could feel the grass beneath his toes, tickling the bottom of his feet.

"Where are you going, Damon?" Bonnie called after him. Exchanging confused looks with Kol and Stefan who were following the other man as well.

"I'm going to take a little dip." Damon stated with a playful pop of the p.

Kol was now smiling like a madman as he reached behind his back and started to pull his t-shirt over his head. He hadn't been swimming in far too long and he loved it. He kicked his shoes and pants off, leaving them in the grass and then he ran to catch up with Damon who was already dipping his toes in the water.

Once again, Stefan and Bonnie found themselves standing on the sidelines watching the two act like children. They had so many things that needed to be discussed, the police were after them, and all that they wanted to do was play around. _'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let loose and just have a little fun for a while longer... We can worry tomorrow... I just love to see him laughing and smiling again...'_

"Don't they know how many parasites are swimming around in there?" Stefan asked, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile on his face. He hadn't seen this side of his brother in a very long time.

When Damon started dating Elena, he cut him out of his life.

They rarely talked and they never saw each other, and when they did Damon was never smiling like he was now. Bonnie naturally brought out the best in Damon. She didn't try and force him to be a better person. He chose to be a better person.

"Your brother was right." Bonnie teased. "You do need to loosen up."

"I'm skipping my finals and running away from the police, Bonnie. I think that's already pretty reckless." Stefan flashed her a toothy grin. "I don't need to contract a disease as well."

Sometimes knowledge could be inhibiting. If you knew the way the world worked it was a lot more terrifying and he just wasn't willing to go swimming in a pond that had God knows what lurking beneath it's depths. Plus, he had never really been a swimmer. When they were younger, Damon was always trying to get him to go to the local pool and he would always choose to stay home and read or write in his journal.

The water was surprisingly not as cold as Damon had expected as he settled beneath the surface. It was warm due to the heat of the sun. He loved the way it felt as it rushed against his body. He had always felt free when he was in the water. When he was little he used to close his eyes and lean back in the water and pretend he was floating away from his foster home and all of his troubles. He would pretend he was floating through space.

He sunk deeper into the water. It was now up to his neck and he was smiling deviously over at Bonnie.

She looked like she was hesitating.

"Come on in, Bonnie!" He sang. "The water is perfect!"

Bonnie turned to look at Stefan. He looked like he was dead set on not getting in the water. "I think I'm going to join them. You can go inside if you want."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Have fun." Stefan started to walk toward the car so that he could get his journal. He had a lot that he needed to write about. So much had happened in the last few days and he needed to sort his thoughts. He could hear Kol and Damon calling out to him and telling him to come into the water, but he dismissed their requests.

As she crossed her arms over her chest and started to pull her shirt off, she instantly felt blue eyes examining her body. Her caramel skin was painted red as she realized he wasn't even trying to hide his obvious ogling. He had a smirk on his lips and he was waggling his brows at her. His eyes dark with desire. When he looked at her like that it caused her entire body to ignite. _'Fuck... How does he do that to me?'_

Damon tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes roamed over her toned abdomen. _'Where the hell has she been hiding that smoking bod? God she is such a hottie!' _He noticed the way that her hipbones stuck out and he imagined for a moment how amazing it would be to sink his teeth into them. He could feel his arousal intensifying and his briefs getting tighter.

Kol was already starting to feel like a third wheel as he looked between the two of them. They were practically undressing each other with their eyes and it was awkward for him. But, he chose to make the best out of everything. He wasn't going to let their obvious sexual tension ruin his swim.

He dipped his hands in the water and he splashed some of it into Damon's face.

"What the hell?" He growled angrily, turning to glare at the British man.

"Sorry, mate. You looked like you could use a cold shower." He grinned.

"Thanks." Damon stretched sarcastically.

Bonnie looked away from the boys as she dipped her toes beneath the water. She was now only wearing her black lacy bra and panties. She felt completely exposed and embarrassed. She knew that a certain Salvatore brother was staring her down with lustful eyes and dirty thoughts on his mind. It probably shouldn't have excited her as much as it did.

Once her entire chest was submerged in the water she started to feel a bit less self-conscious.

She waded through the water in the boys' direction and she smiled at them. The water felt amazing against her skin.

Kol could tell that they were sexually frustrated and he decided to give the two of them a little space. He didn't really want to watch the two of them flirt and make out. It would only remind him of his ex-girlfriend and how badly he missed her. He started to swim in the opposite direction, and then he laid back on his back and floated in the water. His brown eyes focused on the clouds above. He could make out pictures in them. They were beautiful. In New York you couldn't see the sky like you could here.

As Bonnie got closer to Damon she watched him immerse himself entirely beneath the water. She could no longer see where he was. She started to look around for him, her heart racing in her chest. She knew he was going to pop out and try and dunk her under the water or something.

"This isn't funny, Damon." She said. Yet, she was laughing.

The older man suddenly broke through the surface and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up into the air. She screamed and slapped his arms playfully, trying to get him to let go of her. He was holding her tightly against his chest and she loved the way that his skin felt against hers. The contact caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach.

"Let go of me, Damon!" She called out, still attempting to pry his arms from her waist.

"What fun would that be?" Damon asked with a waggle of his brow and a smirk.

Bonnie continued to fight his touch for a few more minutes before finally relaxing into his embrace. The truth was all he wanted to do was hold her and all she wanted was to be held by him. She sunk down into the water and his hands rested against her stomach, his fingers delicately teasing the skin just beneath her bra. She shivered and let out a soft whimper.

He moved against her and she felt something hard against her spine. Her green eyes snapped open and she quickly turned around and pulled herself out of his embrace. He was no longer wearing his briefs. He was completely naked.

"What's the matter, Bon-Bon?" He asked with a suggestive waggle of his brow.

"Where did your briefs go?" She breathed out. She was aroused.

"I took 'em off." Damon smirked. "Thought it would be funner to skinny dip." He popped the p and gripped her small hips firmly in his hands, pulling her body closer to his. She could feel his substantial length against her lower abdomen and she let out a moan.

Still, she couldn't lose herself in the moment. Kol was literally only fifteen feet away from them and he would notice if they were having sex. He would tease her endlessly if he caught them. "You thought wrong." Bonnie scolded with a firm look and a confident lift of her chin. "We are not skinny dipping."

"Oh, come on judgy." His smirk widened and his fingers started to move along her spine. She arched her back as he touched her and she could feel his chest against hers and his hard cock pressing against her stomach. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun."

"You keep saying that." Damon teased.

"Do you really want Kol to see me naked?" Bonnie asked with a smirk. She knew that he was jealous of her best friend and she knew that he would be so upset if he saw her naked.

He scrunched up his face in disgust, but his fingers didn't stop moving. They were now playing with the clasp on her bra. "Gross."

"That's what I thought."

Damon skillfully unclasped her bra and pushed it from her shoulders. She was so shocked by what he did that she didn't reach out and stop him in time and now he was holding her bra out of reach. She couldn't reach up and try and get it from him, because then Kol would see her exposed chest.

"Damon, give that back to me." She glared at him. Her lips were curled up at the edges though and he could tell she wasn't really protesting much. She was just embarrassed because Kol was still in the pond with them.

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously as he held the bra beneath the water. She didn't know what he was planning to do with it, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Oops." His eyes widened.

"Damon." The way she said his name was almost threatening. It only made him smile.

"You brought other bra's right?" Damon asked.

"Why?" Bonnie raised a brow at him and crossed her arms over her exposed chest.

"Because." He took a step toward her again and he placed his hands back on her hips, pulling her body against his. Her arms were still protecting her breasts, but she could feel herself giving into him as she stared up into his beautiful eyes. Kol seemed to be lost in his own world and he wasn't paying any attention to them. "I dropped it."

She shook her head at him, "I can't believe you did that."

"Really?" He asked with a disbelieving tone of voice. She laughed and slowly removed her arms from her chest, resting them on his shoulders and smiling up at him. Her green eyes dark with desire and mischief. It was a side of Bonnie that he rarely saw. She was always so serious.

"You're right." Bonnie agreed. "I totally should have expected something like this from you."

"You really should have." Damon nodded.

He abruptly flipped her around so that she was facing her back to him, then he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and he yanked them down and discarded of them in the pond. She could feel his hard cock against her spine and she moaned out when he pressed his fingers deep into the sensitive skin of her hips. He dipped his head down and started to deliver heated kisses along her neck. Running his tongue against the skin and sucking it between his teeth.

"Fuck." Bonnie breathed out. She was trying her hardest to be quiet. She really didn't want Kol to hear them.

"That's the plan." Damon said. His voice was deeper than usual and his words caused her to shiver and her clit to throb with need. She needed him.

She lent her head back and whimpered as he bit down on her neck and his fingers started to dance along her toned abdomen toward her exposed breasts. Everywhere he touched left behind fire. She could feel her arousal growing and it was almost painful at this point. His fingers started to trace over her hardened nipple and she lost control of herself. Her body convulsed as pleasure shot through her and she started to let out soft moans as she rocked her hips.

He circled her nipple skillfully with his fingers and he allowed his other hand to slowly move south. His fingers were now teasing the folds of her pussy, he pressed between them and easily found her clit. Even in the water he could feel that she was slick with arousal. Just knowing that she was so aroused for him caused precum to drip from his cock.

Damon applied pressure to her clit and started to move his fingers in a circle against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, Damon." Bonnie moaned as she rocked against his fingers. He was still teasing her nipple with his other hand and she could already feel herself getting close. It should have been a huge turn off that they were in a public place and her best friend was close by, but the thrill of getting caught only added to her arousal. "That feels so good."

She was breathing heavily and he picked up the pace of his fingers. Applying just enough pressure to cause her pleasure but not to overwhelm her.

"Mmm... Yes... Just like that." She was panting at this point and she was getting close to her release, but she felt selfish. She didn't want this to only be about her. She wanted him to feel the pleasure she was feeling and she wanted to touch him. Bonnie reached behind her back and gripped his hard cock tightly in her hand. He shuddered as pleasure shot through his body. It usually took a lot of work to get him off, but there was something about her. She drove him crazy. He knew he wouldn't last long.

She started to move her hand along his length, causing him to moan out against her neck and rock his hips. She started to move faster and he started to move his fingers faster. The two of them were moving at the same pace and they knew that they were close.

The pleasure was overwhelming.

"Fuck, Bonnie." Damon groaned out as she twisted her hand and brought him to his climax. He came all over her back and him coming was enough to push her over the edge as well. It was such a turn on for her, getting him off. She attempted to stifle her moan as her entire body convulsed and started to shake as she reached her release.

Their pleasure was short-lived because Kol had realized what was going on and he was wading toward the edge of the pond. "Now that the pond is officially contaminated, I think I'll get out and see what Stefan is up to." He called to them.

Both of them tensed as they heard his voice.

Bonnie couldn't even look at him. She was looking away ashamed and she had a blush traveling along her skin. _  
_

"Honestly, if I wanted to watch a porno I would have stayed inside." He added.

Once Kol was out of earshot they both stood there for a moment and then they burst out into laughter.

_**'I Was Thinking It's A Sign, That The Freckles In Our Eyes Are Mirror Images,**_

_**And When We Kiss, They Are Perfectly Aligned.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Here's some Bamon smutty goodness for y'all! The next chapter will possibly have more if y'all want it! ;) If not I will get back to the story line for a bit before adding more smut. I'm always really anxious about writing straight smut honestly, because I am a lesbian and don't really know if I write it well, so please do tell me if y'all like this chapter and want to see more smut! :)) Also, feel free to tell me anything else y'all want to see! I will add it! Any other characters, romances, friendships, flashbacks, etc.**

**Thank you so much for all of the support! And I really hope y'all like this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	16. Our Time Is Now

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : This chapter is pretty much pure Bamon smut! Haha I hope y'all like it! The next chapter will get back into the serious plot!

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Our Time Is Now**

**_'_****_From This Moment On, We Will Live Our Lives._**

**_With Open Hearts, And Open Eyes.'_**

Thirty Minutes.

That was how long it had taken Bonnie to convince Damon to give her clothes back.

He had told her that he would sneak out of the pond and get their clothes so that she wouldn't have to risk exposing herself to her best friend and his brother. Then he had proceeded to get dressed and hold her clothes ransom at the edge of the pond. Sometimes he could be such an asshole, but she found that she loved that about him. It was nice seeing this playful, happy side of him.

She curled her fingers against his chest and nuzzled her head into the warmth of his shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on the television screen. The four of them had been watching movies from her grams' collection for the last five hours or so.

"Looks like we wore the boys out." Damon teased with a nod of his head in Stefan and Kol's direction.

Bonnie glanced over at the boys and her lips twisted up into a wide smile. Kol was laying his head against the arm of the couch, his mouth was wide open and he was drooling. Stefan had fallen asleep sitting up. Every few seconds he would start to fall over and his eyes would flutter open and he would catch himself, before falling asleep again.

"Well, they have had a long day." She laughed and shook her head at them.

"Maybe we should let them get some rest. You should show me to your bedroom."

She turned to look up at him with sorrow swimming in her eyes. She wasn't ready to go to sleep. She wasn't ready to put an end to their wonderful night of escape. In the morning they would be forced back into reality. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

"Who said anything about sleeping, Bon-Bon?" Damon asked with a waggle of his brow and a suggestive tone. The lustful glint in his eyes caused her heart to leap and her breath to catch in her throat. He was suggesting that they continue what they started in the pond.

_'How does he do that to me...? All he has to do is look at me like that and I want to give myself to him over and over again! No one has ever made me feel this way before...' _Somewhere in the back of her mind she was worried that it had to do with all of the emotional ups and downs that the two of them had been through since they met. That had the ability to heighten sexual desire. _'But it's so much more than that... I can't even imagine my life without him...' _

"In that case." Bonnie said with a devious smirk on her lips. This side to the Bennett witch was so different and mischievous and Damon loved it. She stood to her feet and turned on her heels, reaching out and grabbing onto his hand in order to pull him up with her. A blush tainted her cheeks as she felt his body press flush against hers and she stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes. They truly were captivating. "My room is right upstairs."

She pulled him toward the staircase hastily. All that she could think about was his hands caressing her body and his lips against hers. She needed him again.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, she turned around, stood on her tiptoes, and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Her fingers tangling in his dark hair and pulling him closer to her as she backed through the hallway toward the bedroom. She wasn't ready to face reality. She wanted to lose herself in the passion one last time before the morning came and destroyed their paradise.

Damon moaned out into her lips and pulled her closer to him. He could feel his arousal growing already. There was just something about Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie tugged him toward the door to her bedroom, never breaking the heated kiss. Her lips were moving against his with such need and desire. She loved the way that they felt against hers, the way that they set her body on fire. She loved the way that he tasted. She needed more. Gently she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he immediately granted. His lips parted and their tongues started a dance for dominance.

She struggled with the doorknob for a second. Refusing to break out of the kiss. Then, once she pushed the door open he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed it tightly. Bonnie moaned out loudly into his mouth as he lifted her up by her ass and she wrapped her toned legs tightly around his waist. He kicked the bedroom door closed and moved toward the bed.

Damon fell down onto the bed with her, their lips still connected in a heated kiss.

Bonnie lifted her hips subconsciously and started to move them against his body, looking for more friction. She found it when she felt something hard against her through his jeans. _'Fuck...' _She thought, moaning out loudly into his lips and digging her nails into the skin of his back through his t-shirt. In that moment she realized that they were still wearing far too many articles of clothing.

She dug her fingers into his shirt and started to pull it over his head. He pulled out of the kiss for a moment so that he could lift up his arms and she could remove the shirt.

His dark hair was a mess and his eyes were nearly black with desire as he stared down at her. His toned chest was heaving and there was a thin layer of sweat glistening along his abdomen and shoulders. _'God, he is so hot...' _

Damon was thinking the same exact thing as he stared down at the beautiful woman laying on the bed beneath him. She was breathing heavily, her lips were swollen from kissing him so hard, and her eyes were filled with lust. She wanted him so bad and it drove him crazy. He reached down and pulled her shirt over her shoulders, exposing her chest to him.

She wasn't wearing a bra because he dropped it in the pond earlier.

Bonnie's face heated up and she blushed brightly as he looked over her body. This was different than earlier because she didn't have the water to hide beneath. He could see every inch of her exposed skin and he was examining it closely. His eyes traveled along the curve of her breast, over her hard nipples, down along her toned abdomen toward her hipbones. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was flawless.

"Who knew you were hiding this hot little bod beneath all those clothes?" Damon's smirk widened and he bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes continued to roam the expanse of exposed caramel skin.

She smiled shyly and looked away from his prying eyes. She wasn't really used to being called hot. Jeremy had always said that she was cute and pretty, never hot and sexy. "You really think I'm hot?"

He reached out and placed his index finger beneath her chin, turning it and forcing her to look up into his eyes. He lost himself in emerald pools and his heart started to race. "You are hot." Damon insisted, moving closer to her and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You are sexy." He kissed her again and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the softness of his lips against hers. "And absolutely gorgeous." His eyes widened as he said the word gorgeous and he kissed her again, deeply this time.

Bonnie's entire body felt like it was on fire. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she couldn't stop smiling into his lips as he kissed her. She felt sexy when she was with him. He made her feel like she was the most desirable woman in the world and he would never want anyone else.

She dug her fingers into the back of his neck and she kissed him hard. They both moaned out into the kiss as they felt their exposed bodies pressed together. He could feel her hard nipples against the skin of his abdomen and it caused his arousal to intensify even more. He needed her to touch him, he needed to touch her. He wanted so badly to be inside of her.

"Mm..." Damon moaned when Bonnie tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it. In that moment his guard was down and she somehow managed to flip him over on his back so that she was straddling his waist and kissing him passionately. He loved that she was taking control. He found it to be such a turn on.

"I didn't expect that from you, witchy." He said between breaths as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I told you I can be plenty of fun when I want to be." She reminded with a rare playfulness he was starting to love. He knew that it would be gone in the morning, they would be back to business and Bonnie would be back to her serious side. He fully intended to enjoy every second of her letting loose and having fun.

"You should want to be more often." Damon waggled his brow and tangled his hand in her dark curls, pulling her down into another heated kiss. She moaned out loudly and started to rock against him through his pants. He was so hard. He was so aroused and it was all for her. That thought caused her swollen clit to throb and her arousal to drip down her thighs.

Bonnie pulled out of the kiss and started to deliver heated kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck. He lent his head back against the bed and he let out soft hums of pleasure as her lips worked magic along his skin. Every once in a while she would bite down on his neck and suck hard.

Slowly she moved down his body. Kissing every inch of his toned abdomen and running her fingers down his stomach. Everywhere she touched caused his skin to tingle and his body to ache for more. As Bonnie teased her fingers through his happy trail and ran her tongue along the skin just above the waistband of his jeans, he subconsciously lifted his hips. Her lips twisted up and she stared up into his blue eyes. She knew what he wanted. And more than anything, she wanted to please him.

Bonnie continued to kiss him gently as her fingers worked on the button and zipper of his jeans. One of her hands was already stroking his hard member through the denim fabric. He wasn't wearing briefs any longer, he had lost them in the pond, so as she pulled his pants down his substantial length was exposed to her.

This was the first time she was seeing Damon in his entirety without water or a vision standing in the way.

Damon was smirking down at her. He could tell that she liked what she saw and it caused her to blush.

Bonnie moved further down, kneeling between Damon's thighs and leaning over so that her full lips were hovering over his hard cock. She gripped it firmly in her hand and she started to move her hand along his length. She was nervous. Her heart was racing in her chest. She hoped that she would be good enough for him. She didn't have as much sexual experience as he had and she hoped she could measure up.

He could tell that she was hesitating and he lifted his hips, tapping the thick head of his cock against her lips playfully. She smiled when he did so and took it as a sign that he wanted her. Leaning in she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. Her hand still working the rest of his length. Damon threw his head back and hissed out in pleasure as his muscles tightened and he tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer.

She continued to circle the thick head of his cock with her tongue and twist her hand for a few more seconds and then she removed her hand and lips. He let out a whimper of disapproval at the loss of pleasure.

Instantly, the pleasure returned though, as Bonnie ran her tongue along the base of his cock all the way to the head before taking him deep in her throat. She sucked him hard and moved her head up and down against his length. Taking him all the way each time. His hand was in her hair moving her head at the pace he wanted and he was groaning loudly, his body shaking as pleasure coursed through him. He could already feel himself getting close. No other woman had ever had such an effect on him as she did.

All she had to do was touch him and he was close.

Bonnie sucked harder and he moaned out loudly. "Fuck, Bonnie. Yes." She felt her clit throb when she heard him moan her name. It was the sexiest thing in the world knowing that he was moaning for her.

Damon could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release and he didn't want to come. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to please her and he wanted nothing more. He pulled his hips back and Bonnie stared up at him with confused eyes as she removed her mouth from his cock. She could tell that he wanted her to stop. She hadn't wanted to stop yet.

"Why'd you stop me?" She asked.

"Because." He smirked and lifted her up, flipping her over so that she was laying on her back and he was on top of her. His blue eyes dark with desire. "I don't want to be selfish." Damon lent down and delivered heated kisses to her neck as he moved down her body. Stopping at her collarbone to run his tongue along it before biting down and causing her entire body to quake. Bonnie loved the way that her stomach twisted and her arousal intensified as he moved down her body.

Damon stopped at her hard nipple and he smirked up at her, waggling his brow and extending his tongue to run it around the hardened nub. Bonnie thought it was so sexy that he was looking up at her as he ran his tongue in circles around her nipple. His other hand was unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her thighs. She wasn't wearing any panties. He had "lost" them in the pond as well.

He sucked her nipple between his lips hard and she screamed out in pleasure and threw her head back. Her hands tangling in his hair. It felt so good. "Mm... God, yes." Bonnie breathed out.

Subconsciously, she was lifting her hips and begging for more contact.

She wanted to feel him inside of her.

Damon bit down gently on her nipple and she hissed out as pleasure and pain shot through her body. Then, he gripped his hard cock with his free hand and he started to move the thick head of it between Bonnie's folds and against her swollen clit. She could feel a mix of his precum and her arousal amplifying the pleasure as he moved it against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders and she was positive that she was drawing blood as he moved his cock between her folds, occasionally dipping the tip into her pussy. He was refusing to give her what she needed though.

"Do you have a condom?" Bonnie dreaded asking, because if he didn't she knew she would still want to, but they couldn't have sex. She wasn't ready to have children. Not yet. _'Though one day...'_

"Yep." He smiled and popped the p playfully as he reached down for his pants and pulled out his wallet. He always carried condoms with him. He opened the condom and pushed it onto his length then he returned to his position between her thighs. She was so glad to hear that he had a condom because she didn't want to stop. She needed him so badly it was causing her physical pain.

Damon lent down and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Gripping his cock, he moved it toward her entrance and he teased her by gently dipping the head in and pulling it out. She groaned out into his lips and whined against them, "Damon."

"What is it, Bon-Bon?" He teased.

"I need you inside of me." Bonnie would have blushed if she weren't so desperate to feel him fill her. She didn't care if she sounded like she was whining and begging as long as he did as she asked.

Damon happily obliged, slowly pressing his length inside of her. He moaned out when he felt the tight walls of her pussy envelop him. It felt so good. "Fuck." He groaned out. She was moaning too and her body was shaking as he entered her. Her nails digging deeper into the skin of his back. She needed more. She told him this by kissing him passionately.

He pulled out a little and then thrust back inside of her. Moving his hips at a slow pace at first. When Bonnie wrapped her thighs around his back, he knew that she wanted him to move faster and deeper and he thrust harder into her, picking up his pace. "Oh god! Damon! Yes! Faster!" Bonnie moaned loudly moving her hips with his pace in order to force him deeper inside of her. It felt so fucking good. She could already feel herself getting close.

Damon smirked and lent down, biting down on her neck as he thrust deeper and faster inside of her. He could feel himself getting closer. Just the sound of her screaming as he moved in and out of her, and the warmth around his cock was enough to nearly push him over the edge. But, he refused to come before her.

She tangled her hands in his hair and forced him to kiss her again. The feeling of his lips against hers and the taste of his tongue, mixed with the pleasure he was giving her as he thrust deep inside of her was enough to bring her to her climax. "Oh fuck! I'm so close! Please don't stop!" Bonnie moaned loudly. The entire bed was moving as he thrust deeper and faster inside of her. She knew that she would probably hurt in the morning, but she didn't care. It felt so damn good.

Bonnie couldn't breathe any longer. Her head was leaning back in the pillows, her lips were parted and she could feel pleasure coursing through her entire body as he hit a specific spot inside of her over and over again. She moaned loudly and he could feel himself getting close too.

As Bonnie reached her climax and the walls of her pussy tightened around Damon's cock he felt himself finally reach his release. His muscles went tense and he moaned loudly as he came, his body shaking in pure ecstasy. He was convinced in that moment that it was the best orgasm he had ever had, and he was convinced that it was purely because it was Bonnie Bennett.

_**'We Won't Step Down, **_

_**Because Our World Is Waiting For Us To Live.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Okay! I decided to give y'all another chapter that was pure Bamon smutty goodness! :)) I figured it was only the nice thing to do with all of the drama coming up! ;) Haha. The next chapter will be getting back into the main plot. It will be a very dark chapter and also it will bring in what is going on with the police again! As for this chapter I really hope that the smut was alright and that y'all liked it! Please do not feel shy about telling me your thoughts! I would love to hear from y'all! Also, any ideas that y'all have please do tell me! They can be smut related or story line related and I will try and incorporate them! **

**Thank you so very much for reading! I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	17. Opening Your Wounds

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Opening Your Wounds**

**_'Our Open Wounds Will Bleed, Until Our Veins Run Dry,_**

**_Now We Have To Take This Thorn, And Tear It From Our Side.'_**

Damon couldn't recall the last time he slept so peacefully.

His dreams were not corrupted by the darkness and evilness inside of him. They were filled with images of Bonnie and the warmth of her embrace as she held him protectively in her arms. He had been scared to fall asleep with her. He had been scared that he would wake up to her blood on his hands. But, as his blue eyes fluttered open, he was met with her sleeping form snuggled up tightly against his body.

The sun was pouring through the blinds and dancing along her beautiful skin. She looked like an angel sent to him from God himself. Her full lips were twisted up into a content smile as she curled her fingers against his chest and nuzzled her nose against his shoulder. Her body fit perfectly with his. They were like two puzzle pieces, molded for each other.

Slowly, Damon lifted his hand and ran his index finger along her nose, watching as she scrunched it up.

_'How the hell is she so cute!? I could just lay here and watch her all day.' _And that was what he wanted to do. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to face reality and the darkness residing deep within him. He wanted to avoid his problems for one more day and indulge in the bliss that was Bonnie Bennett. She wouldn't go for it though. She had her mind set on figuring things out as quickly as possible.

Damon ghosted his fingers delicately along her jawline. His smile stretched and he laughed softly under his breath when she lifted her neck for more contact and let out a soft hum of approval.

_'I could get used to this. Bon-Bon, Stefan, and the kiddos. Hell, Kol can stick around too.' _The thought was unrealistic. Kol and Stefan would return to New York eventually. And even if Bonnie and him stayed in Kansas, he wasn't ready to have kids. He wasn't ready to settle down. Still, in that particular moment, holding Bonnie's body close to his, he could see the appeal.

He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her.

He had never felt that way with Elena. It was a toxic relationship and he knew that. They broke up at least once a week and they fought every day. Damon had never contemplated having kids with Elena or settling down. He didn't think he was capable of having a healthy relationship. She had convinced him that he wasn't. He was mentally unstable and too angry to ever raise kids, she had told him.

It was funny.

The healthiest relationship he had ever been in, had been when he was at his least healthiest.

Bonnie brought out a side of him that he had long forgotten existed.

Damon twisted his finger in one of her dark curls and watched with amused eyes as it popped back into place. He loved her curls. He repeated the action with another curl and watched as it popped back into place and hit her in the eye. She was shocked out of her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She looked like she was panicked for a split second as she looked around the room and realized where she was. Once she noticed that Damon was still safe and sound, she relaxed into the warmth of his chest and delivered a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Morning." He said with a playful twist of his lips.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled and kissed his shoulder again. She didn't want to ever stop kissing him. Her mind filled with images of the night before and a blush painted her skin as she realized that they were both still naked. _'I could get so used to waking up like this... His body fits perfectly with mine... God I love him so much-wait! I mean I love this so much! I don't love him... I can't yet... can I?' _

"How'd you sleep?" She wondered, running her fingers delicately along the skin of his toned abdomen.

"Surprisingly well." Damon's eyes widened as he said the words. "No nightmares."

"That's great news." Bonnie smiled widely and stared up at him with a glimmer of happiness in her green eyes. She was happy that he finally got a decent night's sleep. Still, she wasn't naive enough to think that the darkness was gone forever, it would return eventually. "Now we just need to figure out a way to get rid of it before it comes back." She started to move into a seated position, but he pulled her back down on top of him and held her body close. He wasn't ready to get up.

"Oh Bonnie." He stretched. "Always so serious. Can't we just stay in bed for a little while longer?"

She glared lovingly up at him and shook her head. He was never serious about anything. There was a demon inside of him, and he wanted to just lay in bed all day. "The sooner we get that thing out of you, the sooner we can enjoy our life together." She realized what she had implied and her blush intensified. She hadn't meant to imply that they would be starting a life together. They hadn't talked about anything yet.

He was wearing a devious, knowing smirk. She ignored it and pushed herself into a seated position on top of him. Bonnie wasn't going to give him the chance to tease her about what she had said. "I had a dream about what we should do... Or maybe it was a vision. I don't know." Lately she had been getting visions in her sleep. Her powers were intensifying and she had no idea how strong they were going to get.

"Either way, we need to get things set up." Bonnie threw her legs over him and started to climb out of the bed.

Damon wasn't ready to get to work. He wanted to play some more. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and he twisted her back toward him, pulling her down into the bed.

Before she could protest, he crashed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Against her better judgement, Bonnie moaned out into his lips and tangled her free hand in his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. Every kiss sent pleasurable sensations throughout her entire body. She never wanted to stop kissing him. Damon ran his tongue along her full bottom lip and she moaned out, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. _'God, I could kiss him all day every day!'_

She knew she had to have a level head.

If she kept giving into him then they would never deal with their problems.

Bonnie pulled out of the kiss. Her breathing was heavy and her arousal was building between her thighs. She wanted him again. This was new for her, she had never felt such a sexual desire toward any man before. She was pretty sure that she was sore from the prior night, but she would gladly have sex again.

"Damon." She breathed out shakily. Her voice was lower than usual and saturated in lust. Her green eyes dark with desire. "We have to get rid of this thing inside of you."

"How about instead of worrying about what's inside of me, I show you the part of me I want inside of you again." Damon teased suggestively with a waggle of his brow.

"You're horrible." Bonnie scolded.

"You love it."

_**'You're Connected To The Heart,**_

_**But, Tonight We'll Set You Free.'**_

She struck the match and it ignited in a flame. It was the only light source in the entire living room.

The sun was long gone. They had spent the entire day searching through books and looking up methods for having a seance. Her grams actually had many different techniques. Some for contacting the spirits that had already passed on to the other side, some for contacting spirits that were stuck wandering around on this side. And one that matched what they needed perfectly. A seance to contact a spirit that was possessing someone.

Bonnie started to light the candles that were set around the table in the same geometric pattern that the book had described. Everything was very specific. The color of the candles, the direction of the flame, the position. If they made one simple mistake then the spell wouldn't work.

Kol was setting up a camcorder that they had found in the attic. When Bonnie was younger, her grams used to record everything that she did. They had her first step, her first birthday, her first Christmas, and every other profound moment of her life on film. It was ancient, from the 90's, but it surprisingly still worked perfectly. Her grams had insisted that she didn't want a new one. That just because something was old didn't mean it couldn't work as well as something new.

The British man had a wide grin on his lips and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes as he positioned the camera at the table. They wanted to have visual evidence to back their case. The police would find them eventually, after all.

"This is so bloody exciting!" Kol exclaimed. "I never told anyone this, but I always wanted to be a professional ghost hunter!"

"Excuse me if I don't share in your excitement." Damon drawled sarcastically. He was sitting at the head of the table. The camcorder was aimed directly at him and the green light was flashing, showing that it was already recording. He smiled and waggled his fingers at it.

"Sorry, Mate." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Probably not as exciting for the man with the demon inside of him."

"Nope." He popped the p and shook his head.

Damon wasn't excited in the slightest. If he could have his way, he would have spent the entire day snuggling up with Bonnie and avoiding whatever was imprisoned inside of him. He didn't want to confront it. He didn't want to understand it, or let it get the best of him. Plus, seances had always seemed really creepy in movies.

Stefan was sitting beside his older brother with a healthy amount of skepticism in his eyes. It was one thing to believe that someone could see into the future, it was another to believe that they could contact some demonic spirit hiding inside of his brother's body. The truth was, he was terrified. He didn't want to see the darkness that Damon saw on a regular basis. He missed living in ignorant bliss. But, now that he knew the truth, he was going to stand by his side through it all.

"Hold out your hand, Damon." Bonnie said.

He did as he was told and held out his hand to her. Kol was now setting up the tape recorder and setting it down on the table. He was rambling on about EVP and how he hoped that the ancient devise would record it.

Damon furrowed his brow in confusion and terror filled his blue eyes as the young woman held up a knife. "This is probably gonna sting a little. But, we need your blood to perform the spell." He clenched his jaw tightly and nodded his head as she lowered his hand over a bowl. He looked away as she dug the tip of the knife into the palm of his hand. The blood spilled from his hand and landed in the bowl with the mix of other ingredients.

"This will direct the spell at you and not just any other spirit." Bonnie explained with an apologetic smile as she let go of his hand.

"What are you smiling at?" Damon asked, glaring across the table at Kol who was practically bouncing in his seat. He had a wide toothy grin on his face and he looked beyond ecstatic. He looked like a kid who was going to Disneyland for the first time. It was insane. What sane man would be excited about contacting a demonic presence that could possibly kill them all?

"I'm sorry, I simply cannot hide my excitement!" His accent was thick and his voice cracked as it heightened. "I always tried to get Bonnie to go ghost hunting with me, but she never would."

"Because, the last thing you want to do is welcome these things into your life if you don't have to." Bonnie reminded. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't have to. This was dangerous. They were putting their lives at risk by performing the seance, and she was worried about how it would effect Damon. If he started to understand the darkness inside of him it could give him strength, or it could break him.

"I knew I shouldn't have played that drunken game of strip Ouija." Damon teased. "That must have been when all of this started."

Stefan and Bonnie both glared at him and Kol burst out into laughter.

"Strip Ouija?" The British man laughed. "This man is bloody brilliant, Bonnie. Never let him go."

"Brilliant isn't exactly the word I would have picked." Stefan countered with a smile over at his brother. The older man rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay." Bonnie interrupted the conversation and took a seat at the table with the boys. Her heart was racing in her chest. She had never actually performed a spell before and she was praying that she wouldn't screw it up. She was also terrified about the consequences of contacting the demon inside of Damon. "Is the camcorder recording?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kol grinned. He was practically beaming.

"Alright. To start the seance everyone needs to hold hands." She instructed, holding her hands out to Kol and Damon who both took her hands. Damon, Stefan, and Kol also interlocked hands. "Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded their heads.

Bonnie had already memorized the spell that she had to recite to call out the demon. Her heart was hammering loudly in her ears as she stared up at the ceiling and she started to recite it word for word. It was in a foreign language. None of them knew what she was saying. Damon had his brow furrowed as he watched her closely. He could feel his stomach tangling in knots and the urge to vomit rising. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to face his demons, he wanted to run away from them.

That was what he was good at. Running away.

"Is it working?" Kol wondered curiously.

Damon gave him a look that said, _'How the fuck am I supposed to know?' _

The candles started to flicker and there was a sudden rush of wind spiraling through the room, tossing their hair around. The air was cold against their skin and it caused the hair on their arms to rise. The seance was definitely working. They could feel a presence in the room with them. Damon could feel it within his bones.

Stefan, Kol, and Bonnie were all watching him closely. Like they saw something he didn't.

Suddenly, Damon's head snapped back and his neck popped loudly a few times as his eyes rolled back in his head. It sounded like he was breaking his own bones. His body was convulsing violently and foam was forming on his lips.

"Don't let go of his hands." She stated sternly, shooting a glare over at Stefan who looked like he was about to break the connection. "If you break the connection before we complete it, there could be terrible consequences." As she made this announcement, they all tightened their grips so that Damon couldn't break free.

His head snapped back down and now he was staring across the table at Kol.

He wasn't Damon any longer.

"You always wanted to see a ghost, huh kid?" He growled out. His voice was deeper than usual and his veins were dark and rising along his throat. "Now you're looking into the eyes of a demon. What do you want to know?"

The British man was at a loss for words. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest and he felt like he was going to pass out. He had watched hundreds of shows about ghost hunting and it had never been like this.

"What? Too scared?" He teased. "We all have demons Kol. You have demons too. Damon's demon is just a bit more vocal. Though I'm sure your girlfriend heard you loud and clear when you smashed the windshield of her car with that baseball bat." Kol didn't know how Damon knew about that. He hadn't even told Bonnie about it. He wasn't proud of that night. "And that man you beat the shit outta. I bet you didn't know that you put him into a coma." Damon laughed.

Sorrow and regret filled his brown eyes and he looked away ashamed. He could feel Bonnie give his hand a gentle squeeze, telling him it was okay, but he didn't feel okay.

"And you." Damon's head snapped in Stefan's direction, his bones cracking loudly and his smile stretching from one ear to the other. His eyes were still rolled back in his head and Stefan was horrified. He wanted so desperately to pull his hand away from his and to run away, but he couldn't. He didn't know what damage it would cause his brother if he did. "Sweet, innocent, perfect, Stefan."

He clenched his jaw and stared over at Bonnie. He couldn't look the demon in the face. He didn't want to face his demons.

"You have everyone fooled don't you?" He laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan denied.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Steffy. I can see deep into the darkness of your soul. You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"You hate your brother." He said. "You hate him so much that occasionally you fantasized about being born into a different family. It unintentionally crossed your mind a few times how different your life would be if he died with your parents."

"I would never want that." Stefan dismissed. Sickened by the words. He hated his brother for numerous reasons but he didn't want him to die. He loved him no matter what happened between the two of them.

"That's not what I'm seeing."

Damon's neck cracked as he stared over at Bonnie. "Then there is you, Bon-Bon." The demon using the same nickname that Damon had for her caused her stomach to twist in sickening knots. She hated the way it sounded on the forked-tongue of the serpent. "Sweet, selfless, Bonnie Bennett. Always sacrificing your own happiness for other people. So much so, that you haven't even told him."

Bonnie clenched her jaw and lifted her chin confidently. She knew what the demon was talking about. He was talking about her grams.

"Don't you think he deserves to know that you hate it when he drinks?" He smirked and cocked his head to the side, his white eyes wide. "You should tell him, Bonnie! Tell him that the solution for all of his problems is the cause of all of yours!" She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to force them back as she recalled what happened the night her grams died. "You can blame it on the ice. That's what the cops did. But, we both know it was the alcohol in the driver's system."

Damon was still lost inside of his body. He could see the pain on the beautiful woman's face as the demon said the words, but he had no control to stop it. He had lost control over his body.

He wanted so badly to comfort her and apologize in that moment, but all he could do was sit idly by while the demon used his body like a puppet.

He lent forward so that his face was only inches away from Bonnie's. Kol was prepared to stand up and defend his best friend if he had to. He liked Damon and he wanted to help him, but nothing was more important to him then Bonnie and his sister. He would protect both of them at any cost.

Bonnie was looking away from his eyes. She could feel his breath rushing against her face. She could only smell decay.

"If you want the answers you search for. Look into the eyes of the serpent."

_**'And You Know, The Hardest Truth Can Flow Like Water Now,**_

_**Break Down, The Moment That It Touches Your Mouth.'**_

_'Knock. Knock. Knock.' _

"Open up, it's the police!" Rebekah called through the door to Bonnie's apartment. She had decided to pursue her lead without telling Elijah about it. She knew that it was against protocol and she could get in a lot of trouble if he found out, but she had never been the most moral police officer. That was Elijah's role. She was about doing whatever she needed in order to find out the truth. Right now, she needed answers, and she wasn't ready to throw Bonnie and her brother under the bus to get them.

Once she understood what was going on, she would inform her partner.

When no one answered the door, she took the liberty of opening it on her own. She glanced around the apartment complex to see if anyone was watching her, then she knelt down on the ground and pulled a bobby-pin from her blonde hair. Rebekah skilfully slipped the bobby-pin into the lock and she started to jiggle it around.

What she was doing was highly illegal.

She could go to prison for doing it. She didn't care. She had done this on many cases behind Elijah's back.

After the lock clicked she stood up and returned the bobby-pin to her hair, brushing off her uniform, she pushed the door open to the apartment and walked inside. Her heels clacking against the wooden floor. "Bonnie!" She called out.

Silence filled the air.

Rebekah closed the door behind herself and then she started to make her way through the living room, looking for any sign of where the young woman was. She knew that Damon was with her, and she had a feeling that Kol was as well. There was something in his tone of voice. He had been lying to her. _'My brother better have a damn good reason for helping a bleeding psychopath...' _

Kol wasn't exactly what she would call a perfect citizen, but he didn't condone murder the last time she checked. Neither did Bonnie. They had to have a reason to be helping Damon.

She cast her blue eyes around the apartment. She noticed that there were a few suitcases that were thrown around, some of the dresser drawers were open, and the lights had been left on. Wherever they had fled to, had been far enough away that they needed to pack clothes. Also, they had left in quite a hurry. They hadn't even turned the coffeepot off.

"I have a feeling they aren't in Kansas anymore." Rebekah muttered to herself as she stepped over a few of the suitcases and looked through the drawers in the bedroom. One drawer in particular stood out to her.

It was the bottom drawer.

Inside was a collection of important childhood memories of Bonnie's. She had a little case with all of her lost teeth, a birth certificate, a baby book, numerous VHS tapes with recordings of special events, and photo albums. The British woman reached out and picked up one of the photo albums. It was labeled, years 3-5. Inside were pictures of Bonnie Bennett when she was three years old, sitting on the deck with her grandmother. It didn't look like the picture was taken in New York.

There was another photo of Bonnie holding a rake. She had on a giant floppy hat and a wide smile. Her grandmother was standing next to her in the picture. _'These were definitely not taken in New York. Where the bloody hell is Bonnie from?' _She pulled the picture out of the album and flipped it over.

_'Bonnie Bennett - 3 years old - Our new house in Kansas.' _

"I guess they are in Kansas after all." Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

_**'Take Me Back, Back To Better Days.**_

_**This Time Between Is Wasting Me Away.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Alright! As promised, this chapter got back to the main story line! I really hope that y'all are still enjoying this fic! How did y'all feel about the morning after Bamon scene!? What about what we found out about all of them? Are y'all worried about Damon and the demon inside of him? What do y'all think will happen if Bonnie looks into the Demon's eyes?! Also, what is Rebekah doing? She is lying to Elijah and breaking and entering... She's up to something! Haha what are your thoughts you guys!? I love hearing from y'all!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! It means the world to me! **

**I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	18. Eyes Of The Serpent

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Eyes Of The Serpent **

**_'I've Got A Body That I Don't Want To Be Living In,_**

**_I've Got Devils Flooding Up To The Neck, And I've Forgotten How To Swim.'_**

_"If you want the answers you search for. Look into the eyes of the serpent."_

_**'Thud. Thud. Thud.'**_

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she stared away from those blue eyes she loved. She didn't want to look into them. She didn't want to stare into the darkness corrupting Damon's soul. She was scared. She was scared of what she would see.

_**'Thud. Thud. Thud.'**_

_'You have to do this, Bonnie. This could be the only way to understand what this thing is and how to get rid of it... This could be the only way to save Damon's soul...' _Bonnie took in a breath and she forced her gaze up, staring directly into his eyes. They were no longer blue and captivating. They were white and she could see dark red veins twisting along them. His skin was pale and he had veins that looked like snakes moving beneath the skin of his neck and traveling along his jawline.

He cocked his head to the side and stared directly into terrified emerald depths. Staring straight through her. Into her soul. She could feel a chill run down her spine as her eyes closed and her body convulsed.

_**'She was no longer staring through her eyes.**_

**_She felt like she was having a vision, but there was something different this time. The body she was residing in didn't feel familiar, the eyes she was looking through didn't see the same way as Damon's eyes, the voice in his head wasn't Damon's voice. Bonnie stared through his eyes at his hands and she saw the same open wounds carved into his wrists. She saw that he was holding a knife in his shaky hand. _**

**_His mind was conflicted._**

**_Just as Damon's mind had been before he killed someone._**

**_He felt like he had no control over himself. He was fighting the demon inside of him. He was trying to get it to go away. Trying to tell it he didn't want to kill again. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, his legs kept moving beneath the weight of his body. He was walking through a house. The carpet was soft against his bare feet. There were pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures of a middle-aged man, a woman, and their two sons. One of them had dark curly hair and striking blue eyes, the other had dirty-blonde hair and green eyes._**

**_She recognized the boys. _**

**_So did the man. Staring through his eyes at the picture she felt his heart break in his chest. Those were his boys. They were his sons._**

**_He loved them. He loved his wife. But, the voices in his head were telling him to kill them all. To sacrificed them to the demon within._**

**_"Honey... Are you okay?" A female voice asked from behind him. He didn't respond. His mind was filled with images of stabbing her in the chest. He didn't want to see the darkness seep from her eyes and mouth. He didn't want to kill her. "Honey." She called out again, reaching out and holding onto his arm._**

**_He turned and looked her in the eyes. She was shocked to see the blood dripping from his wrists. She was worried about his well-being._**

**_"Oh god, what happened to you Giuseppe!? Did you-did you do this to yourself?" _**

**_Bonnie stared through his eyes and she watched as the darkness enveloped his wife. Pouring out of her eyes and mouth. The sight made him angry. It caused his muscles to tense and his grip to tighten around the knife in his hand. He pushed her away from him in an attempt to save her life. It was the only thing he could do and it took all of his strength to take control of his arm for just a second. She didn't understand. He was trying to save her life and she thought he was trying to push her out._**

**_"Giuseppe, talk to me, please?" She reached out for him again._**

**_This time he lost control of himself._**

**_The demon took over._**

**_He lifted the knife and stabbed her in the chest. She didn't fight at first. She was too shocked. By the time she started to fight back, it was too late. Blood was bubbling at her lips and rolling down her chin as he stabbed her again and again. Four times. His heart was aching and he hated himself for what he was doing. He was internally screaming for someone or something to save him. Sending up prayers to a God that wasn't listening._**

**_As his wife's lifeless body fell to the living room floor, he found that his nightmare wasn't over._**

**_He didn't regain control over his body like he had after he killed the others. He couldn't call the police, or try and save his wife. He couldn't wrap her up in a tight embrace and tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. The demon inside of him wasn't finished._**

**_The demon was screaming at him to kill his sons. _**

**_Bonnie could feel the internal struggle. She could feel him fighting back. She could hear him screaming at the voices and forcing them away. His sons were everything to him and he would rather die than be the one to take away the light in their eyes. _**

**_"I won't kill them." He muttered under his breath. It was nearly impossible to force the words out._**

**_He was fighting the darkness._**

**_He was taking back control. This moment gave Bonnie hope. Hope that Damon could do the same if he tried hard enough. Hope that this demon wasn't as powerful as it seemed. _**

**_Despite his words, his legs were still moving. They were tugging his body toward the closet where the demon knew his sons were hiding. His grip was tight around the knife. He knew that he couldn't kill his sons. He loved Stefan and Damon too much. His eyes landed on one of the photographs of him and the boys playing football in the backyard and somehow he found strength in the memory as it filled his mind. Bonnie watched it play out before her._**

**_Stefan couldn't have been older than three. Damon was seven or so. The two of them were running around and trying to catch the ball as their father threw it to them. They all looked so happy and she could feel the pain the memory brought him._**

**_He needed to stop himself before he killed his children. _**

**_So, he used that strength, love, and compassion, to take back control over his body. And in that moment he did the only thing he could think of to stop himself. He stabbed himself in the chest. Four times, like he had the other victims. Bonnie could feel the blade pierce his skin each time. She felt the sharp pain and the blood filling her lungs and rolling down her chin. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced. It felt so real._**

**_His body toppled to the floor next to his wife. She was still staring through his dead eyes. _**

**_Giuseppe had killed himself to save Damon and Stefan._**

**_Bonnie still had so many questions. So many things she didn't understand. What was the demon inside of him? Was it someone who was human at one point? Was it a soul that had escaped the depths of hell? How did it pass on to Damon? Did it pass through bloodline? Were the other killers descendants of the Salvatore line?_**

**_Suddenly, she felt herself rising from the lifeless corpse. _**

**_That was when she realized that the entire time, she hadn't been staring through Giuseppe's eyes, she hadn't been staring through Damon's eyes, she had always been staring through the demon's eyes. She looked down at the hands before her and she saw darkness. It's fingers were long extended claws, it's arms were thin and made of shadows._**

**_It wasn't a physical being. _**

**_It was a virus feeding off the life of others. It needed a new host. That was what it was thinking about. Finding a new host._**

**_The sound of small feet creeping through the living room caused the demon to look up to find the source. Someone was hiding behind the couch. It could hear the little boy breathing, it could hear his heart beating loudly. He was terrified. _**

**_"Mom!?" He called when he gained the confidence. "Dad!? Are you okay!?" _**

**_They didn't respond._**

**_The young boy with the curls slowly moved out from behind the couch and walked toward his parents. His blue eyes were filled with panic as he saw their lifeless bodies sprawled across the floor. He couldn't see her standing there. He couldn't see the darkness. He hastily rushed to the telephone and started to dial 911. He didn't scream though. He probably didn't want to scare Stefan._**

**_Bonnie watched him closely through the eyes of the demon as it slowly approached the young boy. It's hands outstretched and it's dark claws curled as it rested it's hand on Damon's shoulder. It's claws digging into the skin of the boy's shoulder as it slowly clawed it's way inside of him. _**

**_There, the "virus" would lay dormant for years. _**

**_This is what it had been doing for hundreds of years._**

**_"You wish to know who I am." A familiar voice asked from behind her. It was the same dark and demented voice that Damon had been using a few minutes ago at the table. Bonnie turned and looked at the creature standing before her. She was now in her own body. Staring into the face of evil. "What I am."_**

**_"Yes." Bonnie spoke confidently. Though she felt anything but confident in that moment. She was scared to death. _**

**_The only way she could destroy whatever was inside of Damon and free him from the darkness tormenting him, was to find out who or what it was. _**

**_The demon extended it's long fingers to her, asking her to take it's hand. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest and her hand was shaking, but she had to do this for Damon. Slowly, she reached out her hand._**

**_Just as she felt it's cold fingers brush against her fingertips, the scenery around her started to fade.'_**

"Bonnie!" Kol's voice broke through her haze. He was shaking her by the shoulders and attempting to snap her out of her trance. His brown eyes were filled with worry. He wanted to help Damon, but Bonnie would always be his first priority. "Snap out of it!"

It took her a minute to fully process what was going on. Kol had broke the connection and he was shaking her by the shoulders. She didn't mean to be angry with her best friend, she knew that he was only worried about her, but in that moment he had ruined everything. She was about to find out who the demon was. She was about to find a solution to the problem. And, on top of that, him breaking the connection before they put an end to the spell could have serious and dangerous side-effects for Damon.

"I told you not to break the connection!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"I could give a fuck about the connection right now, Bonnie! You're bleeding." He insisted, lifting his thumb to her face and wiping the space between her nose and lips. Blood was pouring from her nose and her entire body had been shaking before he put an end to the ritual.

Kol lifted up his thumb to show her the blood.

"It was just a side-effect of the spell. It was too intense, but I would have been okay." Bonnie said, frantically turning to look over at Damon. His eyes were still rolled up into his head and the veins were still moving along his neck. The demon was still in control. It had gained more power.

"Well, that's not a risk I was willing to take!" He shot back.

She wasn't angry with Kol. She understood why he had done what he did. She was just worried about what would happen to Damon now. The book had specifically said not to break the connection before completing the spell. There had to be a reason. Her green eyes were filled with concern as she reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks, looking him straight in the eyes. The demon was in control, but he was still somewhere inside. He could still see her looking at him.

Stefan was now standing and staring between his brother and Bonnie, searching for answers to what was happening. He was scared that they had lost Damon's soul completely to the darkness when Kol broke the connection.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"He's fighting to get control back." She told him.

She knew from the vision she just had of Giuseppe that it was possible to fight the demon. She traced her thumbs delicately along his jawline and she smiled down at him. Her eyes connected with his. She was ignoring the white eyes and trying to focus on his beautiful blue eyes in her mind. The beautiful eyes of the man she cared deeply for.

"Damon." She spoke softly. "I know that you are in there still. Please, come back to us."

Damon could see her standing before him. He could feel the soft skin of her fingers against his face. He was trying so desperately to regain control over his body, to say something, to move, to hold her. But, he couldn't. The darkness had a hold on him.

"Follow my voice." Bonnie called out to him, tears filling her eyes. "Please, just follow my voice."

It was like his dreams all over again.

The ones where she called him out of the darkness. Where her voice brought him to the light. Right now his mind was corroded with darkness and evil thoughts, temptations to kill innocent people, but her voice was bringing him back to his senses. It was reminding him of who he was and the strength he had inside.

"Please. I need you." Her voice cracked under the weight of emotions she was feeling. They had come so far, she couldn't lose him now.

Damon focused on the light. He focused on her voice and he followed it out of the darkness.

She was his guardian angel.

His eyes rolled back and her smile widened as she met blue with green. She felt overwhelming relief rush over her body and she nearly laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had been so scared that she had lost him. That he had lost himself completely. "Thank god you're okay!" She exclaimed, leaning down and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Damon smiled against her lips and slowly lifted his shaking hand, tangling it in her hair and kissing her back. He was shaken, but the taste of her lips brought him home.

His home was not a place. It was not his apartment complex. It wasn't his foster homes, or the home he was raised in. His home was a person.

His home was Bonnie Bennett.

Stefan and Kol exchanged relieved looks. They were both happy to see that Damon was safe.

Damon felt his stomach lurch back and forth and he quickly pulled out of the kiss and put distance between Bonnie and himself. He felt like he was going to vomit. "I don't feel so hot, Bon-Bon." He joked, holding his stomach with his hand and forcing his eyes away from hers. He could taste the bile in his mouth and he couldn't hold it back any longer. Leaning over he started to vomit all over the ground. Bonnie ran a comforting hand over his back as she watched him with worried eyes.

_**'I'm The Only One Who Knows,**_

_**The Secret Places That The Light Don't Show.'**_

Bonnie had insisted that Damon needed to rest. The two of them had retired to her bedroom upstairs. She still seemed like she was upset with him for breaking the connection and it was starting to weigh on his conscience.

"I was only trying to help." Kol lent back in the chair and stared across the table at Stefan.

"I know." He offered him an understanding smile. "And so does she. She knows why you did it, she's just worried about Damon."

"Nothing personal, mate. I really do want to help your brother through this. I just wish she'd worry about herself a bit more." The British man said with a small smile. He loved Bonnie and he knew her better than anyone else, and she was constantly sacrificing herself in order to make other people happy. He knew that she loved Damon. Even if she didn't know she loved him yet, but she couldn't die trying to save him. He wouldn't allow that.

"No, I agree. She was pushing herself too hard." Stefan stated honestly. He wanted to save his brother more than anything, but he didn't want Bonnie to die in the process. She needed to pace herself.

Kol felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans and he quickly pulled it out and looked down at the screen. It said the word _'Sister' _across the front of it. His heart jumped in his chest and he bit down on his bottom lip as he contemplated whether he should answer it or not. If she was calling again then there was a good chance she found out about his location and involvement with Bonnie and Damon.

_'Perhaps I could convince her to help us... She might understand if she finds the evidence on her own...' _

Rebekah calling him meant that she hadn't told Elijah yet. _'Either that, or she has told Elijah and they are tracking my phone...' _He couldn't believe that his sister was capable of doing that to him though. He had faith that she knew if he and Bonnie were involved in the murder case, then something else was going on.

"I've got to take this." Kol said, dismissing himself from the table and walking out into the kitchen before clicking the send button.

"Hello sister. So happy to hear from you-"

"-You are in Kansas with Bonnie and Damon, aren't you?" Rebekah asked harshly. Before Kol could attempt to explain the situation or lie to her again, she added, "Don't you dare attempt to lie to me again, Kol. You know that I can see right through you and I only want to help."

He was surprised to hear that she wanted to help. His sister had never been the most "moral" police officer. She often times broke the rules in order to get to the bottom of a case, but helping a known criminal and murderer escape wasn't something she would ever agree to do. "And why the bloody hell should I believe that?" He laughed. "You and Elijah probably bugged my phone and you are waiting to find my location as we speak."

"Elijah doesn't know about any of this." She spoke softly.

This shocked Kol. She never hid things like this from her partner.

"The police officer that spotted Bonnie and Damon was helping me develop a wanted photograph of the young woman helping him escape, and I recognized her immediately." Rebekah paused. She seemed to be struggling with what she had done. She was audibly conflicted with her decision. "I got rid of the evidence and I haven't told Elijah anything."

He was too shocked to speak. Why had she done that?

"Look, I cannot possibly begin to comprehend why the two of you are defending a psychopathic murderer, but I know that for whatever reason you are and that means something to me. It means that there is more to the story than I am seeing through the evidence. So, you have a choice right now, Kol. You can either help me understand why you are defending Damon or I will tell Elijah of your whereabouts and we will handle this with force."

"I am helping Damon because what is happening to him isn't his fault." Kol explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Look up a serial killer named Marcus Tucker from the 1950's, Bekah. Hell, look up every case you can find where the man claimed to be possessed by a demon and he carved the words _'I am the bringer of death' _into his bloody wrists."

"Are you claiming that Damon Salvatore is possessed and that is why he is killing people?" Rebekah asked. She didn't believe that for a second. Hundreds of people had claimed similar things in their trials to get away with murder.

"Just look it up."

_**'This Person I Don't Know, The One Staring Back At Me,**_

_**It's Not Who I Want To Be.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you SOOO MUCH for all of the reviews! They really do mean so much to me! I'm sorry that I didn't get to add another chapter for a few days. :( I was just caught up in life. BUT I am back now and I should be updating as regularly as usual now! :)) How did y'all feel about this chapter? Do you wish Kol didn't interrupt? Do you understand why he did? Are you worried about possible side-effects for Damon now? How do y'all feel about what happened to Giuseppe? And do y'all think that Rebekah will help them out!?**

**Again, thank you so much for all of your support! Y'all are amazing! I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	19. It's Not You, It's Me

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Nineteen **

**It's Not You, It's Me**

**_'Oh, My Stomach's Tied In Knots,_**

**_I'm Afraid Of What I'll Find, If You Want To Talk Tonight.'_**

His knees were pulled tightly to his chest.

He was trembling.

His body felt like it was on fire, yet his skin was sickly white and cold to the touch.

All that Bonnie could do was watch him fall apart before her very eyes. She didn't know how to treat his illness. It wasn't caused by a common virus, it was caused by the demonic virus inhabiting his body. When Kol broke the connection something broke inside of him. As the hours passed she could see him becoming weaker and weaker. His immune system was shutting down right before her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it.

Part of her still blamed her best friend. Part of her was still angry at him for breaking the connection. She knew that he had only been worried about her well-being, and she loved him for that, but she had been so close to solving all of their problems.

_'It was just about to tell me everything...' _

Damon had his eyes sealed shut, his nails were digging into the skin of his knees. He wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to know that he was still alive.

The last few hours had been the most miserable hours of his life. He had watched his father kill his mother before killing himself. He had found out that Bonnie hated that he drank alcohol and that alcohol was the source of all her problems. He didn't quite understand what that meant, but he had a feeling it had something to do with her grams. He had found out that his brother wished he had died the night his parents died. Even if it was only a few times that it crossed his mind, it had crossed his mind.

Along with all of these depressing thoughts bouncing around in his skull, his body felt weak. His stomach was lurching back and forth and he was fighting off the urge to vomit. He was burning up. He felt claustrophobic in his own skin. And there were voices in his head telling him to kill people.

He could hear the demon now. Even when he wasn't in a trance.

Whispering in his ear.

_'Kill Bonnie. Kill your brother. Kill Kol. Kill yourself.' _

"Leave me alone!" Damon groaned out loudly, lifting his hands to his ears and trying to block out the sound of it's voice. The voice only got louder. He started to pull at his hair and dig his fingernails into his scalp as the voice continued to repeat the words over and over again. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He felt like he was going insane. He felt like he had finally lost himself completely.

"Damon!" Bonnie called out through the darkness. She reached across the bed and placed her hands over his, interlocking their fingers to show that she was there with him. That he wasn't alone. She lent down and gently kissed his forehead. His skin was cold against her lips. She felt him physically relax beneath her lips and she smiled softly.

She was always the one to bring him back to reality.

"You're okay." She breathed out softly against the skin of his face as she moved into a laying position in front of him on the bed. She was now resting her forehead against his and gently removing his hands from his ears, giving them a loving squeeze. "I'm right here with you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"I'm not worried about something bad happening to me, Bonnie." Damon teased with a small smile. His eyes were still closed. He was just enjoying the calming sound of her voice and the soft touches of her fingers against his skin.

Bonnie knew what he was worried about.

He had watched the demon corrupt his father and force him to kill the woman he loved. Damon was scared that the demon would make him kill her. He had been scared about that for a while now. That was why he pushed her out before. That was why he was trying to push her out again.

"You aren't him." She whispered, running her thumb delicately along the back of his hand. "You aren't going to hurt me or anyone else. We are going to figure this out."

"What if we don't?" They both feared the answer to the question.

"We will." Bonnie dismissed the thought immediately.

Damon's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw them. They were beautiful. She loved his eyes. "Maybe you should lock me up until then?" His tone was suggestive and he waggled his brow playfully at her. Even when he was sick he was still as immature and childish as ever.

"I'm not locking you up." She laughed and shook her head at him.

He lowered his knees and he pulled his hands away from hers so that he could rest his hands on her hips and pull her body closer to his. He wanted to feel the warmth and safety of her embrace again. He missed it. "Oh, I don't know." His smirk stretched. "Sometimes it's fun to be kinky like that, witchy."

Bonnie couldn't meet his lustful eyes as he said the words. She felt her skin heating up and a blush painting it's way along her face and down over her shoulders. She couldn't deny that under different circumstances the thought of being tied up as he pleasured her, or vice versa, could be a huge turn on for her. But, he was talking about locking him up for her safety and she didn't want him to think she was scared of him. She had faith in him and she knew that he would never hurt her.

"Ooh, you're actually thinking about it." Damon sang.

"Shut up, Damon." She growled out angrily, burying her head in his chest as she attempted to force her blush away.

_'Now it's all I can think about... God damn it! How does he manage to turn a serious conversation into a sexual conversation so easily!? I need to stop thinking about him tying me to the bed and moving between my thighs-FUCK! STOP IT BONNIE! Focus!'_

"You're still thinking about it." He waggled his brow at her and gently started to move his fingers along her spine through her shirt. She arched her back into his touch and she wanted so badly to give in to him. Even though she knew he was only trying to avoid his problems with sex. She couldn't resist him. She wanted him all the time.

_'No. This isn't the time for that... He's sick and he needs to rest...'_

"Damon." The tone that Bonnie used snapped him out of his lustful stupor. He could tell that she was being serious with him and that she didn't want to push things sexually tonight. Not when there was so much going on in both of their minds. She wanted to talk about things, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to have sex and forget all of his troubles. "I know you are trying to avoid it, but I really want you to talk to me about what is on your mind right now."

Damon let out a loud dramatic sigh and threw his head back against the pillow. His lips forming a pout. "You're no fun!"

_**'See The Problem Isn't You, It's Me, I Know, I Can Tell,**_

_**I've Seen It Time After Time.'**_

_'Marcus Tucker.' _

As she typed the name into the police database she wondered again what she was doing.

She was going against every rule in the force. She was technically breaking the law. If her partner or any other police officer found out that she was hiding evidence, she would go to prison along with her brother, Bonnie, and Damon. No matter what she found when she searched the name, it wouldn't change anything, Damon Salvatore was a murderer. Whether he believed he was possessed or he was a genius and a skilled manipulator, he had killed two people.

_'So, why am I even bothering to look it up?' _

Rebekah watched as the case file loaded on the screen. There was a picture of a young man. He had his hair greased back and he was wearing a leather jacket. She couldn't believe that the man in the photograph was a serial killer. He looked like such a nice man. _'Most serial killers do, Rebekah.' _She reminded herself as she scrolled down the page.

He was only twenty years old.

He grew up in a broken household. His mother was absent and his father was an alcoholic who had killed himself.

_'Marcus Tucker turned himself in, admitting to murdering thirty men and women, including his own girlfriend.' _Rebekah read the words with a furrowed brow and sad eyes. She felt terrible for the people who he had killed, especially his girlfriend. It worried her that Bonnie and her brother were spending time with a man who was possibly copying his crimes. _'He claimed insanity. Telling the courts that the demon inside of him made him do it. That he couldn't control himself. That he loved his girlfriend and he would never kill her. He wasn't a killer, he was forced to do it and the guilt had become too much.'_

Rebekah could feel her heart racing in her chest as she scanned over the words. She wanted to believe that Damon Salvatore was lying to Kol and Bonnie. That he was a genius and a sociopath and he was manipulating them with the words of Marcus Tucker, but she had her doubts. There was a small part of her that believed in paranormal events. There was a small part of her that wondered if possession was real.

That was where she and Elijah were different.

She was open-minded. She was always trying to understand people and not just looking for answers. Elijah was black and white. Good people were always good, bad people were always bad. In order to be a good person, you obeyed the law and did right by everyone.

_'When he lost his plead for insanity he told the police that he couldn't go to prison. That the thing inside of him would make him kill more people. They didn't listen. That night, he committed suicide. The police found strange marks carved into his wrists.'_

Rebekah clicked on the images of his dead body and his wrists and she cringed. There was so much blood. She clicked on an image of just the symbols and she printed it out. For future reference.

Her ears perked up as she heard her phone vibrate and she cast her eyes down at it.

She had a new text message.

The blonde Brit picked up her phone and clicked the open button, reading over the text message. It was from Kol. It said, **_'Check your E-mail, sister.'_**

She pursed her full lips and furrowed her brow as she returned her attention to her computer and she started to log in to her E-mail. She could feel her anxiety rising as she clicked on her inbox. She had one new message. Presumably from her brother. When she clicked on it, she noticed that there was a video attached to the e-mail and she double-clicked to open it, waiting impatiently for it to load.

Rebekah squinted her eyes at the screen as she watched the video start.

Kol was setting up the camera. She could hear him rambling on about ghosts and how he had always wanted to be a ghost hunter.

She watched closely as the four of them all sat around the table. She could see Bonnie, Kol, and Damon. Someone else was there that she recognized. _'Stefan Salvatore.' _His brother was also helping him escape. That explained why he wasn't very helpful when they questioned him. _'But why? Why would someone who obviously believes his brother is capable of no good be helping him out?' _

The next few minutes that passed looked like they were straight out of a horror movie.

Bonnie was cutting open Damon's hand and pouring his blood into a bowl.

Rebekah paused the video as Damon held out his hand to Bonnie. She noticed that his wrist was wrapped up and she wondered for a moment what was beneath the bandages. She wondered if he had cuts that matched the ones she had just printed out. "Okay, this is getting creepy." The British woman muttered to herself as she pressed the play button again.

They all held hands and Bonnie started to recite some sort of incantation in a foreign language.

"Is it working?" Kol asked eagerly.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at how excited her brother was. He loved everything paranormal. He was obsessed with horror movies and haunted houses.

Suddenly, the candles started to flicker and Rebekah's eyes widened as she watched Damon's head snap backward and his eyes roll back into his head. She couldn't remember how to breathe, she was so terrified by what she was seeing. His head was snapping around and it sounded like his bones were cracking as he started to speak in another voice altogether. It was deeper and sent a chill down her spine. She was completely baffled and mesmerized by what she was seeing.

_'These things can easily be fabricated.' _Rebekah attempted to think logically. People had been fabricating footage of paranormal beings for years. But, she couldn't understand why her brother would lie about something like this. Plus, she could see his face as Damon, or whatever was inside of him, started to spout out information about him. She could see his shock, his fear.

She prided herself on reading people. And Kol was one of the people she could read best after years of living with him. The fear on his face was genuine.

Things only got stranger as she kept watching.

Bonnie stared into Damon's eyes and Rebekah could see dark veins moving beneath the skin of his neck. She noticed that the second Bonnie stared into his eyes, she was lost to them. No matter how loud Kol yelled at her that she was bleeding, she didn't snap out of it. Not until he broke the connection. The creepiest part though, was what was caught on film while she was lost in Damon's eyes.

She rewound the tape and clicked pause when a darkness started to seep out of Damon's eyes and surround him. It was only visible for a frame, but it was definitely there.

"What are you watching so intently?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly shut her laptop. It was Elijah. He was holding out a coffee to her and smiling down at her.

"Nothing important." Rebekah forced a smile onto her lips as she tried to calm her racing heart. She knew that he could tell that she was lying to him. But, he trusted her.

"Well, you will be happy to know that I got a lead on the woman who helped Damon escape." He spoke proudly.

"You did?"

Elijah didn't understand why his partner was so shocked by the news. He was a good police officer and he nearly always solved his cases. "Yes. It seems that the police officer was not the only one who saw them escape. There is a small car dealership across the street from Damon's apartment building, and they caught the entire thing on their security camera."

"That's great news." Rebekah lied. It was terrible news. She needed more time.

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett. I got a search warrant and I was hoping you would accompany me in searching her apartment."

_**'From The Place I Was, To The Place I Am,**_

_**To The Place I Want To Be.'**_

"What happened to your grams...?" Damon decided to just ask the question that had been haunting his mind for the last few hours. They had managed to talk about all of his problems, all the time, but they seemed to constantly dance around Bonnie's. It made him feel selfish. Which he could admit that often times he was, but he didn't want to be selfish with her. She deserved better than that.

Her body tensed and her fingers dug into his chest as she heard his question. She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest and she tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about how to answer it.

She wasn't one to talk about her problems.

She didn't like to open up to people. When she opened up, she always felt like a burden.

"Damon, that demon was just trying to hurt us." Bonnie explained, twisting her fingers in his shirt. What the demon had said was true. She didn't care for alcohol after what happened with her grams, but she didn't hate Damon for drinking. She knew how to differentiate between the two. _'It still bothers you though...' _Her mind nagged. "It wants to force us apart because it knows we are only powerful working together."

Damon clenched his jaw tightly and stared down at her. He was running his fingers gently through her curls. He could tell that she was avoiding telling him what had happened for a reason. She didn't want him to feel guilty. He already felt guilty. Guilt was all he felt lately. He felt like his drinking hurt Bonnie. He felt guilty for killing those two innocent people. He felt guilty for prying Stefan out of his picture perfect life.

"So, it doesn't bother you when I drink?" He pried.

Bonnie chewed on her cheeks and she didn't say anything.

Her silence was his answer.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Okay, yes, it bothers me." Bonnie admitted begrudgingly. She had wanted to keep her past buried deep inside, but it seemed that Damon wasn't going to let it go until she told him. "But, it has nothing to do with you. I don't hate you because you drink, I just hate alcohol."

"Bonnie." Damon said her name with such concern and compassion that it caused her heart to leap and a small smile to form on her lips. Tears were threatening to escape her green eyes, but she pushed them back. She didn't want to cry in front of him. He traced his fingers along her jawline and then he lifted her chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes. She could only see love behind them. "What happened to your grams?"

_**"Can you just pick a station already, child?" Her grams asked as the nineteen year old girl reached over and changed the radio station again. Every time a song came on that she didn't like she had to change it. **_

_**"I don't like that song, grams." Bonnie smiled over at her grams as she changed the station again. The older woman was shaking her head at her. **_

**_She had been away in New York City for her first year of college and the city had already changed her so much. She liked different music, she talked differently, she dressed differently. She was back on Christmas vacation and they were preparing for the holidays. It wasn't as cold as New York, but there was still snow and ice on the streets._**

**_"You don't like any of the songs." She told her._**

**_"That's so not true. I like this one." Bonnie smiled, satisfied with the song that was playing as she bobbed her head along to the melody. _**

**_"Your father promised he would make it for Christmas this year." Her grams said with a sad smile on her lips. He was always making promises he never kept. _**

**_"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."_**

**_"Me too, child. Me too. That boy was never good at keeping his word."_**

**_Bonnie rested her head against her arm as she stared out the window. A year away from Kansas had really taught her to appreciate the small things. She loved the fresh air and the scenery. She loved walking outside and knowing people. She loved that people held the door open for her and they always attempted to strike up a conversation with her. She missed it. A few times she had thought about dropping out of college and coming back home to take care of her grams._**

**_She liked to pretend like she wasn't getting older, but she was. She was getting sick too. Bonnie could see it. _**

**_"I think you're gonna like what I got you for Christmas." Her grams said with a smile. She was trying to change the topic and her granddaughter was grateful for it. _**

**_"What'd you get me?" She turned to stare over at her with wide excited green eyes. Her grams always got her one gift. It was the only gift she ever received, and it usually wasn't very expensive, but it was always precious to her._**

**_"You'll just have to wait and find out."_**

**_In that second she turned to look over at her granddaughter and everything happened so fast. Another car swerved into their lane and slammed directly into the driver side of the car. Demolishing her grams' side of the car. Bonnie was thrown around in her seat and she was knocked out as her head hit the window._**

**_She woke up to the blurry vision of paramedics dragging her grams out of the car._**

**_She was bleeding. Her skull was crushed. There was no way she would survive.'_**

"They said they found alcohol in the system of the man who crashed into us." Bonnie explained sadly. Tears were now falling from her eyes. Damon couldn't see them, because she had her face buried in his chest and she was hiding her pain from him, but he could feel them soaking through his shirt. Seeing Bonnie so broken destroyed him. He just wanted to wrap her up and keep her safe from the darkness and horrors of the world around them. "He died too, so they just wrote it off as an icy road and a sharp turn."

"I'm so sorry." Damon breathed out sadly. He knew what it felt like to lose someone. He knew that nothing he said could mend the hole in her heart where her grams used to live. He ran his fingers soothingly along her neck.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't your fault, Damon."

"I know." He smiled. "I'm still sorry."

Bonnie nuzzled into the crook of his neck and she curled her fingers tightly in his shirt, holding onto him desperately. "Thanks. But, I want you to know that despite what that demon said, I really don't hate you for drinking and I don't want you to feel like you have to change."

"I've been meaning to change anyway." Damon said, his smile stretching as he placed his hands on her back and pulled her body protectively against his.

"No you haven't."

"Okay, maybe not." He admitted. "But, I think it might be time I start finding healthier outlets." He paused, and just like that he was back to being himself. "Like sex." His eyes widened playfully and she slapped him across the chest and laughed. She was thankful for his playfulness in that moment. It helped bring her back from the darkness of her past.

"Shut up, Damon."

_**'Sometimes You've Got To Fall Before You Fly.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I got so many that I decided to add another chapter really fast for y'all! I hope that y'all like it! There is a lot going on in this chapter! How do y'all feel about the thought of Rebekah helping them out? What about Elijah knowing it's Bonnie who was the one that helped Damon? Is that going to cause problems? What do y'all think Rebekah will do? Did y'all like the Bamon scenes!? Do you like that Bonnie is opening up and how do you feel about what happened to grams? :( Poor grams. **

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting my fic! I really do hope y'all like this chapter! Please tell me anything y'all want to see more of and I will add it!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	20. Tearing At The Seams

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty**

**Tearing At The Seams**

**_'If You're Right, I'll Find Every Piece Will Fit Together,_**

**_Just The Way That You Remember.'_**

_'Knock. Knock. Knock.'_

"Open up, it's the police!" Elijah called through the apartment door.

As Rebekah watched him she felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders. He was doing everything by the book. He was following the law. She felt guilty for hiding that she already knew that Bonnie wasn't home and that she was in Kansas with Damon, Stefan, and her brother. Elijah was a good man. Everything he did was to better the world. She didn't feel right about lying to him.

"I must warn you that we have a search warrant. If you do not open up we will force our way in!"

Silence filled the air and Elijah turned to look at his partner with perplexed eyes. He had expected to hear something inside when he said that. "It does not sound like anyone is here." He concluded.

"Perhaps they already made a run for it." Rebekah stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, and she was fidgeting nervously as she stared at the door. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew that if she did, he would see the lies swimming around in blue depths. He would see right through her.

"Perhaps." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Something seemed off about her. She seemed like she was nervous about something. _'I wonder why she is acting so peculiar... It almost seems like she knows more than she is letting on. She wouldn't hide evidence from me, would she?'_

Elijah reached out and twisted the doorknob.

He furrowed his brow in confusion when the door opened easily.

"That is peculiar."

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"The door is unlocked." Elijah stated in a calm tone as he pushed the door open and took a step inside. He didn't understand why they would leave the door unlocked. _'Perhaps they were in a hurry and they forgot to lock it before they fled? Perhaps Damon killed off Bonnie and left her body somewhere in the apartment?' _Those were the first thoughts that came to mind. After Bonnie helped Damon escape, he would have no reason to keep her around.

"That is odd." The blonde Brit said. "Why would they leave the door unlocked?" _'Shit! I left the bloody door unlocked!'_

"My best theory, due to the way that clothes and luggage has been sprawled across the apartment, would be that they were in a hurry and forgot." Elijah started to walk through the kitchen. He noticed that drawers had been left open and the coffeepot was still on. "They must have known that the police were close on their trail and they went into hiding."

Rebekah didn't say anything as she pretended to examine the room. He was coming to all of the same conclusions she had when she searched the apartment, and that worried her. If he found out that they were hiding out at Bonnie's grams' house in Kansas then she wouldn't be able to protect them.

"The question now is, where exactly are they hiding?"

She watched him as he approached Bonnie's bedroom and her stomach twisted into knots. She had returned the pictures to the drawer, but she knew that he was going to find them. This was his area of expertise. Dissecting a crime scene. _'Thank god his area of expertise is not reading people. If that were the case I would be royally screwed right about now.'_

Elijah glanced around the bedroom. He found it odd that the bed was made, yet the coffeepot had been left on. _'She didn't sleep here the night before they left. She was definitely the one who helped him escape.' _

His lips were pressed tightly together as he searched the room for any sign as to where they could have escaped to. He assumed that they would have gone to stay with a relative, or at a hotel. They more than likely were not in New York City any longer. _'But where?' _He took a few steps toward her dresser and he started to tug the drawers open, scanning each one with precision.

Bonnie had packed a good majority of her clothing. Which meant wherever they were going wasn't close.

_'Rebekah is being awfully quiet... I wonder if she has found anything.' _

He knelt down and started to pull open the bottom drawer. Inside of the drawer were all sorts of childhood memorabilia. What stood out to him though, were the photo albums sitting on top of the pile. He had found out who Elena Gilbert was by looking through Damon's photographs. Perhaps he could find out which relative of Bonnie's they could have possibly went to stay with if he looked through her photographs.

Elijah reached out and picked up one of the photo albums.

It said, '_Bonnie Bennett years 3-5'_ on it.

He started to flip through the pages. There were several photographs of a young Bonnie with an older woman. She didn't have any photos of her with her father and the woman in the photo looked too old to be her mother. _'She may have lived with her grandmother... She might be the one who Bonnie and Damon are staying with...' _He pulled out one of the photographs and he flipped it over, hoping that something was written on the back._  
_

The back read:

_'Bonnie Bennett - 3 years old - Our new house in Kansas.'_

"Kansas?" Elijah wondered aloud. _'That would explain why they packed practically all of her clothes and the entire refrigerator...'_

Rebekah's heart sunk as she walked into the bedroom and she spotted her partner kneeling in front of the dresser with the photo album in his lap. He had found the same photograph she had and he knew that they were in Kansas. He would easily find out Bonnie's grandmother's name and address and then he would send police to survey the location.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I can't be certain until I find the location of the house, but I think that they may be hiding out at Bonnie's grandmother's house in Kansas." Elijah stated, standing to his feet and walking across the room to hand his partner the photograph.

_**'You Are The Weight On Your Own Shoulders,**_

_**The Gravity Always Pulling You Down.'**_

The last thing Bonnie remembered was being wrapped tightly in Damon's strong arms as she drifted off to sleep. She could recall how relieved she felt to have finally opened up about her past and what happened with her grams. He finally knew about the darkness in her past and he had even talked about finding a better outlet for dealing with his depression.

For the first time in a while she was feeling hopeful about their future together. She knew that they were going to find out what the demon possessing Damon was and they were going to destroy it. They were going to start fresh and put their corrupt pasts behind them.

Her dreams were filled with images of what their future could be.

_**'She smiled as she sipped on her coffee and she stared out at the backyard from the deck. **_

_**Their sons were tossing a football to each other. Just as Stefan and Damon used to. The sunlight was peeking through the white fluffy clouds and dancing along the pond. She had never felt so content. The only thing that would make it better would be if her grams was there. She knew that her grams was looking down at her though. Protecting her, and protecting their children.**_

_**Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand envelop hers and she glanced across the table at Damon.**_

_**His lips were twisted up into a crooked smirk and his head was cocked to the side as he watched her with loving blue eyes. The scars still lined his wrists, but those days were behind them. Nearly forgotten. **_

_**"I love you so much, Bon-Bon." Damon said with a small squeeze of her hand.**_

_**She loved when he called her that.**_

_**"I love you more."**_

_**"Not possible." He teased.**_

**_Bonnie's smile twisted into a frown as she felt a chill run down her spine and her body shook. Something had changed. There was a weight on her shoulders. There was a darkness surrounding them. The clouds were now dark gray and lightning was flashing across the sky. The boys were nowhere to be found and Damon was different._**

**_His smirk stretched from one ear to the other until it was consuming his face. Darkness was seeping out of his eyes, and his head snapped back, eyes rolling back into his skull._**

**_The demon was back._**

**_She didn't know if she was having a nightmare or a vision. The lines had blurred._**

**_Damon stood to his feet, stretching his body, his bones cracking loudly as he stumbled into the house. The minute he opened the door and closed it behind him, everything changed. _**

**_Bonnie was no longer staring through her own eyes. She was staring through his eyes._**

**_The house was dark and the sun had disappeared completely as he walked into the kitchen and he pulled a knife out of the drawer. His grip was tight around the knife and his mind was conflicted. The voices were louder this time, telling him to kill Kol. Telling him to kill Bonnie. Telling him to kill Stefan. Telling him to kill himself. The demon desperately wanted him to kill someone. It needed him to._**

**_Damon was fighting the voices. He was trying to put the knife down. He was trying to force his legs to stop working. He was screaming out for Bonnie to save him. But, no matter how hard he tried, his legs continued to move beneath the weight of his body._**

**_He had lost control again._**

**_He was a marionette and the demon was tugging at his strings._**

**_She watched as he unwrapped the bandages on his arms and he started to carve open the fresh wounds. Digging deeper this time. She didn't know if he would survive these cuts. His blood was spurting all over the place and dripping across the floor as he climbed the stairs and headed down the hallway. The demon tried to force him to go inside and kill Bonnie, but he fought the pull. He refused to kill her._**

**_The demon wasn't picky though. He didn't care which one Damon killed as long as he killed one. It focused Damon's attention on the door at the end of the hallway. _**

**_Inside, Kol was sleeping peacefully._**

**_Bonnie could hear Damon internally screaming out, pleading with the demon, calling out to a God above, trying to get anyone to listen to him and help him, but no one was there. He was all alone and he couldn't fight the darkness. He dragged his feet toward the bedroom and he reached out, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. Blood was still pouring from his wrists. He was starting to get lightheaded from blood loss. He was bleeding too much. He would pass out and die any minute._**

**_She stared through his eyes, horrified by what she saw next._**

**_He was staring down at Kol's sleeping form. His grip on the knife tight as he lifted it over his body._**

**_Before he had the chance to stab him in the chest, brown eyes shot open and Kol rolled out of the way of the knife and started to visibly freak out. He was calling out to Bonnie and Stefan and it was evident that he didn't want to hurt Damon. He looked like he was hesitating. _**

**_"This isn't you, mate!" He tried to explain. "Please, you need to take back control. Remember who you are." _**

**_Damon knew who he was. He was trying his hardest to take back control of his body, but he couldn't. The thing inside of him was stronger than ever and it was pushing him to kill Kol. Bonnie felt sick as she watched Damon move toward her best friend and hold a hand over his mouth. Kol looked horrified. He somehow managed to twist out of Damon's grip and he was holding his arm tightly behind his back._**

**_"You seriously need to snap the hell out of it. This is Kol, Damon. Bonnie's best friend."_**

**_Kol could have killed Damon. He could have fought back, but he didn't. He was trying to save him and that made it even harder on Damon as he turned and stabbed the man directly in the chest, cutting off the main artery to his heart. He hated himself more than ever for stabbing Kol. This time it was personal. He was killing someone that he cared about. He was killing someone that Bonnie loved. He could never come back from this, but he couldn't seem to stop._**

**_"Please." Kol cried, blood rolling down his chin._**

**_Damon didn't stop. _**

**_He stabbed him three more times.'_**

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, taking in a sharp breath. Her entire body was shaking as she looked around the room for any sign of Damon. He was no longer laying in bed with her. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest as she stumbled out of bed and ran toward the door of her bedroom. She couldn't let him kill her best friend. She couldn't lose Kol.

"Damon!" She screamed, hoping that her voice would draw him out of what he was about to do.

There would be no coming back from it this time if she was too late to stop him. This was something that would destroy everything they had built. She would never be able to fully forgive Damon for killing Kol, even if it wasn't his fault.

_'Please God please let me make it on time!' _

_**'How She Wishes She Could Stop The Clock.'**_

Intense pain shot through his body as he dug the knife deep into the skin and he carved the symbols into his wrists, reopening the fresh wounds. He stared down at his arms and watched as the blood started to spurt from his veins and pour all over the floor below. The cuts were even deeper this time. Damon could feel himself instantly getting woozy due to blood loss and for a second he hoped that he would die before he had the chance to kill someone he cared about.

In that moment, he could understand why his father had killed himself. He had wanted to save his sons, he had wanted to save the people who were important to him and the only way to do that was by killing himself.

Damon was tempted.

The demon inside of him was whispering in his ear. Telling him to lift the knife to his chest and stab himself. Telling him that it would be better for everyone involved if he just put an end to his miserable life.

Something stopped him though.

A hopeful thought of his future. Damon wanted to live. He wanted to get rid of the demon inside of him and start fresh with Bonnie. He wanted to sip coffee with her on the deck and talk about traveling the world as their children ran around the yard. He wanted her to curl up in his arms in front of the fireplace as she read her favorite book before falling asleep. He wanted it all. If he killed himself he would never have that. He would lose everything.

Damon Salvatore had found his reason to live.

Now he needed to find the strength to fight the demon within.

**_'Kill Bonnie. Kill Kol. Kill Stefan. Kill yourself.' _**The deep voice echoed off the walls of his skull. Repeating the same words endlessly. _**'Kill Bonnie. Kill Kol. Kill Stefan. Kill yourself.'**_

_'You can't control me anymore!' _He screamed out to the voices in his head.

Despite his internal screaming, his legs were still moving beneath the weight of his body as he climbed the stairs. His blood was pouring from his arms and he was starting to get dizzy. _'You just have to fight it Damon. You can't let this thing get the best of you. Do it for Bonnie. God, where are you Bonnie!? I need you right now...' _

He dug his toes into the wooden floor in an attempt to slow himself down. It didn't work though. The demon still managed to drag his feet along the floor, the skin of his toes painfully scraping off the bone.

**_'Kill Bonnie. Kill Bonnie. Kill Bonnie.'_ **

The voice repeated the words as Damon stopped walking and stood outside of the bedroom he had just been sharing with the woman of his affections. She was inside, sleeping peacefully, and the demon wanted him to open the door, walk inside, and kill her. He lifted his hand and placed it on the doorknob, it was shaking as he tried his hardest to pull his hand away. He could never live with himself if he killed Bonnie. He would rather kill himself than watch the light leave her beautiful green eyes at his hand.

_'Concentrate Damon. Ignore the voices and just concentrate on the light.' _He managed to take control over his eyes and he closed them, forcing away the darkness and focusing on the light. Bonnie was his home. She was his safety. She was his life. His guardian angel.

His mind filled with images of her basking in the sunlight, wings sprouting from her back, arms outstretched to him.

Damon walked toward her and it was just like his dreams. She took away the darkness as she wrapped her arms around him and he lost himself in her warm embrace. For a spit second he felt safe, and in that second he regained control over his body. The demon was waging a war in his head as Damon lowered his hand from the doorknob and he turned away from her bedroom.

He refused to hurt Bonnie. He refused to kill her. She was his one special thing. She was his everything.

The calm didn't last long.

Damon's eyes snapped open and his neck cracked as the demon started to pull him violently down the hallway. The darkness inside of him was angry. It was angry that he had refused it. That he had fought it. It needed him to kill someone before the night was through. For once, Damon felt it's desperation, it's fear. **_'If you won't kill Bonnie, kill Kol! You don't even like him! He wants Bonnie to himself! He broke the connection! He doesn't give a shit about you!'_**

He knew that the words weren't true.

Kol broke the connection because he cared about Bonnie and he didn't want to see her get hurt. He didn't have to drive them to Kansas or help them out, he was doing it because he trusted them on some level. The demon was playing off of his insecurities and his jealousy in an attempt to force him to kill the young man.

_'None of that is true!' _Damon tried to fight the demon, but his legs were being pulled toward the door at the end of the hallway and he couldn't seem to stop himself this time. That small spark of anger that the creature had elicited was enough to destroy the peace and light he had found when he thought about Bonnie. He was smothered in the darkness again and he was losing himself.

_**'It is true! He's dreaming about having sex with her right now!' **_

He knew that it was lying to him. It was trying to feed off of his anger. It was trying to use it to take control, but the thought infuriated him. Even if it wasn't true. He didn't want to think about anyone else sleeping with Bonnie.

Damon reached out and he twisted the doorknob to Kol's bedroom, leaving behind blood on the metal knob. His blood was rolling down his fingertips at this point and he was feeling woozy. He walked inside and approached the man's bed. Staring down at him as he slept peacefully. The young man had his nose buried in his pillow and he was humming contently to himself.

_'Please don't make me do this... Please?' _He pleaded with the darkness. He begged it to stop. He didn't want to hurt the innocent man, he didn't want to kill Bonnie's best friend. _'Please, God if you are up there please stop this!'_

_**'There is no God. Kill him, Damon. Kill Kol.' **_

He gripped the knife tightly in his hand and he raised it over the young man's sleeping form. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he was trying with all of his might to hold the knife back. _'Please Bonnie, stop me. Please.'_

Kol's brown eyes snapped open and filled with terror as he realized that Damon was standing over him, his eyes rolled back in his head, veins along his neck, blood pouring from his wrists, holding a knife. His heart hammered painfully against his rib cage as he rolled away from the other man just before he lowered the knife in an attempt to stab him in the chest.

The British man stood to his feet and held out his arms protectively in front of his chest. He knew how the demon killed and he wasn't about to let Damon get anywhere near his heart.

"This isn't you, mate!" He cried out desperately. He needed to remind Damon who he was and try and help him fight the demon corrupting his soul. He was tempted to run, he was tempted to kill the man standing before him in order to save himself, but he couldn't. Bonnie would never forgive him if he did that and he knew that Damon was an innocent victim to the thing controlling him. He couldn't stop himself. "Please, you need to take back control!"

Kol watched him closely.

He wasn't moving.

It looked like he was trying his hardest to take back control over his body. Now was his chance to bring him back to the light. He took a few steps toward Damon and he forced a smile onto his lips as he spoke as calmly as possible, "Remember who you are."

_**'Don't listen to this fucker! He dreams of screwing your woman every single night! Kill him!'**_

The more desperate the demon became the more vulgar it became. It needed him to finish what it started.

Damon tried to force the thoughts away. He tried to remain in control, but the demon was using his jealousy against him and it was fueling his anger with it's words. He moved toward Kol and he placed a hand over his mouth. He hated the horror that he saw written across Kol's face. He hated that he couldn't stop himself. He was going to kill the innocent man. He was going to watch the light escape his eyes and he was going to destroy every last ounce of hope that he had for a normal life along with it.

"Damon!'

Her voice broke through the trance, shattering it. His mind was no longer consumed with darkness. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and it was calling out to him. Bonnie Bennett was calling out to him. She had stopped him in time.

Kol took this opportunity to take control of the situation. He flipped around Damon and he held his hand with the knife tightly behind his back so that he couldn't stab either of them. He didn't have the chance to allow the relief of not being dead to fully rush over him, because the demon was still in control and Damon was still struggling against his grip.

"A little help here, sweetheart?"

Bonnie quickly moved across the room toward Damon. He was struggling to break free. He was struggling to kill Kol. To Kill Bonnie. To kill Stefan. To kill himself. He had to kill someone. That was what the voices kept telling him.

"Damon." She breathed out softly, staring up into his white eyes. She knew that he was somewhere deep inside and she knew that he could see her. He could hear her. He was there with her. He just needed to find himself and take control back. "I'm right here with you." Bonnie's full lips curled up into a smile and she gently reached up and traced her fingers along his jawline. "We're going to fight this together, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

_**'She's not here with you! She doesn't give a fuck about you, Damon! She just pities you!'**_

Damon ignored the voices screaming in his head and he found himself lost in her beautiful green eyes. He relaxed in Kol's grip and he lent into the soft touch of her fingers against his face. He loved the way that they felt. They reminded him of all he had to live for.

"You have to come back to us, Damon." Bonnie whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "You have to. We need you. I need you."

_**'She doesn't need you! No one needs you!'** _The demon's words were getting quieter. They were fading away. It no longer had control over him as he followed her voice out of the darkness and he made his way back home.

"Follow my voice, Damon. Come back to me." She stood on her tiptoes and she stared directly into his eyes, her fingers curling desperately against his jaw.

Damon's body started to convulse, the veins disappearing and his eyes rolling back. Bonnie was now staring into the beautiful blue eyes that she loved. She smiled widely at him, "You're back."

"I'm back." His voice cracked and he flashed her a weak smirk.

He felt lightheaded.

There was a stinging pain in his arms.

"I don't feel so good, Bon-Bon." He was losing too much blood. Kol hesitantly let go of his arm and he realized that he was covered in Damon's blood. The older man's skin was pale and he looked sick as he wobbled and lost his balance. Both of them rushed to his side as his eyes closed and he fell to the floor.

Everything went black.

_**'We Just Want To Be Free,**_

_**Who Is Going To Set Us Free?'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I'm a little worried that people are getting bored of this fic. I really hope that isn't the case and that y'all are still enjoying it! It's actually getting close to wrapping up! I should have this fic finished by the end of the week! :)) So, please do bear with me! Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading and leaving me reviews! Y'all are amazing and your words really do mean the world to me! I love hearing from y'all!**

**SO! About this chapter! What do y'all think will happen now that Elijah knows what is going on? Which side will Rebekah choose? Were y'all worried about Kol and are you happy that he survived and Damon didn't kill again?! Why is this demon so desperate to kill another person!? Did you like when Bonnie pulled him out of his trance? Are you worried about Damon and his blood loss!? What do y'all want to see happen next!? I promise there is some smut coming up again shortly!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love y'all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	21. The Answers We Seek

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Answers We Seek**

**_'I Have Felt The Cold Hand Of Death And Nothingness,_**

**_I Can Hear The Calling, That Brings Me Back From The Abyss.' _**

Bonnie smiled sadly as her fingers danced through Damon's dark hair. She had refused to leave his side for hours. The boys had tried to talk her into getting some rest. They had tried to convince her that he would be fine. But, she wouldn't believe it until she saw his blue eyes staring back at her and the playful smirk on his lips.

_'Please, Damon. Open your eyes. Come back to me.' _

They had bandaged his arms in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but he was still bleeding. He needed stitches. They all knew that. She just hoped that eventually the blood would start to clot and form scabs. They couldn't go to the hospital. If they did, then they would be throwing away all of the progress they had made.

They were too close to figuring out what was trapped inside of him to throw it all away.

She twisted her fingers in his hair. In that moment he looked so peaceful. More than anything, she longed for the day that he could sleep peacefully and enjoy life without the darkness corrupting his soul. She longed for the day that they could enjoy their life together. That was what she was fighting for. Every time that she found herself giving up or losing strength, she would envision that day sitting on the deck sipping on coffee together while their children played in the yard. That was what got her through it all. That was what was going to give Damon the strength to come back to her._  
_

She couldn't lose him.

_'Not before I tell him I love him. Not before he knows how much he means to me.' _

"What are you so worried about, witchy?" Damon wondered. He didn't open his eyes, but his lips did twist up into a smirk. "I've been through worse than this and survived. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Green eyes widened and shimmered with tears as relief rushed over her. She was smiling from ear to ear and laughing at what he said. It was true. He had been through so much worse than this. His entire life had been miserable and yet he was always pulling himself back out of the darkness. He was a survivor. "I knew you'd come back to me." She breathed out.

He popped one of his blue eyes open and stared up at her, his grin stretching, "God himself couldn't keep me away from you."

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked playfully. She couldn't stop smiling as she climbed on top of him. She knew that he was injured and he needed to rest, but she just wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body beneath hers. She wanted to know without a doubt that he was still alive and breathing.

"Yep." Damon said with a loud pop of the p. He reached out and rested his hands on her small hips, pulling her body closer to his. As he did so, he felt a shooting pain through his wrists, but he ignored it.

He was used to the pain.

He wanted to indulge in a little of the rare pleasure in his life.

Bonnie lent down and delicately brushed her lips against his. The kiss was gentle and meaningful. It was saturated with the love and adoration she felt for him. He slowly raised his hand and teased his fingers through her dark curls, pulling her body closer to his, applying more pressure to her lips.

"When I reached the gates." Damon stated between soft kisses and hums of pleasure. "God was standing there." He kissed her again. "And he was like, come on Damon, there are tons of hot sorority girls in here."

She stopped kissing him as he mentioned the hot sorority girls and she eyed him warily. She was still smiling though. "Oh, really?"

"Totally." His blue eyes widened and he waggled his brow at her. "He said, "All you have to do is leave Bonnie behind and you can have them all." And I was like, nope. I'll take my Bon-Bon any day."

"I see." Bonnie stretched the words, laughing and shaking her head at him.

"And you know why I turned down all those hot sorority girls in Heaven for ya?" Damon asked, pulling the petite woman closer to him so that their lips were only inches apart and he was staring deep into her eyes. His breath was rushing against her face and she was blushing as she stared deep into his blue eyes. There was something behind them that she had never really seen before.

"Why?" She breathed out. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Her body felt like it was on fire as she anxiously awaited his answer.

"Because, I love you, Bonnie Bennett." He emphasized on her name and it warmed her heart.

Bonnie suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe. She couldn't find her voice. She was so stunned by his words. The truth was, she had never expected Damon to be the one to say 'I love you' first. It didn't seem like him to let people in or to fall in love. It was strange that they had only known each other for almost two weeks, and yet she felt like she had known him all of her life.

Finally, she managed to find her voice. "I love you too!" She exclaimed. "God, I love you so much, Damon!"

She tangled her fingers in his hair and crashed their lips together in a heated and desperate kiss. She needed to feel his lips against hers again. She needed to taste him. She needed to be close to him and just forget the darkness of the world around them for a few minutes.

"Mm." Bonnie moaned out into his lips when she felt him run his tongue along her full bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She eagerly granted him entrance, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Their tongues started a dance for dominance and she subconsciously started to rock her hips against him.

Damon groaned out as he felt her rock her ass against his cock through the denim of his jeans. He could feel his arousal intensifying and he desperately wanted to give into the urges. He wanted to be inside of her again. He loved the way that it felt. He loved the connection that they had. But, he had other worries on his mind and they were making it impossible for him to _'perform.' _

He couldn't allow himself to fully lose control until they figured out what the thing inside of him was. They were running on borrowed time and he knew that eventually the police were going to find them. They were going to take him away.

They needed to do the seance again.

Bonnie needed to look into the eyes of the demon and find the answers they were searching for.

Damon pulled out of the kiss and his lips twisted up into a smirk when he heard Bonnie let out a whimper of disapproval. She didn't want him to stop kissing her and touching her. She needed more. It was evident by the dark lust swimming in her green eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined.

"You're going to hate me when I tell you." He stated with wide blue eyes.

"I can't hate you, Damon. I love you."

He gave her an uncertain look. "We can't have sex." Damon paused and looked her body over with hungry eyes, biting down on his bottom lip. "Yet." He cast his eyes back up to hers and explained, "Because, we have to do the seance again A.S.A.P. Bonnie." He sang. "You have to look into it's eyes and find out what this thing is so we can destroy it before the cops show up."

She knew that he was right.

They didn't have much time before the police figured out that they were staying at her grams' house. They needed to do the seance again. This time without breaking the connection. And she needed to find out who or what the demon inside of Damon was and what to do about it.

Bonnie wasn't looking forward to it.

_'Once this thing is out of him we can just enjoy our life together.' _These were the words she kept repeating to herself. These were the words that got her through the darkness.

_**'I Can See A Vision Of Life, And It's Beckoning,**_

_**I Can Shed The Thoughts Of My Past, And Live Once Again.'**_

"I have found the location of Sheila Bennett's house." Elijah said with a proud smile on his lips. In his mind he had practically solved the crime. They would bring Damon Salvatore in for questioning, along with the young woman helping him, and they would put him away for murder. "I called the police force in Reno County and they are sending a few officers to the house to check it out."

He took a seat at his desk and glanced over at his partner. She didn't seem as excited as he was to catch the murder suspect. _'Why is she acting so strange?'_

"Once they find the suspect and his accomplice they will send them our way."

"That's wonderful news." Rebekah forced the words. Her heart was racing in her chest and her hands were shaking as she stared down at her cellphone. She was torn. She felt like she needed to support her partner, but she also felt like she needed to warn her brother.

"Then why do you sound so solemn?" Elijah questioned curiously.

The two of them had been partners for a long time. Ever since he joined the force. He could read her well, and she was definitely acting strange. Usually when they got close to solving a case she was all smiles and encouragement. Sometimes she would even suggest going out and getting a drink to congratulate themselves for their good work. This time she looked anxious and upset. She had no smile on her full lips. She had no sparkle in her eyes.

He was starting to wonder if he could trust her.

He hated that feeling. Elijah believed that without trust you could not have a relationship and he had always thought of Rebekah as someone he could trust with everything.

"I don't look solemn, Elijah." Rebekah dismissed with a smile as she picked up her phone and stood to her feet. "I need to make a quick phone call."

"Alright. Perhaps we could go out for a drink to celebrate our find?"

"We haven't found him yet." She reminded. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Elijah laughed. Just like that she was back to herself. Competitive as always. He wondered if she was simply jealous because he was the one that had found most of the leads this case. _'She hasn't really found any leads this case... I wonder what has her off her game...?'_

The blonde Brit started to walk out of the department. She didn't want to call her brother in the presence of other police officers. She didn't trust any of them right now. She didn't trust anyone. She walked across the street toward her car and once she was securely inside, she started to dial her brother's number before holding the phone to her ear.

_'Ring. Ring. Ring.'_

Her heart sped faster and faster with each ring. "Come on, Kol. Answer your bloody phone."

_"Sorry, mate! Can't get to the phone right now! Leave me a message and I might get back to you!" _

Rebekah let out a loud groan of frustration as she heard his voice message. She lowered the phone and quickly started to dial the number again. The police were going to be at Bonnie's grams' house any minute and her brother needed to know. Right now she didn't care if Damon got caught, she just didn't want Kol and Bonnie to get locked up for being involved with him.

She lifted her phone to her ear again and listened to it ring, running her free hand through her long blonde hair.

_"Sorry, mate! Can't get to the phone right now! Leave me a message and I might get back to you!" _

_'Beep.' _

"Kol! If you get this message you need to get the bloody hell away from Bonnie's grams' house! The police are on the way! Call me back when you get out!"

_**'Man, Or Myth, I've Been Shaped By The Hands Of The Master,**_

_**Fiction, Or Fraud, My Path Has Been Laid In This Manner.'**_

Their hands were linked and the candles were flickering as Bonnie recited the foreign words of the spell.

Kol could feel his cellphone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans, but he couldn't reach for it. He couldn't break the connection. Before they started the seance, his best friend had lectured him for nearly ten minutes about the consequences of breaking the spell this time. If they didn't complete it then they would miss their opportunity to save Damon.

_'I really hope that call isn't important.' _He thought to himself.

Bonnie continued to recite the spell, wind rushing through the room and tossing around their hair. This time the demon was more powerful than before. It had a presence in the physical world, not just through a host.

All eyes were on Damon as his head snapped back and the bones in his spine cracked loudly, his eyes rolling back into his skull. He was weaker than usual and there would be no fighting it this time. He would lose control of himself completely. And that was the plan. For once, he wanted to lose himself completely to the demon. He wanted it to explain to Bonnie who or what it was so that they could find a way to destroy it.

Dark veins rose beneath the skin of his neck, moving up and twisting into the white of his eyes.

The demon was there with them again.

His head snapped abruptly to the side and his neck popped loudly as he stared directly into Bonnie's terrified green eyes. She had her chin held up confidently, but her heart was racing in her chest and the truth was she was scared to death. She didn't want to journey back into the darkness. She didn't want to ever see the demon again. But, it was the only way to save the man she loved.

Damon's smile stretched clear across his face. "Didn't get enough of me last time, little witch?"

The voice was no longer his. It was the same dark, demented voice that belonged to the creature hiding within.

"I need you to show me what you really are." Bonnie spoke with determination. She wasn't going to let the demon frighten her.

"Are you so sure about that?" He cocked his head to the side and his bones cracked loudly.

"I'm sure."

"If you want the answers you search for, look into the eyes of the serpent." The demon said each word with deliberation as it stared deep into Bonnie's eyes. Staring through her, into the purity of her soul. It loved how pure her soul was. It loved how powerful she was. It had plans with her after it finished it's work.

Kol watched his best friend with concerned eyes as she stared into white eyes again. He knew that she had told him not to break the connection again, but if she showed any sign of dying he was going to break the connection and save her. He wouldn't do so because of a nosebleed this time, but if things got worse he wouldn't hesitate. Bonnie Bennett was his first priority always. And she was Damon's first priority too.

His best friend didn't know about it, but Damon had thanked him for breaking the connection. He had thanked him for caring about Bonnie's well-being.

Bonnie watched the veins in white eyes as they twisted and curled like snakes. Suddenly, her eyes shut and she took in a sharp breath, her body convulsing violently, as she was taken back into the darkness of Damon's mind.

_**The demon was standing before her. It's long clawed fingers outstretched to her, asking her to take it's hand.**_

_**'Thud. Thud. Thud.' Her heart blared loudly in her ears as she extended her hand to reach for it's. She was terrified that it was a trap. That she would reach out and touch the darkness and it would suffocate her and kill her. But, it was worth the risk to her if it meant she found the answers she sought after. If it meant she could save Damon's life.**_

_**Her fingers danced along it's claws. They were freezing cold against her skin.**_

_**She swallowed hard as it linked their fingers together.**_

_**In that moment everything went black.**_

_**Bonnie found herself standing at the edge of the world. They were hovering hundreds of feet above the flaming depths of Hell. Demons were clawing at the walls of the cliff, attempting to escape the pit of lava. They were burning endlessly. Screaming endlessly. **_

_**"Edetah." The demon standing beside her said.**_

_**"Edetah?" She asked with a furrowed brow. She didn't know what the word meant. She didn't know if that was it's name or the name of the place they were at, or perhaps it wasn't a name at all.**_

_**"I am Edetah." It spoke in a deep voice. "I am not human, nor was I ever human. I am the bringer of death."**_

_**Bonnie turned to look at the demon with perplexity written all over her face. She didn't understand. "Like the grim reaper?" **_

_**"No. Like a massacre." **_

_**It's words sent a chill down her spine. "Why?"**_

_**"Our ruler has set a challenge." It explained. "Every century one of us is assigned to be the bringer of death. It is an honor. It is our only chance to escape this dimension and return to yours." Bonnie was slowly starting to understand what the demon was telling her. It was killing people to earn a life on Earth. A chance at living. "We must deliver 100 souls to our ruler and then we are free to find a host and join the land of the living."**_

_**"How many have you delivered?" She feared the answer. If the demon was telling her it's plan, then it must have been close to completing the quota. **_

_**"Ninety-nine."**_

Kol and Stefan exchanged a worried look as they saw blood pouring from Bonnie's nose, rolling down over her neck and staining her shirt. She was coughing loudly and her entire body was shaking. Still, neither of them broke the connection. They didn't dare. Not this time.

He could feel his cellphone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans again and he was starting to get really anxious. He had a feeling that it was his sister. No one else really called him. And if she was calling him, it was probably an emergency.

Suddenly, the front door to the house was thrown open and police started to file inside. They were wearing vests and helmets and they were wielding guns as they aimed them at Damon and the others in the room. Bonnie and Damon were still lost to the darkness. She was bleeding from her nose and his eyes were rolled back into his head. And Kol and Stefan were instructed not to break the connection.

But, as one of the police officer's rammed the barrel of his rifle into the back of Kol's head and shouted, "Put your hands in the air!"

He didn't see any other choice than to break the connection.

_'I should have answered the bloody phone.' _He thought as he stared over at Stefan who was sharing a similar look of hopelessness as a police officer told him to hold his hands up. Neither of them wanted to break the connection, but if they didn't, the police would shoot.

"I said, put your hands in the air!"

Kol clenched his jaw tightly and he pulled his hand away from Bonnie's lifting his hands into the air.

The connection was immediately destroyed.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath as she was dragged back to the living realm. Her eyes were wide as she turned to scold her best friend for breaking the connection again. "Kol, I can't believe you..." Her voice died in her throat as she noticed there were police officers surrounding them and one of them had a rifle pressed to the back of her best friend's head.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting Damon Salvatore. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." One of the police officers said, holding a gun to her head.

Her green eyes landed on Damon who was being arrested as well.

The police officer was trying to force him to listen, but he wasn't himself any longer. His eyes were still rolled back in his head and the veins were still moving beneath the skin of his neck. He had no control over his body. He couldn't do as they told him.

Bonnie stood to her feet and allowed the police officer to pull her hands behind her back, locking the handcuffs around her wrists.

Damon wasn't cooperating.

He couldn't.

So, the police grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him down onto the table. The cuffs were cutting into the fresh wounds along his wrists as they forced them on.

_**'Forever Alone - With The Fears And Haunts That Pursue Me.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you SOOO much for all of your wonderful reviews y'all! They really do mean everything to me! I was worried that people might be getting bored with the story line now that it was sort of coming to an end, but I'm so happy to see that y'all are still interested! I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts! What do you think is going to happen next? Are you happy to see that Bonnie and Damon admitted that they loved each other? And Bonnie finally knows what the demon's name is! But, now they are going to prison! What do you think Rebekah will do now? **

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	22. Where Is The Sun?

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Where Is The Sun?**

**_'Where Is The Sun? Where Is The Sun?_**

**_Where Has It Gone?'_**

Thirty-seven hours had passed.

The demon was still in control. It was still desperately screaming at Damon to kill again. Trying to convince him that if he killed the police officers watching over him, he could escape. But, the truth was, there was no escape.

If he killed one of the police officers the other would kill him before he had the chance to run. The demon didn't care about his safety or his well-being. Once it killed one more person, once it delivered one more soul, it would inhabit a new body and would be granted it's human life, leaving Damon behind to deal with the consequences of it's actions.

Even though everything at that moment felt hopeless. Even though he felt like he had lost the chance to ever live a normal life with the woman he loved. He knew that he had to keep fighting the darkness inside of him. He had to survive.

Every time the demon would whisper something hateful in his ear he would counter it with something Bonnie had said to him.

She was his light at the end of the tunnel.

She was his hope.

She was his everything.

"I dunno, Joe." One of the police officers sitting across from Damon said. "This guy is really startin' to freak me out. Look at his eyes. I think he might be havin' a seizure or somethin'. He might need some medical help."

"This sick bastard offed his own parents at the age of nine, if he's having a seizure he fuckin' deserves it." The other officer countered, laughing and waving his hand in front of Damon's eyes.

Damon could see everything. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins and he knew that the demon inside was going to attempt to use that against him. He had been doing it the entire drive. Every time that the police officers poked and prodded him like a caged animal at the zoo, the demon would tell him to kill them.

_**'No one is ever going to believe you. You will always be remembered as the man that killed his parents. The man who killed all of those innocent people.'** _The dark demented voice sang loudly in his head.

_'I need you, Damon.' _Bonnie's voice filled his mind. Reminding him what he was fighting for. Reminding him why he had to stop killing people. He knew it was a long shot, but they had video footage of the demon inside of him. There was still a chance that they could convince the police.

_**'There's a better chance that they'll strap you to a chair and kill your ass.' **_

Damon's muscles tensed and he felt the metal of the handcuffs digging into his fresh wounds. The contact shot an intense pain through his body, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was starting to lose control. He believed what the demon was telling him. He believed that the police wouldn't listen. That at the very most they would label him crazy and throw him in an asylum.

But, he held onto the small ounce of hope. He held onto her.

_'God, I love you so much, Damon!' _Her voice brought him back from the darkness threatening to consume him.

"What happened to you kid?" The police officer asked. "Daddy sneak you into his room one too many times?" He laughed. "Mommy just let it happen? Is that why you are such a sick little bastard?"

_**'Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.' **_

His muscles tensed and his jaw tightened as his neck abruptly snapped to the side, cracking loudly. This caused the police officer to jump back and fear to fill his eyes for a second. He looked genuinely terrified, but he quickly covered it up with laughter. The truth was, Damon wanted to give into the voices. He wanted to kill the police officer who was taunting him. He wanted to force him to shut the hell up.

The only thing holding him back was knowing that once he killed the police officer there would be no way to escape. He would be condemning himself to a life in prison waiting for a lethal injection. He would be choosing his anger over the love he had for Bonnie.

Damon took in a breath and he somehow regained enough control over his body to close his eyes. He drowned out the police officers' negative words and he started to tread through the darkness of his mind in search of the light. He could hear the demon's twisted words tempting him to become angry, he could hear the police officers laughing and he could feel them pushing at his shoulders, but he ignored it all and focused on finding the light.

_'Damon!' _She called out to him.

He followed her voice through the darkness. He needed to see her face again. He needed to hold her in his arms.

_'Damon! I'm over here!' _ Damon couldn't see his own hands in front of his face. He couldn't see anything. He could only hear her calling out to him. He stumbled through the darkness in the direction of her voice and that was when he saw her. Just like in all of his dreams. She was sitting in a clearing with the sunlight basking down on her beautiful caramel skin. Her full lips were twisted up into a smile and wings sprouted from her back as she held her arms open to him.

This time was different.

As he approached the woman he loved, he noticed that there was a dark shadow behind her. It was hovering over her. It's long claws digging into the skin of her shoulders as it wrapped it's arms around her body and pulled her close.

It dragged her away into the darkness.

_'Bonnie!' _He screamed out to her, running in the direction that the demon had dragged her. He couldn't see her anywhere. She was gone. His light was gone and he was lost in the darkness.

"Hey kid, snap outta it!" One of the police officers said, shaking him by the shoulder.

Damon's eyes snapped open. Only they were not his eyes. They were still white and the veins were still dancing in them. He hadn't found his light. He hadn't found the way back. The demon was still in control of his body and what was worse was he watched it take Bonnie away with it. Damon didn't understand what it wanted with Bonnie, but it wanted her. It wanted to take her away from him.

"Come on!" The police officer tugged violently on his arm, pulling him into a standing position. He could not move on his own. "We're here!"

The police officers each grabbed one of his arms and led the way out of the van. His feet were dragging along the cement, the skin tearing from his toes. He hadn't had the chance to put on his shoes before they took him. He hadn't had the chance to do anything.

"Walk kid." The officer scolded.

Damon couldn't walk.

"I said walk!" He yanked on his arm and it caused an intense pain to shoot through his foot as the skin was scraped off the top of it. Suddenly, he was blinded by flashing white lights in his eyes. That was when he noticed the reporters. They were all over the place, taking pictures of him, shouting out questions about the murders, trying to dissect him.

"No comment!" The police officer shouted at the reporters as they pushed through the crowd of vultures. "No comment!"

"Is it true that you killed both of your parents?" One of the reporters asked, shoving the microphone into his face. Damon couldn't answer her, but hearing that the general public believed he was the one that killed his parents destroyed him. He didn't want to be remembered for that. He didn't want people to think he was capable of something so evil. He loved his parents and he missed them every single day.

"Hey lady, I said no comment!"

_**'A Vision Saw What Was To Come,**_

_**Time Is Now Under Destruction's Thumb.'**_

"The last time we spoke with you, you informed us that you had no way to contact your brother." Elijah stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he stared across the interrogation table at Stefan Salvatore. He had been the first to arrive at the station. "Correct?"

The psych major nodded his head.

"That seems to have changed."

Stefan felt nervous. He didn't know what the plan was. They hadn't had the chance to discuss what they would tell the police if they caught them. They hadn't expected to get caught. _'We were so close... If we just had an extra day we would have made it.' _He decided to go with the truth. It was better if his brother sounded like he was insane than a manipulative psychopath.

"Yeah, it has." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Did you get into contact with your brother, or did he seek you out?" Elijah asked. He was starting to realize that his partner wasn't chiming in with questions like she usually did. She was just sitting and watching the young man. It almost looked like she felt sorry for him. _'What is up with Rebekah lately? Is she involved with this case? One of the suspects is her brother... Did she know about this all along?' _

"Bonnie was actually the one that sought me out." He told the truth.

"Interesting." The British man started to jot down a few notes. He would compare them to the other stories later to see if there was truth to them. "Why would she seek you out?" He cast his brown eyes up to him.

Stefan's jaw tightened and he glanced away from prying eyes. What he was about to say was going to make him sound crazy, he knew it. When Bonnie had showed up at his dorm room claiming she was a witch he had thought she was insane. "She showed up at my dorm room claiming that my brother wasn't a murderer. She brought all of these documents showing that other people had claimed to be possessed in the past and they had killed people in the exact same way as Damon did."

Blue eyes filled with understanding and Rebekah quickly hid that from Elijah. She didn't want him to know that she already looked up the other cases. She didn't want him to know that she went behind his back.

"What cases?" She asked.

"There were a lot of them. But, one of them was a guy by the name of Marcus Tucker. He was a serial killer in the 1950's that killed thirty people before killing himself. He had carved the same symbols in his arms as my brother did and he claimed that he was possessed by a demon."

"All that proves is that your brother did his research." Elijah quickly dismissed the idea of demonic possession. He was too logical to believe in something like that. People often times claimed that they were only killing people because a demon or God told them to. There was never any solid evidence to back it up. He believed that this was a copycat murder. His brother was a psychopath from a very young age.

"That's what I thought too!" Stefan's eyes held honesty behind them. He was telling the truth. Rebekah could tell that he hadn't believed it when he heard it, that something had changed his mind.

_'Probably what happened in that bloody video! That would scare anyone into being a believer!'_

"Bonnie told me that she was a witch and that she had visions of my brother and that was how she knew he was possessed. She said that she could see through it's eyes." He explained. "I am a psych major and I had a very difficult time believing in witches and possession. I was convinced my brother was just crazy. But, then she lifted all the pens and pencils off my desk with her mind."

Elijah looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't believe me." He sighed.

"I am having a difficult time believing it was more than a mere parlor trick."

"I didn't believe it either to be honest." Stefan said with a sad smile. He knew that if he had believed Damon earlier there was a chance that they wouldn't have been in the mess they were. Maybe they could have saved him before everything got out of hand. Maybe they could have saved him before he killed again. "But, then she told me Damon was about to fall from the George Washington Bridge. I followed just in case. I still didn't really believe her, but when we got there he was standing on the edge just as she had predicted."

Elijah turned to look at his partner and he could see it written all over her face. She believed him. She was actually falling for his tricks._  
_

"Tell me you don't believe this."

"I don't honestly know what to believe anymore." Rebekah said.

_**'Look Now Who Is Crying.'**_

There was something wrong with him.

He didn't look right.

Elijah cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes at the young man sitting before them with his hands cuffed to the table. His eyes were rolled back into his head and there were small dark veins twisting in the white of them. Something was moving beneath the skin of his neck that looked like living veins. They were dark and traveling up along his jaw.

He turned to look at his partner.

Rebekah looked terrified. Her blue eyes were wide and she was shaking as she stared at Damon. She looked like she had seen this before.

"Elijah, I don't like this one bit." She told him, backing away a little from the young man. She didn't want to interrogate him. She didn't want to face the demon she had seen in the video her brother showed her. She was a believer now. She knew that Damon didn't have control over his body and that he was possessed, she just didn't know how to prove it. A video could easily be fabricated.

_'This isn't fabricated. This is very real.' _

"Don't show him that it's working." Elijah reprimanded.

"Don't show him that what is working?" She asked with a furrowed brow, her full lips pursed. She didn't understand what he was implying. Did he truly believe that this was some sort of trick?

"He is attempting to make it seem like he is possessed by the devil."

"He sure looks like he's bloody well possessed."

"He isn't. I don't know how he is doing it, but this is all a trick." Elijah had no doubts. He didn't understand how he was causing the veins to move beneath his skin, but he knew that it was all part of an act. He was trying to sell the possession story to them. He was trying to get out of a prison sentence.

**_'I told you they wouldn't believe you.'_ **The demon hissed in his ear. **_'I told you they'd think you were crazy.'_**

"Damon Salvatore, it is pointless to deny that you are the one responsible for the murders." He told him. "You do not have to say anything without a lawyer present, but you will be detained in a cell until we can contact one. Understood?"

He didn't say anything.

He couldn't say anything.

Damon's head snapped to the side and his spine cracked loudly as his white eyes landed on Rebekah. He was staring deep into her soul. Rebekah backed away even further, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was starting to have a panic attack. She was scared to death. "Elijah, I really don't like the way that he is looking at me."

"He's playing off of your fears." He told her. "Don't let him win."

"We found your blood in the bathroom stall of the diner the evening of the murder." Elijah said. "We found your fingerprints on the victim. This is enough evidence to hold up in court, Damon, so you may as well admit to it now."

Damon didn't say anything. He was fighting the voices in his head and trying to find the light.

"If you admit to being guilty it may help you get a less severe sentence."

Rebekah knew that wasn't true. If he admitted to being guilty and killing all of those people, he would be condemned for life. He would have his life taken away from him. She felt guilty because she didn't feel like he deserved to go to prison or be killed for his crimes. He didn't mean to commit them. She believed he had no control over himself. She believed he was possessed, and she believed that the demon was inside of him staring at her right this minute.

"I don't think he is going to admit to anything without a lawyer present." The blonde said.

"Perhaps we should let him sit in here while we investigate his girlfriend." Elijah suggested.

Mention of his girlfriend caused Damon to snap his head in Elijah's direction. His neck snapped and caused Rebekah to jump. It was such a disgusting and terrifying sound. It sounded like he was breaking all the bones in his spine at once.

_'He needs Bonnie.' _She realized. _'She is the only one who can snap him out of this. She is the only one who can save him.'_

**_'Look Now Who Is Lying.'_**

"You are romantically involved with the suspect, correct?" Elijah asked, holding his pen to the paper. If Damon wasn't going to talk, Bonnie was the next best source they had. She had been with him since the day she helped him escape and she knew the most about the crimes he had committed.

"Yes, I am." She liked the way that the words sounded as they rolled off of her tongue. She liked being his girlfriend. She just hoped that they would have a chance to actually enjoy being romantically involved. So far their relationship had been a roller coaster filled with twists and turns and suffocating darkness. She wanted the chance to settle down with him. She had to have hope for that.

"And this romance started prior to the first murder I assume?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "No, Damon and I didn't start dating until after that."

"What was your connection to Damon prior to the murder?" Elijah asked. He didn't feel like a stranger would just choose to help someone that she knew was a murderer. She had to have known him before the murder. They had to have been friends that held romantic feelings toward each other. That was the only logical explanation.

"I didn't actually know Damon before the murder happened." She said. "I mean, not really."

"What do you mean, not really? Did you see him around town? Did you have a crush on him?" He pried.

"I saw him." Bonnie pressed her lips tightly together. She knew that what she was about to say was going to make her sound crazy. She knew that he wasn't going to believe her. But, Rebekah and her had been close for the last few years. She had spent so much of her time hanging out with Kol and Rebekah, and she hoped that she would believe her. She hoped that she knew how good of a person she was. "But, not around town. For three months before the murder occurred, I had visions of him."

"Visions?" Disbelief saturated his voice. He didn't believe that she was a witch for a second. Witches didn't exist. People could not see into the future.

"Visions of what?" Rebekah asked curiously. Her eyes focused intently on Bonnie. She didn't dare look at her partner, she knew that he was upset with her.

"Nothing in particular." She said. "At first I just saw him doing everyday things, like drinking orange juice or fighting with his girlfriend. But, as the months went by the visions started to get darker and darker and that was when it happened. I had a vision of him murdering the man at the diner. Only it wasn't Damon. There was a darkness inside of him. I could feel it."

"I don't want to hear any more of this possession nonsense." Elijah interrupted. He was growing impatient and frustrated with Rebekah for even listening to the lies. He didn't understand how she could believe them. She was far more cynical than he was and she was usually the one to lock away people like this in an instant. "There is no such thing as a witch and Damon Salvatore is not possessed. This is not a demon killing people it is a psychopathic genius."

"I am a witch." Bonnie had no doubts any longer. Everything her grams had told her had been true.

She was special. She had powers that no one could possibly understand. And she was finally confident in them.

"Witches do not exist."

Suddenly his notebook started to smoke and then it lit on fire, destroying the notes that he had been taking. Elijah's eyes widened and he quickly started to swat the notebook against the table in an attempt to put out the flames.

Bonnie looked just as shocked as Rebekah. She had never lit anything on fire before. Her powers were growing every day and she was becoming far more powerful then she had ever expected.

"I don't know how she did that, but it was only a magic trick. She is not a witch." Elijah stubbornly dismissed her powers. He was now standing to his feet with his arms behind his back and perfect posture as he stared down at his partner. He would never admit it, but he was scared. He was scared because of what had just happened, but more than that he was scared that everything he believed to be true might be a lie. "I am going to interrogate your brother. You should stay here with Bonnie and finish asking her questions."

Rebekah was not allowed to be a part of interrogating Kol. It wouldn't be ethical.

_'Is he scared?' _She wondered. Seeing Elijah scared was like seeing a unicorn. He never showed signs of fear. _'This means he is starting to believe in her powers.'_

"Alright."

He headed out of the room and Rebekah turned her attention to Bonnie. This was the perfect opportunity. She had been hoping for time alone with the other woman.

"He doesn't know that we're friends? Does he?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Rebekah stood to her feet and walked around the table so that she was looking down at the beautiful young woman. She truly did believe in her powers, she believed that Damon was possessed, and she believed that they needed to destroy whatever was inside of him. He deserved to live out a normal happy life. "And it is going to remain that way."

"Is Damon okay?" Her green eyes were filled with concern. The last time she had seen Damon he had been possessed and had no control over himself. She hoped that he found his way back.

"No, he's not okay. He has no control over himself and he needs you to pull him out of it like you did on the video my brother sent me."

"Kol sent you a video?" Kol hadn't told her that he was sending a video to his sister. He had told her that he had no plans to tell his sister anything. Now, she was finding out that all along he had been working with her. That Rebekah believed them.

"We have no time to discuss that, Bonnie." Rebekah stated in a hurry. What she was about to do would get her fired and arrested if anyone found out. "The story is that you slipped your hands through the handcuffs and you managed to get away. You stole my gun and the keys to Damon's handcuffs and you made your way into Damon's interrogation room near the south entrance of the building. There you undid his handcuffs and the two of you escaped."

Bonnie was in shock. She hadn't expected her to help them. "What about Kol and Stefan?"

"We can only keep them over night. It would be too risky to help them escape. Just focus on Damon and getting rid of whatever that thing inside of him is. I'll handle the rest."

Before she could ask any other questions, Rebekah set her gun down on the table and she "dropped" her keys to the ground in front of Bonnie.

_**'You'll Find You'll Die Trying.**_

_**You Are Clutching At Straws.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you sooo much for all of your wonderful reviews! They truly do mean the world to me! I really hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and that it gives you some hope for a happy ending! :)) Are you guys excited to see that Damon is fighting the darkness inside of him? Do y'all like that Stefan believes in his brother enough to stand up for him now? What about what Rebekah did? I'd love to hear all of your thoughts and what y'all want to see in the next few chapters! **

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love you guys and appreciate you guys so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	23. My Guardian Angel

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**My Guardian Angel **

**_'A Voice Called From Beyond The Stars,_**

**_By Way Of The Serpent Swirling Through My Veins.'_**

The key she held between her fingers was the key to everything she ever wanted. It was the key to freedom. It was the key to happiness. It was her key to Damon. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath before letting it out. She needed to calm her nerves. What she was about to do was going to be extremely risky. If she got caught then the police would immediately throw her into jail. _'Or worse if they think I'm a threat.' _

Her green eyes fluttered open and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as she started to unlock her handcuffs and slip them off of her wrists. Rebekah had said that the story was she slipped out of them, so she closed them and left them dangling from the table. Next she reached out for the pistol and she gripped it tightly in her hand, her finger on the trigger. She had never used a gun before. She was against murder. But, she could still use it to keep someone quiet if she got caught.

Bonnie stood to the side of the door and she peeked through the window at the station. She saw that there were a few police officers holding a conversation just down the hallway.

One of the signs down the hallway said, '_west entrance.'_

_'She said Damon's interrogation room was near the south entrance... I wonder why Rebekah is helping us out? She said something about a video Kol sent her. What video?' _She knew she didn't have time to dwell on the thoughts, but they continued to nag at her.

Watching the police officers closely, she waited for them to start to walk in the opposite direction and then she reached down and pushed the door open, moving out into the hallway. She kept her head ducked, hoping that no one would notice her as she walked through the hallway toward the south exit. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she was holding her breath as she slowly walked by a group of police officers.

None of them noticed her.

They just thought she was a civilian.

Finally, Bonnie reached the south hallway and she started to head down it. At the end of the hallway there was a room with glass walls, just like hers, but Damon's room had two armed police officers standing outside of the door. They were prepared to kill Damon if he did anything.

_'Damn it! How am I supposed to get in there with those cops outside?' _Bonnie turned around so that they wouldn't see her and she scrunched up her face in thought as she tried to figure out a plan. Her first plan was to walk up to them with the gun and force them to let her into the room. But, eventually she thought up a better plan that would be less risky.

She moved behind the wall so that she was out of their sight and then she closed her eyes and focused all of her energy into the palm of her hand. She didn't know how to control her new-found powers yet, but she was trying to focus on the thought of fire. Her hand was outstretched and she curled her fingers. Still thinking about fire. She was thinking about lighting the police officer's shirt on fire.

Her head snapped up when she heard the police officers screaming. One of them hurried down the hallway toward the bathroom.

_'One down. One to go.'_

Bonnie focused her energy again. This time imagining that she was lighting the other police officer's shoes on fire. She didn't want to do anything that could actually kill the men. She just needed a distraction so that she could help Damon escape.

_'Come on! Come on! Come on!' _She gave herself an internal pep-talk. As she curled her fingers, she heard the other police officer start to scream and stomp around the hallway. His boots were still sizzling as he ran down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Now was her chance. She would only have a few minutes before they returned to their post.

Bonnie hurried down the hallway toward Damon's interrogation room. She could see him through the windows and her chest tightened painfully at what she saw. His head was snapped back and his eyes were rolled up into his head. The veins were moving beneath the skin of his neck and he was shaking violently. _'The demon still has control? It's been a few days... This isn't good.' _The demon was stronger than ever now that they broke the connection again.

Rebekah was right. He needed her to pull him out of it.

_'I really hope I can this time.' _

She pulled the door open and she hastily headed inside, approaching Damon. As she walked through the door his head snapped to the side and the bones cracked loudly in his neck. The demon was watching her closely, but so was he. He was still in there somewhere and he knew she was there with him.

Bonnie moved toward him and she delicately cupped his cheeks in her hands, staring lovingly into his eyes. She wanted to see the blue eyes she loved. She wanted to see him smile again. She was terrified that he was lost to the darkness completely and that there was no coming back this time. She traced her fingertips along his jawline and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Damon." She whispered urgently. "I need you to come back to me."

Damon could see her beautiful green eyes staring down at him. He could feel her fingers dancing along his skin. He could hear her voice echoing through his mind, and suddenly the darkness wasn't so intense. Suddenly, there was a light at the end of the tunnel again. His hope had returned.

"Please." Tears were glimmering in her eyes. "Please, come back to me." Bonnie leant down and pressed her soft lips to his forehead.

"We are so close, Damon." Her heated breath rushed against his forehead as she spoke. She tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed his head a few more times. "We are so close. You just need to come back to me and we will get you out of here. We will get that thing out of you. Please." Her voice cracked. "You just have to come back to me."

Damon managed to regain control over his body enough to close his eyes. He delved back into the darkness of his mind. Searching for the light. Searching for her. _'Damon, come back to me.' _Bonnie's voice pierced through the darkness. He started to follow it. _'Please.' _He held his hands out in front of his face as he stumbled through the blackness, searching for her.

Finally, he saw her in the distance.

She was sitting in a clearing with the sun shining down on her and enveloping her body in it's golden rays. There were trees surrounding her, rustling in the summer breeze. She had her hands outstretched to him and she was staring up into the sun. Her wings were spread wide and towering over her body. Bonnie Bennett was his guardian angel.

Bonnie was always there to protect him and pull him out of the darkness. She was always there when he needed her the most. Elena had left him at his worst and she had shown up to pick him up and put him back together. She never gave up on him.

Damon loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else.

_'You need to come back to me. We need to get out of here.' _She said, her arms stretching wider, inviting him in. His arms were bleeding from the cuts he had inflicted on himself. He could feel the pain shooting through his body. As he approached the beautiful woman standing before him, all of the pain started to fade away. All of the fear. All of the doubt. It disappeared when he felt her wrap her warm arms protectively around his body. He rested his head against her shoulder and he closed his eyes.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and her eyes filled with relief as she saw his blue eyes flutter open.

The demon was no longer in control. He had come back to her.

"Did you miss me, Bon-Bon?" He teased with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Yes." Bonnie whispered desperately, her toothy smile stretching across her face as she pressed her lips to his. "Yes. I missed you so much." She spoke against his lips, kissing them again. She knew that they didn't have time and that she shouldn't be kissing him, but she couldn't help it. She missed the way that his lips felt against hers. She had been so scared that she was never going to get to hold him and kiss him again.

Damon could feel something digging into the fresh cuts along his wrists and that was when he noticed that he was still handcuffed to the table. His smirk widened and he caught her eyes, waggling his brow at her, "Finally decided to take me up on that offer?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. It amazed her how quickly he could return to the sarcastic, childish man that he was after the demon gave him back control. "Not quite what I had in mind." Bonnie felt a blush rush along her cheeks as she added, "At least not yet."

His eyes filled with mischief and intrigue as he realized that she was interested in the idea of being tied to the bed as he went down on her. _'Maybe I should keep these handcuffs for later...' _

"First, we have to get out of here and get that demon out of you." Bonnie returned to her serious self as she started to unlock his handcuffs and free the man she loved. She knew that they had already wasted a lot of time and the police officers would be returning to their post any minute. "I distracted the police officers, but they will be back any minute."

"Look at you, you little escape artist." His eyes widened.

"I'm hardly an escape artist." She laughed. "Rebekah dropped her keys for me and gave me her gun."

"Rebekah?" Damon furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't know who Bonnie was talking about and he didn't understand why she was helping them. The truth was, Bonnie didn't really understand either. The blonde had mentioned something about a video that Kol had sent her and she assumed that was why she was helping, she assumed that she believed that Damon was possessed and had no control over himself, but she didn't really know.

"I'll explain later." She said as she hurried to open his handcuffs and free him. "Now, come on." She interlaced her fingers with his and she pulled him toward the door to the interrogation room.

"One sec, witchy." He smirked.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, turning to look up at him. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her rib cage. She just wanted to get out of the police station before someone caught them. This was their only chance.

Damon skipped happily toward the handcuffs and he lifted them up with his index finger, smirking suggestively in her direction. "I thought we might need to keep these."

"You are horrible." She said in an annoyed tone of voice, but her blush was giving away just how excited she was at the thought.

"I know." He said with a waggle of his brow.

_**'Failure Is Never An Option, As Long As We Stand,**_

_**As Long As We Have Something Left To Fight For.'**_

"Let me talk to my sister." Kol said, his brown eyes filled with intensity as he stared across the table at Elijah. He had known the man for the last four years or so, and he had expected a bit more sympathy and understanding from him. He didn't believe him when he told him Damon was possessed by the devil. He didn't believe that Damon was innocent.

"I already told you, your sister is not to be involved with your portion of the case. It would be unethical."

"This isn't about the bloody case! I just need to speak with her!"

Elijah sighed and looked away from the young man. He felt a tug of guilt at his heart as he called the guards to take him away. Rebekah and Kol had become just like his family over the last few years. He didn't spend much time with them outside of work, but he had always felt like he could trust them both. Now he didn't feel like he could trust either of them.

He felt like Rebekah knew more than she was letting on. He felt like she was helping the murder suspect.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the guards drag her brother away. She knew that they were taking him to his prison cell. He would spend the night in jail and then he would be released in the morning. She wished that she could visit him, but if she did, it would compromise her entire plan. She had to lay low and convince Elijah that she wasn't involved in Damon and Bonnie's escape. At the end of the day she wanted to save the poor man, but she also wanted to keep her job and not be imprisoned herself.

_'I just wish I could tell him the plan so he wouldn't worry all night.'_

Elijah was shocked to see Rebekah standing outside of the interrogation room when he walked out. He had hoped that she would still be interrogating Bonnie. _'If she is already done then odds are she didn't find any pertinent information.' _

He walked toward his partner with his hands crossed behind his back. "I take it that you didn't find out anything more from Bonnie?"

"No. She refused to speak." She said, feigning annoyance.

"I figured as much."

"Did my brother admit to anything?" Rebekah asked. She was genuinely curious about what Kol had said.

"Certainly," Elijah said in a sarcastic tone, his lips twisting up into a smile. "He informed me that Damon has been possessed by a demon and Bonnie, Stefan, and himself were merely attempting to rid his body of said demon." He still couldn't believe that they were all sticking to the _'possessed by a demon' _story. There was no way that it was going to hold up in court. No matter how many witnesses they had. Damon would be imprisoned and put on death row. "He asked me if we recovered the tape from the Bennett household."

"A tape?" She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, pretending like she had no idea what her partner was talking about. She didn't want to let on that she had already witnessed the tape. She had hope that once Elijah watched the tape he would start to believe.

"Yes." He nodded. "He said that there was a tape in the living room at the Bennett residence that had undeniable proof that Damon Salvatore was possessed by a demon. I called the forensics lab to see if they had a tape in the evidence lab. They did, and they are bringing it to our office as we speak."

"We should head that way then." Rebekah was eager to watch the tape with Elijah. She had hope that once he watched it he would start to see the truth.

He had other plans.

"We should attempt to question Damon once more first." He smiled and started to head down the hallway toward the south entrance. He could hear Rebekah close on his heels. Her boots were clacking loudly against the tile.

Rebekah chewed on her cheeks as she followed him closely. Her blue eyes were fixed on the back of his head. Her mind was lost on thoughts of Bonnie and Damon. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears as they neared Damon's interrogation room. _'I really hope that she got him out of there already... Perhaps I should attempt to stall him?' _

It was too late to stall him though.

Elijah was staring through the windows of the interrogation room. His brown eyes widened as he noticed that Damon Salvatore was nowhere in sight. He was no longer sitting at the table. "Did the guards take him to his cell?" He wondered anxiously. The alternative was too difficult to believe. There was no way that Damon escaped the room. _'Not without some help.'_

"Not that I know of." _'Thank God they made it out.' _

The police officers that were supposed to be guarding Damon's room walked out of the bathroom with smiles on their faces as they approached the interrogation room. "Are you guys here to talk to the suspect again?"

"Where is the suspect, if I may ask?" The British man turned to face the officers. He already knew the answer. Damon had escaped.

"What do ya mean where is the suspect?" The officer asked, laughing a little. "He's right in there..." His voice trailed off as he noticed that the murder suspect was no longer chained to the table. He was nowhere to be found. _'Shit! I am so getting fired for this.' _He turned to face Rebekah and Elijah and he quickly tried to explain what happened. "I was guarding the door, and then my shoes lit on fire so I had to run to the bathroom and put them out! I know this sounds crazy, but I'm not making it up! I swear!"

"Your shoes lit on fire?" Elijah asked curiously, turning to face his partner. He was internally piecing together what had happened. Somehow, Bonnie had escaped from her interrogation room and she had used her little magic trick to light the police officer's clothes on fire as a distraction. Then she had helped Damon escape.

_'But how did she get the keys?' _He had a theory and he didn't like it one bit.

"Rebekah, are your keys missing perchance?"

_**'I've Been Fighting Every Day Of My Life,**_

_**Against My Demons, Against My **_**_Limitations'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I am so sorry about this short chapter! It is sort of a filler chapter for a lot that is going to happen in the next chapter! Things are about to get REALLY intense! I hope that y'all are excited to see what happens! :)) There will be about three more chapters to this story (maybe more if y'all want to see a little more into their future together) and then I will be wrapping it up! I'd love to hear your thoughts? Do you think that Rebekah is going to convince Elijah that Damon is possessed? Do you think Elijah will join their side or go against them? Do you think he knows she is helping? Are you happy to see that Damon is back to himself? Are you excited to see them use those handcuffs in a few chapters? ;) They escaped! :)) **

**I must warn y'all that there will be a character death coming up either in the next chapter or the one after that! :( Can y'all guess who it's gonna be?**

**Thank you all so very much for reading! Y'all keep me writing and it means the world to me! I promise to try and get the next chapter out faster! **

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	24. A New Beginning

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A New Beginning **

**_'These Wounds Will Heal, Even If The Scars Remain,_**

**_A Constant Reminder Of The Knowledge I Have Gained.'_**

Police officers were standing guard outside of Bonnie's apartment complex. They were all armed and prepared to shoot if Damon or Bonnie attempted to get back into the apartment building. The wanted pictures were back on the internet and all over the television screens. The news was talking about how a serial killer escaped custody and was on the loose. There was even an award for 20,000 dollars. Everyone had their eyes open and they were looking for them.

Damon had no clue how Bonnie expected to get back into the apartment complex, or why they needed to get back in.

"Do you mind telling me what we are doing here of all places?" He asked the woman sitting next to him in the bushes across the street from the apartment building. They were pretty much asking to get caught if they tried to get inside. He didn't want to get caught. He didn't want to go back to prison. At this point he was willing to make a deal with the demon inside of him to kill one more person if he just left his body afterwards. He knew it was terrible, but it seemed like the easiest solution.

_'Much easier than sneaking past all of these coppers.' _

"I left all of my books and research at my grams' house in Kansas." Bonnie explained. "I'm sure that the police have confiscated it all by now, and even if they haven't, we don't have time to go all the way to Kansas to get it all."

She looked over at him. His brow was furrowed and his blue eyes were filled with perplexity. He still didn't understand why they had to sneak into the apartment complex.

"When my grams passed, she left me her grimoire."

"I'm not all caught up on my witchy vocab, care to enlighten me Bon-Bon? What's a grimoire?" Damon asked, with a playful smile on his lips. He didn't know much about witchcraft. Everything he had learnt had been from movies and television shows.

"A grimoire is like a witch's spell book, only it has a lot more than just spells in it." Bonnie tried to explain it to him the way that her grams had explained it to her. She had never believed that the spells or information in the book was accurate, but she had looked through it a few times. She always just assumed it was her grams' crazy ramblings. "Basically, it has everything paranormal in it that anyone in our line of witches has ever come across. I'm hoping that it will have some info on this Edetah demon."

"Okay. Now that I understand what a grimoire is, how about you help me understand how exactly you plan on us getting into your apartment?"

"I have an idea."

Damon loved how confident she was in that moment. Bonnie Bennett was always confident, but right now she was practically radiating hope. It was infectious. He didn't know how, but somehow she was going to get them into the apartment complex, she was going to get the grimoire, and she was going to save his life. They were going to get to have their life together.

Everything was within their grasp.

Bonnie held out her hands in front of her body and she started to curl her fingers. Her mind focused on the thought of fire. She still didn't have "control" over her powers, but it had worked at the police station and she hoped that it would work again right now. The fire she needed to start this time was a bit more intense. She was focusing on starting a fire in one of the trees just down the block from her apartment building. Hopefully it would distract a few of the police officers.

Blue eyes danced with amusement as he watched the young witch work her magic. There was something so attractive about how powerful she was. She was the strongest woman he knew. _'With or without those powers of hers.'_

She curled her fingers, digging her nails into the palms of her hand as she focused on one of the trees down the block.

Damon's head snapped up as the branches ignited in flames and some of the civilians started to scream and run away. He couldn't believe what Bonnie had just accomplished with her mind. It was truly amazing. He watched a few of the cops run down the street to check on the fire that was rapidly spreading through the trees that lined the streets. But, there were still two cops perched outside of Bonnie's door.

She turned her attention to the remaining police officers standing outside of her door and she stared them down. Her fingers curling and the thoughts of flames engulfing their clothes on her mind. She didn't want to kill or severely injure them, she just wanted a distraction. She knew exactly where the grimoire was. All they had to do was get inside, grab it, and get away without being noticed.

Bonnie focused on the thought of lighting their shoes on fire, like she had done with the police officer at the station. She tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and furrowed her brow in concentration as she tried to start the fire.

Finally, their shoes ignited in flames.

They started to scream and dance around in an attempt to put out the flames, but it was futile. Damon watched with wide eyes as the police officers started to kick their shoes off. Bonnie continued to focus and the flames danced up along the bottom of their pants. It was scorching their skin now and they were crying out in pain as they stumbled down the staircase and hurried to find a source of water.

Bonnie glanced over at the man she loved and she smiled proudly. She could tell that he was impressed by her new-found power. "That should keep them busy for a few minutes, but we have to hurry."

Damon still couldn't believe what he had seen, or that she was acting so nonchalant about it. "Since when can you light things on fire with your mind?" He lifted his eyebrows and his eyes widened playfully as he said the word _'mind.' _

Her smile stretched as she stood to her feet and started to head across the street. She turned to look over her shoulder and said, "I may have picked up a new trick or two."

"Or two?" He was intrigued. They had only been separated for a few days and she was already lighting things on fire with her mind? He wondered how powerful she was going to become. Damon reached out and grabbed onto her wrist, twisting the petite woman around and staring down into her eyes. His lips were curled up into a devious smirk as he said, "That was so hot."

Bonnie felt his breath rush against her face and she wanted so badly to give into him. She wanted to lean up on her tiptoes and kiss him passionately. She wanted to lose herself in him. _'No matter how cheesy that pun was.' _

But, they had to hurry.

She rolled her eyes at him and tugged on his hand giving him a disapproving look. Damon knew that now was not the time to flirt with her. He just didn't care. He always flirted with her, no matter how inappropriate the time. The truth was, that was one of the things she loved most about him. He didn't let the stress and the intensity of situations change him. He was still just as playful and sarcastic no matter what was going on around them. She could remember when she wanted him to be more serious, now she just wanted to see him being himself.

"Come on, we don't have time for your terrible puns right now."

_**'There Is Sin In My Heart, But I Stand Accused, **_

_**Of Crimes That I Did Not Commit.'**_

They had spent an hour searching the station and surrounding area for any sign of Bonnie and Damon.

"They are long gone by now." Elijah stated in a frustrated tone. His jaw was tight and his muscles were tense as he climbed the stairs to the police station. The suspect had been within his grasp. In a few days he would have been convicted of his crimes and thrown into prison for life. In that moment he was finding it exceedingly difficult not to blame his partner for what happened.

"We will find them, Elijah." She said with a small smile.

"Will we?" He wondered suspiciously. He no longer trusted her. He believed that she was the one that helped Bonnie and Damon escape. He believed that she had been helping them all along. "How exactly did Bonnie get her hands on your keys, Rebekah?"

The blonde felt her chest tighten and her heart jump into her throat as he once again asked about her keys. She had told him that her keys were missing and that Bonnie must have somehow got them from her, but he was persistent. He wanted to understand how that was possible. How she could be so reckless. _'He knows that I helped them on purpose...' _

"I already told you. She must have slipped them out of my pocket somehow while I was interrogating her."

"I know what you told me. I'm just not quite certain I believe you."

Rebekah understood why Elijah didn't trust her. All signs pointed to her helping Bonnie escape and she knew that he was clever enough to piece together the evidence. He was like a brother to her and it broke her heart knowing that he could no longer trust her, but she had to do what she felt was right in her gut. Damon was an innocent man and he didn't deserve to die for the crimes he committed. He had no control of himself and she truly believed that he was possessed by the devil.

_'I hope that once he watches the video he will understand why I am helping.' _

That was what she was holding onto. The hope that he would watch the video and he would start to realize that their story about demonic possession was true. That was the only way that she was going to be able to grant Damon the freedom he deserved.

If Elijah didn't believe, then they would all be imprisoned.

"You don't have to believe me, Elijah. I understand that you have your doubts, especially with my brother's involvement, but regardless of your doubts we still have a case to solve." Rebekah pulled open the door to the station and she held it open politely for her partner who walked inside, she followed close behind him. "Perhaps we should take a look at that video my brother told you about?"

"Our main objective should be locating Bonnie and Damon." He insisted.

Rebekah reached out and placed a soothing hand on his arm. He flinched at her touch and sorrow filled her eyes. She hated that he was closing off from her and putting up his walls. She hated that he no longer trusted her. "Someone will call in when they see the two of them." She spoke honestly. "There is a twenty-thousand dollar reward. We will get a lead in no time. For now, we can only work with what we already have."

He sighed and nodded his head. Whether he believed she was being honest or not, what she was saying now was the truth. They had no way to know where Bonnie and Damon were headed. They simply had to wait.

"Alright. Let's watch the video."

_**'Tried And Confined, Judged By Your Eyes,**_

_**But I Am An Innocent Man.'**_

"We need a hotel room." Damon said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the hoodie Bonnie had given him to wear.

It was one of her ex-boyfriend's. He had the hood up and he was also sporting a pair of her large yellow sunglasses. He felt like he looked ridiculous. But, he knew that as ridiculous as the disguise was, it was doing the job. The man standing before him had a wanted poster of him hanging on the wall behind him and he didn't even recognize him.

"Single or double?" The man asked.

"Single." He said.

Bonnie was standing beside him wearing another one of her ex-boyfriend's hoodies and a pair of sunglasses. The man working at the desk hardly even paid attention to them as he handed Damon the room key and told him the number.

"Room 23." He raised his index finger and pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you."

As the two of them started to head down the hallway, Damon couldn't help but turn and smile at Bonnie like a devious child. He felt like a thirteen year old kid that just snuck into a rated R movie.

She stared through her sunglasses at him and she started to laugh. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He was wearing a hoodie that was bright red and said cross country on it, and he had on large bug-eye yellow sunglasses. "You look like an idiot." She concluded. Laughing some more.

Damon smirked and leant down to whisper against her ear, "They're your clothes, Bon-Bon."

She pushed him in the side and he laughed, turning on his heels to slide the key card into the slot in order to unlock their hotel room. "Why do you keep your ex-boyfriend's clothes anyway?" He asked, his stomach twisting jealously. He knew that he had nothing to worry about, but he was still worried. He never wanted to lose Bonnie. If she kept his clothes than she might still have feelings for him._  
_

"Because, he's a boy I dated back in Kansas." Bonnie told him. "I accidentally packed some of his clothes and I never got around to sending them back to him." She furrowed her brow as she followed him into the hotel room. "Besides, you're one to talk. You have your ex-girlfriend's clothes all over your apartment."

It was true.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about there. I wouldn't take Elena back if she paid me." Damon smirked and pulled Bonnie closer to him by the belt loops of her jeans. Now that the door was closed behind them, he felt a sense of safety. Even though he knew deep in his gut that they weren't in the clear yet, he wanted to enjoy the few minutes of peace.

Bonnie rested her hands against his chest. "Well, you have nothing to worry about either." Her lips curled up into a smile. "I only want you."

"And. I. Only. Want. You." He emphasized on each word, his eyes widening.

She suddenly noticed that he was leading her slowly toward the edge of the bed. His fingers were now digging into her hips and his lips were hovering over hers. She knew that she should deny him. That she shouldn't give into him. That they needed to focus on the grimoire and figuring out how to get rid of the demon before the police found them again, but she just wanted to indulge for a minute. _'A few kisses won't hurt. God, I miss kissing him.'_

Damon lent down and he captured her lips in a passionate and heated kiss. She moaned out loudly into his lips when she felt them pressed against hers again. She missed the way that they felt, she missed the way that he tasted. Her body was aching for him again.

He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Bonnie gasped and her entire body quaked when she felt his talented tongue swipe along her full bottom lip begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted. She knew that she should stop him. That she should force him to be serious, but right now she didn't care. They had fought so hard for so long, they deserved a little time to enjoy each other. She reached up and tossed the sunglasses to the ground before tangling her hands in his hair and kissing him harder. Their tongues starting an intense dance for dominance.

He was subconsciously grinding his hips against her as he kissed her with all that he had. All of the passion. All of the desire. All of the love. He had never felt so connected with someone. There was something so special about Bonnie Bennett.

She had saved his life.

She had given him purpose.

Damon could feel his arousal growing and his jeans tightening as he continued to grind against her. Bonnie moaned loudly when she felt his hard cock pressed against her through the fabric of his jeans. He was so aroused. She was so aroused. She was practically dripping down her thighs with need and desire, but they had to stop. _'Right? We have to stop?'_

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to do it in a hotel room." Damon breathed out lustfully between kisses.

"Damon." Bonnie whimpered as he started to run heated kisses down her neck. Everywhere that his lips touched her ignited her skin. She could feel a trail of fire being left behind as he traveled lower. "We should probably focus on finding a spell to get rid of the demon...Mmm.." She moaned and lifted her hips when he sunk his teeth into her collarbone.

It felt so good.

"We spend all our time worrying about all of these things, Bonnie." He whispered hotly against her ear before sucking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. "We need some time to unwind and live a little."

"Damon, I don't know-" Her green eyes snapped open and she stared up at him as he held her wrists above her head and he started to lock the handcuffs around them. "What are you doing?"

"You still have the keys right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah..." Bonnie sounded uncertain. She was a woman that liked to be in control. She liked to feel like she had the power to protect herself, and right now she felt powerless. _'But I don't need to protect myself from Damon. I trust him with all of my heart... He wouldn't hurt me.'_

"Then I see no harm." He grinned mischievously, his eyes dark with desire. "I just want to try something out."

"Okay..." She bit down on her bottom lip and watched him closely as he returned to her neck. Damon gently sucked the sensitive skin between his teeth and Bonnie moaned out loudly throwing her head back against the mattress. She loved the way that his lips felt on her neck. And there was something exciting about being tied down and unable to use her hands to control the situation.

He moved down her body and she felt herself subconsciously lifting her hips for more contact. Her clit was throbbing and her arousal was intensifying by the second.

Damon moved his fingers beneath her shirt, lifting it up just enough to see Bonnie's perfect toned abdomen. He loved her body. He loved her. He wanted so desperately to taste her, but he wasn't in a rush. He wanted to indulge in every little part of the woman he adored. Bonnie watched him with lustful eyes as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her stomach. When he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and swirled it around she gasped and once again lifted her hips. She wanted him between her legs. But, he was enjoying teasing her too much at the moment.

He continued to move his hand up under her shirt until he reached her breast. She still wasn't wearing a bra. He smirked against the skin of her stomach as his fingers twisted around her hardened nipple. Bonnie's body shook beneath his touch and she let out soft whines and whimpers as she moved her wrists desperately against the handcuffs.

He ran his tongue along her hipbone and then he bit down on it.

"Fuck!" Bonnie groaned. Her hips were sensitive and she loved the way that it felt when he sunk his teeth into it. She needed more. "Damon."

"What is it, Bon-Bon?" He asked with a smirk and a waggle of his brow.

"I need you."

"What exactly do you need from me?" Damon teased, undoing the button of her jeans and unzipping them. He could see the black lace panties covering her womanhood and his smirk widened. He could already smell her arousal surrounding him. It was intoxicating. He couldn't wait to taste her. _'Well, maybe I can wait just a few more minutes.'_

"Damon." Bonnie scolded him. Giving him a look that said, _'Don't you dare make me tell you what I need.'_

"What?" He sang, pulling her jeans off and tossing them across the room. Now she was only wearing her panties and her ex-boyfriend's hoodie. He hated that she was wearing it, but in a way it was sort of a turn-on. It was like he was showing that she was his now. "I just want to know what you want from me."

"You know what I want."

"I want to hear it." Damon's eyes widened and he raised his brow.

He curled his fingers into her panties and he pulled them down her toned thighs and over her feet, throwing them to the ground with her pants. But, he didn't give her what she wanted. As he returned to his position and she spread her legs wide for him, he started to deliver kisses to the inside of her thighs. He wasn't giving in until she told him what she wanted.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned loudly as he ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of her thigh, nibbling here and there. Just as he neared her womanhood he would stop though. She lifted her hips and whimpered, "Damon, please."

"Please, what Bonnie?"

She was growing frustrated now. Both sexually and otherwise. She just wanted to reach down and tangle her fingers into his hair, but she couldn't. She had no power. It was a turn on and an inconvenience. "Damon, you know what." She growled.

"I'm afraid I don't." Damon was now hovering over her womanhood. She could feel his heated breath rushing against her and it caused her to moan. She just wanted him to lean forward and pleasure her.

Bonnie lifted her hips, forcing his lips to brush against her outer folds. He smirked and stared up at her, but he did not give in. He was impatiently waiting for her to admit to him what she wanted. He loved how powerful the young woman was. It was one of the things he loved most about her, but right now he was thoroughly enjoying how powerless she was. It was entertaining to see her struggle with the words and her desire.

"I need you to please me." She refused to say it any other way. It was already embarrassing enough having to ask for it. She could feel a heated blush traveling along her caramel skin. _'Why is he such an asshole?'_

Suddenly, she gasped as he gently dipped his tongue between her folds, easily finding the sensitive bundle of nerves. Some guys could be completely clueless when it came to the anatomy of a woman, but he wasn't. He knew exactly what he was doing and how to use his tongue. He was still teasing her though. Bonnie lifted her hips and tried to get more contact with his tongue as he delicately ran it along her clit, applying just enough pressure to stimulate her, but not enough to bring her to her climax.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned. "I need more."

She was finally letting her guards down.

The truth was, she just needed him so desperately that at this point she didn't care how much she had to embarrass herself to get him to finish what he had started.

Damon smirked proudly and leant closer, applying more pressure to her clit with his tongue. He heard Bonnie moan loudly and he knew that he was doing something right. He moaned as well. Just knowing that he was pleasing her, mixed with the intoxicating sweetness of her arousal was enough to cause precum to drip from his cock. He wondered if it was possible for him to get off just by getting her off. It felt like he was close.

He ran his tongue lower and then he thrust it deep inside of her. "Oh god! Damon!" She moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the mattress as his tongue swirled deep inside of her. She could feel herself already getting close. She knew it wouldn't take much more.

He continued to move his tongue inside of Bonnie for a few more seconds, enjoying the way that the walls of her pussy enveloped it and her intoxicating taste, and then he returned to her clit. Damon started to run his tongue in circles around her clit. Her entire body was convulsing as she moved her hips, grinding herself against his mouth. "Fuck! Yes! Oh my god, yes! That feels so good!" She moaned.

When Damon sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, still swirling his tongue skillfully around it, she lost it. She was pushed over the edge.

Bonnie felt a tingling sensation run through her body and she started to scream loudly as her body shook and she was consumed with pleasure. "Oh my god! Damon, I'm coming! Oh god, I'm coming!" Her wrists were aching from rubbing against the handcuffs, but she didn't care as she was taken away in the bliss of her orgasm. Her body continued to shake as he moved his tongue around her clit, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Finally, her entire body went numb and she fell down on the bed, exhausted.

_**'There's Too Much Pain, Too Much Suffering,**_

_**'Let's Resolve To Start All Over, Make A New Beginning.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support for my last chapter! It means so much to me! I decided to write up this next chapter ASAP for y'all! It has some smut in it, which I hope that you all enjoy! ;) Please do tell me your thoughts on the chapter! Oh and by the way I definitely am starting to realize that I have a few more than three chapters left haha, so no worries! I am going to delve into their life after they solve everything and I am probably going to add quite a few more chapters for y'all! So ignore what I previously said! **

**Anyhow, thoughts on this chapter? :)) Are y'all excited for Elijah to watch the video? Did you enjoy the Bamon banter? What about the smut? **

**Again, thank you all so much for reading! I really hope that y'all liked this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	25. Fragile

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Fragile**

**_'I Feel The Breeze, The Beat Of My Heart._**

**_I Don't Want To See The End Of Our Dream.'_**

His dark eyes were focused intently on the video, and her eyes were focused intently on him watching it. She was looking for any sign that he was starting to believe what he was seeing. _'Why the bloody hell does Elijah have to be so difficult to read? He looks like a bleeding statue right now!' _

Elijah watched as Damon's head snapped back and he started to speak in a deeper tone of voice. He watched the blood pour from Bonnie's nose. He watched the "demon" point out all of their biggest flaws and deepest darkest secrets, and he quickly came to a conclusion, "This film is fabricated, Rebekah." He glanced over at his partner and he saw that she was shocked by his revelation. _  
_

_'Had she been expecting me to believe this to be real? She acts like she has already witnessed this film. Who knows, she very well might have.' _He couldn't trust her any longer. He was nearly certain that she was working with her brother and the murder suspect.

"How can you be so sure?" Rebekah asked with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. She didn't understand how he could be so quick to write the video off as a fake.

"How can I be so sure?" He asked with an amused grin. "I'm sure because demons do not exist."

"Elijah, I understand. I was skeptical at first as well, but-"

"At first?" Elijah interrupted with a slight cock of his head and a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Yes. While I was just watching the film." Rebekah attempted to correct her mistake. "I was skeptical. I was sure that it must have been fabricated, but how do you explain all of those special effects? They look more realistic than the special effects in Hollywood productions."

"Kids these days can do anything with the right computer equipment." He insisted stubbornly.

_'I thought I was the stubborn one.' _The blonde thought to herself. She was growing exceedingly frustrated with his stubbornness. Even with visual evidence he wasn't even willing to consider the possibility that the "demonic possession story" was anything more than a story. He was set in his ways of thinking. _'If this video isn't going to convince him, then I am afraid nothing will.'_

"Those veins in his neck didn't seem very "computer generated" in the interrogation room." Rebekah reminded.

"It was some sort of trick."

"And the fire?"

"I've seen the same magic trick hundreds of times, Rebekah!" He stated sternly, pushing his chair away from the computer desk and standing to his feet. He was now holding his hands behind his back and staring angrily down at her. The blonde had never witnessed her partner so angry. He always kept his cool. This case was really getting the best of him.

"Alright. Say that all of those effects were mere tricks." She said with an understanding nod of her head as she too stood to her feet. "How do you explain the fear on my brother's face? How do you explain the things that the demon knew?"

"It was all part of a plan." Elijah shook his head and placed his fingers to his forehead. He couldn't believe that she was falling for their tricks. "They told him what to say and he said it. Your brother was acting."

"I can read people, Elijah." Rebekah said with a confident raise of her chin. Blue eyes staring directly into brown. "I know when people are "acting" and my brother was most definitely not acting in that video. He was horrified!"

"Contrary to your beliefs, Rebekah, I too am capable of reading people." He took a step toward her and clenched his jaw as he stared her down. He was tired of her blatant lies. He had thought that he could trust her. He had thought of her as a sister. And now she was keeping things from him. "And do you want to know what I am reading off of you?"

"What?" She chewed on her cheeks.

"I am reading that you are too close to this case on a personal level." He said. "I believe that your brother's involvement in this case is making you question the validity of the evidence. It is making you question if demonic possession is real. It is making you question if the murder is indeed Damon Salvatore's fault."

"Kol wouldn't lie about this." Rebekah's eyes were filled with hope and desperation. She needed her partner to understand that her brother had no reason to go to such massive lengths to protect a murderer. If he was protecting Damon then his story was true. She knew that. She wished more than anything that he would see that too. "You keep saying that you don't feel as if you can trust me any longer, but I need you to trust in me right now. I need you to consider the possibility that this "story" of theirs may be true."

"You really are starting to believe them aren't you?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. I am."

"In that case, I am afraid I have no other choice." There was sorrow in his tone. He had been holding out hope that the blonde would come to her senses, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. "I am going to have to request that you are removed from this case due to your personal connection with the suspects."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Elijah, please don't do this."

"I'm so sorry, Rebekah. I have to do this." He said. "Your thought process has been compromised and I can no longer work with you." The words rolled off his tongue so easily that it broke her heart. It was all about the job for him.

As Elijah turned on his heels and walked away from her, they both knew that the friendship and partnership they had built for years was over.

_**'Fragile.**_

_**Like A Feather In The Wind.'**_

"Would you look at that." Bonnie said with a twist of her lips as she flipped through the pages of the grimoire. It had been an awkward transition from bondage to books, but they had finally made it. Now she was back to focusing on finding a way to get rid of the demon inside of the man she loved.

"What is it, Bon-Bon?" He asked with a playful smirk as he walked behind her and stared over her shoulder at the book.

She turned to look up at him and said, "According to my ancestors vampires actually existed." It was all making sense why she had thought her grams was crazy when she told her that the things in the book were real.

Damon shrugged his shoulders at the comment. "That's not so hard to believe."

"You had a hard time believing that I was a witch, but you believe in vampires?" Bonnie asked.

"About that." His eyes widened and he raised his brows at her. "I've been meaning to tell you something." With that he made a hissing sound and he leant down, sinking his teeth into her neck. She started laughing when she felt his teeth against the skin of her throat. Everything was a joke to him. She had literally just told him that vampires really existed at some time and he was pretending to be one.

Bonnie tried to push him away, but he bit down harder on her neck. "Stop joking around, Damon!" She laughed, pushing at his shoulder again, trying to pry him from her neck.

Finally, he pulled away from her and his smirk widened. "Who says I'm joking, witchy?" He sang. "If you can be a witch, I can be a vampire."

"What you need to be is serious for a second and focus on searching for this demon." She scolded. Her serious side was coming back out. She felt like the two of them had already wasted a lot of time with their earlier activities. A blush painted her cheeks as she recalled how it had felt to have Damon between her thighs. _'Okay, stop thinking about this and focus on finding the demon.' _

"Oh, Bonnie. Always so serious." Damon teased, taking a seat in the chair beside her.

Bonnie ignored him and focused on the pages of the book as she turned them. She was looking for anything about the ritual or the specific demon that was possessing Damon. _'This book is thousands of years old. Someone has to know something about-Wait, what was that?' _She turned the page back and she furrowed her brow as she looked at the symbols written on the top of the page. They were the same symbols that were carved into Damon's wrists.

Beneath the symbols were the words "Bringer of Death."

She was beyond relieved that someone along the line had taken the time to translate the symbols into English, because the entire page was written in them.

Damon furrowed his brow and leant against the table so that he could see the page in the book. He recognized the symbols immediately. They were not only etched into the skin of his arms, they were etched into his mind. He didn't think he could ever forget them. "What's that?"

"I think it's the answer to all of our problems."

"What does it say?" He wondered, interrupting her reading.

"Be quiet and I'll find out."

Silence filled the air for a few minutes as Bonnie read over the page. She could tell that Damon was growing eager and impatient and it was making her feel rushed. She didn't work as well when she felt rushed. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and she furrowed her brow as she searched the page for the answers she sought.

"Witchy, what does it say?" He whined over-dramatically. She glared up at him and that was when she noticed that he was smiling at her. He didn't even care what it said, he was just trying to annoy her.

He silenced himself and her green eyes landed on the page again.

She was so concentrated on reading about the history of the competition and how to get rid of the demon that she didn't even realize that Damon was standing to his feet and moving behind her. Not until his lips were hovering over her ear and he was whispering the words, "What does it say?"

Bonnie shivered when she felt his heated breath rush against her ear. He was so frustrating, yet somehow it only caused her to smile. "It says, you're an asshole."

"Well, that isn't very nice of it." Damon pressed a distracting kiss right below her ear and then he moved back to his seat. One of his favorite things to do was to frustrate her. _'She's just so cute when she is frustrated.' _

She laughed and shook her head at him. "It says that this competition has been going on for thousands of years." She wasn't going to allow him to distract her from what they needed to be doing. He had already succeeded in distracting her far too much. She loved him and she planned to spend a long demon-free life with him. "Apparently, it was at it's worst over a thousand years ago. There were hundreds of cases popping up left and right and so many people were dying that my ancestors knew they had to intervene."

"And how exactly did they go about doing that?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Bonnie asked. She looked conflicted with whatever she was reading and that worried him. He was scared to death that the only way to get the demon out of him was going to be death.

"The good news." He said with a smile.

"Well, the good news is that there is a spell we can use to exorcise the demon from your body."

"And the bad news?" Damon asked with a waggle of his brow. He wasn't at all prepared to hear it. He was just trying to put on a brave face. He didn't want to show her just how scared he actually was.

Bonnie chewed on her cheeks and she looked away from his prying eyes. She knew that once she told him the risks involved in performing the spell, he wouldn't want to do it. It wouldn't be worth it to him. But, it was worth it to her. "The spell is pretty risky."

"Risky for who?" He emphasized on the word 'who,' his eyes widening.

"Damon, it doesn't matter how dangerous the spell is. We have to do it." She insisted, turning to look at him.

The way that she was defending the spell answered his question. Bonnie was the one putting herself at risk by doing the spell, and that wasn't something he was going to allow. He had thanked Kol for stopping the seance before it got too overwhelming for Bonnie, because she was his main priority. If she wasn't safe then what was the point of having a normal life? He didn't want a normal life if she wasn't a part of it.

"Risky for who, Bonnie?" Damon asked in a more serious tone of voice this time. He felt like there was a painful weight on his chest suddenly. The thought of allowing Bonnie to risk her life to save him wasn't an option.

She let out a sigh and clenched her jaw tightly. She could already tell that he wasn't going to be on board with the spell. "It is risky for the witch that performs the spell."

"In other words, you." He stated pointedly.

"Yeah."

Damon scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Not worth it."

"Damon-"

"-It's not worth it." He stood to his feet and started to pace in front of her. Unlike her, he didn't see this as their only option. "We can figure out another way that won't be risky for you at all."

Bonnie stood to her feet and she approached the frantic older man. She reached out and took his shaky hands in hers and she held them up to her lips, kissing each of them. She didn't want to risk her life either, but the alternative was far more risky in her opinion. "There is no other way."

"There is, Bonnie." He said with a raise of his brow. "I can make a deal with the demon to kill one more person and then it will leave my body-"

"-And what if it doesn't?"

That thought hadn't really crossed his mind.

"Even if you make a deal with it there is no reason for it to keep it's promise to you, Damon." Bonnie squeezed his hands tightly. Tears were starting to shimmer in her green eyes, but she held them back. She needed to be strong. She needed to convince him to do the spell. "It's a demon. Odds are, you will kill one more person and then it will take over your body."

"I'd rather risk losing myself than losing you."

"You won't lose me." She said the words with such determination and confidence that he nearly believed them. "I can do this spell and I can make it back to you."

His blue eyes were filled with tears as he shook his head and let go of one of her hands so that he could delicately cup her cheek. She felt so fragile in his hands in that moment. He felt her slipping through his grasp. He felt like he was going to lose her forever. Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful, intelligent, good person. She deserved better than to risk her life for him. He wasn't worth it. "Bonnie." His voice cracked.

Bonnie smiled sadly and she lifted her hand to cover his on her cheek. "Damon, this is the only way that we are ever going to get that life together. This is the only way that we will get our happy ending."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back." She laughed a little. "God can tempt me with hot sorority girls all he wants."

This caused Damon to smile.

"God himself couldn't keep me from coming back to you, Damon." Bonnie insisted, leaning up and kissing him. She could taste his salty tears on his lips. She kissed him with such longing and passion. She kissed him with all the love she had. He needed to know that she was coming back. That she was strong enough to do the spell and survive. Pulling back, she lost herself in his eyes and whispered against his lips, "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Bon-Bon."

"Let me do this for you, please?"

_**'In A Moment, Lost In Time. Your Hands, Your Eyes,**_

_**Seem To Tell Me That We're Dying.'**_

"So, let me get this straight." Hayley said with concern saturating her voice. "The murder suspect in your current case, may or may not be possessed by the devil, and he escaped your custody?"

"You are starting to sound like Rebekah." Elijah said with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was resting her head against his shoulder and they were snuggling on the couch. He had a long day at work. He had lost the murder suspect and now he had to say goodbye to a partner he had thought he could trust. "He is not possessed by the devil."

"But, he is still a psychopath that has killed tons of people right?"

"Yes."

"And he's on the loose?"

"Yes."

He knew where Hayley was going with the conversation. When he had first joined the force, he had been seriously injured and nearly died and she had asked him to quit the force in order to start a family. Elijah had wanted to do just that. But, he couldn't. It was in his nature to save people and one case had always seemed to lead to another. Now, there was a murderer on the loose that knew he was the police officer working on his case, so it was only natural for all of those feelings and fears to arise again.

What he didn't know, was that Hayley was pregnant.

She hadn't found the way to tell him yet. He had been so hectic with the case that they hadn't had a chance to really sit down and talk about it. Hayley was hopeful that it would change his mind about quitting the force, but terrified that it wouldn't.

Tears started to fill her eyes and she curled her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. "Elijah, I just can't handle this any longer." She breathed out shakily. "You are always running off and putting your life in danger and now there is a murderer on the loose that could come after you. This is no way to start a family." Before Hayley realized what she was saying, she had let it slip that she was pregnant.

Elijah would easily decipher what she meant.

He pulled away from her and stared down lovingly into her eyes. He had always wanted a child. Somewhere deep inside he had made a promise to himself to give up law enforcement whenever Hayley got pregnant. "What are you saying, Hayley?" He paused and searched her eyes for answers, "Are you...?"

"Yeah." Her voice cracked and tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're going to be a father, Elijah."

"I am?"

"You are!" Hayley's smile was stretching from one ear to the other as she leant up and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. She was so relieved to see that he was excited about having a child with her. She hoped that it would change his opinion on the force. She didn't want to live in constant fear of losing the most important thing to her any longer. "And I want our son or daughter to have a father."

Elijah nodded his head understandingly. "They will have a father, I promise." He traced his fingers along her jawline and then he kissed her again. "I will quit the force just as soon as I am done with this case."

"Thank you." She breathed out happily. There was a small part of her that felt guilty because she knew how much he loved saving people, but she was willing to be selfish if it meant that they could finally have the family they always dreamed of.

_**'Just Hold Me Tight.**_

_**Please Don't Tell Me We Are Dying.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so very much for all of your wonderful reviews and support! Y'all mean the world to me! :)) I really hope that y'all like this chapter! Are y'all disappointed that the tape didn't change Elijah's views? How do you feel about the Haylijah scene? Also, what are your thoughts on the Bamon in this chapter? Did you enjoy the playful banter? Are you worried about Bonnie in the next chapter and the spell? Excited to see them get their happily ever after? **

**I really hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	26. Without You

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Without You**

**_'My World Begins And Ends With You,_**

**_Stand By Me, 'Till Candles Die.'_**

White candles surrounded them as they sat on the floor in the hotel room. The flames flickering violently in the darkness. Luckily, the spell didn't call for any strange ingredients, a quick trip to the supermarket was all it took. They needed a few herbs, some candles, and some other things that Bonnie had told Damon he didn't want to know what they were.

The main ingredient though, was the source of life.

Blood.

"Let me have your hand." Bonnie spoke in a serious tone of voice, staring over at Damon. He had a hesitant look on his face as he glanced around at the candles, but he extended his hand to her. He wasn't backing down now. Despite himself, he had agreed to go through with the spell. He only hoped that the woman of his affections would make it out alive.

_'She has to. There is no other option.' _

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow in concentration as she held onto his hand tightly. "This is probably gonna sting a little bit." She warned.

He didn't look worried about it in the slightest. After everything he had been through a little sting wasn't going to hurt much. "I think I can handle it."

She nodded her head and lifted the knife, casting her green eyes over to the grimoire to make sure that she was carving the symbol correctly. If she made one slight mistake it would throw off the entire spell. They didn't have time for mistakes. She had to do it perfectly the first time.

Bonnie's face contorted in pain as she dug the tip of the knife into the sensitive skin of the palm of his hand, drawing blood. She heard him hiss and she knew that she was hurting him. But, Damon was putting on a brave face and pretending like it was no big deal. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she glanced up to see if he was okay. He offered her a small nod, urging her to continue.

She took in a shaky breath and let it out in order to calm her nerves and then she continued, dragging the knife along the palm of his hand. She etched the marking from the book into his skin.

Damon hissed again and he looked away from the blood that was now pouring from his hand. It hurt a lot worse than he had expected. After carving symbols into his wrists for weeks straight he had expected to have grown some sort of immunity to the pain. Apparently, he hadn't.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I'm sure." He forced a smile. No matter how badly it hurt. No matter how intense the spell they were about to perform was. It was all going to be worth it in order to get their happily ever after. That was what he was holding onto. That was what was giving him the strength to keep pushing through all of the darkness in his life.

"Okay." Her voice was shaky as she gently lowered his hand and then she lifted her own. One of the requirements for the spell was for the witch performing it to carve the same exact symbol into the palm of their own hand.

Damon watched her with concern swimming in his blue eyes as she started to dig the tip of the knife into the palm of her hand. He could tell that she was in pain, but she was fighting through it. Bonnie Bennett was a fighter. She was the strongest woman he had ever met and that was one of the things he loved most about her. But, it was also one of the things that scared him most about her. Bonnie would fight until she had nothing left to give. She would sacrifice herself for the things that she loved.

_'And for whatever reason she chooses to love me...' _He thought, watching the blood drip from her hand. _'If she doesn't come back from this...' _He didn't know what he would do. If Bonnie didn't come back to him, if she died to save him, he would never forgive himself.

She set down the knife beside her and said, "Okay. Next it says that we have to link hands and combine our blood."

"This is kinky." Damon teased with a suggestive smirk and a waggle of his brow. "Even for me."

"You are horrible." Bonnie scolded with a roll of her eyes. But, his joke did earn a smile from her, which she was grateful for. Even in such a serious moment he could still manage to say the most inappropriate thing possible. It made her love him even more._  
_

"You love it." He said.

She did.

Both of them knelt to their knees and moved closer to each other. The flames from the candles was the only light flickering through the room. Green eyes landed on blue in an intense and loving stare. Bonnie knew that they didn't have time to waste, but she just wanted to stare into his beautiful eyes for a second longer. She just wanted to get lost in them. Remember them, in case she never saw them again. _'I am going to see them again. I am strong enough to complete this spell. We are getting our happily ever after.' _

"I do." She breathed out softly. Her heated breath rushing against his face as she rested her forehead against his.

"You do?" Damon asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I do love it." Bonnie admitted. "I love everything about you, Damon." She tried to force the tears back as they filled her eyes, but she couldn't. They were falling down her face, staining her cheeks. Her lips were trembling and her hands were shaking. Her heart felt like it was going to break through her rib cage. The truth was she was terrified. She was just as scared to lose Damon as he was to lose her. At this point, even if they got the demon out of him and she survived, they were facing a long life of trials. The police were after them.

They would never be free.

But, she had to believe, somehow, someway, they would get their happy ending.

"Don't do that, Bon-Bon." Damon whispered sadly. Lifting the hand that wasn't bleeding, he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"What am I doing?" Bonnie asked.

"You're saying goodbye." He leant up and pressed a comforting kiss to her forehead. "This isn't goodbye. This isn't the end. This is the beginning."

_**'Without You,**_

_**Things Would Never Be The Same Again.'**_

_'That film looked so real...' _He thought to himself as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. He was still sitting on the couch. Hayley had fallen asleep about an hour ago. She was nuzzling against his chest and snoring softly as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Today, he had found out that the woman he loved was pregnant with their child. That he was going to be a father.

That moment had changed everything for him.

Everything that Hayley had been telling him for years started to make sense to him. His job was dangerous. He had already almost died on the job. The last thing he wanted was to die on the job and leave Hayley and their child alone. He didn't want his son or daughter to grow up without a father.

Elijah was starting to realize other things too.

Rebekah's words had been repeating over and over in his head. All along he had felt like he couldn't trust her, but she just wanted him so desperately to trust her. She had begged him to give the idea of demonic possession a chance. For whatever reason she thought that it was a possibility. She believed so strongly that Damon was possessed and that he wasn't responsible for his crimes, that she had gone behind his back and lied to him.

There had to be a reason.

It was more than just her faith in her brother.

She believed it.

_'How can she believe in something as absurd as demonic possession? The last time that someone claimed to be possessed she tore them apart.' _Perhaps it was that knowledge that was making him doubt everything. Rebekah had dismissed every other case of "demonic possession." She didn't even really believe in the excuse of insanity. Yet, she was taking Damon's side on this case. It made him feel like there must have been some truth to it. It made him question everything he believed in.

And that was exactly what terrified him about it.

Elijah was a strong believer in black and white. You are a murderer because you are evil and you deserve to be locked away. He didn't really know what he thought of the afterlife, but he knew he didn't believe in demons.

At least he hadn't believed in demons.

Now he was second-guessing everything.

More than anything, he was second-guessing his decision to remove Rebekah from the case. He felt like he had sacrificed his friendship because he was too stubborn to believe that everything he had once thought was a lie. He hoped that she would forgive him someday. He hoped that she would understand why he had done it.

He heard his phone start ringing in the pocket of his pants and he tried his hardest to move to get it without waking Hayley up. His attempts were futile though. As he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, she started to stir and wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Mmm." She hummed sleepily.

Elijah pressed the send button and held the phone to his ear. It was one of the other police officers assigned to the case. Now that Rebekah was off of the case, he was the one in charge of calling if they got any leads. He was feeling conflicted about the case now, but he had to do what he had to do. He had to do what was right. Damon Salvatore was a murderer. He couldn't be out on the streets.

"Did you find anything?" He spoke urgently into the phone.

Hayley watched her husband with worried eyes. She was more worried than ever that he wasn't going to come back to her, now that she was pregnant. She just wished that the case was solved so that he could quit the force.

"We aren't sure. But, there were a few reported sightings of people that looked like our suspects at a hotel down on Henderson Avenue. I thought it would be worth checking into."

"Thank you. I will call you in a few minutes for the details." Elijah said, hanging up the phone politely. He could talk about the case after he left the house. He wanted these moments to be about Hayley and himself.

He stared down at her apologetically. He felt like every single time they got a chance to just relax and be with one another, something would come up. "I am so sorry, Hayley."

"Don't be." She smiled and traced her fingers along his chest through the fabric of his uniform. "Just make sure you come back to us."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Elijah said with a twist of his lips. He couldn't wait to get back to her. Maybe this case was just what he needed to realize the most important things in his life. It wasn't about saving people if he couldn't protect the people he cared most about. _'Like Hayley... And Rebekah... And our child...'_

He leant down and captured Hayley's lips in a slow and compassionate kiss. "I love you."

Before he stood to his feet to walk out of the room, he moved toward her stomach and placed a gentle kiss to it saying, "And I love you too."

_**'Time Won't Heal Our Broken Wings,**_

_**I Can't Live A Day Without You.'**_

When the symbols carved into their palms connected, and they interlaced their fingers together, it caused a shift in the room. A cold breeze started to rush violently around them, causing their hair to fly and the flames to flicker rapidly. Damon's eyes were focused on her. He was looking to her for strength. He was looking to her for guidance.

Bonnie hadn't told him. She had been too scared that he would tell her that the spell wasn't worth it.

But, if the connection was broken this time, she wouldn't return to her body.

She would die.

"You better come back to me, Bonnie." He said with a small smirk. His dark hair was being thrown around wildly. As always, he was covering up his fears with playfulness. But, deep down, he was terrified. Damon needed Bonnie in his life. "I love you."

The way that he said the words were different than ever before. He said them with such meaning. With such intensity that it shook her to her core. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, "I love you too." She spoke loudly through the wind. Her hair was flying all over the place and her skin was freezing cold.

She could feel it's presence.

Edetah was consuming Damon in darkness again, and this time she could feel it in her veins.

Damon's head snapped back and the dark veins rose, moving beneath the skin of his throat like serpents. His eyes rolled back into his skull and his body started to shake. Bonnie held on tightly to his hand, making sure not to break the connection. The demon wanted to break the connection. It was trying to force Damon to pull his hand away, but he was fighting it.

She lifted her chin confidently and she started to recite the words to the spell. Her muscles were tense and it felt like there was a heavy weight on her chest making it difficult for her to breathe, but she battled through it.

Blood started to trickle down from her nose. She could taste the metallic tang on her lips.

It felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly now and there was a pain shooting through her entire body, but she continued reciting the spell. She refused to stop until the demon was gone.

_**'Suddenly, her eyes snapped shut and she took in a sharp breath as she was consumed by the darkness.**_

_**It wasn't like the other visions she had. She wasn't staring through Damon's eyes. She was in her own body, walking through the darkness as he had numerous times before. It was her turn to face the demon. She had to be the one to banish it back to hell where it belonged.**_

_**Bonnie couldn't see her hands in front of her face as she wandered blindly through the darkness.**_

_**"Edetah!" She called out to it. She knew it was scared. It didn't want to return to hell. It wanted a chance at a human life.**_

_**She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Bonnie was terrified, but she kept moving. She was determined to find Edetah. She was determined to finally bring peace to the man she loved. All that she needed to think about was sipping coffee with Damon on the deck in Kansas as they watched their children play, and that got her through it. That forced her to keep pushing.**_

_**Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts and calmed her racing heart.**_

_**'Calm down, Bonnie. This demon can't do anything to you. You just have to find it and get rid of it.'**_

_**When Bonnie's eyes fluttered open she noticed a light in the far distance. Perplexity covered her face as she headed in the direction of the light. The closer she got, she started to realize that it was a clearing in the darkness. There were trees, and butterflies flying through the sky. Colorful flowers painted the forest floor and the sun was pouring down. It was only in that one place though. She knew that was where she needed to go.**_

_**She moved toward the light as fast as she could. **_

_**Once she was standing beneath the sun her skin was enveloped in it's warmth and she felt powerful. She felt energy flowing through her body. And that was when something happened that she hadn't been expecting. Large white wings broke through the skin of her back, and towered over her head. It didn't hurt though. It felt like she was finally free.**_

_**Bonnie didn't understand what was going on. She just accepted it.**_

_**The grimoire had stated that each person's journey through the darkness would be different.**_

_**This was her journey.**_

_**"So, we meet once more." A deep voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She could feel the demon's presence behind her. It was radiating a bitter coldness. **_

_**Bonnie turned and faced Edetah with her chin held up high and confidence gleaming in her green eyes. She was going to do whatever she had to do in order to protect Damon. Her wings were towering over her and flapping in the wind. That was when she noticed that the demon had wings as well. They were dark and appeared to have been made of smoke. They were swirling above it's head like serpents.**_

_**"I'm here to send you back to hell." She stated simply, hovering above the ground. **_

_**For a moment it scared her that she was flying. But, in a few seconds she got the hang of it. This was all happening in Damon's mind. She wondered if he could see it. She wondered if he was there urging her along.  
**_

_**"You can try, little witch." It sang. "But, I am afraid you shall not succeed.**_

_**Bonnie flapped her wings with all the power she could muster and she lunged herself at the demon. **_

_**Edetah easily dodged her attack. **_

_**But, he didn't dodge her second attack. **_

_**She could feel Damon internally cheering her on. Bonnie felt like she was invincible. She jumped on the demon and she dug her fingers into it's skull, staring straight into it's eyes. Now, all she had to do was complete the spell and then Damon would be free of the darkness forever.'**_

"Put your hands above your head!" Elijah shouted as he pushed open the door to the hotel room. He was wielding his gun and he was aiming it directly at the two of them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bonnie was bleeding from her nose, she was coughing up blood, and Damon's head was snapped back with his eyes rolled into his head. Just like the video.

He was scared as he aimed his gun at Damon's head. "Stop what you are doing right now and put your hands above your head!"

Nothing changed.

They were still performing the strange satanic ritual.

"I must warn you that if you do not do as you are told, you will leave me no other choice but to shoot." Elijah didn't want to shoot either of them. He was starting to have his doubts about the case and he would feel guilty if he was forced to kill either of them. He just wanted Damon locked up behind bars where he, or whatever was inside of him, could never kill again.

His finger hovered hesitantly over the trigger.

As he started to pull down on it, Bonnie's head snapped in his direction. That was when he noticed that she was bleeding from her eyes. His heart started to race and he fought the urge to run. He had to finish the case. "Bonnie Bennett, put your hands above your head or I will shoot."

Bonnie had no control over her body. It was some other part of her that was controlling her. It was the part of her that knew that the connection couldn't break. It was the part of her that was trying to secure her future with Damon. She just needed a few more seconds to complete the spell and the demon would be gone forever.

Suddenly, the flames from the candles started to rise to the ceiling, forming a protective wall around Bonnie and Damon as she finished the spell.

Elijah's brown eyes widened as the entire hotel room was consumed in the flames.

He was paralyzed by his fear.

As the spell reached a conclusion, Damon could feel both Bonnie and the demon leave his mind. He felt like he was finally free for the first time in a long time. But, as his eyes opened he noticed that he wasn't free. Bonnie was laying in a pool of her own blood and her body was weak and cold to the touch. The intense heat of flames were surrounding them and smoke was filling his lungs. He could hear sirens in the distance.

Damon reached out and he lifted Bonnie into his arms. He had to protect her at all costs. Holding his breath he ran through the fire as fast as he could. He could feel the flames dancing along his skin, burning him, but he didn't care.

He needed to get Bonnie out.

He needed to make sure she was alive.

_**'I've Been Searching In My Soul, For Those Sad Words To Say Goodbye,**_

_**Without You, I Would Die.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Gosh, thank you all SOO MUCH for all of your wonderful reviews and for reading this fic! I am so happy to see that so many people are enjoying it and I really hope that y'all like this chapter just as much! The next chapter is going to be pretty depressing. :(( But, soon we will find out if Damon and Bonnie are going to get that happy ending they want, and I know you all want! :)) **

**So, thoughts on this chapter? Are you excited that the demon is finally gone? Are you worried about Bonnie? Are you worried about Elijah? Worried about Hayley and the baby? Hoping for a Bamon happy ending? What are you feeling? **

**Thank you so much for reading! It means everything to me! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	27. Good Mourning

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Good Mourning**

**_'Don't Search For The Answers To Every "Why"_**

**_Just Watch Us Die.'_**

Smoke was filling the sky and distraught screams were echoing through the street as people hysterically rushed out of the burning building.

Rebekah watched the mayhem with horrified blue eyes as she hurried toward the hotel. Elijah had told her that he didn't want to work with her any longer because he couldn't trust her, but she still cared about his well-being. She still cared about Bonnie and Damon. So, she bribed the police officer working with her ex-partner on the case and got him to tell her where the suspect was last spotted.

She had a bad feeling in her gut the entire drive to the hotel.

It only got worse when she got there and realized that the entire building had gone up in flames.

She looked through the crowd of people forming in the street in front of the hotel. Now that they were safely out of the wreckage, they were watching the flames with mesmerized eyes and intrigue. It had always disgusted Rebekah when people just stood by and watched a crime or devastation occur. As long as they weren't involved, they loved to watch the pain of others.

Bonnie, Damon, and Elijah were nowhere to be found.

Originally, she had been going to the hotel to help Bonnie and Damon escape, and to talk some sense into Elijah.

Now she was just praying that they were all still alive.

Firetrucks and police officers were speeding down the street toward the building, their sirens blaring loudly.

The longer she looked through the crowd the worse she felt. She wasn't seeing any of them anywhere. Her stomach was tangling into knots and she felt the urge to vomit as she pushed through the people. "Out of my way! NYPD!" The people parted like a sea when she told them she was on the police force. "Elijah!" She called. "Damon! Bonnie!"

A young man ran directly into her and nearly knocked her off of her feet.

"Watch it!" Rebekah practically screamed at him. She didn't mean to take her frustration out on the random civilian, but she felt like she was about to have a panic attack. There was a weight on her chest that was making it difficult to breathe. She just needed to see them. She needed to know that they were alive. None of them deserved to die. They were all good people.

"Jeeze! Sorry, lady!" The man shouted back angrily.

_'Bloody hell, I can't breathe.' _She felt dizzy and like she was going to pass out as she continued to push through the crowd. _'Please god, just let them be okay... Just give me a sign that they are alive.'_

Rebekah had never really believed in God.

But, in that moment, it was as if God himself had answered her prayers. Her eyes filled with relief when she witnessed Damon making his way out of the crumbling building with Bonnie held protectively against his chest. His arms were scorched by the flames, but he looked to be in good condition all things considered. Bonnie on the other hand, didn't look so well.

From where Rebekah was standing she could see that she had passed out and there was blood smeared all over her face and arms.

"Damon!" The blonde Brit called out to him, sprinting in his direction.

Damon's head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice. He didn't understand why the police officer was helping them out, but he knew that he could trust her. She was the reason that they had escaped the police station. She had given her keys and gun to Bonnie and told her to escape. He stared at her with broken and helpless blue eyes as he tightened his grip on the fragile woman in his arms. He couldn't do this on his own. He didn't know what to do. Should he take Bonnie to the hospital? Would they go to jail? Did he have any other choice?

Bonnie's life was his main priority. He would rot away in jail for a lifetime if it meant she was alive and well.

"What happened to her?" Rebekah asked as she reached the two of them. The young woman's injuries didn't appear to be related to the fire.

He swallowed hard and tried to calm his racing mind. He couldn't stop thinking the worst. _'Bonnie is already dead. She isn't breathing. I've lost her. I've lost everything. She sacrificed herself for me. She is gone. I need her back. She has to come back.' _

"She was doing a spell to get rid of the demon and it was too much for her." Damon explained. He didn't know what to do and he was looking to Rebekah for help. He needed her to tell him what to do.

"Paramedics!" Rebekah called. "We need some paramedics over here!"

"What about the police?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll find a way to call of the search." She knew that it wouldn't be easy. She knew that she was going to have to lie. She was risking her job and she was risking her freedom, but Bonnie Bennett had to survive. "She needs to go to the hospital right now, Damon." Rebekah insisted. "We need some bloody paramedics over here!" She shouted again.

Four people dressed in navy blue uniforms urgently ran toward them, wheeling a gurney across the grass.

Damon felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as the paramedics took Bonnie out of his arms and strapped her to the gurney. They placed their fingers to her neck to check if her heart was still beating. His stomach twisted angrily and he felt nauseous as he watched them checking for a pulse. He was praying that she was still alive. He didn't know what he would do if they pronounced her dead. _'You have to be alive, Bon-Bon. You have to be.'_

"She's breathing!" One of the paramedics declared.

_'Thank god.' _He thought.

Rebekah let out a shaky breath and she placed a comforting hand on Damon's shoulder. She could only imagine what he was going through right now. The woman he loved was close to dying and he could do nothing about it. All he could do was sit by and hope for the best.

No matter how relieved she was to see that Bonnie was alive and preparing to head toward the hospital, she was still worried immensely about her partner. He had gone into the hotel right before it caught on fire. He had undoubtedly been in the same room as Bonnie and Damon, yet he was nowhere to be found. They might not have agreed on much recently, but he was still important to her. He was like a brother to her and she loved him.

She leant forward and asked him, "Damon, where is Elijah?"

Damon's body tensed when he heard Rebekah ask about Elijah. The truth was, he hadn't been a priority of his when he was trying to escape the hotel room. He had left him behind to fend for himself and now he was feeling the weight of guilt knowing that he might have left him to die. He had assumed he could take care of himself. He was a police officer after all.

He turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde and she knew what had happened when she looked into his apologetic eyes.

Elijah was still in the building.

Damon's attention was pulled back to Bonnie when the paramedics started to wheel her toward the ambulance. He wasn't letting her go alone. Rebekah gave him an understanding nod and he started to hastily move after the paramedics and the woman he loved. As they reached the ambulance the people wearing the blue uniforms seemed against him getting into the back with her.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can ride up front, but we can't let you in the back with us." One of them said.

"Like hell you can't." He growled angrily, taking a step toward the man and staring him down. There was no way that he was leaving Bonnie's side. She had been there right beside him through everything. She had always been there to pull him back from the darkness. This time it was his turn to do the same for her. "I'm staying by her side."

"You will get in the way of our medical procedure. You could endanger her life."

"I'm not leaving her side."

"Your wife will be safe with us, sir."

Hearing the paramedic call Bonnie his wife was a bittersweet moment for him. It made his heart swell and break at the same time. Because, he wanted so badly to call her his wife someday, and now that may never happen. _'It's going to happen. She is going to survive this. Bonnie is the strongest woman I know, she will come back to me.' _

"I'm not leaving her side." Damon stated in a serious tone of voice, his jaw clenched tightly and his eyes swimming with determination.

The paramedic finally gave in to his wishes. If they continued to argue about it, it could risk the young woman's life. Every second counted when they were in such critical condition. "Fine, hurry up and get into the ambulance!" He hoped he wouldn't lose his job for breaking protocol.

Damon climbed into the back of the ambulance and he moved to Bonnie's side. He reached out and grabbed tightly onto her hand, lifting it up to his lips in order to deliver delicate kisses to each of her knuckles. He watched as the paramedics started to wipe the blood from the beautiful woman's face and put an oxygen mask over her lips and nose. His heart was racing painfully in his chest and he was forcing himself to stay strong for her. She was always so strong for him.

"Bonnie. I can't lose you." His voice quavered and tears filled his eyes as he stared down at her lifeless face. "You have to come back to me. You have to."

_**'A Tragic End, Swallows My Hopes,**_

_**I Am Forever Lost.'**_

Her fingers were pressed to the glass of the surgical room. Her eyes were focused on him. Knowing how unlikely it was that he would pull through was breaking her heart.

When they found Elijah he was immersed in the flames within the hotel. He was covered head to toe in fourth-degree burns. His police uniform had completely disintegrated, and there was very little skin left hanging from the bones of his face. His brain and heart were still in tact, so there was the possibility to save him. But, his life would never be the same. He would never be the same man.

Rebekah's head snapped toward the heart monitor as it started to beep loudly. Something was going wrong with the surgery. He was dying.

_'Please, Elijah. You have to pull through. You have to.' _She felt guilty for how the two of them left things. They had allowed petty arguments and disagreements to tear apart their friendship and now she might never get to talk to him again. She might never get to make things right.

The surgeon and the surgical nurses managed to get his heart rate back to normal and she let out a breath. He was still alive. For now.

"Rebekah?" A weak voice whispered behind her.

She recognized it immediately and her heart dropped. Years ago when Elijah had joined the force and he had been shot, Rebekah had been the one to comfort Hayley in the hospital. She had been the one to lend a helpful ear. Now, she was being thrown into the same situation again and she was devastated for the poor woman. She had been through so much and she just wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay. But, this time, she didn't believe that it would.

The blonde turned and she was met with the most heartbreaking sight.

Dark hair was thrown all over the place and tangled into knots. Makeup was running down her cheeks and fresh tears were pouring from her eyes. Her entire body was shaking and her skin was pale. Hayley was completely defeated. She had already given up.

"Is he..." Hayley started, her voice cracking and dying in her throat. The truth was, she didn't want to know just how bad the injuries were. She didn't want to know what his chances of survival were. When he left her that afternoon after she told him that she was pregnant, she had a terrible feeling all day. She just knew that she was going to lose him. It was his last case. After the case was over they would finally be ready to start their family, and she just knew something bad was going to happen.

She coughed to regain her voice, "How is he?"

"The surgery appears to be going well." Rebekah lied. She needed to give the poor woman some hope to hold onto.

Hayley let out a shaky sigh of relief and she slowly started to approach the glass window that the blonde was staring through. She had one hand protectively placed on her stomach and Rebekah immediately noticed the gesture.

Things clicked into place for her in that moment.

_'She's pregnant.'_ That realization made things all the more heartbreaking. Rebekah just wanted to comfort her somehow, but she knew that she couldn't. How could she? The man she loved and the father of her child was laying on a surgical table with severe burns and his heart was giving out.

_'Come on Elijah. Please, come back to us.' _Hayley thought as she placed her free hand on the glass. She was willing him to come back to her and their soon to be child. She was praying with all her might that he would be a part of their lives. That they would have a very long life together. _'We need you here with us. It isn't your time. Please...' _

The heart monitor started to race again and both women felt the panic set in as they watched the scene unfold before them with worried eyes and racing hearts.

Elijah was fighting with all that he had to stay alive. The nurses and surgeon were trying their hardest to save him.

They all died a little when they heard that godawful sound.

The heart monitor blaring loudly as his heart flatlined.

"No." Hayley whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand pressed firmly against her stomach. "No. No. No. No. You can't die Elijah. You can't die. Come back to me, please?"

She watched as they rushed to do everything they possibly could to save his life and return his pulse. They were all trying so hard, but nothing seemed to be working. After the seven longest minutes of Hayley's life passed her by, they declared Elijah dead. She died with him. She crumbled to the ground and tears started to free-fall as her body shook violently. She had no strength left to stand. She had no strength left to go on. In that moment she saw no light at the end of the tunnel. She saw nothing.

Their dreams had been so close. She could practically taste them and then within a second he was gone. She would have to raise their child alone. She would never wake up to him cooking breakfast again. She would never see his handsome smile again.

He was gone.

_**'Tears Were Streaming Down Her Face,**_

_**Cold Dread Of Death's Black Cursed Embrace.'**_

_'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'_

Damon loved the beeping sound radiating from the heart monitor.

With each beep he heard, he knew that Bonnie was still alive. He knew that she was still fighting her hardest to come back to him. He was holding her small hand between both of his and his lips were pressed to her fingertips as he watched her lifeless form. Even with the oxygen mask strapped to her face, she was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

She was his sleeping beauty.

He only hoped that she would wake soon so that they could have their happily ever after.

The doctors had told him that she had a good chance of waking back up tonight. They told him that she had suffered from internal bleeding and they couldn't quite put their finger on the source of the injury. It seemed like she had just sporadically started bleeding. She was not infected with a virus or a disease. She didn't have any puncture wounds to her body. She had just started to bleed out.

Medicine didn't have an answer for magical downfalls.

"You gotta wake up, Bon-Bon." Damon pleaded sadly, kissing her fingers once more. "You gotta come back to me."

He didn't know exactly what she was going through or if she could hear his voice, but he knew that when he was lost to the darkness of his own mind, her voice would always be the thing that pulled him back to reality. Her voice was the light in the darkness and he hoped that his voice would be the same for her. It was a long shot, but he had to try.

"If you can here me, please, follow my voice." His voice cracked and tears stained his cheeks. He could taste the salty bitterness on his lips.

It wasn't like him to cry when he was upset.

Usually, he would just avoid the problem and find the closest bar. Then he would drown himself in bourbon and forget about it until the morning came. Bonnie had changed that about him. Bonnie had turned him into a man he was proud to be. She had given him a reason to keep fighting for himself. She had given him a reason to stay alive. He refused to lose her now.

"Just follow my voice, witchy." His lips curled up into a smile when he called her by the nickname.

_**'Bonnie was trapped in the darkness of her mind. She couldn't see anything. She could only hear Damon's voice in the distance calling out to her and begging her to come back to him. She had made a promise to herself and to him before she performed the spell that she would return to him. That she would not die. And she intended to keep that promise.**_

_**"Please, I need you Bon-Bon." She heard his voice echo through the darkness.**_

_**She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from though.**_

_**"Damon!" She screamed out into the abyss. "Damon! Where are you!?"**_

_**Silence surrounded her.**_

_**"Just follow my voice." Bonnie heard him again. **_

_**Closing her green eyes she focused on the sound of his voice as he spoke to her. She needed to find him. Once she found him then she would wake up and they could start their life together. He called out to her again and she started to walk in the direction of his voice, never opening her eyes. Even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to see anything. **_

_**"Bonnie. Please."**_

_**His voice was getting louder. **_

_**Bonnie was getting closer to him.**_

_**"Bonnie." Damon was crying. She could hear it.**_

_**Finally, she reached his voice. When she opened her eyes she spotted Damon standing in the clearing of the darkness. The trees were towering over him and rustling in the warm breeze. The sun was raining down on him and illuminating his skin and bright blue eyes. He had that playful smirk on his lips, and he was holding his arms out to her. **_

_**Large white wings sprouted out of his back.**_

_**This time he was her guardian angel. This time he was saving her life.**_

_**Bonnie ran toward him and she wrapped him up in a tight embrace. Enjoying the safety and warmth of his arms wrapped around her body. She found her comfort there with him. She found her happiness. Somewhere along the line Damon Salvatore had become everything to her. "I love you, Bon-Bon." He whispered.**_

_**"I love you too."**_

Bonnie's green eyes snapped open and Damon couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman of his affections had followed his voice back to him. She was back. She was alive. Her eyes were open and she was breathing on her own. "We need a nurse in here!" He screamed frantically, never letting go of her hand. He refused to let her go.

The nurses all filed into the room and they started to check her vitals and everything else.

They assured him that she was breathing on her own and that she was going to be okay. Damon could finally breathe easy again when he heard this. He gently ran his fingers through her dark curls as he stared down into her green eyes. He was so happy to see them staring back at him again. He was so happy to know that she was going to live. He couldn't seem to force his smile from his lips or his tears from his eyes.

Happy tears.

"You're gonna be okay, Bonnie." Damon said, giving her hand a small squeeze. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life. The demon was out of him and Bonnie had survived the spell. They were going to get their happily ever after. "You came back to me." He leant down and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead and he could see her smile through the oxygen mask.

"You're both going to be okay."

He recognized the accented voice and his head snapped in the direction of the door. Standing in the doorway was Rebekah. Her blue eyes were red and puffy with tears and her voice came out more nasally than usual. She had been crying for some time now.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Elijah." Rebekah choked a bit on his name and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Wasn't quite as fortunate as Bonnie."

That was all she had to say. Damon knew that her partner had died.

She waited for the nurses to evacuate the room and then she took a few steps toward Damon and Bonnie. Her heels clacking loudly against the floor. "Which means that the two of you are free to go." She told him. "I will have to lie about a few things and both of you will be proclaimed dead and never allowed to show your faces in New York City again, but you shall be free to start a life together."

"Why are you doing this for us?" He asked.

"Because." Rebekah's full lips twisted up into a small smile. "Someone deserves a happy ending."

_**'My Heart Bleeds For You, My One Dear Love,**_

_**Embrace Me, You And I Will Be As One Forever.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for reading this fic and taking this journey with me! I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter! In a way it is the end, but also the beginning! I plan to add like seven more chapters that will be sort of like long one shots of special moments in their future together! So that y'all can see how they ended up! There will be fluff and laughter, children, and smut! :)) All of the happiness that they deserve! Thank you all so much though for reading this fic and sticking with me! I love y'all so much! **

**Thoughts on this chapter? How much do you love Rebekah right now? How do you feel about Elijah, Hayley, and the baby? Thoughts on the Bamon moments? What about Damon pulling Bonnie out of the darkness and saving her like she always saved him? Excited to see what is to come for them now? **

**Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you like this chapter! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	28. We Said Forever

**Like A Man Possessed**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Warning : This fic will have serial killer Damon in it. And lots of murder and violence and smut!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

**We Said Forever**

**_'If You Break, I Break Too,_**

**_When You're Lonely, I'll Hold On To You.'_**

_-June 19th, 2016_

"Today's the day you become Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore" Damon whispered hotly against the exposed skin of her back, before delivering a soft kiss to her shoulder. He couldn't believe that after months of preparations they were finally getting married. It was insane to think about how far they had come. He could still recall how destroyed he was when Elena left him and how Bonnie Bennett saved his life.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

Everything was so different now. Everything was going so right. He hadn't had suicidal thoughts or drowned himself in a bottle of bourbon for years.

That wasn't to say that the two of them didn't have their arguments. Of course they did. They bickered, they fought, but they always made up with equal passion. Damon could honestly say that his relationship with Bonnie was the healthiest relationship he had ever been in. _'Which is pretty sad considering it started out with me being a murderer...' _

"Mm... I know." She hummed, leaning into the softness of his lips. Enjoying the fire they ignited everywhere they touched her skin.

"You excited?" He sang softly against her ear.

"I am so excited. I can't believe it's finally happening." Bonnie admitted. Years ago she was just an art student with very little motivation or direction in life, having visions of a compete stranger as he sipped on his orange juice. Now, she was marrying him.

"It isn't happening for a few hours." He drawled suggestively, placing his hands firmly on her hips and pulling her body flush against his. Bonnie moaned out when she felt his hard cock press against her spine. He was aroused. It caused her clit to throb and her body to ache for him. She wanted him so desperately, but she knew that they didn't have enough time. The wedding started soon and they still had a lot to do.

"Damon, we don't have time. We have a lot to do before the ceremony." She had put so much time and effort into planning the ceremony that she just wanted it to go perfectly. Her dad had even promised to show up.

"They can't exactly start without us." Damon teased playfully. Bonnie let out soft hums of pleasure as he kissed down her neck. He moved so that his cock was positioned between her thighs and the thick head of it was pressed against her slick arousal, teasing her. She wanted him to thrust inside of her. She wanted him to please her.

Her green eyes were closed and she was resting her hands against the shower wall to brace herself. Her legs were wobbly and they felt like they were going to give out beneath the weight of her body. "If we don't show up they will cancel the entire ceremony."

"We'll show."

Deep down, Bonnie knew that she should tell him no. But, at this point she craved him so badly that she was finding it difficult. She just wanted to give into him. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her again. "I promise." Damon whispered against her neck. He moved his hips, pushing four inches of his substantial length inside of her. Both of them moaned out loudly when they felt the pleasure shoot through their bodies. He loved the feeling of her pussy tight around his cock.

"Oh god!" She moaned loudly. It felt amazing.

Damon pulled out and this time he thrust his full length inside of her. Using one of his hands to hold her in place by the hip, while his other traveled down along her toned abdomen. He danced along the sensitive skin until he found her folds. Pressing his fingers between them, he easily found her clit and he started to run his fingers in a circle around it, eliciting even more pleasure as he thrust deep inside of her.

He always aimed to get her off before he got off.

Bonnie gasped when she felt the pleasure shoot through her body as he circled her clit skillfully with his fingers. He always knew just the right amount of pressure to drive her crazy. That, added with the feeling of him thrusting deep inside of her was almost enough to push her over the edge already. She felt her climax building fast. "Oh god! Damon! Yes! That feels so good!" She moaned, curling her toes.

"Mm..." Damon moaned loudly against her shoulder. He could feel her pussy walls tightening around his cock and it was driving him crazy. It felt so good. She was getting close.

He sped up the pace of his fingers and he thrust even deeper and harder inside of her.

"Damon!" Bonnie moaned. "Damon! I'm coming!" As she screamed the words, the walls of her pussy tightened around his cock and her body started to quake as she reached her climax. Waves of pleasure rushed over her body and she was moaning loudly. Feeling her come pushed Damon over the edge and he came hard inside of her.

The two of them weren't using protection any longer.

They were trying to get pregnant.

_**'You Might Fall, And I Might Cry.**_

_**Covered In Bruises, I Refuse To Let This Tear Apart Our Lives.'**_

Damon turned his head to the side and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he ran the comb through his wet hair. Bonnie and him had been officially together for over a year and he still couldn't fathom how much his life had changed. Stefan teased him about it all the time. He was always saying, _"I never expected you to get married before I did." _and _"Who would have guessed you were the marrying type?"_

He never had been.

He had dated Elena for two years of his life and could never see a future with her. He had never wanted children and he sure as hell never wanted to be tied down to one woman. He loved sleeping around and seeing what all was out there.

But, Bonnie had changed him.

She hadn't forced him to change like Elena had always tried to do. There was just something about her that made him want to settle down. She was so special to him that he knew he could never want to look at another woman, let alone sleep with one. She was his everything. She was his future. And he actually couldn't wait to say his _"I do's"_ today.

Stefan and Kol had been placing bets for the last few months about if Damon would get cold feet and chicken out.

That wasn't going to happen.

He was going through with the wedding.

Damon twisted on his heels and he started to head back into their bedroom. Bonnie and him had been living together in her grams' house ever since Rebekah let them off the hook. "You ready to head out, Bon-Bon?" He asked with a twist of his lips.

His smile fell when he realized that his fiance was sitting on the bed, with her cellphone in her hand, and tears falling down her cheeks. He furrowed his brow and concern filled his eyes as he rushed to her side. He was scared. He didn't know what had happened. He hoped that everyone was safe. "What's wrong?"

"That was my dad." Bonnie tried to force a smile. Her voice was weak.

Damon's stomach lurched back and forth. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw tightly. He just knew that her dad was going to bail out on her. He always did that. He always made promises and never showed up. "What did he want?"

"He isn't coming." Her lips trembled and she shook her head. "God, why am I always so stupid? He never shows up when he says he will, but I always get so excited!"

"Hey now." He reached out and pulled her body close to his. Bonnie found safety and comfort in the warmth of his body. To this day she still got butterflies in her stomach and her heart still raced whenever he wrapped his arms around her. That had never gone away. She didn't think that it ever would. "Look. If your dad doesn't wanna come to his only daughter's wedding then I only have one thing to say to him."

"What's that?" She breathed out, curling her fingers against his chest.

"Screw him!"

"Damon."

"No. Seriously." Damon pulled back and stared deep into her beautiful emerald eyes. He could still see the tears shimmering in them and it infuriated him. How could this man possibly think that work and money was more important than the precious gem he was marrying? "Screw. Him." He raised his brows and his blue eyes widened. "He ALWAYS does this to you, and I'm not gonna let him ruin the best day of our lives!"

"He isn't going to ruin it." Bonnie insisted. "I just hoped that this time he would actually keep his promise."

"I know." He smiled sadly and his fingers gently danced along her jawline, before tucking one of her stray curls behind her ear. "Let's just focus on us. This is the start of our life together." Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss to her lips and then he rested his forehead against hers. "After all the shit we've been through, we are finally getting our happily ever after."

_**'And I'm Kissing You,**_

_**Kiss Away All Those Fears You Hold On To.'**_

It was supposed to be her father who walked her down the aisle.

But, this was just as good. Maybe it was even better. At least she knew that the man walking down the aisle with her actually cared about her. At least she knew that he wanted to be a part of her life. Over the last year he had become like a brother to her and after tonight he would be her brother-in-law.

Stefan smiled and focused his attention on the altar as he walked Bonnie toward it. Damon was standing in front of the altar wearing a very expensive suit and a smile on his lips. He looked so excited to finally get married. It was such a different side to his brother. He had never expected to see him get his life together the way that he had.

Damon's blue eyes landed on his soon to be wife and his heart jumped. Bonnie looked so beautiful in her dress. He hadn't seen her in it until that very moment and he thought that it fit her perfectly.

_'I have the hottest fiance EVER.'_

When Stefan and Bonnie reached the front of the aisle, he took her hand and placed it in Damon's hand before moving to stand behind his brother.

Bonnie handed her bridal bouquet to her maid of honor, Rebekah, and then the blonde Brit helped lift back her veil. Now, Damon could see her face clearer and she looked even more breathtakingly beautiful. He honestly didn't know how he got so lucky. His life had been going nowhere fast and now he had a future. He had everything he could have dreamed of and more.

The two of them were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes as the minister introduced their wedding.

He couldn't even really hear what the minister was saying, he was so lost in her stunning eyes.

Before they knew it, it was time to say their vows.

Damon was instructed to start. His heart was racing in his chest. He rarely made such declarations, let alone in front of so many people, but he wanted Bonnie to know how he felt. He wanted her to know this was forever. He would never leave her. Leaning forward a little, his lips twisted up into a smirk.

"Bonnie Bennett." He said. "Today, I promise you this: I will smile with you through the good times, and I will always be there to comfort you when you are at your worst. I will always support you in following your dreams and doing the things that make you happy. I will care for you, stand by you, and share with you every moment for the rest of our lives."

He had a devious glint in his eyes and she knew that he was going to say something inappropriate. This was Damon after all. "Also, I promise you lots of satisfying sex any time you want it." He waggled his brow at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and everyone in the audience laughed.

The minister announced that it was her turn to say her vows.

"I take you as you are, loving you for who you were, who you are now, and whoever you shall become. I promise to stand by you through thick and thin and to love you not despite, but for the flaws that you have. I will celebrate your accomplishments and mourn your losses as if they are my own. I will always help you to slay your worst demons." That earned a laugh from the few people who knew about their dark history. "I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all of our years together."

"Damon Salvatore." The minister said. "Do you take this woman, Bonnie Bennett, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Damon didn't hesitate for a second. "I do."

"Do you, Bonnie Bennett, take this man, Damon Salvatore, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Damon leant forward and he captured Bonnie's lips in a slow and loving kiss. It was simple, but they both felt the fire and passion. It was even more intense now than it used to be. He felt her smile against his lips and he smiled back.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."

_**'We Said Forever.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This is the first of many chapters portraying their life after all of the darkness! This is the wedding and I promise that the honeymoon will be coming up next! ;) Also, pregnancy and children and all of that fun stuff! :)) So, please do stick around with me and tell me what y'all think of this chapter! I'd love to hear from you guys and know if you're still interested in seeing what happens next?**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
